Lux Aeterna (2)(Darius x Lux) Corazón sin honor
by Yhoshiro
Summary: Tras la firma de la paz entre Noxus y Demacia, todo parece en calma. Nuevas reuniones y festejos darán comienzo en Jonia. Próspera nación, ansiada por ambas partes. Los recuerdos con la joven demaciana parecen demasiado lejanos para Darius. Fáciles son, sin embargo, de avivar en cuanto la ve de nuevo en aquella pacífica y serena isla. [Segundo libro de la saga Lux Aeterna]
1. ¡ADVERTENCIA!

**ADVERTENCIA** : Los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games ™.

* * *

 **Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo, lenguaje explícito y violencia (gore).  
**

 **- ES ALTAMENTE RECOMENDABLE LEER LA PRIMERA PARTE "LUX AETERNA{#1} Ángeles y maldiciones **|"****

\- Este Fanfic está basado en hechos que ocurren en el mundo de Runaterra; pero no siempre me guio por la historia oficial de Riot Games. **  
**

\- Hay situaciones, ambientes y personajes que son creación propia; así como personajes ya creados a los que les concedo un nuevo rol.

 **Recuerden que:**

 **Un fanfiction es la ficción sobre la ficción.- Patri LJ.**

— _No soy una escritora habitual, así que me cuesta elegir y medir mis palabras en papel. Sed pacientes conmigo, espero ir haciéndolo mejor. Y por supuesto ¡Estoy abierta a críticas! Si algo les suena mal, o lo ven raro avisadme, quizás podamos emprender un debate literario y ¡aprender_!—

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Un abrazo enorme.

 **Yhoshi!**. 3


	2. Postdata

**Post Data:**

* * *

— **Esta historia fue creada en el año 2017** – su segunda parte en Diciembre del 2017 para ser exactos- Por ello me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos, en aras a que se entienda la trama:

· Estuvo basada en el lore de su tiempo, pero Riot ha decidido cambiar el lore innumerables veces.

· Debido a ello no puedo verme en la labor de actualizar la trama y cambiar el destino de los personajes sobre los que escribo.

· Hay otros personajes nuevos que no menciono, ni toco en la historia, simplemente porque no estaba.

· Y otros tantos campeones que están escritos tal y como estaban antes de ser cambiados visualmente.

Por ello pido compresión en este asunto, me gusta escribir relatos de fantasía y espero ir mejorando. Te animo a que le des una oportunidad a "mi propio lore de Runaterra"

Siento los inconvenientes que para otros esto pudiera ocasionar.

* * *

Para finalizar dar las gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos recibidos.

Un fuerte abrazo Yhoshi~~


	3. Prólogo: Sombras nacientes

**Notas:** ** **Feliz año nuevo a todos/as, espero que este sea un año mucho mejor que el anterior y que haya empezado con buen pie y ¿Por qué no?, buenos regalitos también.**** ** ** **Un abrazo a todos y espero que el comienzo de esta nueva parte de la historia os guste. :)******

* * *

 **Prólogo~~ Sombras nacientes**

* * *

Se adentraba en zona Vastaya, los cristales Miàn Shā así lo hacían notar. Ciertas tribus vastayanas trenzaban las cuerdas dejando un pequeño péndulo de cristal al final de las mismas. Los solían colgar de árboles que ellos mismos elegían, por ser puntos de referencia para aquellos espíritus que desorientados no encontraban el camino. Muchas veces el árbol era elegido por varios vastaya, y tales péndulos chocaban los unos contra los otros, emitiendo un ligero sonido agudo de repiqueteo.

Era espantoso.

Eso y las malditas flores de luna que se abrían con la caída de la noche. Su olor era asqueroso.

Asqueada LeBlanc caminaba con convicción, dejando sus marcas en aquella pura e intacta tierra. Odiaba Jonia. Por las criaturas infectas que albergaba, por el velo entre lo muerto y lo vivo que con tanta facilidad se rasgaba, por el gentilicio humano que tanto creía en la iluminación y en el equilibrio. No había más equilibrio que la magia. Si por ella fuera, a aquellos espíritus que osasen traspasar el velo los encarcelaría. Sí, Jonia sería una cárcel para ellos, ella se encargaría de convertir tal impoluta tierra en una prisión para los entes, que ambiciosamente ansiaban la vida. Ella se la concedería, una vida para toda la eternidad. Encerrados.

Sonrió al pensar en tales maquiavélicos planes mas por ahora, necesitaba ir paso por paso. Poco a poco lograría su objetivo.

Algo por lo que llevaba mucho tiempo luchando desde las umbrías, restaurar el Imperio del Rey Unánime, Rey en lo oscuro y Tormento de los Mortales. Sin embargo, cambiaría su reinado ligeramente, pues a su lado gobernaría con un él una Reina, y frente la oscuridad ella sería La Reina Blanca. Ya quedaba poco, muy poco para lograr su objetivo. Había esperado siglos, para que alguien como Swain se hiciera con el mando de Noxus, había esperado siglos para poder conseguir que esa tierra cayera en sus garras, para hacer secuaces y liderar sus mentes. Y ahora, ahora sólo quedaba hablar con la última pieza de su puzle.

—Zed. — Dijo a la figura que estaba de espaldas a ella al final del camino, y que si bien la había advertido, la había ignorado por completo. Éste giró ligeramente su cabeza para sentirla mientras aún le daba la espalda. Según se cercioró de que aquella que había interrumpido sus pensamientos no era una amenaza volvió a ignorarla hasta que ella adelantándose unos pasos llegó a posicionarse detrás de él.

— ¿Dónde está la maga de la que hablaste?— La distorsionada voz de aquel enmascarado hombre resonó en el silencio de la noche. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pues Zed, al igual que LeBlanc no tenía tal virtud. Y no sólo aquella mujer se había presentado tarde, sino que también se había presentado sin lo que habían acordado.

Se dio la vuelta fijando sus rojizos ojos de manera altiva en los confiados ojos dorados de la maga.

—Ha habido cambio de planes. — Le dijo ella tan solo.

Él alzó la cabeza con desaprobación. Odiaba perder el tiempo, y si la opción de pactar con aquella mujer había sido un fracaso, no dudaría en ir por su cuenta. No temía a aquella bruja y menos en Jonia, donde los magos eran más inestables que en cualquier otro lugar. Ella sería poderosa, pero estaba en su terreno.

Un pequeño niño se asomó tras la pierna del hombre allí parado. Fijó sus oscuros ojos en la mujer y agachó la cabeza para volver a esconderse tras Zed quien no le prestó ni un ápice de caso.

La mujer se dio cuenta de esto y con una mueca de simpatía preguntó.

— ¿Es ese el mago primigenio?— Se adelantó un poco más para verle mejor, pero el asesino se lo impidió bloqueándole el paso con su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué cambios han sido esos? — Más y más paciencia se iba consumiendo.

LeBlanc chascó la lengua y giró sus ojos con pesadumbre.

— Es evidente que no tengo a la maga conmigo. Pero tengo un plan. Se quedará en Jonia atrapada, sólo necesito algo más de tiempo.

— Creí pactar con una maga de consideración. Tu categoría debería de bastar para poder tomar aquello que quieres, Bruja Blanca.

— ¿Me incitas a que mate aquello que se interponga en mi camino, Zed?

El hombre entornó los ojos como respuesta afirmativa. Era evidente que la estaba despreciando, sin tapujos la llamaba débil. La mujer dibujó una sórdida sonrisa en su rostro y se llevó una mano a la cintura con confianza.

—Hablas con aquello que es mucho más longevo que tu tortuosa existencia, chico.

De entre las aperturas metálicas de la máscara del hombre salió un poco de vaho. Exhaló sin ruido alguno, quizás con burla, o quizás con ofuscación.

—Las sombras son el inicio de todo, el final de todo serán también. — Pausó para dar un paso hacia ella y tomando al niño que tenía tras su pierna por el borde de su camiseta lo empujó hacia ella con brusquedad. — Aquí está la prueba. — Miró a la mujer ladeando la cabeza con soberbia. — Yo tengo lo que tú quieres mas tú te presentas sin nada.

Ella apretó la mandíbula. Nada tenía que decir a tal cosa pues era bien cierto que ella no tenía a Luxanna en su poder y él en ese momento tenía algo que ambos querían.

—Como ya he dicho tengo en mente…

— ¿He de buscar por mi cuenta al mago de la luz?—Interrumpió él con severidad.

—Sabes de sobra que en Jonia no hay ninguno. Esa chica no se irá contigo irrumpiendo en Demacia y matando a gente. No seas testarudo, las cosas se están desarrollando bien, sólo hace falta un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Bien para quién?

—Para ambos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Un par de meses, quizás tres.

—Pides demasiado.

—Tengo demasiado que ofrecer.

Él se rio con maldad mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella. Aquella mujer hablaba demasiado. Quizás aquello la llevara a estar donde estaba en Noxus. No funcionaría con él.

—Si quieres continuar tú solo, adelante, Zed. —Cambió de tono la maga. —Quizás tú puedas conseguir a la chica o quizás sea yo quien lo haga primero. Esa criatura tampoco es el único mago de las sombras en Jonia, podré identificar más. Y cuando nuestros caminos se crucen, si es que lo hacen, podré matarte, al menos me quedaría a gusto.

—Sal a buscar magos primigenios, Bruja. Pues ya me he encargado de que éste sea el último que quede en Jonia.

LeBlanc lo miró con sorpresa y el hombre volvió a reír. Se estaba tragando su soberbia cucharada a cucharada. No se cortó en exterminar magos durante el periodo que ella requirió para conseguir a la maga de luz. Tenía todos los cabos bien atados, pues al contrario que ella, él no había pecado de orgullo.

—Sin embargo. —Continuó él. —No me gusta la idea de malgastar recursos. Tres meses es lo máximo que te doy para conseguir a la maga. Pero si no cumples, no me privaré de hacerlo por mi cuenta y matarte por el camino. —Ella lo miró conteniéndose la ira. —Siéntete afortunada. Normalmente dejo que mis alumnos se encarguen de los débiles.


	4. Coalición

**Notas: Espero que los reyes se hayan portado bien con vosotros. Aunque al menos para mí el carbón dulce esta muy rico :). Espero que os guste el capítulo de presentación de la historia. Yo he disfrutado muchísimo informándome sobre la Orden Gris. Gracias a todos por el apoyo, y espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas fiestas. Un abrazo.**

* * *

 **Coalición**

* * *

El asfixiante Sol inundaba los páramos, atormentándolos con su infatigable calor. A pesar de que éste estaba bajo, la temperatura era realmente alta. Justificaba del todo el porqué de aquel yermo desprovisto de vegetación, con un suelo terroso y resquebrajado, no parecía habitar en él ni las lagartijas.

A su alrededor había pequeñas estructuras de piedra que agrietadas parecían formar la cuna de una civilización ya extinta. Swain se apoyó en su bastón y estirando el cuello de su túnica trató de aligerar su calor. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo impoluto y doblado con delicadeza. Se lo llevó a la nariz. El polvo que el viento parecía levantar a ratos hacía que con el calor fuera muchísimo más difícil respirar de lo que se había imaginado. Pero tal yermo hacía honor a su nombre, _"Las Tierras Huecas"_ , dentro de las Tierras del Vudú, ocupaban más de la mitad de su extensión. No había manera de que aquellas tierras malditas pudiesen algún día portar un hogar para nadie, o eso creía, pues La Orden Gris, pareció defenderse bien en tal lugar tras su voluntario exilio.

Había llegado al punto de reunión, a la entrada de tal paraje, y según la carta de Gregori Hastur, él lo esperaría allí, sin embargo no había rastro de ningún hombre. Conocía a su esposa, pero nunca llegó a conocer a Gregori.

Swain sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero a la vez debía de hacerlo con cuidado. No dudaba de que saldría de nuevo sano y salvo de aquellas tierras, pero no tenía la certeza de estar pactando con un gentilicio desprovisto de problemas. Quería apoyo mágico en su ejército, pero aquella gente no eran magos cualesquiera, su acercamiento al vacío, a la oscuridad y lo arcanamente sombrío los hacía muy peligrosos, y si bien había intercambiado alguna que otra palabra con Amoline, no los conocía ni mucho menos.

Pero hoy sería el primer contacto, y decidiría en cuanto los viera si aquella gente era digna de Noxus, y de sus planes.

Un vórtice pareció cortar el tiempo y el espacio, haciendo una brecha completamente antinatural. Cuanto más se abría esa brecha más y más dejaba entrever algo totalmente desconocido para el viejo cuervo. Nada. Nada como si no existiera pero que, a la vez existía. Nada como algo que no era. Nada sin luz, nada sin oscuridad, nada. Simple y llanamente, pero a la vez complejamente nada.

Una pierna salió de aquel lugar incierto, pisando los yermos, luego pareció escupir un cuerpo y por último frente a él había toda una persona. Desapareció tal herida en el espacio y el tiempo para dar lugar a un hombre. Éste se colocó su sombrero de copa y se acicaló un poco mientras se apoyaba en un bastón negro con una especie de gema preciosa cristalina en su empuñadura. Su conjunto trajeado era impecable. Portaba una capa decorada con numerosos broches dorados, que en ese instante comenzó a quitarse debido al calor que comenzaba a asolarle. Puso su brazo en ángulo recto y con delicadeza se colgó de él tal espectacular prenda.

Miró a Swain con sus ojos verdosos y le dedicó una sonrisa cortés. El pelo oscuro de aquel hombre estaba cuidadosamente peinado, y su bigote y perilla, delicadamente recortados. Tenía porte, tenía majestuosidad, y tal y como los libros de historia decían, aquel hombre provenía de una familia de nobles, mas no le valió tal cosa al comenzar a descubrir el oscuro vacío que la magia parecía despertar en su interior.

Estiró una mano enguantada con un fino guante de cuero negro. Swain se fijó en su mano antes de estrechársela, quedándose abstraído por el precioso anillo de gemas rojas que portaba en el dedo meñique.

—Jericho Swain, ¿no es así?— El General asintió sonriéndole. — Un placer conocer al nuevo líder del Alto Mando.

—Bueno… llevo siendo líder por un trecho bastante largo de tiempo. — Aclaró

—Oh, sí, sí. Disculpe mis modales, hace muchísimo que no sabemos nada de Noxus. — Le sonrió de nuevo con una imponente caballerosidad.

—Entonces espero que, este nuevo acercamiento sea algo bueno. — Swain respondió a las galanterías.

—En poco tiempo lo sabremos. — Pausó para mostrar sus blancos dientes. — Amoline se negó a venir conmigo, le pido disculpas por eso. Sé que ustedes dos se conocen, mas es testaruda en dejarse ver ante el Sol.

—No tenía tal manía cuando yo la conocí.

—Oh, muchas cosas han cambiado con mi dulce cielo. Hace ya tiempo que duerme de día y hace vida en la noche. —Gregori volvió a sonreír con amabilidad sin embargo Swain creyó ver un dije de maldad en aquella expresión

El hombre de oscuros cabellos dio un doble golpecillo en la tierra con el bastón y de nuevo aquella brecha de antinatura volvió a abrirse. El General dudó en cuanto vio como Gregori se metía de nuevo, éste pudo notarlo, tendiéndole la mano le dijo con simpatía.

—Con un guía como yo no le ocurrirá nada señor General. —Pausó para mostrar cada uno de sus blancos dientes de nuevo. — A menos que yo quiera que le pase.

Swain sonrió ante aquella burla con una amenaza implícita. Sus ojos oscuros centellearon en tonos rojizos. De alguna manera, estar con aquel hombre se sentía como estar en casa. Sentía que pese a lo siniestro, La Orden Gris hubiera sido un buen lugar para quedarse si no tuviera los problemas que tenía al ser el líder de Noxus. Los quería a su lado. Después de ver a Gregori, no le cupieron más dudas. Aquellos magos serían clave para alzarse en aquella tierra, y con el apoyo de lo arcano más sombrío sería imparable. Ni siquiera LeBlanc sería capaz a revelarse en su contra.

Lo último que vio fue aquella yerma tierra y lo primero que vio fue completamente opuesto. Las sombras se cernían sobre una ciudad siniestra y oculta. Una densa neblina parecía querer resguardarla, haciendo que las luces de los faroles dispuestos en determinados puntos se difuminasen. El calor que antes parecía fastidiarle pasó a ser gélido frío en ese momento. Las casas eran preciosas y umbrías al mismo tiempo. Con un tejado en pico excesivamente inclinado, parecían ser víctimas de humedades continuas. Las vallas que rodeaban las moradas acababan en punta de lanza, advirtiendo que traspasarlas podía acabar en desgracia. El suelo de aquella ciudad era completamente empedrado en gris y aunque no lloviera parecía, al igual que las casas estar siempre húmedo.

El resto de edificios eran como las viviendas, provistos de picudas estructuras y muchas de las veces la decoración siniestra y negruzca, acababa en forma de gárgola.

—Bienvenido a Haïta. Capital de estas tierras. —Le dijo el Emir al despistado General. — Mi ciudad, reconstruida del polvo.

—Creí que la Orden…

— ¿Creía que éramos los desaventurados que se adentraron en tierras baldías perdiéndolo todo?— Gregori miró al suelo con algo de tristeza. —Perdimos mucho, ganamos mucho también.

—Mis exploradores nunca encontraron esta ciudad. —El General no salía de su asombro.

El Haïtano comenzó su paseo hacia su propia mansión la cual era también lugar de reunión para el resto de líderes de las diversas zonas que había que en aquellos páramos. Su invitado se incorporó a su paso.

— Nadie la encontrará jamás. No si así lo queremos. Hemos sabido defendernos ocultándonos mas si el delgado espejismo es para protegernos, no lo es de los exploradores noxianos o demacianos, sois la menor de nuestras preocupaciones.

Swain se quedó perplejo cuando vio una enorme estructura de piedra gris levantase ante sus ojos. Glifos y gárgolas la decoraban y sus translucidos ventanales languidecían en la oscuridad iluminados únicamente por los faroles tenues de las calles. Era un edificio, siniestro, pero a la vez con cierto encanto, como si algo lo hiciera pensar como un hogar pasado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el anfitrión de nuevo.

—Esa es nuestra academia, Azathon. Pensada para los más jóvenes, es también nuestro lugar de culto, pues en ella guardamos toda nuestra sabiduría. —El General lo miró con asombro, creyendo aquella ciudad casi tan asombrosa como la suya propia. —Cuando tengamos más tiempo me encantaría mostrarle sus pasillos y salas, no quiero alardear por haberla hecho yo mismo, pero… a todos nos gusta alardear. — La amabilidad de Gregori se difuminaba con un toque de maldad que lo hacía más atrayente si cabe. Continuó su camino acompañado de su invitado. — Partimos de Noxus siendo setenta y siete integrantes. —Pausó para dibujar felicidad en su rostro. —Hoy en día somos trescientos cincuenta y cuatro.

—Ha debido suponer mucho esfuerzo, no salgo de mi sorpresa. —Alagó Swain. — Si le soy sincero, no creía encontrarme todas estas estructuras.

—Oh, aún hay más, señor del Alto Mando.

Continuaron su camino hasta la mansión Hastur. Ésta estaba precedida por un laberinto, el cual pasaron sin mayor dificultad al ser guiado por el propio dueño de tal zona. La sombría mansión abría sus puertas a dos estructuras de piedra húmeda, que en cuanto el General pudo apreciar bien, se dio cuenta de que eran dos ángeles en una posición casi desesperada, se tapaban con las manos sus caras, mientras sus alas parecían ser rasgadas. Era rocambolesco, pero una vez más para el forastero le pareció intrigante y hermoso.

Las finas baldosas de la entrada de la mansión se cubrían de blanco o negro por cuadrantes. Una escalera de piedra parecía dar pase al piso de arriba que no fue enseñado por su anfitrión, el cual con su cabeza le hizo un gesto al otro hombre de que lo siguiese por el bajo pasillo. Caminaron hasta una sala, Gregori abrió la enorme puerta de madera que la sellaba, mas en el interior de ella no se pudo ver nada. Desprovista de toda iluminación y ventanas, el anfitrión se adentró en ella pareciendo conocerla demasiado bien, y Swain con algo de duda siguió los sonidos de los pasos del anfitrión adentrándose en la penumbra de la sala.

Sabiendo que el viejo cuervo no era dado a sus costumbres Hastur, encendió un hermoso candelabro de un dorado antiguo. Poco a poco la sala fue descubriéndose, algo que a Swain le agradó, pues el frío y lo oscuro no eran cómodos para él. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose directamente con dos ojos tan oscuros como aquella tenebrosa sala. Y a poca distancia de éstos otros dos ojos rojos que lo miraban sin expresión alguna. El General no se esperaba tales presencias allí, dio un pequeño respingo por el susto.

— ¡Dioses!

—Si existen hace tiempo que nos han abandonado. — La voz de la mujer de ojos oscuros sonó tan suave, tan indiferente, y fría como lo era aquella zona. —No creí que nos volveríamos a ver, Jericho Swain, y mucho menos imaginar tu posición.

—Amoline.

Cuando él la había conocido era poco más que una chiquilla, ahora casada con Gregori, la mujer que tenía delante era muy distinta. Su piel excesivamente pálida rozaba lo grisáceo de la roca pura. Sus finas cejas negras se arqueaban ligeramente perfilando aún más sus ojos negros, dotándolos de una mirada cruel y acusadora. Sus ojeras pronunciadas se hacían aún más latentes debido a su palidez, marcadas incluso por pequeños hilitos de venitas rojizas. Sus labios parecían carecer de color alguno, fundiéndose con el tono de su piel, y su cabello… lo más característico de ella, pues Swain la recordaba con una lacia melena rosada que caía hasta su cintura, mas aquel cabello se había tornado de un tono violáceo oscuro, el cual ahora solo llegaba hasta la mitad de su cuello, donde sus picudas puntas reposaban rozándolo con suavidad.

Vestía completamente de negro, sus ropajes finos y entallados en la zona del busto se dejaban caer a partir de su cintura, dado cierto vuelo y esponjosidad a la zona de sus caderas. Su descubierta mano portaba, al igual que su marido un anillo en el dedo corazón con gemas rojas.

Era hermosa, siniestra, quizás malévola, tenebrosa, pero hermosa. Tan imponente y fría como atractiva y atrayente. Qué inesperada rosa negra floreció de aquella pequeña y altanera chiquilla.

A su lado, reposaba una mujer la cual tomaba del brazo a Amoline, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de ésta de manera confiada. Aquella mujer al contrario que Amoline, era bastante desagradable a la vista. El General arrugó su ganchuda nariz al verla. Los cabellos de aquella caían hasta debajo de sus pechos como si de estropeada paja se tratara, desprovisto de todo cuidado por su parte. Sus rojizos y trasparentes ojos lo observaban sin emoción alguna. Su piel rugosa, parecía desprovista de toda calidez que se precie. Sus cejas se hundían no dejando ver si tenía párpados siquiera. Parecía una mujer albina. Por la falta de color en toda ella, supo de inmediato que aquella mujer era portadora de tal mutación, tuvo dudas sin embargo, por ciertas deformidades de su cara, si tendría alguna alteración genética más.

—Mi amor, la señora de mis preciadas pesadillas, que temprano te has levantado hoy. Mas la falta de sueño te hace tan… bella. —Gregori se acercó a ella y tomando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas le dio un delicado beso a modo de saludo. Amoline no respondió a las galanterías, únicamente fijó sus ojos en él y con un gesto altanero asintió con la cabeza. El emir se dirigió de nuevo a Swain y con un gesto de cortesía presentó. — Ella es Lavinia Dunwich. Líder de la nueva y pequeña, ¡pero!, más que próspera ciudad de R'lyeh.

—Un placer. — Le dijo el viejo cuervo a la albina muchacha.

—El placer es mío. — Respondió con algo de timidez aquella mujer, la cual alzó la vista para cerciorarse de la aprobación de Amoline con su gesto.

—Bueno, ¿vais a venir ya de una vez o seguiréis ocultos para siempre?, a nuestro invitado no le gusta esperar. — Dijo con pesadez Gregori.

Ante esto una nueva brecha se abrió rasgando la realidad para dar paso a dos figuras. Una parecía un hombre tan alto casi como el comandante que tenía a su servicio. Pero a medida que la luz del candelabro lo iba iluminando, sus rasgos humanos parecían tornarse difusos. Su nariz y boca parecían juntarse y afilarse más de lo normal dándole un aspecto canino. Su cara estaba prácticamente cubierta de pelo, a excepción de sus dos mejillas, y sus cejas estaban más pobladas de lo normal. Parecía humano, y a la vez, parecía un lobo, esto se ratificó cuando vio sus ojos amarillos centrándose en él. Swain se preguntó si quizás aquel hombre había jugado con sangre vastaya, pues él mismo había hecho ciertos experimentos, y su longevidad se vio afectada debido a esto. Eran numerosos los experimentos que se llevaron a cabo con tales criaturas, que llegaran hasta las Tierras del Vudú no sería una sorpresa.

El otro sin embargo, aseguraba por su aspecto que no fue un experimento vastayano sino más bien una maldición. Desprovisto de pies, una gran cola reptiliana ocupaba su lugar. La parte superior, sí que parecía humana, con ciertas modificaciones como alguna que otra escama en sus brazos o manos, o incluso en su cara. Era anciano, por su manera corva de moverse y por las arrugas en su escamosa piel.

Gregori se acercó al hombre con aspecto canino.

—Éste es Orville Whatley. General de nuestra milicia. — Él hombre inclinó la cabeza mientras gruñía a modo de saludo.

— ¿Tenéis milicia? — Preguntó Swain sorprendido.

—Oh, no una como la suya, claro está. Pero los conocimientos de Orville tanto en magia como en batalla nos han librado de ser extinguidos por ciertas criaturas más ávidas que cualquier humano.

— ¿Cuántos efectivos tenéis?— Quiso saber el viejo cuervo y aunque la pregunta era dirigida para el Emir, no fue éste quien contestó.

—Osada es la pregunta, sobre todo salida de la vil boca de un noxiano. — Las palabras de Orville parecieron ser lanzadas como ladridos humanos.

Swain tomó el insulto en cuenta mas si se molestó no lo hizo notar. Era paciente no necesitaba terminar a mal con ninguno de ellos, y su manipuladora cabeza necesitaba comenzar a trabajar para tenerlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos de su parte.

—Siento si ha sonado con osadía. No dejo de sorprenderme ante el avance de vuestra orden y mi curiosidad puramente egoísta me incita a querer saber más sobre todos ustedes. Pocos son los datos que tengo, no quiero no obstante, saber datos para organizar un ataque. No sois merecedores de mi desfavor. No tengo nada en contra de vuestras artes, y no logro comprender la pérdida en su día de gentilicio tan valioso por parte de Noxus. Pretendo cambiar eso.

—No negaré que añoro mi hogar massss funestosss recuerdosss tengo de nuessstro exilio. Como todossss los aquí presssentesss. — Reptó la otra figura para ponerse frente a Swain. — Yig, conocido por lasss malasss lenguasss como "El esss-essscamado", líder de Sssoghlu, lasss tierrasss ssserpenteantesss. — Se presentó.

— Un gusto, Yig. Siento que vuestros recuerdos se hayan tornado de ese modo. Pero por eso estoy aquí. Quiero abriros las puertas a Noxus una vez más.

— ¿Qué pidesss a cambio?—Continuó el reptiliano.

—Todos habéis vivido en Noxus, y todos sabréis de las finas conexiones que guarda esa ciudad bajo sus entrañas. Conexiones que escapan a mi poder. De momento. Tengo planeado entrar en Jonia, no requiero de esa tierra para nada si no fuera porque hay algo allí, que me interesa. Y seré claro, no le puedo hacer frente a Jonia y Demacia a la vez. Necesito ayuda. A cambio, podréis entrar en Noxus de forma clandestina, también comerciaremos con vosotros, si así lo deseáis.

— ¿Qué tiene Noxus que no tengamos nosotros ahora?— Ladró Orville.

Swain sonrió de medio lado.

—Protección, seguridad, tierra fértil desprovista de maldiciones. Y… una buena relación con Zaun…

Tras escuchar esto a Yig se le iluminaron los ojos. Su porte alquimista y curioso salió a relucir.

— ¿Dejan entrar en Zaun a noxianosss?

—Por supuesto.

—Esss la mejor noticia en añosss. Creo que debemosss consssiderar la propuessssta.

—Deberíamos dejarte fuera a ti. Visto que te vendes demasiado rápido. —Volvió a escupir el general de la milicia Gris.

—No olisssquearíasss una buena oportunidad ni en frente de tusss naricesss. Chucho.

Gregori pareció querer llamar la atención de todos los allí presentes y tomando una posición central paró lo que comenzaba a ser el inicio de una disputa. No fue difícil para Swain ganarse la gracia de uno de ellos, restaban los demás, aun así la semilla de la incertidumbre ya estaba sembrada y podía crecer muy rápido si él lo hacía bien.

—Señor del Alto Mando. —Comenzó el Emir. — ¿Qué hay tan valioso en Jonia que le permita a usted acabar con lo que guarda Noxus en sus entrañas?

—Los Orbes Rith'tar. En lengua común, Orbes Centinela. — No fue el viejo cuervo quien respondió, fue la propia mujer de Gregori quien lo hizo dejándolos a todos, pero sobre todo a Swain, sin habla.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la sala. La mente del general del Alto Mando cavilaba la manera de salir de aquella situación.

—Es imposible que puedas… —Comenzó él con asombro.

Amoline no mostró expresión alguna en su rostro, únicamente llevó una mano al cabello de la mujer albina que tenía a su lado y comenzó a peinarlo.

— ¿Leer pensamientos? —Completó la frase de Swain. —No leo pensamientos… sólo intenciones. —Posó sus oscuros ojos en el invitado y lo miró entrecerrándolos un poco. —No nos gusta Jonia. Nos hace inestables. No queremos adentrarnos en esas tierras.

— Y si a mi media sombra, a mi cielo nocturno, no le gusta la idea, a mí no me gusta tampoco. —Gregori se puso al lado de su mujer para darle un beso en el hombro. Ella lo miró y le dedicó una espeluznante sonrisa, que el viejo cuervo supuso que entre ellos era una buena señal.

—No pretendo que os adentréis en Jonia para siempre, y si puedo evitar que lo hagáis lo evitaré, pretendo que forméis parte de mi apoyo mágico en Noxus. Se os llamará a formar cuando la situación lo requiera. Es un precio justo para todo lo que ganáis. —Se acercó al Emir. —Tu ciudad crece, pero imagina como lo haría con las riquezas que mi patria puede ofrecer. Tendréis mucho más para experimentar con vuestra magia, incluso, hacer más aliados a vuestra orden. En tan solo un año imaginad cómo sería.

—Es ambicioso, tentador. Pero todo sería supervisado por ti ¿no es así? —Amoline volvió a tomar la iniciativa con la palabra.

—No os restringiría en Noxus nada más allá del hecho de que no sumáis mi ciudad en un caos absoluto.

Todos se sumieron en un silencio de nuevo, la mayoría pensativos respecto a la grata para algunos y desaventurada para otros, proposición del líder del Alto Mando.

—Sssi hay que votar yo voto a favor. Triplicaríamosss nuessstrosss resultadosss en un año.

—Para mí no es buena idea. Participar en una formación de la cual no tenemos idea, por no contar que poco sabemos acerca de Jonia y su demografía. Puede suponer una catástrofe para nuestra población. A veces es mejor ir lento pero seguro. —Habló Orville con sentido lógico.

—Señor General. —Le respondió el viejo cuervo. — Sé que sus soldados son magos, no debe de tener muchos efectivos, pero, yo podría proveerle guerreros a su escuadrón. No dudo de sus aptitudes para organizar y batallar. Aunque sea yo él líder del Alto Mando, usted me seguiría de cerca. Comandando parte de mi ejército y el suyo propio.

—Desapruebo del todo su técnica noxiana. Al contrario que Yig, yo no estoy en el mercado. — Las desafiantes palabras volvieron a sonar como un fuerte ladrido.

—Tan reacio a lossss cambiosss. Masss si Gregori te dice de bailar, danzasss como fiel chucho.

—Al menos yo aporto una milicia, unos magos bien entrenados. Unas estrategias en combate. ¿Qué aportas tú, escamoso? Más que maldiciones y a tu macabra legión de anfibios.

El hombre serpenteante se irguió sobre su cola poniéndose del todo recto y tras esto carcajeó de manera siniestra. Doblaba a Orville en edad, y también en conocimientos. Lo despreciaba en muchas de sus decisiones, sin embargo, cuando lo veía enfurecerse de tal manera le causaba cierto agrado dulce.

La discusión pareció ser frenada por una pequeña criatura que abrió la puerta de la sala de manera lenta y con dificultad, ya que tal portón era demasiado pesado para una niña. Pasó a la sala ante la atenta mirada de todos y sonrió con picardía. Fijó sus ojos en Swain y se acercó a él con premura para mirarle de cerca. De su mochilita rosada de osos sacó una tacita rosa y una tetera del mismo color de juguete. Le tendió la taza al viejo cuervo que sin salir de su sorpresa la tomó con amabilidad. Ella hizo como que llenaba la taza con líquido inexistente de su tetera. Y luego miró a Swain expectante, suplicándole con la mirada que probase su imaginario té.

La cría era la viva imagen de la madre, únicamente diferenciaba el pelo que sin lugar a dudas aunque tenía tonos rosados parecía mucho más vivo que el de su progenitora. Y sus ojos que en lugar de oscuros se abrían enormes y verdes. No cabía duda de que era la hija de Amoline y Gregori.

Ésta se apresuró a detener a la intrusa.

—Qué te dije de interrumpir en estos actos. — La acusó con voz firme.

—Pero papá me dijo de ser educada con los nuevos en esta Tierra. Dice que hay muy pocos que vengan y que nada de enseñar a Tibbers. — Miró hacia su padre buscando un apoyo. — Así que hice un poco de té para nuestro invitado. ¿Está bueno? ¿A que sí? —Esas últimas preguntas más que amables sonaron amenazantes. Las cejas de la chiquilla se arquearon esperando una respuesta del líder del Alto Mando, y parecía que si éste daba una negativa nada bueno sucedería.

Se llevó la taza a los labios e hizo que probaba el té. Fingió pensar y emitió un ruidito de degustación. La niña rio con el espectáculo del hombre, satisfecha.

—Está muy rico. Me tienes que decir que té usas. Es muy dulce. — Le dijo con amabilidad el viejo cuervo.

— ¿Dulce? ¡Jolines!, entonces no me ha salido bien. Quería que supiera agrio como el de mamá.

—Gregori, sácala fuera. — Sentenció la madre con impasibilidad.

Éste hizo caso a su mujer y tomando a la niña en brazos traspasó el umbral de la puerta dejando a los restantes en la sala. Swain sonrió.

—Con hijos en estas tierras…

—Ni una palabra más. — Espetó algo cabreada la progenitora de la criatura. —No uses a mi hija para tus cavilaciones.

—Es la verdad Amoline. Piensa lo segura que puede estar en Noxus, la educación que le puedes dar allí, sin estar pendiente de que alguna monstruosidad se la lleve. Hay muchas puertas que os abro a todos vosotros.

—A cambio de participar en una guerra.

—No habrá tal guerra si se puede evitar.

— ¿Desde cuándo los noxianos evitáis los conflictos?— Suspiró y se llevó el dedo índice y corazón al puente de su nariz. Luego tomó a la muchacha albina e hizo que la abrazase ligeramente. — He sido noxiana. Sé qué naturaleza tenéis y no quiero eso para mis hijos. Descerebrados batallando por una porción de tierra. Si nos fuimos de Noxus fue precisamente por tales conflictos.

—Por eso os pido ayuda en lo que será el último conflicto noxiano. Tras eso, Noxus será nuestro. Y podréis aumentar vuestro conocimiento arcano cuento queráis. Piénsalo Amoline.

Ésta miró hacia Lavinia. Peinó de nuevo su cabello un poco y luego depositó la mirada en Yig y Orville.

—Orville, Yig y yo iremos contigo junto con algunos magos. El resto se quedarán aquí. — Volvió a mirar a la mujer que la abrazaba. — Quiero que te pongas al mando junto con mi esposo. Haz lo mismo que has hecho en R'lyeh si las cosas se ponen feas. —Miró de nuevo a Swain con severidad. — Si veo el mínimo quiebro por tu parte Jericho, no solo nos iremos. Te ganarás un enemigo de por vida.

Swain sonrió. Su hogar pronto estaría completo.


	5. Obsesivo

**Notas: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me brindáis tanto apoyo de verdad. Cada día continuo por vosotros. Me dais fuerza para continuar con este pedacito de mí. Gracias 3.**

* * *

 **Obsesivo**

* * *

Un sonido doble inundó su mente, despertándolo de su fase más profunda de sueño. Tragó saliva se dio la vuelta y continuó con su plácido descanso. Fuera lo que fuese ya pararía. Sin embargo, el ruido no cesó. De nuevo el golpe doble contra la madera volvió a sonar. Emitió un gruñido a modo de queja y se colocó boca abajo en su en su cama, posicionando la parte inferior de ambos brazos bajo su cabeza. Contento con su postura trató de dormirse de nuevo. Pero el ruido volvió otra vez. Resopló molesto, no se levantaría de la cama, no le daba la gana. Fuera quien fuese ya se iría en cuanto se cansase de llamar a la puerta de su casa. Pero de pronto recordó. Había dejado la valla exterior de su morada cerrada la noche anterior. Se incorporó de golpe y se destapó dejándose ver únicamente con ropa interior. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando el frío, incluso en su resguardada casa, lo inundó sin premisa. Se apartó los mechones de su largo pelo de la cara, mientras salía de su habitación. Volvió a oír el par de golpes. Sabiendo todo lo que estaba pasando en Noxus comenzaba a ver cierto peligro en aquella manera de insistir. Bajó hasta su sala de estar y levantó una ceja mientras buscaba con la mirada sus hachas. Solía dejarlas en un expositor que tenía colgado en la pared de aquella sala principal. Descolgó una con cuidado, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Ni siquiera portaba armadura alguna, si fuera lo que estaba pensando, pelear desnudo le podía costar la vida. Apretó los dientes mientras giraba, una única vez, el hacha sobre su mano, solo para cerciorarse de que no estaba oxidado. Se acercó a la puerta, y ocultando el arma tras su espalda, abrió únicamente una rendija para mirar quién era el culpable de perturbar sus sueños.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto vio a la mujer que esperaba allí con varias bandejas en sus manos.

— ¿Celia?— Preguntó, lo que era obvio, pero estaba demasiado extrañado de la presencia de aquella mujer allí. Había despedido a todo su servicio en cuanto Swain le dio la "opción" de meterse en el ejército noxiano.

—Apártese, ¿no ve que voy cargada?— Le habló algo indignada. Empujándolo un poco con su hombro hizo que el asombrado Draven la dejase pasar. Se fijó en el hacha que éste portaba y chascó la lengua. — ¿Por eso ha tardado tanto?, llevo como diez minutos llamando a la puerta, ¿Le parece normal?

—Estaba durmiendo. —Respondió tan solo mientras posaba su hacha en el sofá. — ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?, ¿cómo abriste la valla?

— ¡Las palabras!, no empecemos — Le avisó desde la cocina mientras dejaba las bandejas sobre la encimera. — Vengo a traerle las llaves que me olvidé dejar el último día. Y son las dos de la tarde, por la Madre de Dioses, Draven, lleva unos horarios rarísimos.

Él la acompañó entrando la cocina.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — Preguntó el muchacho alzando una ceja mientras husmeaba las bandejas.

—Oh pues verá, le dije a Osten que tenía que venir para entregarle las llaves que se me había olvidado entregar y bueno... hizo todo esto y le dije que gustosa se lo entregaría. Y aquí estamos. — Mostró una amplia y amable sonrisa.

—Ya…— Draven sonrió de medio lado, burlón. — Se te olvidó entregar las llaves. —Le dijo no creyéndose mucho la historia. — Sé que he sido el amo más guapo que has tenido y que tendrás en tu vida, por supuesto. Y sé que echas de menos verme así, recién levantado, y sé que soy irresistible hasta para ti. —Celia rodó los ojos y suspiró tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención, pero el muchacho se puso serio de repente. — Pero fui claro cuando os dije que os fuerais, y que no quería vuestro servicio. Fui claro cuando dije que no quería ni una sola visita. — Su seriedad y su voz más profunda por el tono parecieron sorprender a la mujer que extrañada se apartó un poco de él.

—Bueno… debía de entregarle las llaves, y de paso, no era mala idea saber cómo se encuentra. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera hace vida. Cuando estábamos de servicio no era capaz ni de hacer frituras, ¿cómo va a vivir?, y la casa está hecha un desastre, quiero decir, no hace falta que me pague por todo esto, pero si quiere yo podría…

—Celia. Vete. Deja las llaves y vete.

—Señor…— Comenzó ella con algo de preocupación.

—Ya no soy señor, joder, tengo la mitad de tu edad, ¿así tratas a la gente por la calle? — Suspiró al verla preocupada y se dejó caer en una silla cercana. Señaló a otra cerca de la suya. —Asienta el culo, anda.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó ella sorprendida no entendiendo la expresión.

—Que te sientes un momento. Si estás deseando hablar conmigo, ven con el tito Draven. — Ella hizo caso. Y con poca seguridad se sentó. Miró a su ex jefe, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que comenzase a hablar. —Vuestro servicio fue perfecto. No tengo nada en contra de vosotros, habéis sido impecables. Pero hay que reconocer que también teníais a un amo de puta madre. — Ella arrugó la nariz al escuchar las últimas palabras mas el noxiano la cortó en cuanto iba a abrir la boca para reñirle. — Despedí al servicio por otros motivos, personales, y no quiero darte más explicaciones. Cuanto menos sepas es mucho mejor, no porque no confíe en ti, por tu seguridad.

— ¿Mi seguridad? — Iba a seguir preguntando pero de nuevo fue detenida por el hombre.

—Cuanto menos te relacionen conmigo, mejor.

Ella se quedó un rato pensativa. Él se levantó de la silla y antes de mostrarle de nuevo su deseo por que se fuera, la mujer volvió a intentar curiosear.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el cierre del Coliseo?

—Celia — Sonrió con un dije quedón. — Has sido mi privilegiada diciéndote todo esto. Créeme, ya está. Por tu bien.

Ella se levantó. Y prácticamente sin previo aviso llevó una mano hacia la mejilla del noxiano con preocupación. Él se sorprendió mas no se apartó. Dejó que el cuidado de ella lo inundase por última vez. Frunció el ceño al no saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Sabe mi dirección. — No cesaba de tratarlo de usted, a lo que él sonrió un poco. — Entiendo que se cubra las espaldas, pero si alguna vez necesita un hogar, en el mío es bienvenido. Y acuérdese de alimentarse bien, y equilibrar de nuevo esos horarios, y tápese y abríguese bien, ya no es época para dormir casi en cueros, por todos los Dioses.

—Celia…— Comenzó él quitándole la mano de su mejilla. — Tienes un lugar al que perteneces, si quieres cumplir mi último encargo. No lo destruyas.

Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes, sus marcas y arrugas de expresión.

—Hay noxianos que no pertenecemos a la élite de Noxus, no por ello tenemos miedo al líder del Alto Mando. Soy capaz de todo por defender a un hijo.

* * *

Solía levantarse de mal humor, y los dolores de cabeza que padecía cada pocas semanas no es que lo afinasen mucho. Se levantó mientras se frotaba la sien, molesto. Fue hacia el lavabo se lavó un poco con agua fría para acabar de despertar y salió fijándose en la puerta cerrada de la última sala del piso superior. En aquella biblioteca ella había pasado el tiempo buscando entre sus libros. Había planeado deshacerse de ella, dolía demasiado, pues cada vez que salía de su habitación se fijaba en aquella sala haciéndole recordar más y más, algo que el trataba de evitar.

Pero era en vano.

Aseguró más de una vez el olvidarla. Se autoconvenció más de una vez de que su primer objetivo aplacaría todo lo que en su momento había sentido por ella. El problema es que no se iba. Nunca. Sus sentimientos no se disipaban y al contrario de lo que él imaginaba se hacían más y más fuertes cuanto más tiempo pasaba. Siempre había creído que el tiempo lo haría todo más fácil. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Pues ésta era que, a medida que los días pasaban dormía cada vez menos. Que se encontraba buscándola por la calle siempre que tenía que salir a hacer algo. Una cabellera rubia era sinónimo de esperanza para él, esperanza que jugaba con él en cuento veía la triste situación.

Su maldita obsesión por verla de nuevo.

Había días que no solo su cabeza dolía, también lo hacía su cuerpo. Recordando la última noche, y su último tacto, o su último beso, se excitaba. Su cuerpo le pedía que tratara de autocomplacerse pero él se resistía siempre. Sentía que ello sería caer demasiado bajo si lo hacía. Como si hubiera perdido ante ella, y ante todo lo que había dejado atrás. Pero esto le pasaba factura, como las escasas horas de sueño, los dolores de cabeza, los cambios de humor y el resto de dolores corporales que según él mismo podía soportar simplemente por su propio orgullo de guerrero noxiano.

Bajó a la cocina a hacerse un café y unas tostadas. Desayunó con tranquilidad pues tenía tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de abandonar su hogar para dedicarse al trabajo. Era la única cosa que lo sostenía en sus cabales. El trabajo lo evadía, tenía que reconocer que, a veces se desquitaba un poco con sus hombres, y el rumor sobre sus continuos cambios de parecer, o la pérdida de papeles que a veces sufría se iba extendiendo demasiado rápido, llegando incluso a infundir más temor de lo que ya infundía, algo que no le agradaba. Le gustaba causar respeto entre sus hombres, pero un mandato bajo el miedo siempre era condenado al fracaso. Por ello trataba de calmarse más a menudo, intentando controlarse como podía, pero muchas veces la situación escapaba a su control.

La entrada de nuevos integrantes a su escuadrón fue como la ayuda que el cielo le había brindado a su caótico modo de vida. Dos puestos de suboficiales y uno de teniente habían quedado libres. Obligó a su capitán, Sid, a que movilizase las pruebas urgentes para que de manera más abreviada pudieran presentarse aquellos que se considerasen con aptitudes para el puesto. Casi todos los que se presentaron eran soldados de inferior categoría de su propio escuadrón y sin embargo, la única mujer que se había presentado sin ser parte de su escuadrón anteriormente, había conseguido el puesto más alto. Ante las quejas de los demás, ella había luchado contra el propio Sid y lo había derrotado, tal y como la prueba lo indicaba, algo que ningún otro había conseguido. Su manera de aprovechar los puntos débiles de los demás y explotar aquellos que eran fuertes en ella la hacían una mujer implacable. Y lo que hizo que Darius la eligiera ella, ya de forma definitiva, era el motivo de entrar en su ejército. _"Quiero ver una Noxus verdadera"_ , sus firmes palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza _"Sé que viviré para presenciar eso"_. Pero el dato que más le sorprendió fue que esa mujer únicamente había sido entrenada como soldado durante cinco años. Únicamente cinco años le habían servido para llegar a ser teniente en el ejército de élite de Noxus. Era una mina de oro y al final hizo que él se centrara mucho en ella. Los constantes entrenamientos que él mismo le brindaba hicieron más estrecha su relación. Ella era toda una prodigio, aprendía rápido, y hubiera sido mucho mejor si hubiera empezado a una edad mucho más temprana. La gran altura de ella y su cuerpo bien fortalecido y entrenado, la hacían tener mucha más fuerza que varios de sus hombres. Había sido un buen fichaje.

Pero en unas semanas, de buen fichaje pasó a ser la mujer en quien Darius depositaba sus frustraciones de manera indirecta, al igual que con sus hombres. Sin embargo, con ella fue de manera distinta. Quizás por compartir los mismos objetivos o simplemente porque era una mujer que, no se iba a mentir, lo atraía sexualmente, o quizás por su carácter regio en el combate y en los entrenamientos y totalmente descarado fuera de ellos, no lo sabía, en cualquier caso comenzaron a verse extraoficialmente y era en esos días cuando Darius dejaba atrás todos los conflictos internos por Luxanna.

Lou'Ara proporcionaba estabilidad en su vida y aunque él no quería verse a sí mismo de esa manera, comenzaba a aceptar que en cierto modo dependía de ella para estar bien.

Ese día había transcurrido tranquilo. Su trabajo finalizó tarde o más bien él lo prolongó demasiado. Pasar tiempo en su propia casa únicamente le ayudaba a pensar más, algo de lo que parecía huir desesperadamente. Tanto él como Lou'Ara finalizaron prácticamente a la par, ella le había propuesto salir un rato, únicamente a tomar algo. Él no quería perder el tiempo, ya habían tenido ciertos encuentros sexuales como para andarse por las ramas, no necesitaba ser reservado con ella. Le sugirió ir a su casa, ella aceptó con descaro y de buena gana.

Era realmente preciosa. Su estatura, su forma de moverse al andar, imponente, pero a la vez con delicadeza parecía marcar su territorio a cada paso que daba. La parte atrevida de ella a veces incluso insolente, la hacía ser incluso más atractiva. Si fuera en cualquier otro periodo, se hubiera considerado un tipo con suerte.

Aunque la realidad era que no solía costarle tener a una mujer cerca, siempre que elegía a alguna había alguna pega. Y normalmente esa pega era el carácter de ellas. Infundía miedo, terror muchas veces, algo que ellas no estaban dispuestas a aguantar. Sin embargo, Lou'Ara no era una mujer que se amedrentara fácilmente y en cierta forma, eso le recordaba a Mera. Había dejado un vacío con aquella ya difunta mujer y no quería que con esta mujer sucediera lo mismo, mas él no estaba estable anímicamente para pensarlo demasiado.

Lou'Ara era una mujer de tez trigueña, que se tornaba a un color dorado cuando el brillo de su sudor se exponía al Sol. Era bastante alta, más alta que casi todos los hombres que tenía a su servicio, tenía curvas bien pronunciadas y un cuerpo bien trabajado, debido a los duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía. Quizás fuera debido a esto que su busto no era tan proporcional al resto de su cuerpo como a Darius le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo ella estaba muy contenta teniendo poco busto, pues le permitía hacer mejor su trabajo sin ser un estorbo. Los cabellos de la mujer caían con ondas hasta su cintura. Solía atar parte de la zona derecha de su pelo en tres trenzas que comenzaban desde la raíz, y que ataba con una goma negra, al igual que el color de su cabello. Al noxiano le encantaba la forma de su pelo, pues la dotaba de un aspecto algo salvaje que lo hacía excitarse más. Sus cejas oscuras reforzaban la intensidad de su mirada. Y sus ojos color avellana en ocasiones se tornaban verdosos a la luz del Sol. Su nariz era bastante pequeña en comparación a la dureza de sus rasgos y cuando reía se arrugaba ligeramente, dejando entrever siempre algo de picardía en su alegría.

El sexo con ella era bueno, sin tapujos, desmedido, y en ocasiones algo violento. Ambos estaban cómodos, pero por parte del guerrero, parecía ansiarlo, pues lo necesitaba para olvidar. El único momento de su vida en el que sus preocupaciones parecían disiparse era en la cama junto con Lou'Ara.

Cuando acababan ella solía vestirse e irse, pero aquella noche se quedó mirando al hombre que tenía al lado alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Él por su parte se quedaba varios minutos mirando al techo sin decir nada, tratando de frenar el impulso de pensamientos que provenían de la demaciana ahora ya lejana.

La muchacha se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, él seguía sin prestarle atención.

— ¿Quién es la persona que se adueña siempre de tu cabeza? —Preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarle con una sonrisa pilla.

Darius resopló al escuchar la pregunta. No le iba a contestar, tener sexo con una persona no significa ser su confidente.

Ella se levantó de la cama negando con la cabeza, comenzó a ponerse sus pantalones y su jersey.

—Los tíos así me dais rabia. —Espetó con sinceridad, como siempre era.

—Cierra la boca, no juzgues sin saber. —Respondió él con frialdad.

—No hace falta que sepa para ver tu lamentación. Algo que segurísimamente te has buscado. ¿Acaso esa persona está muerta?

—Sabía que eras bocazas, pero además tu impertinencia lo supera. En serio, cállate.

Ella soltó una carcajada burlona mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo. Era de lo más común que ambos se trataran así. Ninguno de los dos tenía paciencia el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, Lou'Ara no solía perder los papeles como normalmente los perdía el guerrero.

—Si es alguien a quien quieres, el único impedimento para estar con esa persona es que alguno de los dos estéis muertos. Si no es el caso, no pierdas el tiempo aquí, Darius. —Le mostró una agradable sonrisa mostrando la blancura de su dentadura la cual resaltaba frente a su trigueña tez.

—Ya tienes una edad para reducirlo todo a eso. — Volvió a hablar él con rudeza.

—La edad me ha enseñado que esa es la única verdad.

El noxiano se incorporó emitiendo un bufido de desaprobación, mirándola con algo de rabia.

—Pues parece que, a más vieja, más tonta.

—Sigue perdiendo el tiempo, cobarde patán. — Soltó ella con burla.

Lejos de molestarse con aquello pareció que algo en su mente encajó. Lux le había dicho que su magia la consumía y de pronto las palabras de aquella mujer parecieron tener sentido. De alguna manera, tenía razón. Comenzó a ver que los ánimos de ella, aunque bruscos, eran sinceros. En su cabeza todo eran límites, pero su corazón daba la razón a aquella muchacha. Bastaba con quererse, la limitación única y verdadera era la muerte y el tiempo corría en su contra.

Ella abrió la puerta del cuarto de Darius para irse a su casa. Ya era de noche y al día siguiente tendrían trabajo.

—Ara. — La llamó él. Ésta se dio la vuelta para mirarle. —Es muy tarde igual deberías.

Ella rio con picardía arrugando su graciosa nariz. Y negando con la cabeza lo interrumpió.

—Si alguien se atreve a tratar de hacerme algo por la calle igual se queda sin dientes.

Él dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Qué jodidamente osada que era.

* * *

El día siguiente se levantó nublado, con un frío viento que helaba las entrañas. Amenazaba con llover en los días venideros mas no en el momento actual. Se había levantado algo mejor, pero esto era lo normal siempre que pasase la noche con aquella mujer. Su cabeza frenaba aquellos constantes pensamientos y aunque no era una solución imperecedera al menos duraba un par de días.

Hasta que cada rincón de su puta casa comenzaba a recordarla de nuevo y todo volviera a la rutina de la amargura, el mal humor y los deseos obsesivos que sufría.

Las cosas en su trabajo transcurrieron sin novedad alguna. Excepto por la antipatía que muchas veces su compañero mostraba por Lou'Ara. Desde que Sid fue derrotado por ella, éste se había vuelto también mucho más serio, y era demasiado reacio hacia ella. Herido en el orgullo constantemente aludía a su derrota como algo injusto, ya que según él, ésta había hecho trampas. Darius se ofuscaba siempre con la explicación que su capitán le daba, el honor y el "hacer trampas" no valían en campo de batalla. Allí no es gana o pierdes, es mata o mueres, y si para ello se tiene que recurrir a trucos algo "ilegítimos", que así sea.

Despachó de mala manera a su subordinado y salió de aquel cuartel, como casi siempre, de los últimos.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a su hermano esperándole fuera.

—Joder. — Le dijo Draven en cuanto lo vio salir. — ¿Eres siempre el último mono? Llevo media hora aquí congelándome.

— ¿Y por qué no entraste y avisaste de que me estabas esperando?, te hubiera atendido de inmediato.

—No me gusta ese cuartel. De hecho no me gusta ningún cuartel. Como sea. Vamos a cenar por ahí, te invito yo.

Darius frunció el ceño ante la petición de éste.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto?, podemos cenar en mi casa. Ya sabes que no me gusta mucho ir a restaurantes, no suelo causar buena impresión.

—Causas la impresión que te has ganado. — El menor le sonrió de manera sardónica. — Te está invitando el gran Draven, ya les gustaría a muchas estar en tu pellejo.

—Les cambio la posición encantado entonces. — El guerrero entornó los ojos algo molesto.

—Venga joder. — Se dio la vuelta el ejecutor para comenzar a andar hacia el local. —No te hagas de rogar, el drama es solo mío.

Darius rodó los ojos con pesadez, algo abatido. Estaba cansado, y la idea de ir con su hermano no le gustaba en absoluto. Posó una mano en su cuello mientras trataba de colocar sus huesos estirándose de mala manera. Aceptar la invitación de su pariente requeriría paciencia.

* * *

Llegaron a un restaurante, algo famoso en el lugar por su buen servicio y la calidad de sus platos. La suerte pareció decantarse para el hermano mayor, pues no había demasiada gente. Y tampoco era mal sitio, las mesas estaban bastantes separadas las unas de las otras y muchas de ellas eran algo más especiales, y probablemente más caras, pues eran separadas por una especie de telas que protegía la intimidad de personas curiosas. Daba a las parejas algo de resguardo para sus acercamientos. Draven eligió una de esas mesas, el camarero no denegó la petición al no haber mucha gente. Las sospechas de Darius de que algo entramado pasaba con su hermano se fueron acrecentando cuando lo vio elegir una de las zonas resguardadas.

Una vez sentados, el menor escudriñó toda la zona con la mirada mientras que el mayor trataba de descifrar la expresión de su hermano. No tardaron mucho en pedir, y de nuevo el silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

Fue el pequeño quien apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus manos y comenzó la charla.

—Swain cierra el Coliseo, lo habrás oído. ¿Verdad?

—Ya veo por qué estamos aquí. ¿Quieres que le pida que lo abra no es así?

El ejecutor se rio mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

—A veces me sorprende lo avispado que eres. —Ironizó, sin embargo su hermano no pilló la ironía y alzando una ceja se preparó para emitir una queja típica de él. — Era una joda, claro que no es por eso. No las ves venir ni aunque te peguen de frente.

El camarero llegó con los primeros platos y los dispuso de manera cortés en sus respectivos lugares. Les deseó buen provecho y los dejó de nuevo a solas.

—No estoy muy al tanto últimamente de nada, Draven. Me dedico a entrenar a mis tropas. Ya está.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado con lo de " _no confío en Swain_ "?

— ¿Se puede saber por qué no hablamos esto en casa?, no veo lugar idóneo esto para…

—Porque no me fio de nada, ni de nadie. Aquí nadie escucha si no se acercan y si se acercan puedo ver quién lo hace.

—Mantengo mi postura, Draven.

El menor suspiró y se atusó el bigote. Tantear el terreno con su hermano le estaba costando demasiado. Empezaba a confiar más bien poco en él, vista la inestabilidad que parecía ostentar. Llevó su gélida mirada gris hasta él, pare verlo molestarse con todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Lanzaría la perla y dependiendo de cómo reaccionase, se retractaría de decir más o seguiría a su lado.

—A petición de Swain me voy a meter en el ejército. Me ha dado un escuadrón y comenzaré como comandante.

A Darius se le iluminó la mirada por la información. Su expresión comenzó a tornarse de orgullo y satisfacción hacia su hermano. Un dije de felicidad incluso pareció mostrarse. Draven apretó sus labios al verle así. En el fondo lo sabía. Su hermano era incapaz de apartarse de aquel viejo cabrón. Vio duda cuando de la demaciana se trataba, pero ahora todo parecía volver a la normalidad de nuevo. Lo hizo frustrarse pero no lo hizo notar.

—Es… buena noticia. —Dijo el mayor tratando de ocultar su emoción.

— ¿Así lo crees?, ¿de qué manera mantienes tu postura entonces?—Sonrió de manera burlona mientras jugueteaba con su cubierto.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar. Estoy contento por ti. No tiene nada que ver con lo que yo sienta hacia Swain. Lo que te dije la última vez lo sigo manteniendo. No confío tanto como antes.

—No me dijiste eso, Darius. Tus palabras fueron _"No confío en Swain"_. — La mirada de hielo se clavó en su hermano quien frunció el ceño molesto por las acusaciones.

—Si debido al pacto con Jonia tiene que tomar medidas y cerrar ciertos puestos, creo que te ha hecho un favor. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó a mi llegar a dónde estoy? A ti simplemente te ha dado el puesto. Sientes aversión hacia él. Pero esta vez no hay nada de lo que culparle.

Draven soltó una carcajada sarcástica. No había cambiado nada. Su pariente era un absoluto zoquete. De qué se sorprendía no obstante. Siempre le advertía sobre el viejo cuervo y éste parecía caer una y otra vez.

—No ves más allá de tus propias narices, y de tus propias mierdas. Mientras estaba la zorra de Demacia, no tenías problemas en renunciar. Me gustaría saber tus valores.

Darius le lanzó una mirada iracunda. Apretó sus labios el uno contra el otro como si dependiera su vida de ello y cerró los puños con fuerza. Inspiró colmándose de paciencia, tratando de no abalanzarse el contra hombre que tenía en frente.

—Sabes mis valores. —Contestó ignorando el comentario hacia Lux. —Siempre lucho por Noxus.

—Si vas a seguir pensado así. Juégate tu vida y no la mía.

— ¿Puedes hablar claro?, ¿me culpas a mí acaso del puto cierre del Coliseo?, yo no he pedido nada, Draven.

—Tus deslices y tus quiebros me han quitado mi puesto. Trata de usar tu cabeza para algo más que portar cicatrices.

—Has venido a buscar gresca hoy, únicamente porque estás frustrado. —Afirmó el guerrero.

—No. Vine a querer ayudarte. Vine a tratar de averiguar contigo qué cojones pasa en esta ciudad de mierda. Pero para ti el problema es intocable.

—Y para ti los problemas siempre somos los demás. Hazte cargo de tu puta vida, Draven.

El menor se tomó este ataque a pecho. Porque lo había sido. Todo lo que había implícito en esa frase disfrazada de frialdad lo había herido. Lo había herido porque tenía esperanzas con su hermano. Esperanzas de volver a ser un equipo y salir de ésta como antaño hacían. El guerrero supo que su comentario había sido un error. Había clavado un puñal con un ánimo doloso. Y la había cagado. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Y de nueva cuenta, Lux inundó sus pensamientos. Joder cómo la necesitaba, hasta el punto de no poder ser él mismo sin ella.

Draven sacó unos cuantos billetes de su pantalón y los estampó contra la mesa de mala manera. Sonrió con maldad, no mostrándose para nada dolido aunque la realidad fuera bien distinta. Al fin y al cabo su vida había sido arruinada por aquel a quien se enfrentaba ahora mismo, y en vez de escucharlo, lo único que recibiría sería insultos y un muro enorme contra el que chocar. Pasaba. Iba a hacerse cargo de su puta vida, tal y como Darius le había dicho. Se acercó a él y frente a frente bajó su tono para decirle.

—No vuelvas a pedirme nada en lo que te resta de existencia. —Su voz sonó con una frialdad pausada lo que hizo que su hermano se estremeciera un poco. —No quiero que me relacionen contigo más.

Dicho esto se levantó de la mesa para salir del local. Saludó al camarero deseándole buena noche, ignorando las llamadas de su hermano desde la mesa. Tomó su abrigo del perchero de la entrada y se fue a casa.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. No iba a ser un perro de Swain. Él no era la mascota de nadie.

* * *

Los días pasaron y más de una vez Darius se había puesto en camino hacia la casa de su hermano. Pero a medio camino se retractaba y regresaba a la suya propia. Sabía que no había hecho bien en tratarle de esa manera. Estaba claro que Draven necesitaba hablar con él, y de nuevo lo había recibido a la defensiva. El guerrero no era una persona que pidiera ayuda abiertamente y tampoco se dejaba mostrar ante los demás así como así. Pero su hermano no era "los demás", y los pasos que el menor trataba de dar hacia él siempre eran en vano. Acabaría perdiéndolo del todo, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Aquellas últimas palabras que le dedicó fueron para herir. Hacían referencia a épocas pasadas que ambos habían vivido juntos. Había sido rastrero.

Pero las disculpas no eran lo suyo, y al final lo dejó correr. Al final evadió esa realidad, y volvió a dejar en manos del tiempo que todo volviera a su lugar. Mas hasta ahora con Lux no le estaba funcionando y su corazón le decía que con su hermano no le iba a funcionar tampoco.

Swain lo recibió en su despacho lo cual fue bastante oportuno habiendo hablado de él hacía poco con su pariente. Tratando de hacer caso a su hermano se puso en guardia con él. Pero era incapaz de ver en esos momentos ineficiencia o malicia por parte de su superior. La noticia que le dio además fue buena, una prueba más de que estaba expandiendo Noxus tal y como en su día le había prometido. Le comentó que, en pocas semanas partirían hacia Jonia. Irían ambos y las personas que Darius considerase como parte de su escuadrón. Necesitaba escolta y no quería llevar a Urgot y a Sion esta vez, pues el Rey de Demacia, Jarvan III, también estaría allí. Junto a todo el consejo de ancianos Joniano, firmaría el resto de tratados que restaban. Y si al final todo llegaba a buen puerto, el resto del ejército del comandante y algún que otro escuadrón, más todos aquellos nobles más allegados entrarían en Jonia para proceder con los festejos y las celebraciones sociales. Mantener la compostura era la prioridad de Swain, y no sólo de cara a los demacianos, los jonianos también estaban incluidos en el espectáculo.

Instó a que antes de la partida el guerrero y sus hombres celebrasen las nuevas, pues al viejo cuervo también le habían llegado los "rumores" de la tensión y las constantes sobrecargas de Darius hacia sus hombres. Trató de sonsacar información de su subordinado pero éste parecía regio e inescrutable, algo que no le era de extrañar, lo conocía muy bien. La idea de una fiesta de despedida no le pareció mal y una vez más percibió preocupación por parte del viejo cuervo, y agradeció su astucia a la hora de tratar con la gente. Había muchas cosas que ponía en duda, pero lo cierto era que por el momento Swain había sido el mejor General que Noxus había tenido.

Dio la noticia del festejo en su cuartel. No hubo oposición por parte de ninguno y prácticamente todo su escuadrón se ofreció voluntario para ir a Jonia. Eso le gustó. La dedicación de sus hombres, después de cómo los había tratado semanas atrás, era envidiable. Sin embargo, para desilusión de todos, no podía llevar a su escuadrón entero. Haría una lista en los días venideros para elegir a aquellos que veía más preparados, y dejaría otros tantos en Noxus con sus respectivos líderes. Pues el hecho de que no estuviera él no significaba que pudieran andar vagueando. Se llevaría a Sid, lo tenía claro y probablemente dejaría a Lou'Ara en Noxus, era una buena prueba para ella, el ver como se desarrollaba sola frente a parte de un escuadrón.

Dejó que algunos de sus hombres se quedaran al cargo de alquilar una posada, y organizaran la fiesta. Todos estaban ansiosos por que el día llegase. Después del duro trabajo, aquel festejo les parecía una gran recompensa a sus esfuerzos.

* * *

Después de la jornada Darius volvió a invitar a Lou'Ara a su casa. Ella accedió, era lo normal, a no ser que tuviera asuntos personales no solía rechazar las proposiciones de éste. Pero a mitad del camino, el guerrero se arrepintió de su decisión. Ese día, era uno de esos días. De esos por los que normalmente pasaba y en los cuales el mundo se le venía grande. Recordaba a cada paso que daba todo sobre la pequeña chica pecosa de cabellos de oro. Y cuando miraba a la mujer que tenía al lado no le apetecía nada estar con ella. Frenó su silenciosa caminata y ella lo miró con aquellos intensos ojos color avellana. Pero distante de enfadarse le sonrió. Parecía que el ser tan próximos en carácter, hacía que ella le entendiera. También era verdad que el noxiano reflejaba cada emoción en su cara. Y el abatimiento que parecía sufrir hizo que ella supiera en ese mismo momento qué ocurría. Él no encontraba palabras para explicarse, y rascándose la nuca iba a comenzar a hablar cuando fue detenido por ella.

—Me has hecho venir hasta aquí, no seas capullo e invítame a una cerveza o algo. — Le dijo con un tono algo burlón.

Él se acercó a ella y le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa. A veces odiaba su osadía, pero la mayoría del tiempo adoraba esa parte de ella.

—Te invito porque quiero. No porque tú me lo digas. — Bromeó.

Llegaron a casa del guerrero, éste destapó una cerveza para ella y sentándose a la mesa tomó otra para sí mismo.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la cocina, hasta que ella lo rompió mientras jugueteaba con la botella de cerveza.

— ¿Esto va a seguir siendo así siempre?— Lo miró con una ladeada sonrisa.

—Si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde tienes la salida.

—Capullo. — Le espetó con una risotada.

—Descarada. — Le contestó el guerrero a su insulto.

Ella se rio un poco y él la observó pensativo. No había sido mala idea que ella fuera a su casa al final. Pues sentía que si se quedaba allí solo, volvería a sentir la necesidad de salir de aquella morada que tanto le torturaba con recuerdos y sentimientos.

Había pasado por un millón de cosas muchísimo más graves que perder a una simple mujer. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer y lo que segurísimamente tendría que hacer por Noxus, era la prueba de ello. Sin embargo Lux lo estaba matando por dentro. Era increíble lo afectado que se había quedado por aquella mujer y no contento con eso cada vez que lo pensaba se asqueaba a sí mismo por ser tan jodidamente débil. Nunca necesitó a nadie. No entendía por qué todo su ser lo trataba de apuñalar con aquellos, felices en su día, recuerdos que de la nada le sobrevenían.

—No me gusta verte así. — Interrumpió sus pensamientos la mujer que tenía al lado. — Supongo que te he cogido algo de cariño al final.

Él sonrió ante la sinceridad de ella y con burla y orgullo le dijo.

—No me jodas que te has enamorado de mí.

—No. —Dijo ella con algo de frialdad. —Yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien. Y no eres el afortunado.

—Oh ¿Y quién es el "afortunado"?

Ella le sonrió con picardía e incorporándose un poco le dijo con algo de malicia.

— ¿Si yo te digo, tú me dirás a mí?

—No.

—Bah, no eres nada interesante. — Volvió a dejarse caer contra el respaldo de su silla y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. — Estoy enamorada de mi marido, por supuesto. —Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar casada y ser infiel.

Darius abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se recolocó en su silla comenzado a tener curiosidad por la mujer que compartía sala con él.

—En tus informes pone que tu estado civil es soltera.

Lou'Ara resopló y puso los ojos en blanco con pesadez.

—Mi marido está muerto. No me gusta poner que soy viuda. La gente se compadece de las viudas, somos como una lacra. Esos constantes _"pobrecita ha perdido al marido tan joven, qué desgracia"_. Putas marujas. Si lo pongo en el informe es lo único que escucharé en el cuartel y no me da la gana. Así que mantén la bocaza cerrada.

—Entiendo. Lo lamento, por ti supongo. —Dijo él tratando de ser menos brusco de lo que solía ser, pues normalmente no tenía tacto alguno con ese tipo de cosas.

—Era un patán. —Él la miró frunciendo el ceño ante el fortuito insulto. — No enterré ni el cuerpo ¿sabes? —Dijo ella con algo de ira. —Se atreve a irse en batalla y morir el muy imbécil. ¿Cómo coño se atreve a morirse?, yo le voy a demostrar lo que significa ser un soldado y servir a Noxus.

—Y yo que creía que lo mío era ser brusco. Joder, estás hablando de tu marido muerto.

—No soy brusca, es la verdad. —Dio un trago a su cerveza y se limpió la boca con el brazo. — Me dijo _"para siempre"_ , y el gilipollas va y se muere. Más de una vez me dije que no se merecía mi amor, mas se lo merezca o no, sigo enamorada de él como el primer día. No habrá ninguno como él, lo supe desde que lo conocí. Una cosa no quita la otra. —Lo decía con tanta soltura y con tanta gracia que al noxiano se le escapó un poco la risa, pero se contuvo por intentar ser respetuoso con su compañera. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a beber de su cerveza. —Por eso te digo, no desaproveches el tiempo. Si la persona a la que quieres está viva, debes pelear por ella, Darius.

—No es tan fácil.

— ¿Es una mujer?

—Sí. Y no, no está muerta. Prefiero dejar el tema. Hay más cosas que me impiden estar con ella. Soy comandante en Noxus, Ara, mi puesto requiere sacrificios.

—Creo que vosotros mismos os ponéis las limitaciones. —Ella sonrió mientras jugueteaba con su botella. —Si algún día decides ir a por todas, seré la primera en apoyarte.

Él la miró con sorpresa y ella le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, arrugando su nariz como siempre solía hacer. El guerrero relajó su expresión, llevó su mano hasta el pelo de ella y se lo revolvió con cariño.

* * *

El festejo comenzó pasadas las once de la noche. Fue de los últimos en llegar y Sid lo esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al muy imbécil le gustaban las fiestas demasiado. Preguntó por Lou'Ara y éste le respondió de mala gana. Diciéndole que la muchacha no iría ya que tenía que cuidar de su madre, pues tenía la gripe y aunque no fuera grave prefería quedarse con ella. Darius apretó los labios, molesto. Si bien la presencia de aquella mujer no era factor para pasárselo bien, le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera con él. Apartó sus pensamientos hacia la noxiana y se fue directo a la barra del bar de la posada para pedir algo de beber. Se decantó por algo fuerte, pidió un bourbon para comenzar la noche y se sentó junto con Sid y los soldados más allegados a él. Al contrario que los presentes el guerrero no era bueno para las fiestas. Su manera festejar era mediante la bebida, pero las conversaciones prefería dejarlas a un lado. Quizás tenía ciertas características antisociales, como fuera, los soldados que lo acompañaban lo sabían y normalmente lo dejaban a su aire, algo que agradecía.

No pasó ni una hora cuando vio entre el gentío una cabellera dorada. Tragó saliva y se enderezó para ver mejor. Pudo ver que llevaba un vestido ceñido, pero no era capaz de advertir su cara. Tocó el hombro de Sid quien lo miró con una sonrisa alegre de borracho.

—Esa mujer de ahí. —Le dijo señalándola. — ¿Es de nuestro escuadrón?

Sid se levantó sin disimulo para verla mejor, a lo que Darius rodó los ojos por la poca discreción de su capitán.

—Nah. —Le dijo éste dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento con torpeza. —Han contratado muchachas de "compañía". —Le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

— ¿Quién las ha contratado?

—Yo qué sé. Pregúntale a ella.

La chica estaba cerca de la barra, así que se levantó para ir a pedir, a pesar de que su vaso estaba lleno. Necesitaba verla de cerca. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que no era Lux, y aunque por los ropajes que se le intuían de lejos ya sabía que no era ella, simplemente necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. A medida que se iba acercando su corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte, conteniendo su respiración cada vez más tiempo hacía que su garganta se secase. Joder, se estaba volviendo majara por momentos. Todo por una chiquilla. No era ella, no lo era.

Se acercó a la barra y se apoyó en ella esperando a que la mujer se girase para mirarle antes de pedir bebida de nuevo. Recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo con ansia. El tono de piel, la suavidad que parecía tener lo estaban llamando a gritos, no sería Luxanna, pero su tez era igual a la de ella. Incluso su forma de cuerpo era parecida. Aquellos hombros escuetos y casi enclenques, la forma en la que su espalda se arqueaba e incluso el pequeño pero respingón trasero. Se pasó una mano por la frente tratando de parar su excitación. Había una pega a la que se aferraba. Era más alta que la demaciana. Si bien llevaba tacones, prefirió desechar ese dato y darla por perdida en cuanto vio que su estatura era superior a la de la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado e incluso, llegado a ese punto, obsesionado.

Usando la excusa de la altura dejó de mirarla, como si tuviera el perfil de Lux en sus manos y la desechara para dar el papel. Llamó al camarero y pidió, alzando algo más de la cuenta la voz entre la muchedumbre. Algo que hizo que los de su alrededor lo miraran, incluida aquella mujer.

Su alma tocó fondo cuando lo miró. No pudo evitar el clavar sus oscuros ojos en los de ella, los cuales no eran azules, mas el resto de su rostro era demasiado parecido al de Luxanna. La cara aniñada y la nariz respingona, la boca pequeña y rosada de muñeca. Lo único algo dispar eran quizás sus ojos, algo muy característico de la demaciana.

No le importó.

Pagó su bebida y sin embargo no la tomó. La dejó en la barra ante la extrañeza del camarero y a paso ligero se acercó la muchacha.

No quería ir y hablar con ella. No quería hacer nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cuerpo parecía moverse por sí solo. Guiándolo a la perdición más traicionera. Estaba bordeando peligrosamente la fina línea que lo llevaría a la locura y lo sabía, pero no podía parar de hacerlo. Achacó su comportamiento a la bebida. Pero era mentira, aquello no era la bebida, no iba borracho, no había bebido tanto.

Su corazón se desbocó en el momento en el que ella posó sus ojos de color café en él y lo miró extrañada y con algo de miedo. Conocía a Darius, y no era famoso por sus buenas hazañas precisamente.

— ¿Eres acompañante?— El tono del guerrero era rudo, casi exigente. Deseaba ver todo aquella mujer. No. Deseaba ver todo de Lux.

—E-Estoy pedida. —Dijo ella con temor señalando a uno de los soldados que había en la sala. —Lo siento.

Se dio media vuelta para irse con su acompañante, pero Darius la frenó tomándola del brazo. Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de ocultar su miedo apretó sus puños intentado calmarse.

— ¿Por cuánto? —Trató de moderar su voz al ver que la chica estaba realmente asustada.

—Treinta oros, media hora.

Él la soltó y miró su cartera contando los billetes que tenía en ésta. Volvió a mirarla.

—Te doy ciento vente, por media hora. —Ella abrió los ojos al escucharle. Era mucho dinero para tan poco tiempo. Entrelazó sus manos. Otro gesto más que le recordaba a la demaciana. Sonrió al verla desorientada. Aunque fuera una falsa situación comenzaba a sentirse él mismo. Comenzaba a sentirse feliz. — ¿Y bien?

—S-Sí. Está bien. Pero aunque sea un precio elevado será sólo media hora.

—Me parece bien. —La examinó de arriba abajo fijándose más en detalles que eran dispares a los de Lux. Pero le dio igual. Con un poco de imaginación esa mujer sería perfecta. Alzó una ceja cuando se fijó en su vestimenta. — Quítate los zapatos. — Le pidió.

— ¿Qué?, ¿aquí?

—Sólo será un momento.

Ella hizo caso. Conocía muchos fetiches. Dudó al principio, pero tratando de mantener el equilibrio comenzó a descalzar sus tacones. Darius le tendió la mano para que se apoyase en él. La amabilidad de éste dejó asombrada a la mujer, pues no tenía entendido que el hombre que tenía enfrente se comportara de esa manera. Cuando terminó de descalzarse, el noxiano llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de la muchacha. Ella encogió sus hombros al notar su extremidad. Él sonrió satisfecho. Tenía prácticamente la misma estatura que la mujer de sus pensamientos.

—Ya puedes ponértelos. —Le dijo éste dándole el visto bueno. —Voy a pedir habitación.

Ella asintió y comenzó a colocarse los zapatos de nuevo. Esperó mientras el guerrero hablaba con el dueño del local. Accedieron a darle una habitación. En el momento que sostuvo las llaves en su mano quiso soltarlas. No lo hizo. Dio media vuelta, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a la muchacha para que lo siguiera. Miró hacia la mesa donde había estado con sus compañeros y vio a Sid haciéndole un gesto mientras alzaba sus manos mostrando sus pulgares hacia arriaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Darius le hizo un corte de manga desde la lejanía. Escuchó tras él a sus compañeros reírse.

Con cada paso que daba su mente lo acuchillaba por dentro. Se decía a sí mismo que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero su cuerpo parecía hacer cada movimiento como si de otra persona ajena a él mismo se tratara. Sentía a la muchacha detrás y se sentía extasiado, feliz. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos y no podía esperar, ni dejar que su cabeza le diera el visto bueno.

Sin embargo la realidad era que, a quien quería tener entre sus brazos era a otra mujer diferente. En cuanto ese pensamiento llegó a término, eliminó todo resquicio de cordura que parecía brotar de su cabeza. Existía una mujer parecida a Luxanna y aquello podía ser su método de evasión. Cayó en la cuenta de que no podía estar sin la demaciana. Simplemente no podía. Daba igual centrarse en el objetivo de ver su gloriosa patria alzarse de nuevo. Tal y como le había dicho Lou'Ara, quería buscarla. Quería irse con ella. Saber lo que su magia le hacía no era más que otro alimento a su obsesión por querer verla. Tocarla de nuevo, besarla de nuevo. Ver su sonrisa. Escuchar su voz. Y decirle de nuevo lo mucho que la quería.

La necesitaba tanto como un afectado por la droga necesitaba su narcótico para quitarse la sensación de reclamo por parte de su cuerpo.

Y ya estaba todo perdido.

La muchacha que entró en la habitación con él comenzó a desvestirse. El noxiano la paró de inmediato.

— ¿Cuáles son las reglas? —Le preguntó tratando de nuevo de moderar el tono.

Ella se quedó pensativa. No debía de tener muchas, pero visto que estaba compartiendo cuarto con un sádico como la Mano de Noxus, prefirió pensárselo bien antes de decir nada.

—Nada de violencia, ni sadomasoquismo, nada de atarme a ningún sitio. Tampoco tengo ropa aquí para vestirme como tú quieras. —Esto último lo dijo por temor a que le mandase hacer algún fetiche extraño dado que le había mandado descalzarse. —Nada de vejaciones de ningún tipo. Y tampoco permito el sexo anal.

—Entonces podrías interpretar un rol. ¿No es así? — Preguntó él.

—No… no voy a actuar como un niño tampoco. —Intentaba ella disimular su espanto.

Él frunció el ceño al escucharla decir eso. Negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero que no tomes la iniciativa. Actúa con timidez. En fin. Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero. No te desvistas.

— ¿Sumisa?

—Sí.

Ella asintió mientras lo miraba tratando de descifrar si había alguna mala intención en lo que le pedía. Al contrario que Lux aquella mujer era avispada, y bastante descarada a la hora de pasear su mirada.

Su cabeza continuó frenándolo con pensamientos de remordimiento y apatía. Se disiparon en cuanto Darius posó una mano sobre la fina piel de la mujer. El tacto era tan parecido… y fue en ese instante, un parpadeo, e hizo que en su mente aquella muchacha fuera Luxanna. La miró con quebranto mientras paseaba sus dedos por las mejillas de ella. Ésta lo miró con asombro sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, pues aquello no era muy normal en sus encuentros. Se agachó para juntar la frente con la de la mujer que lo acompañaba y cerró los ojos mientras sentía la calidez de su tez. Sonrió con ternura. Ante estos gestos ella comenzó a perder el miedo que sentía y viendo que parecía un hombre simplemente algo atormentado decidió llevar una mano hacia la mejilla de él y acariciarle también. Se sentía atraída por él en cierto modo, pues aquel hombre era atractivo, mas prefería no involucrarse mucho a sabiendas de su cargo en Noxus.

El resto transcurrió como él se imaginaba que sería su primera vez con la demaciana. La chica era obediente, y tal y como él había ordenado se dejaba llevar por él en todo lo que le indicaba. Había veces que ésta cerraba los ojos y alzaba su barbilla para emitir algún que otro gemido de placer. En esos momentos él sentía como si realmente todo fuera completamente perfecto, pues no se podía intuir la mirada café si ella cerraba los ojos.

Los besos de él cerca de ser fieros o salvajes, transmitían una ternura que incluso hacía que aquella experimentada chica se estremeciera. Derritiéndose por dentro comenzó a sentir que la práctica sexual que estaba llevando con aquel desconocido hombre era más que simple sexo. Él se involucraba tanto que la hacía sentir más especial de lo que nunca se había sentido con un hombre. Pero no era tonta. Darius había encontrado algo en ella que lo llevaba a actuar así y aunque no estaba segura de qué se trataba, tenía sus sospechas.

Cuando acabaron ambos se vistieron. El noxiano como había previsto, comenzó a arrepentirse en cuanto se vio en tal entramada y obsesiva situación. Se masajeó la sien. Cuán bajo había caído buscando desesperadamente en una mujer que ni siquiera conocía. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la carga y esta vez mucho más activos que nunca, provocándole un intenso dolor de cabeza. Una idea recorrió su mente. Quizás si pidiera ayuda a su hermano, quizás si le hablase de cuán difícil estaba siendo todo para él y de que en realidad no había sido un capricho tonto, que estaba intoxicado con algo que escapaba a su control. Aquello era estúpido, su hermano no lo iba a escuchar. Pues él no había escuchado a Draven cuando éste había dado el paso a acercársele. Había sido un completo cretino y ahora debía ponerle remedio él solo.

Sacó su cartera y dejó los billetes encima de la mesa. Cuando se dispuso a irse ella lo detuvo con cuidado y le tendió un papel.

— Me has pagado cuatro veces más por una sesión. Éste es mi lugar de trabajo si deseas verme, no te cobraré por la siguiente.

Él tomó el papel con brusquedad, lo que hizo que ella se apartase de él de nuevo. El guerrero lo tenía claro. No se iba a volver a repetir. Arrugó la nota con su mano apretándola con rabia. Salió del local de festejo y en cuento encontró una papelera se acercó para tirar la indicación que la muchacha le había dado. Satisfecho continuó con su camino, pues para él había sido un gran paso. No. No se iba a volver a repetir, él tenía el poder sobre sí mismo como para que una pequeña chiquilla le robase toda su vida. Lo que parecía no saber era que… sólo en su mente había hecho tal acto, pues la realidad era… que había guardado el papel en el bolsillo nuevamente.

* * *

Los tres días siguientes decidió tomárselos libres. Su cabeza emitía un dolor agudo que lo dejaba exhausto a los pocos pasos que daba. Le jodía no poder ir a entrenar a sus soldados. Pero tanto mentalmente como físicamente estaba hecho polvo. Lo que había hecho con aquella mujer le estaba pasando factura. La decisión que se había pretendido fijar resultó ser un puñal arrojadizo que se clavaría justo en su espalda. Y esta vez su cabeza lejos de querer olvidar, comenzó a encajar que si no podía estar con Luxanna podía, de vez en cuando, usar la solución más rápida e ir a ver a aquella chica.

Trataba de controlarse a sí mismo e impedir que fuera lo que fuese lo que la última vez le había hecho actuar por impulso, se calmara. Sentía cómo por dentro su vida se estaba volviendo completamente caótica y comenzaba a sentir que aquel imparable sentimiento por la demaciana era casi una condenación. Otra más para sus espaldas. Jamás imaginó, ni en sus peores pesadillas, que aquello le iba a afectar hasta el punto de no querer seguir luchando por lo que siempre vivió. ¿Qué clase de veneno había probado? En toda su puta vida, nunca había sido tan obsesivo con una persona, queriendo, rogando incluso, ser dependiente de ella. Daría todo lo que tenía por tan solo escuchar su voz durante diez segundos.

Pasó el día poniéndose paños fríos sobre la frente, tratando de hacer que el dolor de cabeza remitiera. Algo que poco a poco parecía suceder, llegando a quedar en la noche con una ligera molestia. Eso era algo bueno. En el día siguiente podría evadirse con su trabajo.

Miró el reloj, era casi la hora de la cena. Se levantó de la cama y movió un poco su cuello para encajar mejor sus huesos. Recogió un poco su habitación, pues el día que había vuelto del festejo lo había dejado todo tirado. Y cuando tomó los pantalones que había llevado para el evento se fijó en un papel que sobresalía de su bolsillo derecho. Palideció en cuanto supo de qué se trataba. Se había cerciorado de tirar aquella nota y en su cabeza todo había sucedido así. Desplegó el papel para leer la dirección que en él se indicaba.

Lejos de sentirse confuso o turbado, se sintió aliviado. Había recuperado la posible solución a su problema.

No se lo pensó dos veces y el mismo impulso que le asoló días atrás se apoderó de él. Se vistió e inmediatamente salió de su casa rumbo a la dirección que tenía apuntada. No había cogido abrigo y el tiempo parecía revolverse con rachas frías de viento, algo que no le importó en absoluto. Su fijación era por volver a ver a Lux, de nuevo.

Llegó al local y no le fue difícil dar con la chica. Pues dio una descripción a la mujer que regentaba el lugar completamente detallada.

La chica rubia le sonrió en cuanto lo vio. Se acordaba perfectamente de él.

Lo guio hasta una habitación y le preguntó si requería lo mismo que la última vez. Él asintió, sin estar convencido. Ella se paró para que él tomara la iniciativa. Darius se acercó y posó su mano helada en la mejilla de la mujer. Ella se estremeció un poco.

—Estas helado. —Le dijo casi en un susurro.

Fue quizás su voz, que era completamente diferente a la de la demaciana, quizás sus ojos cafés, o quizás el dolor de cabeza lo que lo hizo echarse atrás. Se rio entre dientes mientras se llevaba la palma de su mano a la frente. Su compañera lo creyó loco. Probablemente tenía razón.

— ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? — Dijo mientras volvió a reírse y a negar con la cabeza. La muchacha prefirió no abrir la boca ni dar un paso hacia él. Por temor a represalias. Él la miró, posó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer, la cual dio un bote sobresaltada. — ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?, joder — Volvió a preguntar.

—V-Viniendo a este local… es algo… evidente. —Contestó ella con miedo.

Darius sacó su cartera para pagarle por el tiempo invertido aunque hubiera sido poco.

— ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Te dije la última vez que no te cobraría, pero aun así no hemos estado ni diez minutos…

El noxiano sacó treinta oros de su cartera y se los dio en mano a la mujer. Le sonrió, sintiéndose liberado.

—Por haberte hecho pasar el mal trago.

Ella se quedó un rato asombrada con el dinero sujeto. Había escuchado miles de cosas acerca de ese hombre y visto lo que había vivido, ninguna de ellas parecía ser cierta.

El guerrero salió del local, recorrió las vastas calles de Noxus, cuando la lluvia lo encontró por el camino. No tenía con qué protegerse pues había salido sin abrigo y con lo puesto. Cruzó los brazos para darse calor y continuó con su caminata, aligerando más el paso, tratando, en vano, de no mojarse tanto. No fue no obstante hacia su casa donde lo llevaron sus pasos.

Llegó hasta una pequeña, adosada y humilde morada de una sola planta. Se acercó a la puerta principal y llamó. La espera aunque fue corta se le hizo eterna.

La mujer de brunos cabellos que le abrió, miró sorprendida al hombre empapado que esperaba en el rellano.

— ¿Darius?, ¿qué ocurre? —Le dijo con preocupación.

—Lou'Ara. —Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta durante un lapso de tiempo. Quería que lo poco que le proporcionaba estabilidad lo ayudara a reconducir su camino. Nadie mejor que una persona que compartía sus mismos objetivos. —Necesito que estés a mi lado.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Sé que ha sido un capítulo un poco extraño, sin embargo lo he disfrutado mucho. Se me hace que Darius es muchísimo más persona ahora. Y siento como todo se quiebra, no sé, creo que estoy despertando partes malvadas de mí con esta historia, pues disfruto viendo a los personajes en estas tesituras. Un saludo a todos y espero que os haya gustado 3.**


	6. Ascensión

**Notas: Gracias por todos por seguirme, y por esos comentarios que me dejáis, es que sois geniales de verdad. El anterior capítulo siento que ha sido diferente a lo que suelo escribir y aun así ha tenido una muy buena acogida. Es genial con un público como vosotros el descubrirse a uno mismo. Gracias a todos :)**

* * *

 **Ascensión**

* * *

Se vistió, a petición de sus padres, con un traje algo más galante que de costumbre. Usó una de las capas de su padre, la cual bordada con ribetes dorados, protegía su ancha espalda. Él lo veía excesivo, pero los rituales de la familia Crownguard no parecían perderse. Lo escoltaron hasta la mansión Alaston. Algo innecesario también, pues no quedaba lejos de la de sus padres y hubiera preferido montar solo, mientras paseaba sus pensamientos. Cabalgar lo despejaba, y más ahora que la brisa se levantaba helada debido a la llegada del otoño.

Los sirvientes de los padres de Alina lo guiaron hasta ellos. Estaba nervioso. Sabía de sobra de los sentimientos de aquella mujer hacia él, sin embargo, había muchas cosas que en ese día deseaba hablar con ella y el no saber cómo reaccionaría ante todo lo que le iba a decir lo hacía estremecerse e incluso hacer que su estómago adoleciera.

Los Alaston le dieron paso a una sala enorme y poco acogedora, pues era demasiado espaciosa para una única charla entre dos personas. Había una chimenea encendida que la calentaba y una enorme mesa alargada, que daba espacio para unos quince o veinte asistentes. Mas ellos solo eran dos.

Alina estaba sentada a la mesa. Se levantó de inmediato en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a sus padres y a Garen. Tenía cara de preocupación, lo más probable es que la hubieran advertido y le hubieran dicho de comportarse lo mejor que pudiera. El guerrero gustaba de la compañía de aquella mujer, pero no gustaba de las presiones que se ejercían por parte de la nobleza.

La madre antes de dejarlos a solas le hizo un gesto a su hija, algo que Garen notó, pero quiso disimular para no frustrarse. Ellos no eran marionetas, eran personas y necesitaban hablar como adultos que eran. Los padres de Alina se comportaban como los suyos propios. Queriendo desposarlos cuanto antes, tener nietos y alargar la dinastía. ¿Para qué tener hijos con el propósito de venderlos? Pero la sociedad era la que era, y él no la iba a cambiar.

Reverenció ante Alina y esperó a que ésta se sentase para sentarse él. El tiempo pasó lento y en silencio durante varios minutos. La muchacha apretaba sus dedos los unos contra los otros nerviosa y Garen, aunque no era introvertido, no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Debido a nuestros ropajes y la repentina llamada creo que ya sé por qué estás aquí. No te preocupes en decirme lo que piensas, es más, agradecería que me dijeras las cosas de manera sincera. No te preocupes si no soy la candidata correcta. —Comenzó ella sonrosándose un poco y con una sonrisa amable pero triste a la vez.

Ya tenía muy asumido que la proposición que le había hecho a Garen iba a ser denegada. Él sonrió, tratando de ser amable. No era la candidata adecuada, no era la mujer a la que le profesaba amor. Y eso era así. Nadie es capaz de controlar sus sentimientos.

—No sé. —Comenzó él mirándola con ternura. —Si lo que te voy a decir son buenas o malas noticias. Vine a sabiendas de que me ibas a pedir sinceridad, y aún si no lo hubieras hecho, habría sido sincero igualmente, porque no creo que nadie se merezca la mentira. —Carraspeó un poco para comenzar a hablar. Pero se fijó en como ella se tocaba los dedos con impaciencia, algo que lo hacía estar más nervioso aún. Decidió tomar la mano de la mujer para sorpresa de ésta y así hacerla parar. —Normalmente es el hombre el que propone compromiso a la mujer. Fue en este punto de partida donde vi que a pesar de ser tan introvertida te esfuerzas cuando tienes un objetivo. Has sido muy valiente.

Ella sonrió un poco al escucharle.

—Lucho por lo que quiero. —Dijo ella con timidez.

—Te hice esperar muchísimo y sin embargo, no retiraste tu proposición. Me gustaría saber si sigue en pie.

—Sigue en pie. — Contestó con tanta rapidez que a Garen se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Entonces la acepto.

Los preciosos ojos marrones de ella se abrieron como platos. Su labio inferior se separó del superior ligeramente, dejando pasar algo más de aire. Pues en ese momento ella lo necesitaba. Retiró la mano que el guerrero le sujetaba y se volvió a tocar los dedos de manera casi desesperada. Era feliz, no iba a denegar que estaba feliz. Amaba al hombre que ahora mismo estaba en la sala. Se había esforzado muchísimo porque él la mirase y ahora que lo hacía no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía tan asumido su rechazo que había silenciado toda llama de esperanza. Posó su mirada en los azules ojos de Garen, sólo para cerciorarse de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad.

—T-t-tú, es decir, yo no sé, es decir. ¿Estás bien? — Estaba tan sorprendida que su reacción fue de lo más extraña y en cuanto dijo eso se arrepintió.

El líder de la Vanguardia comenzó a reírse. Pero se detuvo de inmediato en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo importante que él era para ella. No era la clase de hombre que jugaba con una persona y para él un matrimonio suponía declararse amor para siempre. Un amor que él ahora mismo no tenía consigo. Por ello era hora de sincerarse con ella.

—Pero hay varias cosas que me gustaría decirte antes. Y si consideras que después de ello, prefieres no seguir adelante, lo entendería. — Ella tragó saliva y asintió muy atenta a lo que él le iba a decir. Garen suspiró, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo y la miró con algo de preocupación. —La realidad es que, hay otra mujer de la que estoy enamorado. No quiero casarme contigo como tapadera de ese amor. Lo que quiero decir es… que yo quiero seguir adelante con todo esto porque considero que seré capaz de quererte y que ambos, seremos capaz de formar una familia. Te considero fuerte como para estar a mi lado y como para apoyarnos el uno en el otro.

Alina bajó la vista pensativa. La noticia no le había hecho gracia. Pero instantes después alzó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño con determinación.

—Yo sé bien lo que quiero. —Dijo de una manera casi hasta ruda. —He llegado hasta aquí y quiero continuar. Te daré el tiempo que necesites, el espacio que requieras, pues mi amor por ti es tan grande que aunque tú no me ames ahora, yo puedo llegar a amar por los dos. Te ayudaré en lo que requieras y te apoyaré en lo que necesites. Considero que con un poco de paciencia y con cuidado puedas llegar a amarme algún día. —Él sonrió mientras ella lo miraba con aquella mirada soñadora que la caracterizaba. Era extraordinaria, y en cuanto a sentimientos refería, era fuerte y valiente, se enfrentaba a ellos y asumía el rechazo con facilidad. Algo que no muchos eran capaz de hacer, pues el peor dolor, es el dolor al matar lo que sientes. Alina continuó con sus requerimientos no obstante. —Aun así, he de pedirte que sigas siendo igual de sincero. No quiero que si nos casamos, haya mentiras y traiciones de por medio. Garen, si lo que quieres es dejarlo por no poder adaptarte a este amor. Por favor hazlo. No sentiré remordimiento alguno hacia tu persona, pues teniendo esta charla que hemos tenido, me has reafirmado que eres un hombre maravilloso.

Él le sonrió. Y asintió con la cabeza de manera tierna.

—Te prometo que no habrá una sola mentira que de mí provenga.

* * *

—Levántate Luxanna. —La voz grave de su padre la despertó en mitad de la noche. Parpadeó al hallarse desorientada por haber sido despertada en mitad de su sueño. Miró a su alrededor entrecerrando los ojos, fijándose en la figura de su progenitor que sostenía una vela en una mano, y una bata en la otra. —Vamos, vístete rápido. —Le dijo tirándole la bata a la altura de sus rodillas. —En un minuto te quiero fuera de la alcoba.

Ella asintió sin preguntar, tratando como podía de quitarse el sopor de encima. Tomó rápidamente un vestido del armario y se lo puso con premura. Se sentó al tocador para cepillarse el cabello fijándose que tan solo eran las cinco de la mañana. El padre llamó a la puerta y acto seguido la abrió sin esperar entrada. Cuando la vio cepillándose el pelo frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos. Fue directamente hacia ella y tomándola de la muñeca la levantó de su asiento sin preguntar.

—P-Pero, ¿ni peinarme tan siquiera?

—No necesitas peinarte para ir hasta la herrería. —Le dijo su pariente sin soltarla.

—A la herrería, ¿a qué?, ¿a estas horas?

—Baja la voz. —Su padre posó sus ojos azules en los de ella. —Ya sabes el porqué de ir a esta hora.

Y lo sabía bien. Miró al frente sin preguntar nada más. Se llevaría únicamente el disgusto de su padre si seguía con las preguntas. Lux sólo podía salir de la mansión Crownguard cuando su padre así lo decía y bajo presencia de algún soldado o sirviente. Si por alguna urgencia tenían que salir sin ser lo previsto, ella únicamente salía a esas horas de noche. Cuando Demacia dormía. El tiempo en Noxus la hizo sentir libre de tales ataduras, pero regresando a su nación, donde los magos eran poco más que meras bestias a la cuales había que cazar, su libertad se vio coartada repentinamente. Es extraño que el ser humano solo añore aquello que tuvo. Y si era bueno o malo, no lo sabía, pero durante quince días ella había probado lo que significaba no tener ataduras.

Llegaron a la herrería que armaba a todos los saldados de la Vanguardia. Era la mejor herrería de Demacia, y a aquellas horas era muy probable que únicamente estuviera abierta a petición de su padre. El hombre que la atendía los esperaba junto con sus dos hijos los cuales ahora ayudaban a su pariente a regentar la fragua.

Se saludaron sin cortesía alguna, pues Pieter los conocía de sobra como para tener tales formalidades con ellos. Presentó a su hija, y ésta peinándose un poco sus cabellos trató de ser educada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hizo de formación? —Preguntó el herrero al señor Crownguard.

—Un año y medio únicamente. Y de ello fue hace mucho. No tiene instrucción alguna más allá de eso.

El herrero la miró de arriba abajo poco convencido.

— ¿Sabes empuñar una espada? —Se dirigió a Lux directamente siendo algo vulgar.

Ella miró a su padre quien la miraba con severidad. Decir que no iba a ser provocar su ira durante varios meses.

—Creo que sí.

—Sí que sabe. —Habló Pieter por ella. —Dale una y comencemos a probar si le vale.

—Pieter. —Dijo el forjador arrugando el ceño. —Las espadas de desfile son ornamentadas. De empuñadura pesada y de equilibrio en su parte más alta. Si no sabe empuñar una equilibrada, no podrá con una así.

—Sé de sobra como son las espadas de desfile. —Le dijo de manera brusca. —Tú las haces pero yo sirvo en la guardia y lo llevo haciendo desde que mi memoria alcanza. Sé bien cómo se empuñan tales armas.

—Quizás… si empezamos por éstas. —Dijo señalando a un tipo de espadas cortas.

—Esas son de niño. Mi hija no llevará una espada de niño para ser presentada en sociedad.

—Papá…—Comenzó Lux algo compungida. —Yo no formo parte del ejército.

—Formas parte de los Crownguard. —La miró desde su altura con enfado. —Con todo lo que eso conlleve. Por desgracia toda Demacia sabe que no eres parte del ejército. Pero no voy a presentar una hija que ni siquiera sabe empuñar una espada. No se dirá eso de nuestra familia. ¿Te queda claro?

Ella miró al suelo y se entrelazó las manos. No respondió.

Salieron de allí habiendo comprado una espada larga. Era preciosa, pulida y brillante. Con su mango dorado, formaba un sol brillante en el centro de la empuñadura y unas alas se abrían en torno a él. Dentro del sol una gema azulada brillaba mientras los picos de sus cristales sobresalían. Como si fuera una forma orgullosa. Una espada cargada de vanidad.

Lux sonrió mientras su padre cargaba la pesada arma. Iba a ser su perdición en los días venideros, pero era una espada muy bonita y aquel sol parecía querer iluminarla con su esplendor. Al menos era hermosa.

Su padre la vio sonreír y dibujó una sonrisa leve en su rostro. La manera positiva de amoldarse a las situaciones y la fortaleza para sobrellevarlas le hacían recordar que su esposa era la madre de su hija. Pues ambas eran parecidas en ese aspecto.

Estuvieron desde la hora del desayuno en la parte trasera de la mansión. La cual tenía un enorme jardín y más allá había una zona de césped cuidado que desembocaba en un pequeño bosquecillo, donde Lux normalmente se perdía para leer sus libros favoritos.

Se quedaron en la zona del césped. Su padre comenzó su trabajo con ella, mas Lux no avanzaba nada. Pasaban horas desde que conseguía empuñar de manera recta aquella pesada espada. Su brazo nada formado para el asunto, adolecía, y sus manos ardían por la tosca empuñadura, llegando incluso a desgastar su palma en ciertas zonas.

Trataba de hacer lo que su padre le decía. Realmente lo intentaba. Pero desde pequeña ella siempre había sido extremadamente torpe para aquellas artes.

Unos sirvientes se acercaron a ellos cuando el sol estaba alto.

—Señor. —Avisó el mayordomo de manera cortés. —La comida ya está lista.

—Dile a mi mujer y a mi hijo que no iremos. Aquí ninguno de los dos comerá hasta que no se sepa los primeros pasos.

El sirviente se inclinó mientras asentía y despareció para dejarles de nuevo a lo suyo. Lux apoyó la espada en el suelo, y la sujetó con su mano inhábil, mientras estiraba y encogía los dedos con la otra.

—Papá, diez minutos, mi mano ya ni cierra bien. —Rogó ella.

—Recomponte. Quedan dos semanas.

—No puedo más. De verdad. Diez minutos.

— ¿Crees que cuando a mí me instruían pedía tiempo?

—Cuando a ti te instruían corrían otros tiempos. —Habló tras la espalda de Lux su hermano. —Llevabas la instrucción desde una temprana edad y a ella le pides hacer milagros con veintitrés años y en dos semanas. — Le quitó la espada de la mano a su hermana y la miró de manera tierna. —Vamos a comer. Luego ya seguiréis.

—Vete de aquí, Garen. —Dijo su padre entre dientes.

—Padre… Puedo enseñarle yo cuando tú estés ocupado. No es necesario quitarle los descansos.

— ¿Te crees que soy tonto muchacho?, en cuanto ella te diga que no quiere seguir más la dejarás a su aire, como siempre haces. Esta vez vamos a hacerlo bien. Le exijo exactamente lo mismo que cuando entrenaba contigo de pequeño, ni más, ni menos.

Al escuchar esto Lux apretó sus labios, frustrada. Sintió como las ganas de llorar la asolaban. Trataba de esforzarse y aun así… aun así, nada valía. Se contuvo tratando de respirar más lentamente.

—Papá… —Dijo ella con una sonrisa, intentado calmar el ambiente. —N-no tengo las mismas capacidades que Garen, yo… me estoy esforzando de veras.

Pieter tiró su espada a la hierba y caminó de manera ligera para posicionarse frente a Lux. Su enfado iba en aumento y aumentaba más y más a medida que se acercaba a su enclenque hija.

—Sólo te pido. —Le dijo con ira a la muchacha de cabellos de oro. —Un mínimo. Te estoy pidiendo el diez por ciento de lo que le pedía a Garen. ¡De lo que pedía cuando era un niño! —Su voz se elevó en grito en sus últimas palabras. —Pero parece que no eres capaz de llegar a eso siquiera. Vete. Ve a comer si quieres y tómate tu dichoso descanso.

La demaciana se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo su llanto. Asintió mientras sonreía e hizo una reverencia mientras se iba sujetando la espada de mala manera por sus adolecidas manos. Sintió el calor de la empuñadura y se dio cuenta de que su magia fluía a través de la espada, haciendo que la gema del centro se iluminara. Sonrió mientras los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas.

—Qué bonita eres. —Le dijo casi en un susurro. Porque aquel Sol era realmente hermoso, cuando su magia le daba vida…

Pieter recogió su espada y suspiró, exhausto y frustrado. Garen lo observaba con cautela. Su padre alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos acusadores de su hijo.

—Hago lo que hay que hacer. —Le dijo respondiendo a las acusaciones tácitas de su descendiente.

— ¿Martirizarla?, es decir, acaba de llegar de Noxus. Ha estado allí quince días, ha llevado el tratado de paz a término y ha venido sana y salva, toda Demacia está ansiosa por conocerla, por… por venerarla. Y a ti parece no bastarte.

— ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es que una maga sea presentada en sociedad? —Pieter se llevó una mano hasta su frente. — Garen… no quiero que Lux…habrá tanta gente dispuesta, querrán, querrán odiarla, Garen, querrán…

—Querrán ser como tú. —El líder de la Vanguardia habló de manera clara. —Porque tú odias a los magos, a todos. Hasta yo los odio, padre. Y ahora estamos pagando lo que hemos hecho. —Pieter se sorprendió antes las palabras de su hijo. —Estamos sufriendo lo que les hemos hecho a otros, quienes en su día tenían un mago en la familia, siendo señal de deshonra y en varios casos, incluso llevando a aquella persona a la muerte. —Bajó la cabeza, miró al suelo y apretó sus puños con rabia. —Y ahora Lux. Una chica increíblemente buena, y fantástica y disciplinada y hermosa. Mi hermana. Va a pagar lo que TÚ y YO hicimos en el pasado. ¿He de estar orgulloso? Padre. Esta es la Demacia de la justicia, del honor. La justicia de juzgar a una chiquilla por lo que es.

—No voy a permitir que a mi hija le pase eso. —Su padre le tocó el hombro mientras fruncía el ceño. —Quizás me odie por ser regio con ella, o quizás lo hagas tú. Pero no viviré para ver cómo me la arrebatan de las manos.

* * *

Lux sabía lo que tenía que hacer, iba a cumplir la voluntad de su padre. E iba a cumplir la suya propia. Veía Demacia y no sentía orgullo alguno después de haber estado en Noxus. Es más, se veía a sí misma en aquella nación y sentía vergüenza. Porque podía hacer mucho más. Y lo iba a hacer.

Su padre la dio por perdida al segundo día de intentar enseñarla. No era diestra con la espada, así que en la mañana entrenaba con Anad, su mago maestro, y por la noche salía a la zona trasera de la mansión. Bajo el cobijo de la oscuridad, entrenaba. Entrenaba como había visto a su hermano hacerlo antaño.

Buscaba información en la gran biblioteca de la mansión, leía manuscritos e informes de guerreros ya fallecidos. Los interiorizaba y salía a entrenar hasta que su cuerpo le suplicaba una parada. Llegó a un punto en el que sus manos, estaban completamente heridas por el desgaste de la piel. Recordó que su hermano solía vendárselas cuando eso sucedía. Ella hizo lo propio imitándole.

Lanzaba una estocada y pensaba en Darius. Empuñar una espada la hacía sentirse furiosa, y a veces se enfurecía con él en sus pensamientos. Recordando cómo él le había dicho de continuar sus caminos. Lo intentaba, realmente lo intentaba. Enfurecida dio otra estocada, adaptándose al equilibrio de la espada. No quería llevar la vida que estaba llevando. Quería cambiar Demacia. Y eso es lo que haría. Sonrió mientras una lágrima se desplazaba por su mejilla, aquel hombre que tanto amaba le había enseñado que, ella era hermosa por lo que era. Que ella no era una maga y después una mujer, que su todo era una persona y la quiso así. Simplemente no le importó.

Dejó la espada sobre la hierba con cuidado y posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Lo echaba tantísimo de menos. Ser tratada con la delicadeza que él le profesaba, como si él hubiera descubierto un frágil tesoro. Miró al cielo y vio las estrellas resplandecer. El mismo cielo cubría también Noxus. Se preguntó si él estaría bien. Él era fuerte, lo más probable es que no le hubiera costado seguir con su vida. Sonrió con quebranto. Aunque dolía, pensar que él seguramente estaba bien, la hacía feliz.

Se recompuso, tomó de nuevo el arma y comenzó a ensayar los pasos de nuevo. Su mente voló hasta Mera. Hasta lo que había presenciado en aquel precioso y funesto bosque. Su corazón la añoraba demasiado. Aquella sensación que la hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza, aquel vínculo, aquel amor tan hermoso y eterno. Recordó sus cristalinos ojos en la noche y sonrió.

—Tú no tenías miedo a nada. —Habló hacia la difunta mujer. —Estabas orgullosa de tu magia, de tu… don. —Pausó mientras su espada en alto reflejaba la luz de la luna. —Nuestro vínculo, aunque roto. No ha muerto, Mera.

* * *

El cansancio que la asolaba, los nervios por la presentación y los pensamientos que Darius le arrebataba no la ayudaban a concentrarse en las clases de Anad. Aunque quería ser positiva, el hecho de que las semanas pasaran y no saber nada de él lo hacía demasiado insoportable. No quería entrometerse en su vida, pero a veces lo pensaba. Quizás fuera buena idea mandarle una carta. Únicamente para saber si todo iba bien. Pero en el instante en el que ese pensamiento la asolaba trataba de quitárselo de la cabeza. Su padre no la dejaría salir de la mansión para mandar una carta a un desconocido y menos a un noxiano. Sería ponerse en peligro, y sobre todo ponerle en peligro a él. Su corazón le infundía valentía para hacerlo en cuanto, en el silencio de sus memorias, se encontraba recordándole. Pero se obligaba a detenerlo. Darius ya le había dejado muy claro que él iba a olvidar. Quizás hacer tal cosa sería romper los esquemas del guerrero y no quería para nada importunarle o volver a hacerle daño.

Fue ella misma quien lo rechazó por no aceptar… su pasado.

Apretó los labios en cuanto recordó aquello. Y la magia que anidaba ahora en sus manos se hizo mayor.

— ¡Niña!, por todos los Dioses córtalo, tienes que controlarlo. —Le gritó Anad mientras fruncía el ceño iracundo.

—Lo-Lo siento. —Dijo ella algo triste.

Su maestro la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el bosque del linde de la mansión Crownguard. Desde pequeñita siempre era capaz de concentrarse mejor en aquel bosque, así que decidió probar suerte allí con su alumna. Estaba resultando complicado entrenarla, y Lux hacía ya tiempo que no daba tantos problemas. Parecía completamente desorientada en cuanto su magia se trataba.

El bosque no sirvió de mucho. A menudo la veía mirar a la nada, con los ojos vidriosos. Sí, seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra y la veía esforzarse. Pero también la estaba viendo caer en el vacío más absoluto.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, la cual lo miró algo confusa.

— ¿Qué has hecho en Noxus? —Le preguntó su maestro mientras se atusaba la barba.

—Firmar el tratado. —Respondió ella algo confusa.

—Ay. Pero serás… me refiero a tu magia, niña.

—Pues… nada. —Mintió ella sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—Vienes completamente desregulada. Antes podías controlar los haces de luz sin problema y ahora te está costando lo que nunca te había costado. Examinándote parece… ¿Te has vinculado a alguien?

—No. —Respondió ella de inmediato. Lo que hizo que Anad levantara una ceja con sospecha.

—Bueno, hay un método, bastante infalible. —Le informó su maestro. —para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. —Ella lo miró con una sonrisa al ver que había un "método fácil" para llegar a controlar su magia mejor. —Siéntate cruzando las piernas. —Ella obedeció de inmediato. Anad se levantó y tomó la mano derecha e izquierda de la muchacha volviéndole las palmas boca arriba. —Bien, ahora… cierra los ojos y concéntrate. —Ella asintió siguiendo sus órdenes. —Deja la mente en blanco. No pienses en nada sólo escucha mi voz. —La chica volvió a asentir con una sonrisa. —Y ahora repite conmigo estas palabras:

—Soum.

—"Soum"— Repitió ella.

—Unam muin malam mentirosam

—Unam muin malam…—Lux abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño molesta. Vio en ese instante como su maestro le daba con el bastón en la palma de sus manos. Ella retiró su postura masajeándoselas, tratando de disipar el dolor del bastonazo.

— ¿Te piensas que nací ayer niña?, las que tú haces yo ya las vengo haciendo de vuelta. — La regañó Anad. Se tocó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

Irguiéndose puso su brazo en ángulo recto para que la muchacha se uniera a su marcha.

—Vamos a sentarnos en uno de los bancos del jardín. Tomemos un descanso. —Le dijo él con una sonrisa fraternal.

Se sentaron en una zona llena de flores silvestres, poco cuidadas ya que es las estaban dejando crecer para el corte de sus tallos. El aire a rachas revolvía sus cabellos y ropajes, pero el ambiente era cómodo. Anad siempre fue para ella un punto de apoyo, sin embargo, las preocupaciones de Lux iban más allá, ahora que se había involucrado con Noxus, y como de costumbre, temía que Demacia la rechazara. Optó por no decir nada. Como siempre hacía. Pasó mucho tiempo en soledad cuando su hermano no vivía en la mansión y fue capaz de seguir adelante. Quizás si hiciera un poco más de esfuerzo pudiera avanzar de nuevo.

—Sé que te vinculaste y sé que estando en Noxus usaste tu magia. No hay más que verte para saberlo. —Comenzó su maestro. Le sonrió. —No diré nada a tu padre.

—A mi hermano tampoco, por favor. —Dijo ella asustada.

—Si no es de urgencia, no diré nada, niña. —Le dio varias palmaditas en el hombro y le sonrió con ternura. —Pero dime la verdad. El aprendizaje siempre ha de llevarse desde la sinceridad. Por ello te pregunto confiando en ti, ¿lo que has hecho ha interferido en tus bloqueos para algo?

—No, te lo aseguro. Todo está bien. Yo… me vinculé con una mujer, de manera natural. No fue…premeditado.

Anad se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso. No eran usuales los vínculos de ese estilo y ahora todo comenzaba a cuadrarle más o menos. Pero aun así, no sentía vínculo alguno en aquella chica. Examinó su cara de preocupación.

—Tampoco avanzarás nada si no dejas de pensar en lo que sea que hayas hecho allí. —Sentenció el hombre. —Niña, se te encomendó una misión que, a mi parecer, fue del todo arriesgada e inoportuna. Han pasado de aislarte a mandarte a la boca del lobo. Es normal que todo te esté causando estragos.

—Noxus… no ha causado estragos en mí… es Demacia. — Su maestro la miró sorprendido. Ella miró las desgastadas palmas de sus manos. —A veces pienso que no pertenezco a Demacia. Luego comienzo a sentirme patriota y comienzo a pensar en mi hermano quien me da fuerzas para creer en esta nación. Luego veo que mi hermano es un buen guerrero, no solo por su destreza sino de pensamiento. Odia a los noxianos de manera tan natural... Y yo… soy una maga… primigenia, pero no bastando con eso… no puedo odiar… no puedo odiar a alguien por el mero hecho de saber de dónde procede. Creo que no soy…

—No termines la frase. Haz el favor. —La interrumpió el hombre sentado a su lado. Suspiró y miró al cielo mientras fruncía el ceño. —Aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, yo provengo de Jonia. Mis padres eran demacianos que emigraron a la gran isla, donde yo me crie. En mi adolescencia regresamos a Demacia. Yo estaba ansioso por conocer la nación de la justicia. Mi decepción estuvo asegurada desde el momento inicial. —Resopló con pesadez y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del banco. —La obsesión por el entrenamiento en guerra. Las ansias de sangre noxiana. Los objetivos impulsivos y suicidas y… la cruzada contra los magos. ¿Qué es la justicia?, Lux. —Ella se quedó pensativa, él sonrió mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla. —La justicia, niña, es valor, un valor que da sensación de seguridad, un valor que se puede deformar. Se puede deformar tanto que parezca que hechos símiles sean para unos justos y para otros no tanto. Noxus… ha provocado guerras, ha llevado a decenas de miles a la muerte, ha jugado con la magia… pero ¿y Demacia?— Se sorprendió ante las palabras de su maestro. —Tú, mi más aventajada y preciada alumna, no eres un monstruo, no eres un demonio por pensar diferente. No eres mala por cuestionar lo que te dicen. No eres capaz de juzgar, no a un noxiano si no a una persona, sabiendo de dónde proviene porque eres humana, porque tienes corazón, porque lo que hay que hacer en este mundo es cuestionarse todo lo que crees saber. —Ella le sonrió mientras sus ojos anegaban en lágrimas al ser comprendida.

—H-hice amistades en Noxus. —Comenzó ella algo avergonzada. —Porque si bien había gente que no se comportó tan bien conmigo, hubo muchos otros a los que recuerdo —Se lo pensó dos veces antes de encontrar la palabra adecuada. —Los recuerdo con cariño.

— ¿Eso es lo que te impide concentrarte?

—Yo… estaba pensando en mandar una carta, para saber… si todo va bien por allí. —Se sonrojó en cuanto dijo tales palabras. Anad sonrió de manera fraternal mientras le daba golpecitos en el brazo. —Pero luego pienso que no es buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?, es una carta para tus amigos. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—La persona a la que quiero enviársela quizás no le agrade saber de mí.

—Bueno… eso nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas ¿no es así? Haz el favor de mandar la dichosa carta y comenzar a concentrarte en tus clases, porque si no me vas a crispar los nervios. Odio verte dar pasos hacia atrás como lo que he visto esta semana.

Lux soltó una risilla al escucharle hablar así. Agradeció la compresión de su instructor y volviendo a recuperar la calidez que siempre solía ostentar lo estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre. Éste sonrió y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza tratando de mimarla.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?—Rogó ella. — Y cumpliré al cien por cien todo lo que me digas en la siguiente clase. ¡A la perfección!— Él alzó una ceja esperando la explicación. — ¿Puedo darte la carta para que la envíes?

Anad soltó una carcajada afable.

—Ahora voy a ser yo el que haga de mensajero entre tú y tu enamorado.

— ¿Qué? n-n-n-no es mi…—Comenzó ella enrojeciéndose exageradamente.

—Ya vengo de vuelta niña. —Interrumpió él. —Ya vengo de vuelta. —Le volvió a dar un par de palmaditas en la cabeza mientras se reía.

* * *

La noticia de que su maestro le iba a hacer el favor de enviar la carta por ella la había dejado completamente feliz. La luz de la pequeña chica pecosa inundaba la mansión de nuevo, dejando en los corazones de la servidumbre y de sus parientes la particular dicha que ella solía enaltecer. Era una de esas personas que movía a la gente con sus propias emociones y en aquella zona no era diferente.

Aunque estaba algo cansada se pasó varias horas en su cuarto escribiendo la carta para aquel hombre que tanto quería. No había ni empezado y ya comenzaba a imaginarse la respuesta de éste. Sería más bien del tipo seco, respondiéndole un tan solo _"Estoy bien."_ , o quizás se explayase más y la incitara a responder, pero tampoco mucho más, _"Todo bien ¿y tú?"_. Sonrió al imaginárselo escribiendo líneas y líneas para luego acabar tachándolo todo. Imaginó su frustración y su enfado, y aunque normalmente eso la llevaría a ella a enfadarse también, sonrió. Echaba de menos hasta su mal humor.

Quería decirle todas las cosas que asolaban su corazón, pero no lo iba a hacer. Porque sería demasiado arriesgado si la carta era interceptada y porque no quería volver a irrumpir en su vida. Con saber que todo iba bien le bastaría. Se serenó poniendo sus sentimientos en orden y comenzó a escribir.

 _Demacia Día…_

 _Estimado Darius:_

 _Tras mucho pensar he decidido escribirte y espero, de corazón, que si he hecho mal en ello, no me lo tomes en cuenta. Pues mis intenciones son buenas._

 _He estado pensándote desde mi regreso. Preocupada por ti, me gustaría saber, tan solo, si te encuentras bien. Si todo va bien allí._

 _No puedo sino hacer otra cosa que desahogarme con este papel en blanco y con la pluma._

 _Sé que Noxus es tu venerable patria, mas ambos sabemos que el ambiente allí es peligroso. Y cada vez que lo pienso rezo por ti. Por que estés bien y porque todo te vaya bien. Por tus allegados y por los caminos de nuestras naciones._

 _Mis deseos únicamente son el saber que estas bien. Siento que mi felicidad queda vinculada a ello._

 _Ojalá que estas palabras lleguen al destino previsto. Espero que el camino no las intercepte y que, tan solo se queden en un papel sin uso alguno._

 _Espero con anhelo tu respuesta._

 _Tuya._

 _L._

La carta en sí no era muy larga, y quizás las palabras no eran las adecuadas, pero no podía escribir cosas que acabase siendo un peligro para ambos. La revisó leyéndola unas diez u once veces. Después la dobló en tres partes y la dejó sobre el escritorio de su habitación.

Necesitaba ubicar la dirección de Darius y le costó prácticamente todo el día buscando entre mapas de Noxus su morada. Esperando no haberse equivocado escribió en el sobre de la carta el domicilio que ella creía correcto, llevó aquel deseo a su pecho y rezó por que llegase a su destino. Sonrió, se sentía dichosa. Simplemente imaginarse que recibiría una carta de él la inundaba de alegría.

No tardó en dársela a su maestro quien la recibió de buen agrado y le aseguró que la enviaría tan pronto como pudiera. Tenía suerte de tener a un hombre como aquel a su lado.

* * *

Pieter y su hija visitaron a Jarvan III. La presentación en sociedad, junto con otros nobles estaba cerca y tenían que hablar sobre la ceremonia. El Rey se acercó a la muchacha y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Tanto ella como Garen eran igual que hijos para él, y Pieter era como un hermano. El padre de la demaciana aseguró que ella no se presentaría al corto desfile, pues no manejaba la espada como para hacerlo. Pero Lux negó tales cosas. Aseguró que todo estaría a punto para desfilar y que su manejo con la espada sería envidiable. Jarvan decidió darle la oportunidad para presentarse como el ritual mandaba, sin embargo su padre se enfureció con el entrometimiento de su hija.

Discutieron de nuevo llegada a la mansión. Juró y perjuró que si al final no salía bien las represalias serían mayores de lo que se iba a imaginar. Ella no cedió. Sonreía y asentía. Hasta que su progenitor le dio, al fin, permiso para que se fuera.

Garen fue su apoyo, y aunque hacía sus entrenamientos sola, a él acudía cuando tenía dudas. El guerrero le había ofrecido ayuda más de una vez, pero ella no la quería. Siempre aprendía mejor sola.

Augatha despertó a su marido, Pieter, en la madrugada y le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Señaló hacia la salida del dormitorio y lo hizo levantarse para que lo siguiera. Él contuvo el quejarse ante la insistencia de su mujer porque se mantuviera callado. Subieron por una de las torres de la mansión, la mujer abrió una trampilla que daba al exterior posicionándose en la parte más alta de la atalaya. El hombre se encogió ligeramente y se tapó con los brazos. Despertar en medio de la noche lo había destemplado e ir en ropa de dormir no lo abrigaba mucho en aquellas frías sombras. Augatha señaló de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia la lejana parte trasera de su casa. Su marido entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de una tenue luz que alumbraba el césped de su morada, divisándola a duras penas. Miró de nuevo hacia su mujer algo confundido. Ella tomó el brazo de su marido sonriéndole.

—Es tu hija, Pieter. Lleva una semana haciendo eso todas las noches.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró de nuevo hacia la lucecilla que parecía brotar en el lejano horizonte. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su mujer apretando su mandíbula y dio media vuelta para cobijarse de nuevo entre las paredes de su mansión.

—No te das cuenta de que — Augatha lo detuvo con sus palabras. —Lux siempre llega a sus objetivos, pero lo hace a su manera. Es ambiciosa y fuerte. Y es una Crownguard, Pieter. Desde pequeña nunca fue hecha para reglas. Siempre hacia pellas en la academia para después pasar a ser de las mejores alumnas.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y tomó a su esposa por los hombros con fuerza, llegando incluso a zarandearla un poco. La desesperación parecía brotar de los ojos de aquel afligido hombre.

— ¿Es que soy yo el único que se da cuenta del peligro que supone?, no acata las reglas, ¡pero incumplir las reglas significa, el destierro, la encarcelación y en el peor de los casos la muerte!

—Pieter…—Trató de calmarle su esposa.

— ¡No está preparada para la sociedad, no lo está!, ¡Apenas sabe equilibrarse bien la espada!

— ¿Entonces por qué la enviaste a Noxus?

—Ya tiene veintitrés años…Jarvan me sugirió…

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con su Majestad. —El hombre la miró con sorpresa. —Lux ya debería de haber sido mandada en misión y haber sido presentada en sociedad. —Sonrió con ternura mientras se entrelazaba las manos. —Hemos hecho mucho mal prolongando su aislamiento. Ya está más que preparada.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Augatha?, no sabe luchar.

— ¿Y para qué ha de saber?, porta consigo el arma más poderosa y junto con Anad, es capaz de controlarlo. Estoy orgullosa de ella.

—No me puedo creer que tú también la incites a usar esa maldición. —Se giró con rabia para volver a resguardarse. —La maldición que la consume o la sociedad que la deteriore. Son las opciones que tú y Garen parecéis tomar.

La mujer suspiró y dejó que su esposo abandonara el lugar. Fijó su vista de nuevo en su hija y sonrió. Sabía que estaba destinada a grandes cosas. La luz de Demacia.

* * *

La semana anterior a la ceremonia tanto Elián como Alina fueron un gran apoyo para la pequeña demaciana. El compromiso de su hermano, fue por fin notificado, y Lux estaba feliz por ambos. Alina era para ella la candidata perfecta y se sentía alegre cuando los veía juntos. Sin embargo, también la asolaban sentimientos de culpabilidad, a veces envidia y otras veces nostalgia. Otro distintivo más de que su hermano era el demaciano perfecto, pero ella… ella parecía no estar hecha para todo aquello.

Alguna que otra vez trató de hablar con Garen sobre sus pensamientos, hacia Noxus, hacia el gentío que la poblaba. Sobre lo fantástico que había sido conocer a Mera, como había vivido una sensación extraordinaria con ella y como era ella la que inundaba sus pensamientos haciéndola una maga fuerte. Y luego estaba… hablar de Darius…Sin embargo cada vez que el nombre del noxiano salía de la boca de su hermano era para despotricar contra él. Para soltar improperios y enfados, algo que la hería en lo más profundo de su alma. Así que se limitaba a guardar silencio, a pensar para ella misma y a asentir y sonreír.

Con Elián, al igual que con su maestro, se veía más evadida. Si bien Anad la comprendía, el muchacho la alegraba con sus visitas y veía el esfuerzo que él depositaba por verla bien. Era un chico amable, dulce y con buenos modales. Garen no podía haber elegido amigo mejor y a Lux le estaba encantando conocer más y más aspectos de él. Su positivismo se transmitía a todo aquel que lo rodeaba, incluida ella misma, y comenzaba a esperar con impaciencia que el muchacho la visitara para tener aquellas graciosas charlas que él le brindaba. Cuando Elián sonreía, el Sol parecía iluminarla con calidez.

Se encontraban ambos paseando por el bosquecillo del linde de la mansión. Ella le contaba anécdotas sobre su infancia en aquel bosque. Le contó también el despertar de su poder mágico y de cómo desde aquello su vida comenzó a ser un poco caótica. El chico lejos de sorprenderse por las confesiones de ella, la elogió. Lo hizo porque le había salvado la vida. No sabía qué eran los magos, ni cómo era aquello de la magia. Pero si algo tan puro como lo que ella portaba en su interior, capaz de salvar una vida era malo, entonces su concepción del mundo quizás estuviera a la inversa.

Ella se sorprendió al no ver represión por su parte. Al contrario que su hermano, el cual al igual que su padre le sugería de no usar la magia, Elián, como su maestro, lo veía como un don.

Sin embargo la comprensión del muchacho tenía un límite. Quizás por la mala experiencia que él había vivido en combate contra los noxianos, en eso sí que se parecía a Garen. No soportaba a tal gente, y aunque trataba de disimularlo y seguir siendo positivo y cortés, el tema de Noxus no le agradaba y la pequeña demaciana pudo notarlo enseguida.

El chico también le hizo confesiones, a veces sobre lo que pensaba, otras veces sobre su trabajo y la que más sorprendió a Lux, sobre su pasado. Elián le había contado que, la mujer y el hombre con los que convivía eran sus padres adoptivos, padres a los que quería muchísimo por haberle apoyado en todo lo que se proponía y por haberlo cuidado y criado con tanto amor. Sin embargo, él nació en Shurima. Lux comenzó a encajar los distintivos rasgos del muchacho ahora que había escuchado tal noticia. La piel tostada de éste no solía ser algo común en Demacia, tampoco el color de sus ojos ni la forma alargada y rasgada. Y ahora que lo sabía, el aspecto del muchacho parecía hacerle recordar a la cálida y fina arena del desierto.

Le contó que su padre adoptivo, era explorador y que en misión demaciana se adentró en aquellos parajes encontrándose a un poblado entero completamente devastado. Probablemente habían sido mercenarios que con ansias de saqueo habían acabado con toda aquella pobre gente. Elián, por suerte, había quedado atrapado bajo el cuerpo fallecido de uno de los animales de carga, escondiéndolo de la vista de tales asesinos. Llegaron a tiempo para salvarle y, aunque muy deshidratado, había salido de aquel encuentro ileso. Lux, tan curiosa como siempre, le hizo preguntas tratando de no ser demasiado entrometida, y él las respondía de buena gana, pues le gustaba que la chica se interesase por él. Le comentó que pocos recuerdos tenía de Shurima o de sus padres biológicos, pues tenía cinco años cuando lo encontraron y aunque sí tiene ciertas vagas memorias, no lograba recuperar sus recuerdos como a él le hubiera gustado. Sus padres adoptivos nunca le mintieron, en todo momento supo de tal tragedia y cuando tenía preguntas para ellos, éstos siempre le habían respondido con sinceridad. Aunque sentía pena por haber perdido a sus verdaderos progenitores se sentía con dicha por haber sido cobijado entre los brazos de sus actuales padres. Fue criado con amor, en el lecho de una familia humilde, cálida y buena. Su abuela fue el punto de apoyo más grande que tuvo, pues era quien lo incitaba a perseguir todo aquello que quería, a conseguir sus metas.

Supo, desde que había estrechado una espada entre sus manos que su destino era ser un guerrero, y su familia aunque poco convencida, comenzaron a hacer sacrificios económicos para pagar los gastos de un profesor para su hijo. La familia de Elián no era noble, sin embargo el muchacho los había guiado hasta la riqueza después de haber llegado a tal puesto en la Vanguardia Impertérrita. Garen por su parte también tuvo mucho que ver en aquello. Desde que se habían conocido hubo una amistad enorme entre ellos. Protegiéndose la espalda el uno al otro, Elián aseguraba que su lealtad hacia Garen y su confianza en él nunca perecerían. El hermano de la pequeña demaciana había supuesto para él un antes y un después en la sociedad. Pues comenzó a tener cierta fama desde que Garen había estrechado lazos con otras casas nobles para que lo reconocieran.

Su familia no puede estar más agradecida a los Crownguard. Y en cierta manera la ambición del muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos de arena no acababa ahí. Se sentía culpable por su gran avaricia, aquella familia le había dado tanto y sin embargo cambiaria todo lo que le habían dado por desposar a Luxanna. En cuanto lo pensó enrojeció, sonrió y desvió la mirada. Desde que la vio hacer aquel acto altruista, salvándole la vida, desde que la vio conjurar en llanto, mientras posaba las manos en su pecho supo que era ella. Ella y ninguna otra. No tenía idea de que aquella mujer que lo atendió en aquel estado moribundo era la hermana de Garen y en cuanto lo supo comenzó a sentirse egoísta. Aún se sentía así. ¿Qué podía aportar él a una chica de tal dinastía?, a una chica tan hermosa y completa, con tal fortaleza y determinación. Aunque su amigo lo incitaba a que tomara en cuenta aquellos sentimientos y se dirigiera a Lux, por ahora, a él le bastaba con verla feliz. Con hacerla feliz en sus encuentros y con verla sonreír y evadirse. Sabía que tenía mucha presión por el tema de la ceremonia y no quería ser una carga más para ella.

Deseaba a Luxanna y tal era su deseo por ella que su egoísmo se quebraba en cuanto veía sus mejillas rosadas al sonreírle en sus momentos juntos.

* * *

Hoy sería el día. El día de la presentación ante la sociedad. El día de dar votos a su amado Rey, el día de honrar a la familia Crownguard. En el silencio de su alcoba se iba poniendo la armadura que debía portar. Pieza por pieza. Pedazo a pedazo, fue sintiendo cada vez más valentía a medida que el metal la recubría. Recordó a Darius dándole instrucciones para ponerse, sus grabas, sus musleras… su coraza, comenzó a sonreír al recordar aquellos preciados momentos. Enguantó su mano en el frío metal y se fijó en el horizonte lejano que había tras su ventana. Hoy sería el día, de luchar por lo que era. Y lo tenía claro. ¿Tenía miedo?, por supuesto. La adrenalina no estaba hecha para ella, no le gustaba la emoción de un combate o mostrar su fuerza. Siempre prefería los encuentros pacíficos. Hoy quizás, fuera uno de esos encuentros, pero estaría preparada para todas las consecuencias que de su espectáculo derivase.

Hoy… ¿hoy sería el final?, si así fuera, lo acataba. Al menos su final sería el ser libre… para siempre.

Llamaron a su puerta para preguntarle si estaba lista. Asintió con una sonrisa. Se ató el pelo en una coleta baja y se puso el casco. Se dio varios toques en la cabeza para colocárselo de manera adecuada y tomó su espada, alzándola, cerciorándose que todo lo que había entrenado días atrás había valido para algo.

Toda su familia vestía ropajes de gala. Ella suspiró, ninguno tenía ni idea de lo que había estado planeando desde hacía dos semanas. Ni ella misma se lo creía a ratos. Garen fue el primero en acercarse a ella y darle un par de palmadas en el casco. Sonrió.

—Te queda grande. —Se burló.

Lux sonrió de vuelta. Le dio un golpe seco en la espalda con su metálico guante. Su hermano se quejó por el golpe y ella le hizo un gesto burlón con la mano.

Habían dispuesto en la mansión Escudo de Luz, una zona reservada únicamente para aquellos nobles invitados, y seres cercanos a los familiares de las personas que hoy serían presentadas. A medida que llegaba el momento ella se sentía más y más nerviosa.

Miró al cielo. El mismo cielo cubría Noxus ahora mismo. El mismo cielo que ahora estaba sobre ella también estaba sobre él. Sonrió, se llevó una mano al pecho y rezó. Porque él le daba fuerzas para ser como ella era. Porque él la amaba lo suficiente como para saber que ella no estaba rota. Que ella no era un error.

Los familiares se sentaron en unas acolchadas sillas que estaban dispuestas en el exterior de aquella espectacular mansión. El césped donde éstas encallaban sus patas había sido recién cortado, y olía a fresca hierba cortada.

Trece eran los candidatos para ser expuestos en sociedad mediante el ritual. Y trece pasarían a formar parte del ejército Demaciano. Era un orgullo, un honor poder participar en tal evento. Pero para Lux era una liberación.

Un alargado escenario de madera se elevaba unos cuantos palmos del suelo. Un montón de escudos e insignias demacianas lo adornaban con sus tonos dorados y azules. El día se había levantado nublado, lo que hacía que los ornamentos no se mostraran tan lustrosos como debieran. Tras el corto ritual, todos los invitados tendrían pase al interior de la mansión para degustar los menús que el servicio del Rey Jarvan III había preparado, mas Lux estaba casi segura que para ella no habría tal pase.

A ella la habían posicionado al lado de dos chicos, casi en la esquina izquierda de aquella pequeña fila de nobles. Notaba el nerviosismo de todos, algo que la tranquilizó un poco al no sentirse tan sola con sus emociones. De todos ellos, creyó ver a cuatro chicas, incluida ella, pero no estaba segura. La armadura y el casco no la ayudaban a distinguir los sexos de las personas que eran el centro de tal ceremonia junto con ella.

El telón, pendido únicamente por una fina cuerda débilmente atada, se caería al suelo y daría paso a los tambores demacianos que marcarían los pasos que aquellos muchachos tendrían que llevar a cabo. La pequeña chica miraba la cuerda fijamente, como una señal de salida ansiosa, quería que el momento llegase de una vez por todas. Miraba como ésta se movía ligeramente y su garganta, su boca, comenzaban a secarse poco a poco. Trataba de condicionar su respiración a su ritmo, pero parecía que su corazón solo ansiaba salírsele del pecho. Su mente la torturaba dándole la oportunidad de retirarse. De huir. Finalmente el telón cayó y el sonido que emitió al impactar su gruesa tela contra el suelo fue la señal.

No iba a huir.

Los tambores comenzaron a sonar. La gente los miraba atentos y jubilosos, con emoción y admiración.

Hincó su rodilla en el suelo de madera. Su rodillera metálica se clavó en su piel, le hizo daño, pero no lo hizo notar. Inclinó su cabeza ante su Rey, como todos sus compañeros. Y se levantó.

Se acordaba de los pasos perfectamente. Movía la espada en su mano, vendada por las rozaduras, de manera tan ágil como había aprendido semanas atrás. Pasó un minuto y luego otro… y su brazo comenzaba a ceder ante el peso de su preciosa pero pesada arma.

El peso comenzó a diluirse cuando comenzó a sentirse en el filo del abismo. Contaba cada golpe de percusión que le quedaba por dar al percusionista. Ya estaba cerca. Todo iba a comenzar o terminar dentro de unos instantes.

Los trece integrantes del espectáculo dieron un paso atrás. El último golpe de tambor se daría en ese mismo instante. Su corazón palpitaba con ansia, con miedo, con alegría, con expectación, con excitación.

Y justo en el momento final, entre todos los integrantes, la pequeña figura parada a la izquierda dio varios pasos al frente. La gente la miró con confusión. Se colocó en medio del escenario y miró a Jarvan III quien en la primera fila de sillas miraba atónito, junto con su hijo el cual tampoco salía de su asombro, pues no tenían entendido que nada de aquello fuera a suceder.

Se quitó el casco con su mano inhábil, dejándolo caer al suelo y dejó que su melena rubia cayese por encima de su hombrera izquierda.

Garen supo de inmediato qué iba a hacer. Algo que ni en cientos de vidas él se hubiera atrevido a hacer. Romper las normas. Mostrar aquello que los hacía especiales. Al momento quiso detenerla, miró a los integrantes de su familia, los cuales estaban tan aterrados como él lo estaba. Ella había tomado la decisión, ella había mostrado el coraje que a él le había faltado años atrás, que aún le seguía faltando, pues su secreto únicamente era sabido por Katarina y Zurah. Se topó con los ojos azules de su hermana y en un gesto desesperado éste le hizo una negación con la cabeza. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y desvió su mirada para centrarse en el Rey de Demacia.

Tomó la espada y levantó su filo al cielo, con dificultad debido su peso, pero irguiéndola de manera total. Y de la gema central de su empuñadura brotó una luz que cegó a todos. Los guardias que custodiaban el espectáculo estaban ansiosos por detenerla y terminar allí con su existencia, sin embargo Jarvan no les había dado orden alguna.

La luz se hizo menos intensa y los presentes observaron con preocupación la escena que allí tenía lugar.

El haz de luz ascendió hasta el cielo. El cabello de Lux comenzó a flotar y su piel centelleó por el uso de su magia. Soltó la espada la cual flotaba en el aire en la misma posición que la había dejado. Y del cielo nublado se abrió una brecha, que le devolvió la luz a aquella pequeña muchacha que ahora tenía la atención en aquel escenario. Las alas que decoraba la empuñadura de la espada comenzaron a vibrar y de sí mismas comenzaron a flotar unos hilos de luz dorada que se mecían con las pequeñas brisas que la chica parecía provocar.

El foco de luz celestial continuó sobre ella y ésta con una expresión serena abrió sus ojos, mostrándole a todos la luminosidad de éstos y cómo el azul se difuminaba con la luminiscencia de su aspecto.

Tuvo miedo momentos antes. Pero en ese lugar, una vez liberada ya no sentía terror alguno, aunque fuera castigada con la pena de muerte, no le importaba. Porque eso era lo que ella siempre había sido.

Porque en Noxus conoció a la mujer que la liberó, y al hombre que la amó liberada. Porque gracias a ellos ahora ella era capaz de salir de su jaula de oro. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordarles, mas no estaba triste. Se sentía dichosa por haberles conocido, por haberles sentido. Y una vez más su último rezo fue para ellos.

Su espada se clavó de manera brusca en el suelo de madera, lo que hizo que el público se sobresaltara incluyendo al monarca.

La luz cesó y ella miró a Jarvan III, inclinó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de él con determinación.

—Yo seré. —Dijo sin temor, sin pensar en las consecuencias, con libertad. —La luz que guie a Demacia, incluso en los tiempos más oscuros.

El gentío comenzó a mirarse los unos a los otros, algunos atónitos, otros curiosos, otros con rabia, otros confusos, otros con miedo.

El escándalo comenzó a crecer más y más, la ira de unos cuantos únicamente era reprimida por el mero hecho de que ella no era una noble cualquiera, era una Crownguard. Pero para otros ni siquiera eso bastaba. Era una maga, y a los magos había que matarlos.

Ella comenzó a sentir la ansiedad, la ansiedad por saber que era su final. Pero no huyó, no se apartó. Recta, con su armadura demaciana, con la espada clavada justo delante de ella, con sus puños cerrados, mantuvo su porte como podía. Su respiración agitada no se notaba tras su coraza.

Y entre los susurros del público, una figura se alzó y la miró con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Aquella sonrisa que se mostraba ante ella, era tan luminosa como un cálido rayo de sol. Elián, comenzó a aplaudir. Todos lo miraron extrañados. El apoyo de aquel muchacho hizo que Lux se tranquilizara un poco, agradecida por su gesto, sonrió con timidez. No pasaron ni un par de segundos y otra figura se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir junto con el muchacho. Anad la miraba orgulloso con una sonrisa en cara. Garen con el mismo orgullo se levantó, su padre lo miró con ira pero éste no hizo caso, aplaudió como sus dos compañeros. El siguiente sería Jarvan IV, quien premió su valentía ante la sorpresa de Lux, pues no se esperaba el apoyo de su príncipe en aquellas circunstancias y sin embargo lo tuvo. Le hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza, un tanto nerviosa. Su madre, y luego los padres de Elián, también Alina, y sus familiares. Uno a uno, comenzaron a aplaudir la valentía y la determinación, el sacrificio y la lealtad de Luxanna. No todos estuvieron de acuerdo con premiarla, pero prácticamente la mayoría de nobles y allegados la acogían.

Ella inhaló una bocanada de aire. Quizás no importaba tanto para aquellos que la aplaudían, pero para ella, aquello había supuesto un punto de partida.

Se uniría al ejército como maga de Demacia. Como aquella que guía los corazones entre la oscuridad. Como la Dama de la Luz.


	7. Camino

**Notas: Muchas gracias a todos, los que os pasaís a leer, los que me comentáis. Sois geniales de verdad. Y aquellos que habéis llegado recientemente bienvenidos a mi pequeña historia. Espero que la disfrutéis. Un abrazo :))**

* * *

 **Camino.**

* * *

La ceremonia de presentación había sucedido hacía varios días y desde aquel, para unos maravilloso, para otros horripilante, espectáculo, Luxanna había quedado recluida bajo arresto en aquella lujosa morada. De acuerdo a las leyes, se le haría un juicio justo, pues había usado su magia sin autorización, es más, lo había hecho delante del mismísimo Rey.

La población no se mantuvo al margen respecto al suceso, y fue irremediablemente dividida. Aquellos fanáticos del asedio a los magos la condenaban sin juicio alguno, sin embargo a otros, les gustaba la idea de tener un mago, y más uno tan puro como ella, pues no estarían tan indefensos bajo su seno si la magia era utilizada en contra de ellos.

En la sala de reuniones de la mansión Escudo de Luz tres hombres debatían, a veces, discutían. Dos bastante disgustados con la situación, el otro no tanto.

Pieter Crownguard caminaba trazando pequeños círculos alrededor de la mesa de operaciones, con la mano en la barbilla y la mirada al suelo, intranquilo e impaciente. Los otros dos hombres que estaban con él nunca lo habían visto así. Y no era para menos, en su mano estaba el salvar a su hija.

—Quizás debiéramos mantener la atención fija en todo lo que ha hecho Luxanna en Noxus. —Continuaba la acalorada discusión Jarvan III —No será juzgada con pena de muerte, estoy prácticamente seguro, y más con el historial que tiene. Nos hemos encargado de limpiárselo. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer por ella es propaganda de sus hazañas y en cuanto pase el juicio, silenciarla. Que vuelva a la mansión Crownguard y more allí como antaño.

—Desaprovechamos una oportunidad de oro. —El hijo del Rey habló. —Lo vuelvo a repetir, dejadla bajo mi supervisión en mi escuadrón. La quiero en mis filas.

—Ni hablar. —Zanjó el líder de Demacia.

—Padre, los nobles están con ella, no todos, pero sí los suficientes como para volver a normalizar la magia en estas tierras. Ha abierto un cajón que no podíamos abrir.

— ¿Sabes lo que un mago significa muchacho? —Se interpuso Pieter esta vez. —Son maldiciones andantes. He visto perecer a mi hermano bajo el descontrol de uno de ellos. Y cuando ves lo fácil que les es quitar una vida… cuando ves lo que son… La magia en Demacia es un error. La magia es corrupción.

—Controlemos la corrupción entonces. No escuchasteis lo que tenía que decir sobre el tratado de paz. —Jarvan IV se colocó frente al señor Crownguard. —Noxus tiene magos en sus filas. Os podrá gustar más o menos la magia, pero nosotros no tenemos ni un solo mago activo. Contando que estaremos solos en Jonia con esos energúmenos, sinceramente, me gustaría que su hija vigilase mi espalda.

—Contamos con armaduras, sellos, y el progreso para hacer el metal resistente a la magia es notable. — Su padre continuó. Y su descendiente lo miró con rabia, y rencor.

—Dime de qué sirvió eso contra el Gran Cuervo. Cuando caí presa de sus garras, el metal no valió de nada.

—Jarvan… no puedes valerte del pasado para hacer sangre…

—Padre, me valgo del pasado para aprender. He aprendido que con esa gente no se pueden hacer pactos, he aprendido que con esa gente es usar sus armas o morir.

—Muchacho…—Trataron de tranquilizarlo ambos hombres.

—Ya no soy un muchacho Pieter, ninguno de los dos ha estado bajo la prisión de un mago. Yo sí que lo he vivido y he visto que solo entre ellos se pueden frenar. No tenemos a una maga cualquiera, tenemos a una mujer con un poder especial. Capaz de frenar a esas bestias.

—Mi hija se consume con su poder, no controla su magia tan bien con debiera, no es buena idea…

—Se consumirá de todos modos ¿no es así? —Las palabras crueles salieron del joven príncipe más frías de lo que le hubiera gustado que sonasen. El padre de la mujer lo miró frunciendo el ceño, molesto. Pero era la verdad, su lógica le decía que no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad a manos de su padre una vez más. —Si su voluntad antes de fallecer es servir a Demacia, que así sea. Con el debido control no tiene por qué suponer peligro alguno. Es una demaciana, orgullosa de su patria y del poder que ostenta, es valiente y es de una de las familias más venerada en estas tierras. Nos ha dado una oportunidad y yo la voy a tomar. Podéis declarar lo que os plazca en el juicio. Yo intervendré por Luxanna y si sale libre, la quiero entre mis filas.

—Tus filas no son tuyas. Muchacho, no eres Rey aún de Demacia. —El monarca habló con severidad. —No perjudiquemos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho.

—Hubo un mago. Un Crownguard que se sacrificó por Demacia, por Valoran, por toda Runaterra. ¿No fue así?, Pieter. —Éste lo miró con sorpresa al ver que hablaba de su fallecido abuelo, quien, como efectivamente decía aquel joven, había dado su vida por todas las criaturas que poblaban aquel mundo. — ¿Fue aquel mago también una maldición?

Ninguno de los dos hombres a los que se enfrentaba Jarvan IV contestó. Éste de manera tranquila dio un par de palmadas a la mesa de mando y entornando sus claros y fríos ojos los miró con determinación.

—Quiero que esa mujer proteja a la realeza, quiero que haga alusión a su apellido, al igual que lo hace su hermano, al igual que toda la dinastía Crownguard.

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala a paso ligero.

—Se parece mucho a…—Se dirigió Pieter al monarca.

—A mi padre. —Completó la frase quien lo acompañaba. —Es un hombre fuerte, valiente, igual que mi padre, lo daría todo por Demacia. E igualmente es incapaz de valorar lo que la paz significa. —Se tocó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. —Ha heredado su impulsividad también.

—Si tu hijo acepta a Lux entre sus tropas, aunque me pese, yo no me negaré, es mejor ese destino que…

—Lo sé, Pieter. Lo sé.

* * *

Los días posteriores al juicio, Jarvan IV visitó varias veces a Luxanna, la cual solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo con sus familiares o con Elián, quien no parecía querer separarse de ella ni un momento.

El príncipe aseguró poder darle cabida en su escuadrón, y le dijo que no temiera y que mostrara la misma actitud en el juicio que en el día de la presentación. Le dio instrucciones y le dijo que alegaría que ella procedía de la misma familia que su ya fallecido bisabuelo. Tratando de usar su nombre para salvarla y hacer referencia a todo lo que ella puede alcanzar. A la chica no le convencía hacer tales cosas, tampoco compararse a él, pues su bisabuelo era como una deidad para su familia, y para ella misma también.

El entramado juicio llegó demasiado rápido. Y Lux tuvo desde el principio todas las de ganar. Con la propaganda que se había hecho de ella acerca de su valentía, y de su misión en Noxus no fue difícil. Tuvo que jurar lealtad a Demacia más de una vez. Sin embargo, no era libre del todo. Fue encargado de su custodia Jarvan IV quien respondería de todos los males que ella pudiera causar. Éste aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces, algo que a su padre no le hizo mucha gracia. Ambos hombres eran familia, pero sus caracteres eran completamente diferentes.

La nobleza ya estaba convencida, o al menos en parte, de que Lux no era ningún peligro, sometiéndose a las mismas normas demacianas que el resto, y habiendo celebrado su juicio dejándola libre, con una pequeña custodia fue suficiente para los altos mandos de que esa niña estaría bien vigilada.

No así lo estaba el pueblo. Hubo demasiadas víctimas por magos como ella, y aunque ya se había corrido la voz de que esa chica pasaba cada prueba que le ponían, no eran capaces de ver en ella más que una maga potencialmente peligrosa.

Hubo remedio para esto. Algo que el príncipe ya había pensado si con la mera sentencia de absolución no bastaba.

Celebró el ascenso de Luxanna al pasar a formar parte del ejército. Abrió las vallas que rodeaban la mansión y, con la bendición de su padre, iniciaron tal ceremonia. Sería escueta, lo justo para que ella se mostrase completamente leal y a su lado. Lo mismo que hizo con los nobles haría en ese momento con el pueblo.

Si bien era un evento únicamente para el gentío, invitó a los familiares de la muchacha a que asistieran, mas únicamente Garen fue a presenciarles, junto con Elián, quien pidió asistir si pudiera. No hubo objeción alguna.

Desde el balcón más alto de la mansión Escudo de Luz, Jarvan IV y Lux fueron el centro de todas las atenciones. Ella estaba nerviosa, desde allí podía divisar claramente prácticamente toda Demacia. Y sus gentes en ese momento parecían diminutas hormigas de colores que se aglomeraban para verla.

El príncipe, ataviado con su armadura de combate al igual que ella, la tomó de la mano, calmando el nerviosismo de la mujer y esbozando una sonrisa, que si bien era de confianza a Lux no le gustó. Conocía a aquel hombre desde pequeña, y aunque nunca tuvieron mucho trato, lo que estaba viendo de él en aquellos momentos era muy diferente a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. Se sentía utilizada.

Porque lo estaba siendo.

Su manera de salir a flote, de destapar la luz que ella llevaba dentro, estaba siendo tomada por aquel príncipe, que si bien era verdad que le estaba dando la oportunidad de demostrar su valía, veía en Jarvan fines mucho más amargos. Fines vengativos.

Ese hombre había cambiado mucho desde que su hermano lo había rescatado, desde que su regreso había sido marcado por Swain.

El evento pasó sin mayores novedades. El príncipe dio un discurso, y Lux tuvo que arrodillarse ante él, en aquel enorme balcón. Siendo vista por todos hasta la rodilla que la sujetaba le temblaba espasmódicamente.

Jarvan le tendió la mano a la pequeña muchacha arrodillada para que se levantara. Ésta accedió haciendo caso a todo lo que él tácitamente le pedía. Aun así todo era tan novedoso y majestuoso para ella que no pudo sino sentirse algo intimidada. El hombre le quitó con delicadeza el metálico guante de su mano derecha. Ella no sabía de qué se trataba esta vez así que dejó que el muchacho hiciera lo propio. Éste sacó un anillo. Plateado con una inscripción en su interior, y el escudo de Demacia en tonos dorados y azules en el centro de la sortija. Lux reconoció esa joya, se la daban a todos los soldados por haber pasado las pruebas. Un pequeño trofeo o una recompensa que siempre era dada sin más al entrar por primera vez en los entrenamientos del ejército. Sin embargo la suya parecía tenerla su príncipe.

Entrelazó la mano desnuda de la pequeña demaciana entre las suyas y depositó un beso en ella. Ésta se enrojeció de repente, nada de eso le constaba que fuera previsto. La gente que los miraba comenzó a extrañarse. Jarvan irguió un poco el dedo anular de la muchacha y le puso aquel anillo, la miró, le sonrió y le tocó la cabeza mientras le hacía una reverencia. Lux se había quedado del todo petrificada. Aquel acercamiento, con descaro, no era propio en Demacia, y aunque fuera príncipe eso no estaba bien visto, ni tampoco muy permitido.

La gente enloquecía, aclamaban a Lux como la nueva guía, aquella que llevaría el corazón del príncipe y a Demacia a la victoria.

Desde el nivel del suelo Garen contempló todo estupefacto. No podía salir de su asombro. ¿A qué estaba jugando Jarvan?, su rabia comenzó a asolarle, apretó los puños cuando vio a su hermana presa de algún juego del que él no tenía noción. No estaba hecho para la política, pero no era imbécil. Disipó su rabia cuando se dio cuenta de que junto a él Elián miraba también con sorpresa. Pudo notar el dije de tristeza en los ojos de su amigo quien no apartaba su vista de la pequeña chica rubia.

—Elián… —Comenzó Garen tocándole el hombro.

—M-Me alegro mucho por ella de veras. —Le sonrió su amigo tratando de ocultar su quebranto. —Se merece lo mejor. No hay nada mejor que un príncipe.

—Elián, estoy seguro de que esto no es…

—Está bien, Garen. —Interrumpió él mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. —No te preocupes. Me hace feliz que ella sea feliz.

Garen vio cómo su amigo se alejaba entre la muchedumbre. Alzó la cabeza para mirar al balcón, ahora vacío, donde su hermana y su príncipe habían estado momentos antes. Se sentía mal por ella, por su amigo y necesitaba una explicación. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula. La conseguiría fuera como fuese.

* * *

El líder de la Vanguardia Impertérrita fue guiado hasta la alcoba de Jarvan IV, no era necesaria tal molestia, pero quizás por su semblante enfadado, o por la brusquedad de su pedido, los sirvientes parecieron querer cerciorarse de que aquel hombre se adentraría en aquella mansión de manera pacífica y no montando un revuelo, pues bastantes imprevistos habían tenido ya con los Crownguard.

Llamaron a la puerta de los aposentos del príncipe. Garen se mantuvo sereno, como pudo, la situación de su hermana no le dejaba pensar con tranquilidad, sin embargo se forzó a calmarse.

Jarvan lo atendió de manera amable, lo invitó a sentarse en los mullidos sofás y a tomar algo si así lo pidiera, sin embargo el chico se negó a toda invitación. Clavó sus ojos azules en los de su amigo y comenzó de una manera más brusca de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? — La pregunta del Líder de la Vanguardia hizo a su compañero esbozar una sonrisa. Ya sabía de sobra por qué estaba allí, sin embargo, Garen eran tan previsible como siempre.

—He sido sincero con todos mis planes. He liberado a tu hermana del yugo y presión de la sociedad. Hemos limpiado su nombre y ahora tendrá la dicha de estar donde quiere estar. —El Crownguard frunció el ceño extrañado por las palabras del otro.

—Para empezar, es una niña, no sabe dónde quiere estar. Para seguir, ¿a qué ha venido el número del anillo?, ¿sabes que se habla ya de un compromiso entre vosotros?, un Crownguard no se ha desposado jamás con un Escudo de Luz, y así seguirá siendo. —La sentencia de Garen hizo que Jarvan exhalase una carcajada.

—No es una niña, según tengo entendido ya supera los veinte años. Yo he visto su valentía en aquel desfile, sus fieros ojos piden la lucha por lo que ama. Y amará Demacia sobre todas las cosas. Y sí, sé de lo que se habla entre el populacho. —Sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras su lacio y negro pelo rozaba su cuello con el movimiento. Garen avanzó un paso para rebatir pero fue detenido por el otro quien lo miró de manera seria. —No, no estoy interesado en tu hermana, más allá de sus dotes mágicas. No planeo desposarme con ella. Solo ha sido un acto de mi favor para ganar la confianza del pueblo. —El líder de la Vanguardia relajó su expresión. —Pero si así fuera, Garen, si así yo lo requiriera por Demacia y ella me concediera su mano, no eres tú quien para interponerte.

— ¿No eres capaz de tener en cuenta los deseos de alguien que te toma como un pariente?, por todos los Dioses, es mi hermana, Jarvan.

El príncipe adelantó unos pasos y sujetó el hombro de su amigo con delicadeza. Examinó su cara y le sonrió de manera tierna. Aquel hombre que tenía en frente era capaz de sacrificar todo por su nación, todo, menos a su hermana. Comprendió. Él había perdido todo eso hacía tiempo atrás. Estar ligado a una persona de manera tan afectiva solo ralentizaba el proceso de llegar a ser un buen Rey.

—Me importas Garen, por supuesto que tomo en consideración todo lo que me dices. Me importa tu hermana, si bien no la he conocido tanto como debiera, sé por tus habladurías que es una buena mujer. Pero Demacia está en peligro, viejo amigo. Y he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano por guardar una oportunidad que nos ha caído del cielo.

—Mi hermana es tal oportunidad.

—Lo es. Tu hermana puede suponer un avance aquí. Noxus… Noxus no cede, hace uso de todas las artes que están en sus manos para llegar a vencer. Jonia… ¿De verdad piensas que Jonia será seguro?

—Vas a destinar a mi hermana a Jonia, contigo. —La afirmación de Garen fue confirmada por un gesto del príncipe. —Tu padre no considera que haya tal peligro, Jarvan, Todas las cosas se han previsto y se han hecho con cautela, en un periodo de tiempo considerable contando con todos los factores. Y no nos hacen falta magos. Lux no tiene el control mágico que te piensas. Ella es…

—Ya sé lo que es. —Esa respuesta sorprendió al Crownguard. —La quiero porque con ella puedo anular a todos los noxianos. Piénsalo, dará igual qué mago se interponga en nuestro camino, ella sola bastará para debilitarlos a todos.

—No es tan fácil. Si sabes lo que es sabrás que se consume cuando hace uso de su magia. —Jarvan lo miró de manera altiva y asintió con la cabeza. Garen volvió a torcer su gesto, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños controlando su frustración. —Lo sabes… lo sabes pero te da igual.

—Siento que haya sido dicho así, me hubiera gustado hablar contigo cuando todo se hubiera calmado. Lo siento, amigo mío, Demacia toma lo que requiere.

—Has cambiado. Desde que regresamos de aquella partida. Desde que regresaste a esta nación. Swain… nunca has hablado sobre ello, mantuviste tu porte hasta el final. Pero ahora haces notar que aquel hombre ha dejado una huella imborrable en ti. —Las palabras de Garen fueron lanzadas con sinceridad pero también con dolor. Ya no percibía entre todo aquello la esencia de su amigo.

Jarvan miró al suelo, frunció el ceño y volvió a alzar su vista para sonreír con resentimiento.

—Los noxianos son malas hierbas en este mundo. Y tu hermana el fuego que puede acabar con ellas. —Clavó sus ojos en los azules de su compañero. —Swain me ha mostrado que será capaz de alzar su imperio bajo el reinado de mi padre. Mas bajo el mío lo reduciré a escombros una vez más y esta vez, para siempre.

—Tu padre es un hombre honorable. Es un hombre de fe, un hombre que protege a los civiles a costa de su propia reputación, a costa de sus propios deseos. Un líder que mira por el pueblo por encima de cualquier guerra.

—Y cuando la guerra venga, cuando no haya más que cenizas. ¿Sobre qué pueblo reinará nuestra dinastía, Garen?

— ¿Por qué das por sentado que una guerra se va a producir cuando estamos firmando un tratado de paz?

— ¿Paz? —Jarvan soltó una carcajada. —Jamás existirá tal cosa. Y si existe es porque una guerra fría se lleva desde las sombras. Noxus estará lista cuando llegue el momento. Y espero, por el bien de todos nosotros, que lo estemos también. —Dio un par de palmadas en el pecho de amigo. —Prepara a tus soldados lo mejor que puedas. El tiempo me dará la razón.

* * *

Los días pasaban. Y la pequeña muchacha de cabellos de oro y ojos de cielo se mantenía dividida. Su padre apenas le dirigía la palabra, su hermano permanecía preocupado por ella y su madre aunque la apoyaba trataba de no involucrarse demasiado en tales asuntos. Ella estaba orgullosa de haber conseguido liberarse de tal manera, de haber entrado en el ejército bajo la protección del príncipe y de haber sido aceptada de una vez entre el gentío.

Salía de la mansión sin permiso alguno de su padre, algo que le alegraba. Su hermano parecía ser el único acompañante en algunas ocasiones. No le importaba, le gustaba recorrer las calles sola. Fue nuevo para ella el acercamiento de ciertas desconocidas personas que únicamente querían hablar con ella para conocerla y saber qué era un mago. Mujeres, hombres y niños, a menudo interrumpían su paseo para preguntarle sobre su magia o por el contrario sobre si habría matrimonio alguno con Jarvan. Ella respondía con sinceridad, y el pueblo no tardó en tomarle cariño a la pequeña chica de paseos mañaneros. Dulce, inocente, amable, noble, fueron muchas las cualidades que de ella parecían notar.

Pero también estaba la parte mala de todo el asunto. No dejó de haber gente que la odiaba. Los magos, eran seres malditos, así lo decían los textos, así lo decía el tiempo y las tradiciones. A veces le arrojaban basura, fruta podrida, agua u otros líquidos de los cuales no quería saber su procedencia. Se defendía como podía y prefería alejarse de aquellos alborotadores que con sus insultos o desprecios la trataban de provocar.

Elián la acompañaba siempre que podía, pero temía hacerle flaco favor a la demaciana, pues con el reciente rumor de la atención que ella parecía despertar en Jarvan, el muchacho no se llevaba buenos favores del resto de nobles, ni tampoco del pueblo quien lo veía una amenaza debido a las falsas habladurías. Ella agradecía la compañía del joven. La única persona que no parecía tratarle diferente después de todo lo acontecido y la única persona que la ayudaba a evadirse en sus tiempos juntos.

Gustaba de su soledad, pero en su soledad pensaba. Hacía ya tres semanas que había enviado la carta a Darius, y la impaciencia ya comenzaba a asolarla con un dije de desesperanza que parecía oscurecer su corazón. Se encontraba pensando que lo más probable era que la carta no hubiera llegado al destino o incluso que él ya le había respondido pero que la respuesta había perecido por el camino.

En lo más profundo de su alma sabía que esto no era así. Y en su lecho más de una noche lloraba a oscuras y de manera silenciosa. Darius no iba a responder. Lo sabía. Porque ya se lo había dicho en su momento. Él sí olvidaría. La había desechado de su vida de una manera un tanto cruel, pero había sido sincero. Quería avanzar y quería dejarla atrás. Era su decisión y ella debía respetarla. Y aunque intentaba imitarle, y dejar que la llama se extinguiera, no era su naturaleza. Aquella lumbre de su interior, hecha de amor y afecto, cariño y anhelo, de recuerdos y lágrimas no podía ser deshecha. No podía ser olvidada. Porque era tan pura y bonita como para marcarla en su memoria y tomar de lo que desprendiera como propio para a llenar su corazón del amor que una vez fue. Y que sigue siendo.

Lo peor de todo aquello era la soledad y los cambios. No poder hablar con nadie acerca de lo mucho que quería a ese hombre y tomar una mano amiga que la consolase. Porque si bien era verdad que siempre había sabido llevar con buena cara su soledad, en aquella amarga sombra no estaba sola. El recuerdo de Darius la hacía estremecerse cada fría noche. Deseando en el álgido lecho sus cálidos brazos.

Ojalá estuviera Mera para poder hablar con ella. Y el consuelo del recuerdo de ella era peor que el de él. No estaba viva. Esa era la realidad a la que se enfrentaba día a día.

No pudiendo pegar ojo, por los tormentos de ambas queridas personas, por las pesadillas donde a menudo se encontraba con la imagen de aquella niña quien se levantaba de su muerte únicamente para decirle, _"Solo un monstruo es capaz de amar a otro"_ , por sus debates entre la aceptación y la negación constantes, se levantó de su cama y se incorporó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la noche tras su ventana.

Deseaba que alguien que hubiera vivido la misma experiencia que ella se acercara para hablar. Para poder sacarse todos esos oscuros vacíos que parecían asolar su corazón.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y del cajón sacó una nota, escrita a toda prisa con una letra casi ininteligible. Casi. Aquel que la había escrito tenía una letra cuyo trazo era casi un garabato. Sonrió al recordarle.

Pensó por un momento en escribirle una carta también a él. ¿Pero para qué?, sus circunstancias solo lo molestarían. No quería perturbar a nadie. Dobló la nota y la guardó de nuevo.

Miró su abierto lecho y se mordió su labio inferior, pensativa.

Tomó un folio y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. No pensó, no estructuró la carta, ni se preocupó por su caligrafía. Estaba tan desesperada por soltar lo que llevaba dentro que lo único que hizo fue escupir las palabras.

 _Talon:_

 _Creo que te escribo esta carta porque si no lo hago siento que la presión va a hacer que desaparezca de este lugar. Tengo ganas de huir. De todo. Hasta de mis pensamientos. Pero sé que no debo. Sé que puedo mantener fuerte y aguantar el porte. ¿Cuánto tiempo?, ¿va a seguir esto siendo así de insoportable?_

 _Siento que avanzo lento y cuando me doy cuenta de que para avanzar más tengo que perjudicar a gente de mi entorno me echo atrás. Echo la culpa a mi inexperiencia ante lo nuevo que ha llegado a mí tan súbitamente. Pero no es así. ¿Acaso es este mundo siempre igual?, avanzar es pisar y no hacerlo es retroceder._

 _Mi libertad tiene un precio. Lo he visto estas últimas semanas. ¿La tuya ha costado algo también? Siento rabia hacia mis seres queridos, a veces los culpo a ellos por no haberme avisado. Sé que no es su culpa, pero culparme a mí misma por lo que soy es demasiado duro. Me siento despreciable._

 _Los fantasmas de aquel bosque me atormentan. Me llaman monstruo, me hablan de la realidad, me enseñan la puerta de la perdición. Creo que tienen razón. En los ojos de mi hermano lo veo, en los ojos de mi padre y de mi madre. Nací para causar pesar, da igual cuanto me esfuerce en ayudar. Mis pasos perjudicarán a otros._

 _Mera murió por mi culpa. Si esa mujer no me hubiera conocido nunca. Si yo no hubiera existido para ella su preciosa vida seguiría. Me dijo que me quería y se fue. Se fue sin irse pues sigue tan anclada en mi corazón como el primer día. Y yo le rezo para decirle que lo siento. ¿Me perdonará algún día?, en un sueño que tuve ella me decía de saltar al vacío tomada de su mano. Y no tomé aquel camino. ¿Y si hubiera saltado?_

 _Talon, lo siento. Porque te expreso mis heridas sangrantes. Nunca me has pedido tal cosa y yo por puro egoísmo lo he hecho igualmente. Tú mismo me has dejado interrogantes abiertos que deseo hablar. No podré, supongo que nunca será._

 _Cargarte con el peso de mis pesares no es un castigo por ello. Es un acto de voracidad. Pues no puedo hacer otra cosa que usar el papel para expresarme, e imaginarte leyéndolo es un consuelo para mí. En mi mente lo tomas y únicamente me escuchas. Como solías hacer tiempo ha. No eras muy hablador, pero estabas ahí para mí._

 _No te lo dije en tu repentina huida aquel último día. Gracias por todo Talon._

 _No es necesario que contestes a este papel sin sentido. Tampoco quiero que te preocupes en absoluto. Yo, ya sabes, estaré bien. La vida en Demacia es pacífica después de todo._

 _Si al final esta carta no llega a su destino quizás sea lo mejor para todos._

 _Quizás no la envíe. Mis palabras quedan escritas, mis decisiones en el aire._

 _L._

Finalmente, pasados un par de días Lux envió la carta. Aunque tenía dudas con la dirección puesta en el sobre, el hombre que se ocupaba del asunto parecía entender hacia dónde iba dirigida tal carta. ¿Sería un método de mensajería oculto?, no lo sabía, tampoco le importó. Si la carta no llegaba a su destino, no pasaría nada. Ella debía de seguir con su vida y así lo haría.

La tristeza parecía hacerse latente en la cara de la pequeña chica, quien se esforzaba por mostrarse alegre ante los demás. La decepción que su padre parecía sentir hacia ella no la ayudaba mucho y aunque ésta trataba de acercarse a él, no parecía que diera resultado. Optó por dejarle a su aire. Su padre nunca se tomaba a bien los cambios, y su reacción siempre era la misma, quizás con el tiempo él comprendería lo que ella sentía.

La preocupación de Garen fue en aumento, el cual se desahogaba con su amigo, quien lo escuchaba atento y trataba de dar soluciones al asunto. Pero sobre todo queriendo que tanto su amigo, como la mujer que deseaba, estuvieran lo más cómodos posibles tras los cambios producidos.

Un día Elián propuso hacer un picnic. Tanto él como su abuela solían hacerlo una vez al mes, incluso en aquellos meses fríos, salían a pasear por los bosques que rodeaban Demacia, encontrando la paz en muchas zonas ya recorridas. Durante el invierno, llevaban infusiones calientes y mantas y se quedaban a ver bajar el Sol invernal mientras los ríos de los alrededores los deleitaban con la música de su agua. El chico aseguró que a su abuela no le importaría que fuera Lux, e invitó a Garen también, quien sugirió a su amigo que fueran únicamente él y su hermana. El pobre chico no captó las intenciones del líder de la vanguardia y con una sonrisa denegó la propuesta, pues tenía muchas ganas de que Lux conociera a su abuela.

La inocencia de Elián no pilló de sorpresa a Garen, quien rio y le dio un abrazo explicándole el porqué de su salida a solas. Pero aun así él quiso hacer el picnic con todos, pues adoraba la compañía de todos ellos, y se sentía mal teniendo que dejar a su abuela sola.

Lux aceptó la propuesta encantada. Y en los días siguientes se prepararon para salir a uno de los bosques más pequeños que rodeaban la capital. Ella estaba emocionada, desde pequeña no había salido de la mansión sin supervisión y mucho menos a bosques cercanos. Elián se sintió dichoso de haber tenido la idea de invitarlos, ver a la pequeña chica feliz parecía convertirse en su ansiado alimento del día.

Localizaron una zona próxima a un pequeño lago y allí asentaron el campamento para hacer la pequeña merienda antes de que el Sol se pusiera.

La abuela de Elián era una mujer de una edad bastante avanzada, pero aun así caminaba a un paso mucho más ligero que todos ellos. Parecía estar acostumbrada a aquellas marchas. Su pelo largo y canoso, era recogido en un moño despeinado. Las arrugas y los ojos algo rasgados le daban un aspecto amable a su cara, pues parecía que siempre reía cuando miraba seria. Portaba ropa cómoda y llevaba un bastón de apoyo el cual manejaba con toda soltura. A menudo les pedía que aligeraran el paso, y cuando la demaciana se cansaba, la ayudaba deleitándola con palabras de motivación, u ofreciéndole su bastón.

El tiempo refrescaba a medida que el Sol iba bajando así que habían decidido llevar unas mantas para ponérselas por encima. El ambiente cálido entre personas que se querían hacía que Lux por un momento olvidara sus problemas. Sin embargo, el cristalino lago que tenía en frente parecía querer recordarle que hacía pocos días había mandado una carta, quizás una desafortunada. El lago le recodaba mucho a Talon.

Garen sugirió a su amigo que fuera a dar un paseo con ella. Sabía que estaba metiendo presión cuando no debía hacerlo, pero sentía que su compañero se tomaba demasiado tiempo en llevar a cabo acciones, y que si no las llevara se arrepentiría toda la vida. No quería ser agobiante, pero con todo lo de Jarvan, los rumores necesitaban ser disipados cuanto antes, y centrar de nuevo la atención en el chico que Lux ahora mismo tenía a su lado.

Elián tomó el consejo de su amigo, algo dudoso. Aunque notaba la presión de éste no iba a ceder, llevaría las cosas a su ritmo, pues por encima de todo estaba Lux, a quien no quería perturbar por nada del mundo.

La invitó a dar un paseo alrededor del lago a lo que ella aceptó de buena gana. Garen se quedó con la abuela de su amigo, Maita. Ésta miró de reojo al muchacho en cuanto su nieto y la chica se fueron y comenzó a reírse. El guerrero la miró con el ceño fruncido, si bien le quería preguntar qué le hacía tanta gracia, prefirió no ser descortés. Moderando su tono ante su risa burlona comenzó.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo gracioso? quizás no me haya enterado.

—Pues claro que ha ocurrido algo. —La mujer dio toquecitos en el suelo con su bastón. —Que tu desesperación es graciosa. —Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y lo miró vivaracha. —Esa chica es muy bonita. —Dijo apuntando hacia la zona donde habían desaparecido su amigo y su hermana. Él la miró confuso. —Es noble y se ve que es del todo inocente. Pobrecita. Pero vosotros dos estáis ciegos.

— ¿Ciegos, Maita?, no sé a qué te refieres. —Ella volvió a reír mientras se pegaba toquecitos en la pierna. Garen comenzaba a molestarse.

—Ay, que preciosos sois los dos de verdad —Suspiró y volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. —A tu hermana no le interesa ni lo más mínimo mi nieto. Una pena porque mi Elián es el mejor hombre del mundo. Pero el amor es el amor. —Lo miró con sus rasgados y vivarachos ojos. Aunque parecía darle pena sonreía en todo momento.

—No lo sabes, el tiempo puede llegar a hacer que se fije en él. Y una vez pase, la familia Crownguard lo aceptará en su seno. Estoy más que seguro.

—Pues claro que estás seguro. Todos estamos seguros de nuestros deseos. Pero eso es lo único que son, deseos. Mírame bien muchacho. Soy vieja, pero también soy mujer y una vez fui joven. —Rio de nuevo. —Tu hermana no parece estar abierta al amor. Y hay dos cosas por las cuales uno no está dispuesto a querer. Porque está en una etapa de su vida en la que necesita avanzar sola o, porque ya tiene a otra persona en la que deposita sus pensamientos. Mirad a ver cuál de estas dos opciones es.

Garen se quedó pensativo, miró a la anciana con determinación y completamente seguro de ello afirmó.

—Pues entonces, tiene que ser lo primero.

* * *

Cada mañana al despertar sentía la misma apatía de siempre. Levantarse asearse y ponerse su careta. La careta que era vivir. ¿Cuándo se volvió en una mujer tan derrotista?, había pasado por numerosos cambios súbitos en su vida, y nunca le había afectado tanto todo del tal manera que aguantar el día se le hacía completamente pesado.

Odiaba centrarse en sí misma. Quería proteger a su hermano de todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que sentía, pero éste trataba de indagar demasiado. Comenzó a preocuparse en exceso de sus pensamientos hacia Elián, lo cual comenzaba a agobiarla de sobre manera. No quería ser brusca con él, pero a veces deseaba decirle que no era niña pequeña, que había estado sin él durante muchísimo tiempo y no le había pasado nada como para que de repente se ocupase de ella y de su vida personal tan intensamente.

Mas callaba. Por protegerle, porque quería a Garen, porque no quería verle mal y porque sabía que su paciencia se estaba agotando con todo el mundo por un único factor. Necesitaba sacar lo que sentía de su pecho.

¿Por qué Darius no le había respondido a la dichosa carta?, ¿tal era su pesar por haberla conocido que no era capaz de contestar?, lo peor de todo era pensar que quizás sí que le había pasado algo. ¿Y si allí las cosas se habían puesto violentas?

Agotada en la noche se dejó caer sobre su mullida cama. La rutina comenzaba a ser parte de su vida. Cenaba y subía a su cuarto donde dejaba que los pensamientos la acuchillasen pesando en el hombre que quería y en la situación que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos. ¿Los dioses la castigaron por ser una maga?, quizás serlo sí que era una maldición.

Paró de darle vueltas a todo en su mente. No necesitaba martirizarse más. Ella estaba haciendo lo correcto. Necesitaba avanzar. Ya había dado un paso por la liberación de los magos en Demacia. Por todas aquellas personas que sufrían la misma desdicha, debía de vivir, pues si alguien podía hacer valer sus derechos era ella. Por todos ellos, lucharía.

Se levantó y se sentó en el tocador. Comenzó a peinarse antes de meterse en su lecho para caer en un profundo y esperado sueño. Quizás en él lo encontrase. Quizás su mente le dejase ver su sonrisa antes de volver a la realidad. Mientras se miraba al espejo una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla. Cálida, húmeda, desesperada y amarga, recorrió su pómulo y acabó surcando la comisura de sus labios.

Ojalá en aquella carta le hubiera escrito que lo quería. Que por encima de ella, del mundo y de todo, lo amaba. No lo hizo, y no habría más oportunidades.

Se metió en su cama, se dio la vuelta y abrazándose con sus finos brazos cerró los ojos. Rezó para reencontrarse con él en la noche.

Huía de la luz de la luna menguante. Las propias sombras de aquella fría noche eran su avance. Posándose en el empedrado y pequeño balcón comenzó a abrir la ventana. Aquel saliente de piedra le recordaba a un recibidor. Sonrió. Era todo tan sumamente fácil que ya no era ni un reto entrar en casas de nobles.

La ventana no opuso resistencia, y más cuando la muchacha que se encontraba en su interior no había cerrado las resistentes persianas de madera que además de bloquear el Sol tenían también como labor bloquearles el paso a los ladrones. Sabía que esto sería así, la chica dueña de aquella sala era tan inocente como para depositar su seguridad en alguien más.

Antes de adentrarse en la habitación, escuchó los relojes de pie dar la hora. Se inmovilizó como pudo, no queriendo dar un paso en falso y despertar a la moradora. Sin embargo ésta parecía estar acostumbrada a tal sonido y no hizo ademán alguno de despertarse. Contó las campanadas, media noche, qué irónico, no lo previó, simplemente surgió.

Se deslizó por el cuarto con sigilo, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer y observó cada rincón del mismo. Pasó a fijarse en la pequeña chica que dormía. En el silencio de la noche podía escuchar su pausada respiración. Sonrió de nuevo, no quería admitirlo pero la había echado muchísimo de menos. Se quedó un rato de pie explorando la cara de la mujer durmiente, surcando con la vista aquella melena rubia que se extendía a lo largo de la almohada. La luna iluminaba su pálida tez haciéndola aún más blanca y el calor de su propio lecho la hacía enrojecerse discretamente. Aquella pequeñas y finas facciones encajaban de manera tan perfecta. Se había fijado la primera vez, y no podía dejar de fijarse en aquel momento. ¿Había criatura más hermosa en aquel mundo?, si fuera así no la había encontrado.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado, sin hacer mucha presión con su cuerpo para no despertarla. Rozó con su dedo índice el rostro de la chica, maldiciéndose por llevar puesto sus guantes en ese momento, no pudiendo disfrutar de su calidez.

Tocó la mano desnuda de la muchacha y ascendió por su brazo, no tuvo cuidado alguno. Su intención esta vez era que ella saliera de su sueño. Y lo hizo, aturdida se frotó un poco los ojos. Creyendo que era su padre de nuevo salió de su sopor de manera distraída. Pero cuando se fijó en la oscuridad de los ropajes de la figura sentada a su lado se levantó de golpe y puso las manos en guardia. Lista para lanzar un hechizo a quien quiera que fuera.

—Tranquila, soy yo. — Y aquella voz, ni grave ni aguda, rasgada en ciertas sílabas. Aquellos ojos felinos, del color del oro que la miraban con cautela. Aquella cara tapada por una máscara y una holgada capucha fue como volver a estar en casa de nuevo. Como volver a revivir aquella época en la que ella se sentía llena completamente, sin ataduras, siendo justamente ella misma.

—T-Talon. —Él asintió y entrecerró los ojos. La muchacha notó que él sonreía.

Se acercó a él, se arrodilló en la cama y lo abrazó mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Él no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, dejó que ella lo abrazara mas no hizo movimiento alguno. Luego estrechó sus brazos para tocar su espalda y dejar que la calidez de ella lo envolviera. No estaba seguro de su llegada a Demacia, pero con lo que estaba viviendo comenzó a sentir que sí había merecido la pena.

Lux se separó y le mostró una tierna sonrisa algo sonrojada. Talon nunca había sido recibido así, como si un fiel perrillo esperase su llegada a casa ansioso.

El joven se levantó y encendió una de las velas, se quedó un rato pasmado al ver como los ojos de la muchacha se tornaban cálidos con el reflejo de la llama. Cerró las persianas y cerciorado de que únicamente la muchacha lo observaba, se desenmascaró. Sacó de su capa la carta que ella le había escrito, la desplegó y la tiró sobre la cama. Ella miró sorprendida sus palabras y luego lo miró a él.

—No quería que esa carta fuera una molestia. No quería que dejases tus tareas en Noxus para…

—No te preocupes. Mis trabajos pueden esperar. —Interrumpió él quien miraba a la chica sentada en la cama desde su altura.

— ¿Ya no trabajas para Swain?

—No trabajo para Swain. —Zanjó el joven.

—Oh, yo creía que él te encargaba ciertas tareas.

—Trabajo para mí mismo. —Abrió su capa de nuevo y de ella sacó un par de colgantes, cuyas piedras preciosas valían más que las ganancias de toda una vida de una persona de a pie. El chico sonrió y sus pupilas parecieron expandirse como si de un felino se tratara.

—E-Es… es decir tú. Por tu apariencia sospechaba, pero ahora veo que… Dioses. —Dijo ella con un suspiro algo espantada. Miró a su alrededor y luego lo miró a él. — ¿Has venido para robarme?

Él se sentó a su lado. Paseó su mirada por toda ella y contuvo su impulsiva respuesta. Se quitó la capucha dejando ver su largo y lacio cabello, el cual tocaba sus hombros con suavidad. Se fijó en el anillo que la chica llevaba en su dedo anular, frunció el ceño mientras lo analizaba con cautela. No parecía caro, descartó la idea de que fuera una sortija de compromiso, lo cual, sin controlarlo, lo hizo sentirse aliviado.

—He venido por tu carta. Pero ahora que lo dices, te cambio tu anillo por los dos colgantes. —Aquellas joyas valían muchísimo más que la sortija,

Ella rio un poco.

—No está en venta. Ha sido mi recompensa por haber entrado en el ejército. Significa mucho para mí.

La mirada dorada del joven brilló en la oscuridad en cuanto le dijo tales palabras. Fijó su vista en el anillo. Se guardó los colgantes en su capa de nuevo y encogió sus hombros.

—Enhorabuena.

—Gracias. — Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Ella no paraba de mirarle con atención como si se tratara de un sueño tenerle allí. Mas la realidad la golpeó dejándola muy despierta. —T-Te has colado en la mansión Crownguard. —Sonó más sorprendida de lo que le hubiera gustado, aquel hombre comenzaba a serle algo intimidante. Su casa era de las mejores en cuanto a seguridad refería.

—Sí. —Dijo sin más, como si fuera lo más normal colarse en una morada de alta seguridad.

—Será peligroso si te encuentran aquí. Y para salir ¿cómo?

—No te preocupes por mí, chica. —Señaló a la carta. —Centrémonos en eso.

—Fue… que… bueno. No sé qué decir. He deseado todas estas semanas poder hablar con alguien y ahora que tú estás aquí no me salen las palabras. Creo que mi vida es un caos. Quiero luchar, pero a la vez quiero huir, siento que no estoy preparada para afrontar las cosas. Y luego, mi magia, yo me siento…

—No eres un monstruo. —La interrumpió él. —Si tú eres tal cosa, qué seremos los demás. —Posó sus ojos en ella de manera serena.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu libertad tenía un precio?— Ella posó las manos sobre la cama y se apoyó en ellas esperando una respuesta. Él miró al suelo y cruzó sus brazos.

—Mi libertad se pagó mucho tiempo ha. Y nunca se deja de ser esclavo, chica. Saldrás de un lugar que no te gusta para meterte en otro peor. Así comienza todo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue?

— ¿Quieres consolar tus penas comparándolas a las de otro? —Ella se sorprendió con su pregunta y enrojeció. Sintiéndose completamente culpable por haber preguntado tal cosa.

—Lo siento. No debería haber preguntado.

—Maté. —Contestó rápidamente él. — Mi primera víctima fue mi mejor amigo. Mi segunda víctima una mujer pobre que pedía en los suburbios, mi tercera víctima un hombre que regentaba un local, su esposa fue la cuarta. La quinta el tipo que me enseñó técnicas básicas de robo y el mismo que me vendió a una sociedad de ladrones. ¿Necesitas que siga? —No apartó la mirada de ella ni un segundo y su tono neutral parecía no tener remordimiento alguno.

— ¿Te acuerdas de todas las personas a las que…?

—Sí. —El pausó para ver su cara de temor. — ¿Decírtelo ha servido para que me delates ahora?— Si se burlaba o no ella no lo pudo notar.

—Jamás haría tal cosa. —La rápida repuesta de ella lo sorprendió. —Quizás en parte sea porque siento que eres una de las pocas personas que ha pasado por las mismas cosas que yo, al menos en el tiempo que estuve en Noxus. Que estés aquí me hace sinceramente feliz. Aunque no apruebo tus acciones, estoy empezando a comprender que siempre que hay muerte de por medio, parece haber mucho más detrás.

—No me compares con Darius. —Un dije de resentimiento pareció mostrarse en los áureos ojos del muchacho. Ella volvió a mirarlo con culpabilidad, pues había acertado con su pensamiento.

—Lo siento. —Volvió a disculparse ella agachando su mirada y tomando la sábana de su lecho entre sus manos. —Él… ¿Está Noxus…?

—Él está bien, o al menos no tengo noticias de que le haya sucedido nada. —Interrumpió Talon ocultando su molestia por tener que hablar de aquel hombre.

La expresión de Lux cambio por completo a absoluta felicidad en cuanto supo la noticia. Él la analizó de nuevo. Sus primeros pensamientos fueron hacia ella, considerándola algo tonta por seguir detrás de aquel hombre pese a todo. Cambiaron completamente al segundo, cuando vio el amor tan puro que aquella pequeña chica le profesaba al discípulo de Swain. Lo maldijo en su interior y dejó de mirarla. No se la merecía, ni por asomo se merecía la dicha de aquella inmaculada mujer.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Demacia? —Le preguntó la muchacha.

—Me voy por la mañana.

— ¿Tan pronto?— Miró al suelo y jugó con sus pies un poco. —Acabas de llegar… ¿Dónde te hospedas?

—Me colaré en una posada y ahí me hospedaré, no sé en cuál aun. —Dibujó una media sonrisa y añadió. —Y si me lo pides, quizás pueda volver cuando tenga tiempo.

Ella le tomó la mano y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. Verla así de feliz lo hacía tener emociones que creía ya extintas en su ser.

—Por favor. —Rogó ella. Haciendo que sus mares rodearan el Sol que él tenía por ojos. —No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho esta visita. De verdad. — Agachó la mirada— Antes de que vinieras me sentía a la deriva. Quería dejar todo, y ahora, ahora me siento… poderosa de nuevo. Con fuerzas de nuevo.

Talon posó su mano libre en la mejilla de ella. Controló sus impulsos que hacía tiempo que parecían dispararse solo con ella. Y aunque no era capaz de acostumbrarse a la situación comenzaba a gustarle dejarse llevar por ellos.

—He cumplido mi objetivo entonces. —Le dijo a lo que ella lo recompensó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Quédate a dormir aquí. —Se sonrojó en cuanto lo dijo y pretendió aclarar. —Q-Quiero decir —Ver la sonrisa burlona en su rostro no la ayudaba. Apretó la mano del chico entre las suyas. —Yo dormiré en el sillón de ahí. —Dijo señalando a un apartado de su gran alcoba. —Y tú podrás dormir en la cama.

—Como el primer día. —Lux frunció un poco el ceño confusa. Él prosiguió. —Dormías en el sofá. No creo que olvide, el sonido de tu pausada respiración al entrar en la casa. Tu pelo se posó en tu boca. —Tomó un mechón de pelo de la muchacha y deslizó sus dedos por él. —Podría quedarme…— Comenzó, ella sonrió feliz. —si durmiéramos los dos en la cama. —Lux pasó a ponerse seria de inmediato. No quería admitir que desde lo que pasó el último día de su estancia en Noxus la hacía desconfiar de él. Paseó su mirada por el rostro del joven, analizando sus intenciones. A punto estuvo de darle una negativa cuando éste la interrumpió. —No te haré nada, chica. No disfruto con tus disgustos.

—Y sin embargo, el último día… ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Ambos se miraron confusos. —Tu marcha me afectó de esa manera. Tienes mi palabra, no volveré a hacer algo parecido.

La muchacha se quedó pensativa. Aquel chico había recorrido todo el camino por verla a ella. Sentía que le debía el favor. Por otra parte no confiaba plenamente en él. Talon parecía ocultar siempre sus intenciones, parecía ocultarse siempre, incluso cuando estaba desprovisto de su máscara. Miró su cama mientras seguía debatiéndose entre las posibilidades. Si le decía que no él se iría, quién sabe cuándo lo volvería a ver.

Señaló la zona más alejada del lecho y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Esa es mi mitad. —Señaló a la otra zona. —Y esa la tuya. Y si haces algo raro. —Prendió en su mano una luz y la expandió un poco para verse más aterradora. Él la miró con sorpresa, pasando a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No me atrevería jamás a enfrentarme a la maga maestre. —Dijo en tono burlón.

El noxiano se quitó su capa y sus altas botas negras. Se incorporó en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera quien aún seguía en guardia. Contuvo una carcajada al ver su cara de circunstancias, al fin y al cabo estaba usurpando su lecho.

Él se giró y le dio la espalda a la mujer que tenía al lado, siendo totalmente cuidadoso de no traspasar la línea imaginaria que ella le había indicado.

Lux no podía dormir. Le había costado conciliar el sueño antes de despertarse. El muchacho de su lado no era molestia pues parecía que ya se había dormido totalmente en aquella posición. Era tan silencioso en el sueño como en su llegada. Volvió a sentirse triste al pensar que al día siguiente él no estaría. Tener a Talon a su lado la hacía sentirse cerca de Noxus. Cerca de aquellos días que un tiempo vivió y que sonaban de manera lejana. No se dio cuenta de que en silencio sus lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse consigo misma. Nunca había sido de esa forma. Nada la había agotado tanto y sin embargo, ahí estaba llorando como si el mundo se acabara. Todo el mundo ha pasado por cosas que ni ella se hubiera imaginado. El hombre que tenía a su lado también, aún recordaba aquella fría mirada cargada de rabia que le mostró una vez, y no se había rendido, incluso sacó tiempo para ir a verla, a pesar de todo lo que debió de pasar aun parecía tener un corazón que trataba de proteger a los demás. Necesitaba alcanzar su fortaleza, necesitaba salir adelante como fuera. Y aquel muchacho de lacios cabellos oscuros la había inspirado, siendo para ella alguien a seguir.

— ¿Talon? —Llamó Lux casi en un susurro para ver si estaba despierto.

— ¿Si? —Su voz sonó algo más grave al bajar su tono.

—Muchas gracias, Talon. De verdad, muchas gracias. —Él seguía dándole la espalda por lo que la pequeña demaciana no pudo ver o notar reacción en él hacia sus palabras.

— ¿Y si estás agradecida por qué lloras?— Había notado su agitada respiración aunque ella tratara de disimular. Ésta negó con la cabeza a pesar de que él no la miraba.

—No estoy llorando. —Mintió y se forzó en cambiar su expresión.

El noxiano se dio la vuelta y enfrentó su mar de lágrimas con la calidez de sus soles. Acercó su mano para limpiar la última gota de su sollozo.

—Las cosas —Comenzó éste. —importan porque nosotros le damos la importancia. —Ella tragó saliva y lo miró tratando de comprender. —No necesitas tener en mente cosas más importantes para olvidar, solo necesitas quitarle trascendencia a lo que crees de tal magnitud como para no superarlo. —Ella le sonrió y asintió tomando su consejo. —Y he traspasado la línea. Espero no ser el objetivo de tu furia.

Lux se frotó los ojos y comenzó a reírse por las palabras del chico. Negó con la cabeza. Estrechó al hombre entre sus brazos y reposó su azorada y pensante cabeza en su pecho. Él sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

Comenzó a quedarse dormida escuchando los pausados latidos del corazón de Talon.

La mañana llegó dejando la noche anterior como un lejano sueño. La luz comenzó a traspasar la ventana que ella creía opacada, pues estaba segura de que el chico había cerrado la persiana. Paseó la mirada de manera atontada por su lecho. No había rastro del muchacho, miró a su alrededor para confirmar que, efectivamente se había ido. Y así había sido. Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó algo triste. Hubiera estado bien haberse despedido. Ese no debía de ser el estilo de Talon. Ni siquiera lo había notado moverse, pero tan ágil como él era, desapareció con la noche dejándola algo confundida.

Analizando sus pensamientos y su habitación se fijó en su mesilla de noche. Dos collares extendidos adornaban ahora aquel mueble. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y los tomó por la cadena. Los recordaba bien, eran los mismos que el noxiano le había enseñado cuando le insinuó su ilegal profesión. Frunció el ceño ¿Se le había olvidado cogerlos?, imaginó su disgusto al darse cuenta de que los había dejado atrás y comenzó a pensar que quizás fuera bueno escribirle para hacerle saber que ella los tenía.

Pero lo siguiente que recordó fue que él le había propuesto un intercambio. Bajó la mirada hasta su mano derecha y miró su dedo anular sorprendida. Su anillo no estaba. Acarició con su otra mano la zona vacía que había dejado la sortija. Resopló, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Parecía ser que… un ladrón siempre cobra su precio.


	8. Lealtad

**Notas: Hola todos de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo!, lo siento, he estado bastante indispuesta estos días atrás, pero mejor tarde que nunca!.**

 **Voy a aclarar por si acaso hay alguna confusión de aquí en adelante que yo me guío por el lore antiguo del League of Legends, por lo tanto la trama de Annie, la trama de Darius y Draven serán las antiguas, y la de Swain va a ser una especie de mezcla que lleva ya tiempo en mi mente. Espero que esto no cause ninguna molestia a nadie, y si es así, lo siento, pero os animo que estéis abiertos a la trama que tengo pensada. Espero no decepcionaros.**

 **Ya finalizo diciendo que de nuevo muchísimas gracias por todos esos comentarios, aunque esté ajetreada os leo siempre y seguirá siendo así :). Y como último dar la bienvenida a aquellos a los que se han unido a la familia hace poco. Espero que os esté gustando la historia.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo a todos vosotros. :)**

* * *

 **Lealtad**

* * *

Aún no había amanecido, pero poco faltaba ya para ello. Siempre le gustó más avanzar de noche, apartarse de los caminos y ser perseguido únicamente por los sonidos que emitían los animales salvajes que, como él, despertaban en la noche para cometer sus perfectos crímenes de supervivencia con la luna como testigo único.

Desde que había abandonado la casa de Luxanna tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien lo seguía. Le parecía imposible, no había persona que le siguiera el ritmo, ni siquiera su padre lo hacía, siempre le decía que había nacido para el escapismo y el pillaje. Para sus adentros Talon pensaba con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara; no nací para, nací en el pillaje. En los suburbios hasta el más patoso o el menos inteligente había hecho de las suyas alguna vez. La Ley era muy distinta en aquel lugar; la única ley era que no había ley.

Cambió varias veces de ritmo, se metía por recovecos poco conocidos, y nada parecía indicarle que alguien lo seguía excepto su intuición, y su instinto nunca fallaba.

Decidió probar una última cosa; meterse por medio de un bosque de árboles con ramas gruesas y tronco ancho y bajo. Su paso se hizo mucho más rápido y rápidamente se encaramó a un árbol próximo en cuanto notó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su posición inicial. Y esperó.

Con sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra de la noche observó los alrededores sin moverse ni un milímetro ni hacer un ápice de ruido. Un pequeño batir de unas alas y unas hojas moviéndose violentamente en otro árbol cercano lo hizo fijar su vista en la procedencia del sonido. Era difícil distinguir en la noche las formas, y más cuando esa forma era tan negra como el crepúsculo. Los seis ojos de la criatura miraban desde aquel lugar de forma desesperada, moviéndose también con cautela. Talon había reconocido al animal únicamente por su gran tamaño, lo cual lo discernía del resto de cuervos.

El maldito cuervo de Swain lo había seguido. Pero ¿cómo?, ¿desde hacía cuánto?, encontró las respuestas inmediatamente. Era imposible que lo hubiera seguido desde Noxus, lo que quedaba en que, lo más probable fuera que ya estuviera vigilando a Lux. Frunció el ceño, nada solía perturbarle en absoluto, pero las evidencias de la obsesión del viejo cuervo por la demaciana comenzaban a molestarle bastante, pues él creía que ella estaría a salvo en Demacia. No parecía ser el caso.

Barajó sus posibilidades mientras ataba al final de su capa unas cuchillas que primero rociaba de veneno. Luego sacó unas cuantas dagas y las impregnó del líquido mortal. Si continuaba hasta Noxus lo más probable fuera que los guardias lo esperasen donde quiera que fuere debido a la información de Beatrice. Katarina le había advertido más de una vez que la criatura se comunicaba directamente con Swain. Continuar como si nada no era una opción. Regresar a Demacia tampoco lo era, no quería dejar sola a su pariente más días, y en Demacia tampoco tendría la oportunidad de derribar al cuervo sin llamar la atención.

Iba a ser ahora. Se colocó la capucha de manera que la sombra impidiera ver su cara y se cercioró de su máscara bien puesta, movió su capa ahora adornada con cuchillas en sus extremos para cerciorarse de que su agilidad no se veía impedida y con una daga en cada hueco de entre sus dedos apuntó. Fijó su blanco entre la espesura de hojas del árbol dónde había visto por última vez al cuervo. No lo distinguía bien, así que bajó la vista para mirar al suelo y agudizar el oído, calmando incluso su respiración para no escuchar sus propios sonidos corporales. Lo sintió. Sintió como la fina garra del cuervo se posaba en la madera haciendo que la parte dura de su pata sonase contra la rama del árbol en un sonido débil, y Talon no esperó, lanzó los puñales con habilidad, con fuerza controlada, y a toda velocidad estos desaparecieron entre la maleza para tratar de acertar en su objetivo.

El graznido doloroso del pájaro le indicó la señal, había acertado. Sonrió de manera confiada, quizás fuera su oportunidad para continuar rápidamente con su camino. Volvió a barajar oportunidades, nada le resultaría tan placentero como matar a esa alimaña y de paso, frustrar a Swain. Pero no quería dar un paso en falso sin el consentimiento de Katarina. Ya había hecho bastante exponiéndose de esa manera al ir a visitar a Lux. Decidió dejar al animal herido, el veneno haría efecto en un tiempo y lo retrasaría. Salió de la maleza para continuar con su camino, tratando de ocultarse en la oscuridad de la noche, mas el cuervo rápidamente se le puso en frente. Volaba de manera torpe, le había acertado en un ala y parecía estar bastante atontado, sin embargo, ahí estaba, apoyado en la rama, completamente descubierto y mirándolo con sus seis ojos rojos. ¿Por qué?, Talon no hizo movimiento alguno, toqueteaba sus filos por debajo de las mangas, y esperaba de manera paciente a algún indicio por parte del animal, pero nada.

No queriendo avanzar terreno, le lanzó de nuevo sus cuchillas, y el animal las esquivó casi de manera torpe, posándose esta vez en el terreno. El noxiano saltó a otra rama, y comenzó a pasar de árbol en árbol con saltos ágiles, dio un último salto y giró sobre sí mismo para posarse en el suelo y comenzar a correr tratando de difuminarse entre las sombras.

Unas plumas negras y afiladas le cortaron el paso, acertándole casi de lleno si no fuera por la agilidad de su esquive, se apartó deslizándose por la hierba húmeda. El sangriento Sol comenzó a abrirse hueco entre su enemigo eterno, algo que hizo que Talon apretara los puños y se calmara, no le gustaba el día y menos para batallar, tampoco le gustaba el campo abierto, pero allí estaba, en desventaja. El cuervo volvió a posarse delante de él y ladeando la cabeza lo miró con tres de sus ojos. Lo estaba analizando, lo que trataba de identificar aquella alimaña era su identidad. El chico no sabía nada de cuervos mágicos o cuervos de lo que sea que fuere, y claramente un combate sería la peor de las opciones, pero Beatrice estaba esperando a que él arremetiera.

 _"_ _Haz lo que el enemigo espera de ti, pruébalo varias veces y cuando acabes de conocerle, remátalo",_ las palabras de Marcus resonaban en su cabeza, pero aquello… aquello era un cuervo, que estaba aprovechándose de la luz para tratar de desvelarlo.

No había más opción, antes de que eso pasara lo mataría. Clavó sus ojos en el pájaro y lanzó de nuevo un par de dagas, aquella criatura hizo lo que él se esperaba, echar a volar para esquivarlas, con rapidez se puso detrás, tomó su capa y justo cuando iba a clavar el saliente afilado de ésta en el pequeño cuerpecito del animal una oscura y verdosa onda expansiva lo tiró hacia atrás. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y cayó de pie mientras era despedido varios metros hacia atrás.

Había miles de plumas negruzcas a su alrededor que iban y venían cortando todo a su paso, incluso a él. La onda expansiva le había echado la capucha hacia atrás, los cortes de las plumas le habían dejado sin manga en uno de los brazos, y una herida en su pómulo derecho. Se incorporó sorprendiéndose de la figura que tenía enfrente mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

Ya no había un cuervo, miles de plumas negras componían la figura de un viejo sumamente reconocido para él. La silueta únicamente desprendía color en los rojizos ojos que parecían fijarse en él con desprecio. Aquellas plumas se movían en todas direcciones siempre manteniendo la figura de Swain, que era más grande de lo que normalmente era, haciendo que la silueta midiera unos cuantos metros. Donde se suponía que tendría lugar la boca se hizo una abertura y la voz lejana del anciano resonó en aquel despejado amanecer.

—Talon… Debí… haberlo sabido.

El muchacho tragó saliva, ¿a qué se estaba enfrentando?, si moría allí sería una auténtica estupidez, de hecho, había vuelto a dar un paso en falso habiendo ido a visitar a Luxanna. Si él caía, estaban Katarina y Marcus, a los que fallaría.

Dejó de examinar la silueta para pasar a mirar alrededor, Beatrice parecía haber desaparecido, dejando únicamente aquella mata de plumas con forma de Swain.

El General levantó una gran mano y lo señaló, e inmediatamente aquellas afiladas armas plumosas se dirigieron hacia Talon. Éste las esquivó, y así se pasó un buen lapso de tiempo. El viejo cuervo lo trataba de atrincherar y él comenzaba a cansarse de esquivar y esquivar. Era imposible que Beatrice hubiera desaparecido del mapa, Katarina le informó de que había una conexión entre amo y animal. Y entonces lo supo. Swain se mantenía allí por esa conexión, no era realmente Swain lo que allí estaba viendo era… Beatrice. ¿Pero dónde estaba exactamente?, lo único que veía eran plumas y plumas alrededor de una figura que ellas mismas formaban, entonces se fijó. A la altura del pecho de la silueta del General había una concentración de plumaje, como si aquello estuviera protegiendo algo. Allí estaba. Mordió su labio inferior y entrecerró sus cálidos ojos bañados por el rojo del Sol. Tirando dagas, no haría nada, las pararía siempre y arremetería con el plumaje.

Había que hacerlo de cerca. Se colocó su capucha de nuevo, esquivó más y más filos, echó a correr en dirección al corazón, o… a la muerte. Se deslizó por la hierba y saltó sobre sí mismo para esquivar un airón. Tomó el borde de su capa y lo levantó para defender sus partes vitarles con el metal de sus dagas incrustadas, y con la sensación de miles de filos devorando su cuerpo entró de manera salvaje y ruda entre el plumaje de aquella gigantesca figura. Miró hacia la concentración de plumas mientras la sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por su piel. Se impulsó con tanta fuerza como pudo y alzó un extremo afilado de su capa para terminar su trabajo.

Cuando Beatrice se dio cuenta de lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo ya era demasiado tarde, la velocidad de movimiento de Talon era demasiada, no tuvo tiempo de reacción y más cuando su ala estaba herida. El cuerpecillo del animal fue traspasado sin piedad por el metal.

Las oscuras plumas cayeron al terreno. El joven creyó escuchar el alarido de Swain, pero no estaba seguro. Todo le daba vueltas, el dolor de todo su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerle mella, no había lugar donde mirase y no estuviera cortado, si bien era cierto que sus zonas vitales fueron tapadas, otras zonas tuvo que dejarlas al descubierto provocando que sangrase demasiado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y vio a su lado como el cuervo se tambaleaba para huir de él. Pero no llegó demasiado lejos, se desplomó en el suelo emitiendo graznidos suaves y atragantados con su sangre. Hasta que todo cesó.

Talon se arrastró hasta el cuervo para cerciorarse de que aquella criatura estaba muerta. Alargó su brazo para rozarla con cuidado, y en cuanto la tocó, tanto Beatrice como las plumas se convirtieron en polvo que fue arrastrado por el viento suave.

El noxiano suspiró y se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la húmeda hierba. Notaba el sabor a óxido de su sangre, notaba cada corte, profundo y no tan profundo que había en su cuerpo, pero durante instantes el inmenso dolor que sentía… desapareció, y sus áureos ojos fueron cálidamente bañados por la luz del Sol que ya se alzaba algo más alto. Aquella luz le recordaba…

Alzó una mano al cielo mientras la fina brisa movía las gotas de sangre.

—Luxanna…

* * *

Entró en la casa a regañadientes por petición de Lou'Ara, pero una vez dentro se sintió agradecido. Estaba empapado, y la noche era fría, sin embargo, no quería quedarse allí más de lo debido. Aún le costaba creerse las palabras que le había profesado a la mujer que tenía ahora mismo delante, lo suyo no era hablar, y sus impulsivos pasos lo metían siempre en un buen lío.

Se rascó la nuca, notando su mojado pelo gotear, y la miró, ella miró de vuelta clavando sus intensa mirada en él, rompiendo el silencio le dijo de ir a buscar una toalla, para secarse o se enfermaría, él no dijo nada asintió con la cabeza mientras se quedaba estático en la entrada de la casa.

La casa de aquella mujer no era muy grande, en su día, cuando él era más joven, vivía en una casa muchísimo más pequeña con su hermano, dibujó una media sonrisa recordando aquellos tiempos.

Sintió la presencia de una mujer que asomaba por una de las puertas, con descaro salió al recibidor. Parecía excesivamente pálida y llevaba sobre los hombros varias mantas con las que se tapaba. Su pelo era oscuro, pero se notaban ya varios mechones entrecanos. En cuanto vio los ojos de la mujer supo, por ser idénticos a los de Lou'Ara, que era su madre. Ésta miró de manera vivaracha y le sonrió con amabilidad, se puso a la par de él y lo estudió un poquito.

— ¿Eres el nuevo novio de Ara? —soltó una risilla y continuó ante el silencio de Darius. —Ara nunca trae hombres a casa desde… bueno… lo de su marido. Qué contenta estoy, sí, sí. Qué guapo eres. —la mujer hablaba tan rápido que el noxiano no supo cómo salir de tal comprometido encuentro. —Quédate a cenar, yo no os interrumpiré para nada, ceno en mi habitación pues llevo unos días algo enferma, Ara está preparando un estofado, los mejores son los de mi hija. ¿Ya habéis pensado en planes de futuro?, seguro que no, mi hija es tan… rara, espero que no te cause problemas, a veces puede llegar a ser muy bruta, pero es muy buena niña. ¿Te dije ya que la admitieron en el ejército de élite noxiano?, fíjate tú cuanto talento, pero mira, es algo no me gusta mucho, su marido estaba metido en algo así y termino mal… si a mi Ara le pasa algo… no sabría qué hacer, igual tú la puedes convencer de que asiente la cabeza de una buena vez. ¿Sabías que antes era costurera como yo?

— ¡Mamá!— Lou'Ara había salido del baño con una toalla blanca en las manos y parecía haber escuchado lo último de la conversación… o más bien monólogo, pues únicamente su madre hablaba. —El médico dijo nada de salir de la cama, así que ya sabes. No lo agobies por favor.

Darius quería decir algo pero estaba tan cohibido por la situación que sentía que si decía algo sería únicamente para meter más la pata. No era bueno soltando discursos, y probablemente diría algo de manera brusca, así que optó por quedarse callado mientras ambas mujeres discutían y la más joven se llevaba a la madre de vuelta a la habitación. Regresó de nuevo y se disculpó con el noxiano quien negó con la cabeza olvidando lo que había pasado momentos antes.

Pasaron a la pequeña salita que también era un comedor nada espaciado. Se notaba la humildad de aquellas dos mujeres, pero también se notaba la calidez de la vivencia en familia. El cuarto estaba lleno de fotografías de mala calidad, pero aun así recordatorios de vivencias felices y pasadas. Lo invitó a sentarse en una silla de madera y éste hizo caso. Ella comenzó a secarle el pelo con la toalla de manera suave, se le notaba avergonzada.

— ¿Eras costurera? — Lo dijo con un tono burlón no creyéndose esa parte del discurso de su madre. No veía a aquella mujer al cuidado de telas. Ella le tiró un poco del pelo al ver su burla.

—Ríete cuanto quieras, patán. Era muy buena en eso también, algunas tenemos talento para todo.

—Me… sorprende, nada más. Cuando vi tu expediente me parecía increíble que con solo cinco años de formación…

—Comencé mi formación cuando mi marido murió. Antes de eso, cuando estaba casada con él, era costurera. Y me gustaba, adoraba ver mis diseños y mis creaciones completas y puestas en alguien más. Adoraba ver la felicidad de una mujer o un hombre cuando se llevaba su prenda nueva.

El silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellos, mientras ella seguía secándole el pelo. Él paseó la mirada por toda la sala de estar. Había una foto enmarcada en un pequeño marco de pie, junto a un pequeño jarrón descolorido que portaba una rosa marchita y seca, le pareció extrañamente preciosa, a pesar del desvaído marrón que la flor tenía. El hombre se levantó de su asiento haciendo que la madera de la silla crujiera un poco y que la mujer se sorprendiera, parando de secarle el pelo. Fue hasta la estantería donde aquel pequeño marco decoraba y lo tomó examinando de cerca a las tres figuras que eran protagonistas. Lou'Ara tenía una cara diferente, no solo por tener una edad bastante más temprana, parecía ser francamente feliz. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo especial, y Darius sonrió. Aquella sería la cara de una enamorada.

Un hombre joven también, con una expresión serena y tranquila, de ojos rasgados y barba incipiente estaba junto a ella, llevaba un cigarrillo prendido que sujetaba con sus finos labios mientras miraba a la cámara para la fotografía. Y al otro lado de la mujer había otro hombre mucho más mayor, de bigote espeso y piel muy morena, con unos ojos tan redondos como la luna llena.

—Éste era mi marido. —Dijo en tono suave Ara refiriéndose al más joven. —El otro era mi padre, quien tampoco está con nosotros. —Tomó el marco de las manos de Darius y paseó sus dedos por encima. —Fumaba muchísimo. —Le dijo algo risueña. — Bromeaba con quedarme con toda su herencia y dejar a sus padres pobres como ratas si se moría por fumar.

— ¿Y no te mandaba a la mierda por eso? — Ambos rieron.

—Lo hacía constantemente. —Volvieron a reír.

Darius tocó la mejilla de mujer que aun sostenía la fotografía entre sus manos, si antes dudaba, no lo hacía en ese momento. La necesitaba, a ella y solo a ella.

—Ara lo que te dije antes…

—Sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles. —Lo interrumpió ella. —no lo he tomado en cuenta, sé que no hablabas en serio…

—Hablaba en serio. —Ella lo miró con sorpresa. —Hablo en serio, Ara. Quiero… necesito estabilidad en mi vida, es algo que consigo solo contigo.

La mujer miró al suelo, la sombra de sus pestañas oscurecieron su rostro. Posó el marco en su lugar y suspiró.

—No me quieres. —Afirmó. Darius desvió la mirada unos instantes.

—No. — Pues era cierto, por el momento solo había una persona capaz de quedarse en su corazón.

—Yo tampoco siento amor por ti… no veo factible que esto salga bien… cuando la base principal no la tenemos.

—Nuestros fantasmas nos persiguen es cierto. Pero yo sí veo oportunidad para avanzar. Es cierto, que no es lo convencional, supongo. No lo sé. Lo único que tengo en mente, lo único que quiero ahora mismo es estar contigo.

—No quiero empezar algo para tener que terminarlo, Darius.

Él la tomó por los hombros y clavó su oscura mirada en la confusa de ella.

—Tenemos los mismos objetivos, un pasado anclado en nuestras almas, y una vida con un camino que se une entre nosotros. Ara, el amor puede venir después, pero si no lo hace, no es necesario. Podemos ayudarnos, ambos somos…

—Puedo ceder…—Dijo ella pensativa. —Quiero ayudarte, y yo quiero avanzar también. Pero sólo si me prometes que harás que esto funcione, que no lo dejarás morir tras un tiempo.

—Lou'Ara, como tu superior deberías de conocerme. —Ella lo miró extrañada. —Yo nunca me rindo.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron deprisa, y la decisión de haber comenzado con aquella mujer había sido buena. Comenzó a sentirse algo más aliviado. Su cabeza le permitía dejar atrás su obsesión por Lux y avanzar con Ara. La noxiana ponía empeño por intentar quererle, él sin embargo, no se preocupaba, las cosas vendrían con el tiempo, y el cariño que le profesaba, que no era poco, se podía convertir en algo más y lo sabía.

Había baches, y no tardaron en darse cuenta que no sólo sus fantasmas los perseguirían, ambos tenían un carácter brusco, regio, y algo oscuro, lo cual hacía que chocasen a menudo. Ella era bastante extrovertida y él era extremadamente poco sociable, algo que provocaba disputas cada cierto tiempo.

Sin embargo, también era cierto, que tras las discusiones, ambos eran capaces de reconciliarse bastante rápido. A Darius comenzaba a gustarle la vida con ella, y aunque a decir verdad, no era del todo feliz, al menos había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar; estabilidad y el entierro de la persona que lo volvía completamente loco.

Había prometido a Ghislain Hertz que visitaría al padre de Katarina, y eso hizo. No le causó mucha gracia tener que acudir a petición de éste, y se notaba que no era bien recibido, incluso el servicio parecía temerle o asquearse con su presencia. No había acudido desarmado, así que lo inspeccionaron bien y lo dejaron pasar una vez cumplido todos los protocolos. Se encontró a la mujer de cabellos de fuego con su mirada de felino herido clavada en él. Estaba cruzada de brazos y llevaba un traje de cuero entallado, decorado por el basto metal en las zonas más inseguras de su cuerpo.

Era hermosa, no había hombre no se pudiera dar cuenta de ello, su atractivo era completamente salvaje y feroz, algo que sus rojizos cabellos acompañaban, sueltos y libres caían por su blanquecina tez.

Pero no le causaba más que sentimientos de rencor, de debilidad y traición. Para él, Katarina y su padre eran cobardes, ocultos en las sombras, constantemente le recordaban a Talon. Asesinos sin escrúpulos, incapaces de hacer un frente a frente digno. Aquella mujer ansiaba el poder, o eso creía, a su padre le tenía algo más de respeto, pero no mucho más. Todo cuanto recordaba de Marcus era… cobardía.

— ¿A qué has venido? —Le espetó Katarina sin cortesía ni miramientos. —Ya le dije a Swain que iría a hablar con él para lo de Jonia mañana. Dile al puto viejo impaciente que se espere.

—Nada tiene que ver con Swain. —Zanjó la discusión el guerrero.

—Pues ¿qué quieres?

—Ver a tu padre.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, Talon ya le había comentado lo que había visto en aquel extraño bosque, no se esperaba que Darius cumpliera. No lo iba a dejar pasar al cuarto de Marcus, pero visto que las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes, cedió. Lo acompañó después de cerciorarse por ella misma que aquel hombre no llevaba arma alguna consigo. Antes de dejarle pasar lo amenazó.

—Si haces algún gesto mínimamente brusco, te cortare de lado a lado ese gran cuello que tienes.

Él no hizo caso a su amenaza, no estaba allí para discutir con la muchacha, aunque sí que le molestaron sus bruscas palabras. Apretando la mandíbula y los puños hizo acopio de su poca paciencia y la ignoró.

La habitación de Marcus era grande y estaba bien ventilada, no se esperaba menos de la mansión de una de las familias más adineradas de Noxus… aunque los rumores recientes decían que ya se estaban arruinando, les faltaba poder y perdían seguidores cada cierto tiempo. El apellido Du Couteau comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco.

El padre de la muchacha estaba incorporado en la cama, reposaba su espalda contra unos cuantos cojines de plumas y miraba a la nada, con los ojos caídos y con el verde de su iris completamente apagado.

Darius miró hacia Katarina, quizás buscando una respuesta. Sabía por parte de Swain del estado de Marcus, pero verle así, un hombre que en su día mostró audacia, astucia, sabiduría y sobre todo, vida, lo dejó completamente extrañado. No imaginó ni por asomo que el estado de ese hombre era tan sumamente precario.

Se acercó a la cama donde el señor Du Couteau reposaba, haciéndole sombra con su gran cuerpo de guerrero. Éste lo miró desde su posición baja, con los ojos vacíos y comenzó a emitir ciertos sonidos gangosos. Al ver la extrañeza del comandante, Katarina zanjó el asunto, queriendo quitarse de encima la pesada visita de Darius.

—Ya está, ya lo has visto. No vas a sacar nada más de aquí, ni habla ni hace nada por sí mismo, así que, de buenas maneras te lo pido, vete.

El guerrero la miró y luego volvió a mirar a su padre. Sinceramente, en aquel estado… le daba algo de pena. Pero se lo merecía, eran débiles, y aunque en su día Marcus fue buen hombre para con su pueblo, también fue débil cuando Swain tomó el poder y huyó dejando a sus seguidores desvalidos. _"No es oro todo lo que reluce"_ le había advertido el fantasma de Ghislain. Suspiró al recordar las palabras que le había brindado aquel hombre y se dio la vuelta tratando de no molestar a la anfitriona del lugar, que lo quería ya fuera de su casa.

No dio ni un paso cuando el padre de Katarina comenzó a emitir unos ruidos extraños. Ambos se giraron sorprendidos al ser sonidos completamente diferentes a los gangosos que habitualmente hacía. Eran sonidos de agotamiento y esfuerzo por tratar de zafarse de algo. El hombre postrado en la cama se movió un poco, algo que nunca había hecho, se impulsó con algo de fuerza y estiró una mano para coger la enorme extremidad del guerrero. Apretó con sus uñas la mano de Darius llegando a hacerle daño.

—E-E- Evaine… La R-Rosa N…— La viveza de sus ojos que había vuelto durante unos segundos volvió a disiparse, y cayó sobre los cojines de nuevo.

Las dos personas que habían presenciado tal insólito espectáculo se miraron confusas. El guerrero pudo notar el carácter pesado y triste de la mujer que tenía al lado. Iba a abrir la boca quizás para preguntarle qué significaba lo que acaba de decir cuando justo detrás de Katarina aparecieron unas figuras. La mujer no parecía notar nada de lo que había tras ella.

Las figuras fantasmagóricas lo habían visitado en el bosque una vez, y ahora estaban allí paradas frente a él. Había unas cinco personas que lo miraban con sorpresa, comenzó a tener frío. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Katarina, al verlo fijar su mirada tras ella se dio la vuelta para advertir lo que estaba mirando, mas no vio absolutamente nada. Se fijó en la expresión pálida, casi descompuesta del guerrero y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Darius?— Él no la miró, sin salir de su asombro tragó saliva.

— ¿No los ves? — Ella volvió a mirar en la dirección en la que su compañero miraba.

—Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros tres, deja de tomarme el pelo, como sea un truco barato te juro que…

—Cállate. —Le espetó Darius no dejando de mirar a las figuras que únicamente él veía.

Las figuras asintieron con la cabeza y le sonrieron con la mejor de las maneras, pero sus pútridas caras no mostraron una bonita sonrisa. Parecieron respirar con tranquilidad y una luz, cegadora pero hermosa y cálida comenzó a salir de aquellas criaturas transformándolas en los seres vivos que una vez fueron. Volvieron a mirar al guerrero con sus ojos ya vivos, y haciéndole una reverencia desaparecieron dejando al hombre más que confuso. Katarina lo miraba atónita creyéndole mal de la cabeza. Él se recompuso notando como la mujer que tenía al lado no salía de su asombro, ella no los había visto pero ¿por qué?, y ¿qué narices había sido eso?, recordó como aquellos que parecieron perdonarle en su día se habían bañado en luz y habían avanzado, como Ghislain y aquella niña habían hecho… pero no estaba en el bosque… ¿acaso era que lo habían juzgado de nuevo por cumplir?, no tenía sentido, muchos de ellos querían venganza, en aquel bosque se lo demostraron.

Salió de la mansión Du Couteau con la cabeza sumamente confusa, dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez sin sacar nada en claro sobre lo que allí había pasado. Y luego estaba lo que Marcus había dicho, "Evaine", sonaba a un nombre de mujer, sin embargo ni él ni Katarina hablaron del asunto, ésta se limitó a echarle prácticamente de su hogar y a fijar sus fieros ojos en él de manera despectiva, él por su parte le devolvía las miradas de asco y rencor. Estaba seguro de que la muchacha se creía que le diría a Swain algo de lo que había sucedido ahí dentro, pero no iba a ser el caso. No por ella si no por él y por Lux, no diría nada que pudiera involucrar a la demaciana en asuntos noxianos.

Katarina Du Couteau había tenido suerte, por el momento.

* * *

Le costó demasiado abrir los ojos, forzándose prácticamente a despertar. Su entorno estaba difuso y para su desgracia nada parecía tener sentido en aquellos momentos. Se incorporó y notó las mantas deslizarse por su torso. Estaba en una cama. El calor parecía hacerle sudar en exceso. Un dolor agudo le penetró la cabeza, se llevó una mano hasta ella y se sorprendió al notar su cabello descubierto. Con extrañeza y desesperación miró hacia abajo y vio su pecho descubierto y vendado en ciertas zonas, al igual que sus brazos, notó también una pequeña tirita en su pómulo derecho y un catéter en su muñeca. Se fijó en la pequeña chimenea de la cálida habitación la cual estaba en ascuas. Se quitó la aguja del catéter y se levantó, sintiendo el mareo asolarle desde las alturas. Se tambaleó y se sentó en la cama de nuevo. No tenía noción de dónde estaba y comenzaba a temer por su vida.

Un joven de cabellos castaño rojizo entró al cuarto al sentir el ruido patoso de su huésped. Se sorprendió al verle despierto y con alegría salió para llamar a alguien. Acto seguido entró otro hombre que por apariencia física parecía ser el padre del chaval.

El mayor se arrodilló ante Talon y frunciendo el ceño lo examinó con cuidado.

—Hola muchacho. No temas, soy Andoyle, y este es mi hijo Arthur, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿eres de Demacia?, ¿explorador quizás?— Habían notado que el noxiano llevaba un anillo del ejército de Demacia en el dedo anular.

—Papá… mamá dijo que si despertaba fuéramos a avisarla a ella, las preguntas al paciente pueden desorientarlo más.

—Calla hijo, no soy médico pero se nota que el muchacho está mucho mejor que ayer, podrá hablar digo yo… ¿y bien?

Arthur suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos y ambos se quedaron esperando las respuestas del noxiano.

—Sí. Soy… de Demacia. —Tomó provecho de la ventaja que le proporcionaba su robada sortija. Se quedó pensativo, optó por decir algo más convincente. —Venía de investigar un ataque reciente a la familia Crownguard.

Ambos familiares se sorprendieron al escucharle.

—A los Crownguards, no escuché nada de eso por el pueblo… tampoco leí en los periódicos.

—Cuando investigamos lo mantenemos en secreto cuanto sea posible si la pista está cerca. —Volvió a mentir Talon, quien había sonado convincente pues padre e hijo asintieron con severidad.

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre joven demaciano?

El noxiano se quedó pensativo un rato, no estaba demasiado lejos de Demacia por ello y por el anillo debían de creerle de esas tierras. Iba a mentir respecto a su identidad cuando percibió que no llevaba puesta su máscara. Suspiró sabiendo la tarea que se le venía por delante. Era lo que le tocaba hacer.

—Talon. —Dijo la verdad, pues al fin y al cabo no saldría de aquellas paredes. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Casi dos días. Tus heridas sanan rápido, sin embargo, perdiste mucha sangre. Por suerte mi mujer es médico y vino con suministros del pueblo hace poco.

—Yo estudio para ser médico también. —Añadió Arthur orgulloso, Talon trató de no escucharle, no quería saber absolutamente nada de sus vidas, mas el muchacho continuó. —Trabajo en el oficio de mi padre cortando leños, y a la vez estudio, en seis meses tendré mi primer examen teórico. ¡Seis meses!, estoy muy nervioso. —El padre sonrió a su descendiente con calidez.

—Espero que tengas suerte y apruebes. —Le dijo el noxiano tratando de parecer convincente.

—Hay sopa y revuelto de setas con jamón si te apetece comer. Es más deberías de comer.

—No papá, al haberle quitado el suero, darle de comer un revuelto con jamón es malo para su aparato digestivo. Tiene que venir mamá, lo dijo ella.

—Tiene que comer, no soy médico y eso lo sé hasta yo. Estos matasanos…

Ambos familiares se enzarzaron en una discusión donde el menor le daba lecciones a su padre de aparatos digestivos y medicina, y el padre le contestaba tratando de llevar la razón diciendo que comer era un hábito natural y de toda la vida que no dijera tonterías de médicos remilgados. Talon desconectó de la discusión, tratando de pensar tan rápido como pudo. Se sentía débil, pero con fuerzas suficientes para moverse aunque no con tanta agilidad.

—Comeré. —Dijo zanjando la discusión entre padre e hijo. —Y necesito salir hacia Demacia para informar también… ¿su esposa vendrá pronto?

—Llegara en media hora más o menos, se fue a buscar más suministros al pueblo.

—He de darle las gracias y a vosotros también por cuidarme. —Los familiares le sonrieron con amabilidad al verle agradecido. — ¿Debería de agradecer a alguien más que haya estado cuidando de mí?, no me gustaría ser descortés…—Sonsacó información con picardía.

—Pues la verdad, la mujer que ha llevado a cabo tu buena fortuna ha sido mi esposa que actúo de manera rápida para salvarte.

—Espero ser tan buen médico como es ella. —Dijo orgulloso el hijo.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a cenar. Talon hacía como que cenaba, en ese momento no le cabía nada en el estómago, pero no era una cuestión de medicina, si no de repulsión. Le iba a costar bastante llevar a cabo lo que pretendía hacer. Pero el destino así lo quiso.

Paseó su mirada con ligereza y sin llamar la atención por toda la estancia principal de la casa. Era una morada humilde de planta baja. Parecía, para su suerte, estar lo bastante aislada de otras casas, pues aquella zona boscosa no parecía tener mucho habitante que se preciara. El hombre más mayor le había hablado de un pueblo cerca y comenzó a ubicar su posición en un mapa mental que él mismo se dibujaba.

Se fijó en el juego de cuchillos que había encima de la encimera y comenzó a pensar un plan. Era más que probable que no estuvieran bien afilados pero servirían. Debía actuar rápido, la mujer de aquella casa estaría por llegar en poco tiempo. Examinó a ambos hombres, él era más alto que los otros dos, sin embargo ellos eran bastante fornidos, probablemente por el laborioso trabajo que era el tener que cortar leños, día sí y día también.

En su estado y en una sala tan cerrada como era aquella cocina no podría con los dos a la vez. Se le ocurrió una idea. Hizo como que la comida comenzaba a sentarle mal, aunque apenas hubiera probado bocado. El hijo, se levantó para ayudarle y lo examinó tratando de usar sus enseñanzas de médico. Ordenó a su padre ir al baño y traerle medicinas que solo él sabría para qué servían. El mayor se fue tan deprisa como pudo temiendo por la vida de su invitado, sin embargo, la vida que peligraba era…

En cuanto Andoyle desapareció para ir al cuarto de baño, Talon golpeó al pequeño Arthur en la nariz, no necesitaba demasiada fuerza para desviarle el hueso y hacer que éste golpeara su cerebro dejándolo aturdido por instantes. Su parte retorcida sonrió para sus adentros, ¿sabría un médico aquella técnica para aturdir? O incluso, si se hacía con la fuerza y precisión suficientes, matar. Se levantó de manera ágil y tomó varios cuchillos. Agarró al aturdido chico por el pelo, estiró su cuello y rajó su garganta. Como se imaginó el cuchillo no estaba bien afilado lo que hizo que al muchacho le costara morir. Su padre escuchó los ruidos desesperados de su hijo y fue en su busca inmediatamente, encontrándose con un afilado filo que se clavó directamente en su vientre. Cayó al suelo deslizándose por la pared cercana donde se quedó apoyado. Miraba con tristeza el cadáver de su hijo, y en sus últimos segundos de vida alzó la vista para mirar con ira al hombre que había salvado.

—Lo siento. —Le dijo Talon desde su altura. El leñador lo agarró de la pierna y negó con la cabeza de manera desesperada no pudiendo articular palabra. —Lo siento. —Repitió Talon. —Pero he de matar a tu mujer también.

Andoyle se quedó con los ojos abiertos exhalando su último aliento mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus velados ojos.

La mujer llegó pasados unos quince minutos. El noxiano la esperaba sentado en la silla de la cocina, había estado probando puntería hacía ya diez minutos, su estado era malo, pero era el mejor con los cuchillos y lo sabía. En cuanto la señora abrió la puerta, Talon sólo necesito una milésima de segundo para apuntar y lanzar el cuchillo. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de reacción, el filo se clavó en su ojo haciéndola caer hacia adelante y dejando caer todas las provisiones que portaba consigo.

El muchacho arrastró con dificultad el cadáver de la mujer hasta el interior de la casa, y luego se tomó su tiempo para explorar la morada. Tomó una mochila y robó medicinas y comida. Después buscó sus ropajes y los encontró sumamente cortados y desgastados. Avivó el fuego de la chimenea y quemó parte de sus ropajes en ella, dejando únicamente su máscara, la cual estaba algo rasgada pero aún le servía y su capa, la cual aún llevaba los cuchillos incorporados. Destruyó todo el material médico que tuviera que ver con él.

Se fue al cuarto de Arthur y tomó alguna prenda para ponerse por encima. Se decantó por un suéter oscuro y grueso, el cual le quedaba algo pequeño. No le hacía falta pantalones pues aún llevaba los suyos puestos. Se calzó sus botas, se colocó su máscara y su capa y se fue de aquel funesto lugar.

* * *

Katarina había acabado de reunirse con Swain, lo mismo hizo con unos nobles que de manera afectiva quisieron ver el estado de Marcus. La noxiana no los dejó, si se extendía el rumor de su estado tan débil era probable que la ventaja que tenía en ese momento se desvaneciera. El viejo cuervo pactó con ella en no decir ni una palabra siempre y cuando ella obedeciera en todo lo que él le decía, pues al fin y al cabo era su superior. Detestaba a aquel hombre, siempre sacando provecho de todo.

Tomó un pequeño sillón y lo arrastró junto a la cama de su padre, quitó el libro empezado del asiento, se sentó y se lo colocó sobre sus piernas. Buscó dónde había dejado la lectura la noche anterior y comenzó a leerle en voz alta las líneas de aquel anticuado libro. Era el favorito de su padre y esperaba que al menos entre todo lo que estaba viviendo él la escuchara aunque no diera señal alguna de hacerlo.

Notó la brisa fría tras su espalda. Cerró el libro de manera brusca, sabía que había dejado las ventanas cerradas. Miró al frente, bastante enfadada y sujetando con fuerza el tomo entre sus manos habló.

—Podías, al menos, avisar de que vienes, o quizás, avisar de que te vas. — Se levantó para encarar al hombre que la esperaba tras ella. Dejó el libro en el sillón con la página marcada. Talon estaba en frente suya, su máscara y capa cubrían sombríamente su rostro el cual no mostró. Tampoco parecía querer decir nada. —No sé cuándo puedo contar contigo y cuándo no. Está bien si quieres volar a tu antojo, Talon, pero entonces entiendo que no puedo tenerte en cuenta.

—Lo siento. —Su voz neutral parecía un susurro. Se quitó la capucha y la máscara. La muchacha miró sorprendida el corte de su cara, con ello se fijó en la desgastada y cortada capa que portaba. Supo de inmediato que algo había sucedido. —No vas a poder contar conmigo en el Alto Mando. He matado al cuervo de Swain. — La mujer lo miró perpleja. Se acercó a él para examinarlo mejor.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué tú has qué? ¿Pero?, ¿su-su su?, ¿hablamos del cuervo real?, ¿el pájaro que siempre está en su despacho?

—Sí… en la lucha que tuvimos me quitó la capucha y supo que era yo…

—No entiendo nada. Talon, podías ser… explícito por una vez en tu vida.

Éste suspiró. Notaba a Katarina bastante crispada y las noticias que portaba no eran buenas. Se desabrochó la capa y se la quitó, posándola sobre el sillón ante la atenta mirada de la mujer. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el reposabrazos de manera ladeada.

—Hay cosas que no te conté. Cosas que sucedieron cuando tú estabas buscando a Marcus. —Su tono, como siempre, era tan neutral que no se notaba el disgusto que albergaba. No miraba a la muchacha, simplemente fijó su vista al frente y se fijó en su progenitor que reposaba tranquilamente.

—Y ¿por qué no lo hiciste? — El tono impulsivo y de reproche de la noxiana salió a flote aunque trataba de calmarse.

—No eran relevantes para ti, ni para nadie. Y seguirían sin serlo si no hubiera sido porque… cometí un error al ir a Demacia.

—Joder Talon. ¿Vas a decirme de una vez y de forma estructurada?— El hombre la miró tragando saliva. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando Luxanna Crownguard estaba bajo mi cuidado, además de todo lo que te conté, me enteré también de que… en fin, llevaba un romance con Darius. —Katarina iba a hablar completamente sorprendida y confusa pero fue frenada por su compañero. —Mis sospechas, más que fundadas, eran que Darius solo estaba al servicio de Swain, hace unos días lo he confirmado. Sin embargo, la chica… está enamorada de verdad de ese… hombre. —Esto último lo dijo con un tono de rencor algo que no pasó desapercibido para la noxiana. Ambos se miraron con sendos ojos felinos. Parecía el enfrentamiento entre dos gatos salvajes.

— ¿Y qué te importa a ti? Tu misión era que llegara sana y salva a Demacia, el resto no era cosa nuestra. Fuiste allí igualmente…

—Sí. —No dio más explicación. Porque no tenía una. Katarina se movió para ponerse frente a frente con él.

— ¿Swain conoce tu identidad?

—No, pero sí me vio parte de la cara, supo que al menos era el hombre que respondía al nombre de Talon. Es muy probable que ahora pida recompensa por mi cabeza. Por ello voy a tener que desaparecer en los suburbios un tiempo.

— ¿Ha merecido la pena correr en dirección a la demaciana? — Sus palabras sonaron con más y más rencor. El noxiano la miró frunciendo el ceño y tan sincero como nunca antes había sido respondió.

—Sí. — Katarina soltó una carcajada. Tenía ganas de abofetearle allí mismo. Pero de pronto comprendió. Recordando el pasado del muchacho y su hermana… comenzó a cuadrar muchas cosas.

—Estas interesado en ella. — Él no respondió, pero tampoco le hizo falta. —El patrón es el mismo que cuando lo de mi hermana.

—No deberías de hablar sobre lo que no sabes, Katarina.

—La observabas constantemente y yo os observaba a los dos. Estabas completamente ido con ella, Talon. — Él la miró con expresión turbada. — No es nada malo reconocer que…

—Con ella fue diferente. Nada más.

—Hacías lo mismo. Cuando se fue a Shurima, ¿cómo te embaucó para que te fueras con ella?, era mi hermana, también la conocía.

—Fue mi decisión no la suya.

—Luego, volviste a Noxus, y al poco tiempo te ibas de nuevo. Nunca le dijiste a mi padre dónde te ibas, pero yo lo sabía. Siempre la vigilabas ¿verdad?, te cerciorabas de que estaba bien y luego volvías.

—Katarina, es suficiente.

—El problema fue que mi hermana nunca se enamora, solo se encapricha ¿verdad? Y cuando su capricho contigo se acabó…

—Cuando me iba me necesitaba y cuando estaba cerca no quería saber nada. —Pausó dejándolos sumidos en un espeso e incómodo silencio. —Ella… era víctima de ella misma. Yo creí que podría…

— ¿Darle un motivo para que se quedara aquí para siempre? —Interrumpió la muchacha. Su enfado pasó a apiadarse de él. Conocía bien a su hermana y también parecía conocer a Talon bastante. Se acercó a él y le acarició el pelo de manera suave. Sentía que debía protegerlo en aquellas condiciones, como su buen amado hermanito pequeño que era. —No eres débil por enamorarte, Talon y menos por desear que la persona a la que quieres esté bien. Pero debes entenderte y razonar sin llevarte por tales impulsos.

—Lo sé, pero aunque pensé que lo tenía todo bajo control, he fallado.

— ¿Qué tiene la pequeña de los Crownguards?, ¿es por el tono de su pelo?, no se parecía a mi hermana en nada más. —Se burló un poco la noxiana.

Talon esbozó una sonrisa mientras miraba al suelo de la sala.

—Esa chica… no se parece en nada a Cassiopeia. Ella, simplemente no parece de este mundo. Es… se preocupa por alguien a quien no conoce y yo simplemente no entendía nada de su carácter. Siempre trata de usar su propia fuerza para ver a los demás felices, luego se daña a sí misma y no dice nada, sigue… No existen las personas así ¿verdad?, quizás simplemente estoy idealizando. No lo sé.

—Talon, tienes la suerte de haberte protegido y de que aquí nadie te conozca. Tienes la suerte de no ser marcado por un apellido como el mío, tienes la libertad para irte si lo necesitas. Si ella puede hacerte feliz, quizás deberías…

—No. —Interrumpió él. —No haré lo mismo que hice una vez con tu hermana. Cuando regresé de Shurima, había un golpe de estado, tú estabas… y Marcus, él se fue al poco tiempo, os fallé, a los dos. Luego te dejé sola para buscarle y volví a fallarte y luego esto. Lo siento, Katarina.

—Nada de lo que dices ha sido culpa tuya. Nunca me has fallado Talon, sé que estás aquí para mí.

—No me iré a ninguna parte. Te juré lealtad. Y mi palabra para contigo nunca la voy a romper.

* * *

Darius había sido llamado al despacho del General con urgencia. No le dieron más explicaciones, lo cual lo hizo molestarse de buenas a primeras. Acudió, como no podía ser de otra manera, solo esperaba que las urgencias no tuvieran que ver con el dichoso pacto de Jonia.

Hacía varias semanas había recibido la carta de Lux. Tardó un par de días en animarse a leerla, y en cuanto lo hizo terminó quemándola con resentimiento. Estaba tratando de labrarse una vida lejos de la de ella… y justo cuando lo estaba consiguiendo, aparecía de nuevo. Aquella semana volvió a perder el control más de la cuenta. Arrepintiéndose de haber destruido la carta se pasaba noches en vilo, y días ofuscado y enfadado. Lou'Ara trataba de sonsacarle información o al menos de ayudarle de alguna manera, pero él lo único que hacía era alejarla para que no sufriera su desproporcionada ira. Sin embargo Ara se involucraba siempre y al final acabaron los dos enzarzándose a insultos. No fue la mejor de las maneras, pero tras ese día se unieron más… se habían dicho muchas cosas hirientes y cuando trataron de compensarlo abriendo sus corazones se habían sentido mucho más livianos y cercanos. Aquella mujer era su vida en ese momento y no podía permitir que la pequeña mocosa de Demacia la torciera cuando quisiera. Ni por el hecho de que estuviera preocupada por él.

De una vez por todas y de manera real iba a avanzar de verdad. Iba a olvidar todo, lo bueno y lo malo de aquella mujer hasta llegar al punto que, incluso la noticia de su muerte le diera igual. Se estremeció solo de pensarlo, pero eso sería ahora, en un tiempo, todo estaría como debía estar.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Swain, se encontró al viejo de pie mirando por la ventana. Había notado su presencia pero no hizo ademán de girarse ni de saludarle. Darius se sentó sin pedir permiso en una de las sillas y lo observó. Por alguna extraña razón el ambiente en aquel lugar parecía diferente aunque no notaba nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que el General se volteó. Parecía haber envejecido veinte años más. Su tez ya pálida y arrugada, estaba aún más pálida que de costumbre. Sus ojeras se marcaban a surcos bajo sus ojos y las bolsas que éstos tenían eran más que evidentes. Los ojos, en ese momento rojizos del cuervo parecían mirar matando, o… matar con la mirada.

El anciano se sentó con torpeza, entrelazó sus manos y parpadeó de manera lenta. El guerrero optó por dejarle su espacio para expresarse, pero su superior parecía requerir más que espacio en aquel momento. Darius era un hombre de batallas, había visto muchas veces a hombres así, hombres abatidos.

—Hay pocas cosas de las que me arrepiento en esta vida. Muy pocas. —Comenzó Swain con un tono agrío, amargo y nada cortés. El tono con el que siempre le hablaba cuando comenzaron a conocerse. —Una de ellas ha sido reciente. He sido… poco inteligente, he sido descuidado y he sido… desleal a ti. —Darius se sorprendió ante las palabras del anciano no sabiendo a qué se refería. —Dudé, mucho. Dudé de tus pasos, dudé de tu mano, dudé de ti. Nunca te dije nada, pero sabía que tú lo sabías.

—Desde hace tiempo noto que nada es igual. —Se sinceró el guerrero con algo de rabia contenida.

— ¿Aceptarías mis disculpas?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué ahora?, estos meses parecías muy cómodo con la situación. Con Vladimir al tanto de tus movimientos, quizás debería ser él La Mano de Noxus y no yo.

Swain sonrió y pareció mostrar un dije de arrepentimiento.

—Podremos hablar el tema de Vladimir si así lo deseas.

—No Swain, no quiero hablar, no quiero hablar más. No quiero nobles. ¿Te defenderán los nobles cuando haya que luchar por ti?, guerreros leales son lo que nos hace falta, no pijos con túnicas coloridas.

—Darius…necesito a Vladimir a mi lado. Sé lo que es, sé lo que hace, pero aun así me hace falta. —Suspiró con resignación. —Necesitamos a los guerreros tienes razón. —El comandante se destensó al escucharle darle la razón. —Pero también necesitamos a los nobles. Necesitamos la política.

— ¿Para qué?

— "¿Para qué?", ¿crees que los civiles tienen tu mismo coraje?, ¿crees que sin palabrería nos seguirían?

—Debilidad, es lo único que veo.

— ¿Cuántos civiles hay en Noxus?

—Yo qué sé. Muchos, supongo.

— ¿Cuántos soldados hay?

—Bastantes.

— ¿Más que civiles? —Darius lo miró sorprendido. —Ellos son los muchos, mi viejo amigo y nosotros los menos. Pensarás que por cada soldado morirían diez hombres llanos y aun así, nos superarían en número. Pero aparte de eso, Darius, esto funciona como el mecanismo de un reloj. Necesitamos al pueblo, para que labren tierras, para que den sustento y alimentos, necesitamos al noble para que comercie para que mueva el dinero, para que financie nuestros puestos y utensilios, y necesitamos al guerrero para que nos defienda. — Swain dejó que su compañero se lo pensara un poco y después esbozó una sonrisa. —Y detrás de todo eso estoy yo. —El comandante lo miró apretando la mandíbula y asintiendo con suavidad, cayendo en sus propias conclusiones. —Dudé de tu lealtad… porque pensé que aquella chica, te había terminado embaucando de alguna manera.

— ¿Te refieres a Luxanna?

—Sí. Después de todo, somos hombres, Darius. Pero me equivoqué contigo.

—Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿por qué ahora parece que te das cuenta de que yo no te estaba traicionando?

—Porque ya sé qué era lo que pasaba entre vosotros. — El guerrero comenzó a respirar violentamente. Si era verdad que lo sabía podría estar en un aprieto y Lux también. Pero no entendía entonces el porqué de las disculpas. Se calmó como pudo, y prefirió esperar a las explicaciones del viejo cuervo. — Supongo que no te habrás dado cuenta… pero mi… —Bajó la mirada a la mesa y por unos momentos el muchacho creyó ver que los ojos de Swain se humedecían. Acto seguido un brillo rojizo salió de ellos y vio una mueca de crueldad que nunca antes había visto en él. —Mi pájaro, el que usualmente estaba aquí conmigo está muerto. Y el causante de ello ha sido una cara conocida para ambos. Talon. — Darius se sorprendió ante las noticias. — Espero poder encontrarle, aunque el mohíno sabe esconderse muy bien.

— ¿Por qué iba él a matar a tu… mascota o lo que sea?

—No era mi mascota. —Le espetó con rencor. — Porque Beatrice tenía información. Encontró a Talon saliendo de la mansión Crownguard. Al parecer era él quien tenía interés en la mujer, y tú lo sabías.

—Sí, lo sabía. — Le siguió la corriente el guerrero, quien se crispó, no por la noticia de los sentimientos del asesino los cuales ya sabía, si no por enterarse de que aquel hombre iba a ver a Luxanna. Y le había mandado una carta, semanas antes, no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecirla para sus adentros. Se mordió la parte interna del labio tratando de contener su ira o destrozaría todo lo que había en aquel despacho.

—Todo este tiempo… dudé del equivocado, pensé…—Miró a su compañero y al ver su enfado reflejado en su cara pensó que lo acompañaba en el sentimiento de impotencia. — Perdóname por eso. Y siento haberte quitado mi confianza, estoy seguro de que me lo hubieras dicho si hubiera sido de otra manera.

—No estaba seguro tampoco. Solo tenía sospechas. —Mintió y la ira lo hizo sonar convincente, algo novedoso en él. Sin embargo, para salvarse a sí mismo estaba vendiendo a la demaciana. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella. — ¿Será notificado a Demacia?

—No quiero un conflicto ahora con Demacia por esto. Es más importante entrar en Jonia.

— ¿Y qué harás?

—En pocos días, partiremos hacia Jonia. Es una mala fecha ahora mismo para irnos, pero es lo que debemos hacer. Sin embargo, a la vuelta me gustaría pedirte un favor.

— ¿Cuál?

—Ayúdame a buscar a Talon. Quiero su cabeza clavada en una pica a la entrada de mi maldita casa. — Darius sabía que encontrar al joven sería ponerse en peligro a sí mismo y también a Luxanna, pues él tenía la verdadera información sobre lo que había pasado en Noxus aquella quincena.

—Te ayudaré a buscarlo. —Sin embargo lo que se había propuesto no era buscarlo para favor de su superior. Necesitaba encontrarlo para matarlo con sus propias manos. La boca de Talon debía de sellarse para siempre.


	9. Monstruo

**Monstruo**

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde las idas y venidas tanto del líder demaciano como del noxiano, los ancianos estaban completamente de acuerdo, habían votado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los cinco votos habían coincidido. Era una de esas veces, una de esas en las que oliendo el aire advertía el cambio, sintiendo los árboles susurrar advertía el cambio, sintiendo la felicidad de la gente que advertía el cambio, y sin embargo, Karma, no estaba segura de tal esperado "cambio". Había pasado muchas noches en vilo, recordando todo lo discutido en las reuniones del concilio. Jamás había habido tantas convergencias de ancianos como había deparado este año, y aun así, a pesar del optimismo de todos los que le rodeaban, ella no estaba segura. Sus venas ardían cuando lo pensaba, lo mismo le había pasado la última vez que Noxus entró en la isla por la fuerza y sus superiores le habían dicho una y otra vez que su don no es para la lucha sino para mantener la paz y huir del conflicto. Aún recordaba a su maestro decirle _"Si le mostramos a los noxianos que hay un vía mejor mediante la paz y el entendimiento ellos cederán, los espíritus nos guían a todos, incluso a los más crueles"_. Y tras ello su pueblo quedó reducido a escombros, a muertos, y a espíritus. Aquellos que una vez vivieron con ella, ahora le susurraban. Reconocía la amargura en sus voces, y reconocía, mientras meditaba, de entre todos ellos a su maestro, aquel que huía del conflicto y ahora le aseguraba que Noxus sería mortal, siempre.

No hacía caso de todas las llamadas espirituales que le llegaban. No todos los espíritus eran buenos, y lo más difícil de su don era el saber hacer caso al correcto, que variando de la persona podía ser uno u otro.

Desde aquella devastadora guerra joniana-noxiana se había labrado un lugar entre los ancianos, y las reuniones eran su lugar, sin embargo, no tenía ni voz ni voto, únicamente escuchaba y si consideraba que debía intervenir lo haría en privado con el anciano que ella considerase. Le dieron también, un lugar en el Placidium, un lugar hermoso, una ciudad-estado donde todas las reuniones se llevan a cabo, los festejos, los eventos, lugar de encuentro de muchos visitantes y de muchas familias. Pero ella prefería vivir en una de las aldeas que rodeaban aquella sagrada y eterna ciudad. Los bosques en Jonia le daban la vida y en el Placidium aunque había un gran jardín, nada podía compararse con los salvajes y puros bosques de su periferia.

Había dispuesto una gran manta al lado de uno de los grandes árboles madre, tejida con el mejor de los amores por una amiga la cual tenía como pasatiempo la costura y el tejer. Los cristales Miàn Shā repiqueteaban de vez en cuando por la cálida brisa que inundaba el ambiente. Karma estaba echada en la gruesa manta y su espalda desnuda notaba la suavidad de ésta, miraba las hojas de la arboleda zarandearse y entre sus huecos divisaba el estrellado cielo pensativa. La sábana que tapaba su desnudo y trigueño cuerpo le hacía algo de cosquillas, sin embargo comenzó a reír de manera risueña cuando notó los labios de la mujer que tenía al lado sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos para notar cada tierno beso, en el cuello, en los hombros, en sus pechos. El calor brotaba de ambas y sus ya entrelazados cuerpos quedaron aún más unidos cuando se tomaron de las manos. Dharma, su alumna desde hacía ya un tiempo y su amante desde hacía menos tiempo estaba sobre ella. Aquella mujer de cabellos del color de la noche y piel del color de la luna no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Los oscuros ojos de la mujer se encontraron con los verdes de ella. Sus pupilas se expandieron y ambas se sumergieron en la negrura de su precioso vínculo. El único motivo por el cual Karma la había aceptado como alumna era aquello. Había escuchado sobre vínculos naturales, tan remotamente escasos y sin embargo aquella mujer se había vinculado a ella de tal manera que no amarla se le hacía imposible. Pero de esa unión había surgido mucho más y a veces, su interior le aconsejaba dejar la instrucción con tal preciosa mujer, por el bien de ambas, una relación entre alumno y maestro de ese calibre jamás saldría bien. Pero Dhar, Dhar era luchadora, aprendía muy rápido, era obediente y tenía un toque rebelde que la llevaba a curiosear más allá.

Tenía esperanzas en ella, más allá de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Rugía bajo sus pies la envejecida madera del Templo de las Sombras, corría tan desesperado como podía, no aguantaría mucho más. Sus cortas piernas no le dejaban ir más rápido y necesitaba ayuda, la necesitaba de manera desesperada. Comenzó a notar el gélido frío que helaba sus venas, su cuerpo clamaba el poder de todo y de todos. Lágrimas heladas descendían por sus oscuros ojos los cuales se comenzaron a tornar más y más negros a medida que su magia se descontrolaba. Las pisadas helaban la madera, lo que tocaba se pudría sin que él lo consintiera.

—Zed, Zed, ¡Zed!— Gritaba desesperado, pero sus esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo, iba a explotar, lo iba a hacer, e iba a matarlos a todos.

Un hombre lo tomó en brazos, y gruñó por el gélido y horrendo tacto del crío que le causaba dolor por todo el cuerpo. El niño se aferró al cuello de quien lo llevaba tratando de contenerse un poco más. Aquel muchacho salió desesperado del templo tratando de llevarlo tan lejos como podía. Notaba cada vez más y más pesado el cargarlo. ¿Cuánto pesaría aquel flacucho y debilucho crío?, no llegaría a los treinta kilos y aun así parecía que llevaba una pesada piedra de ochenta. Agotado tuvo que frenar su marcha, miró al cielo, el templo no estaba lo suficientemente lejos, moriría con el crío y todos los que estuvieran en el templo también. Condenada criatura infecta, ¿para qué lo requería Zed con tanto anhelo?, ese demonio los destruiría a todo y a todos. Una mano firme pero ligera, de dedos largos y fuertes lo tomó por el hombro, no pudo reaccionar debido a su cansancio, y fue despedido varios metros hacia atrás. Soltó al niño que llevaba en brazos y vio cómo su maestro lo cogía antes de que callera al suelo. En una sombra desapareció para desplazarse varios metros más adelante y entonces sucedió lo que se temía.

La noche se hizo mucho más oscura, la sombra tapó la espesura, escuchaba el niño gritar y gritar mientras repetía un nombre una y otra vez; "Zed". Ante sus ojos vio como la vegetación se pudría, vio los árboles caer y sintió el viento que se movía silencioso pero helado. La putrefacción se convirtió en un gélido paraje, que comenzó a extenderse. El muchacho caído comenzó a retroceder impulsándose con sus piernas, reptando por el suelo, pues no tenía tiempo de levantarse y huir de lo que sea que fuera eso que se dispersaba como una plaga. Solo tenía una cosa en mente, quería vivir y la putrefacción que parecía rodearle lo mataría de manera segura. Cuando aquello parecía llegar hasta él, cerró los ojos, su último pensamiento era su paso por la Orden de las Sombras, notó el gélido viento inundarle los pulmones y el vaho que desprendía su boca.

Todo cesó, y él seguía vivo, con los ojos apretados y el dolor de su muerte asumido.

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia arriba, divisando los ojos rojos de Zed que lo miraba desde las alturas. Su expresión fría como lo que acaba de sentir parecía mirarlo con desdén y menosprecio. El chico estaba exhausto en sus brazos, y con él portaba una lustrada y adornada caja de madera envejecida, con extraños símbolos que palpitaban en la oscuridad una y otra vez, parecía que acababa de ser usada, y algo extraño habían guardado dentro. Miró la parte pútrida y gélida del bosque y suspiró por haber tenido la suerte de no haber acabado así.

—Dije claramente que si el crío tenía otra crisis acudieseis a mí. —La voz de Zed guardaba la frustración de los planes mal hechos.

—Maestro…—Dijo el chico levantándose lentamente. —No vi otra solución, el niño estaba a punto de…

—Debería matarte, tirado en el suelo suplicando por tu vida, si hubieras muerto aquí, lo hubieras hecho por un niño de diez años. —El alumno no respondió, tragó saliva y trató de contener su agitada respiración. —No vuelvas a… que nadie vuelva a hacer lo que has hecho tú hoy, el único que puede interceder con el crío soy yo. Díselo a todos, el próximo que haga algo fuera de mi orden, será lo último que haga.

—Sí, maestro. — Dijo inclinando la cabeza y huyendo del lugar, pues temía que aquel enfadado hombre cambiara de idea y decidiera matarlo.

Cuando su alumno se fue, dejó caer al niño que de culo se estrelló contra el suelo. Emitió un quejido y un lloriqueo, pero contuvo el quejarse más, conocía aquel cruel asesino al que llamaban maestro, al que él mismo llamaba Zed, y en ocasiones por su propia petición… maestro.

—Levántate. —Le ordenó con frialdad. La criatura se levantó, pero estaba exhausto, sus piernecitas le temblaban y estaba realmente asustado de aquel hombre que lo miraba con aquellos crueles ojos. Sus padres le habían contado cuentos de monstruos que aparecían de los bosques, llenos de pústulas, de formas incorpóreas o deformes, que causaban males, desastres y eran despiadados. La forma más vil del mundo. No existían tales monstruos, y él lo sabía, solo eran cuentos, la verdadera forma de la vileza la tenía ante sus ojos, y era humano, tan humano como cualquier otro y eso era lo que tanto le asustaba. Cualquiera podía ser lo que Zed era, y no saberlo. — Hoy vas a volver a hacerlo, así que concéntrate. —Le dijo cuando vio que por fin el niño se había erguido del todo.

—N-no puedo. ¿Por qué no mañana? —El hombre le tomó del brazo apretó su muñeca dejándola amoratada. —Por favor, por favor, por favor, de verdad que no puedo, por favor. —Suplicó el niño indefenso.

— ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres, Soroush?—Susurró prácticamente el maestro con maldad. La criatura lo miró y negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblarle de manera descontrolada y junto con su cansancio estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero aquel hombre lo zarandeó para que regresara a la realidad, no lo iba a dejar desfallecer. —Responde.

—M-Mu-murieron. —Contestó tratando de controlarse para no ponerse a llorar.

—No Soro, di la verdad. — No aguantando más, el niño comenzó sus ligeros sollozos que acabaron en llanto ante la media sonrisa del hombre. Adoraba ver a las personas desencajarse poco a poco y aquel niño era una buena presa y un buen descubrimiento.

—Yo-Yo los maté. — Contestó por fin.

— ¿Por qué los mataste?

—Porque te desobedecí. —Comenzó a llorar más fuerte. — Si no lo hubiera hecho ellos estarían conmigo. —Zed sonrió, le encantaba verle así, adoraba el sabor de la desesperación. Todos los días lo hacía repetírselo, cada vez que no obedecía debía repetirlo. Y al final aquel crío se creería que la muerte de sus padres fue por su culpa.

— ¿Vas a volver a desobedecer al maestro?

—No, no, nunca más.

—Bien, pues contacta con tu hermana, Soro.

* * *

En la gran oscuridad se divisaba lo que una vez fue un templo sagrado y lo que ahora muchos creían un templo maldito. Parecía eterno y silencioso, era hermoso ver las enredaderas surcarlo, descuidado y carcomido, parecía el rastro que una vez alguien había dejado en aquella pura tierra joniana. Se acercó poco a poco a las escaleras de madera que daban pie a la gran entrada principal. Y allí, sentado con las manos sobre sus rodillas estaba Soroush. Su pequeño pariente había acudido a verla de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarle sin mediar palabra. Sin embargo, la pequeña criatura no se movió de su posición, como una pequeña estatua de hielo se quedó impasible. Dharma miró en los oscuros ojos de su hermano, tan similares a los suyos, tan pálido como era ella. Con su dedo pulgar rozó la mejilla del niño y levantó sus cejas en una expresión de tristeza.

—N-No puedo más, hermana. — Susurró Soro con una voz quebrada.

—Soro, te prometo… te prometí ya que…

—No, no, yo no quiero más promesas, no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. Dhar, ¿voy a morir?

—No, Soro, no vas a morir. Escúchame, estamos tratando de dar con la manera para ir a buscarte, solo… tú resiste un poco más. Nunca te abandonaré, siempre estoy pensando en ti.

—Zed dice que la entrada al templo para ti está abierta, sólo tienes que venir a buscarme, ¿por qué no vienes?

La chica ladeó la cabeza y contuvo su llanto, lo tomó por los hombros y fijó su mirada en él.

—Jamás hagas caso a lo que él te diga, no le creas, él es un…

—Lo es, hermana, pero tú me decías que con todo lo que los espíritus te dicen y que con todo el entrenamiento me protegerías a mí y a papá y a mamá. Zed dice que no vienes porque el miedo es más fuerte en ti que tus pensamientos hacia mí.

—Eso es mentira. Soro, no lo escuches.

— ¡Es fácil decir eso cuando tienes muchas posibilidades! — El grito del niño resonó en el silencioso ambiente. Respiro profundamente y continuó. —Si no hago lo que dice…te buscará, como a papá y a mamá y te matará. Porque… ellos murieron por mi culpa…

—Eso también es mentira. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Dhar… duele mucho, por favor…

La conexión se comenzó a hacer débil y el paraje creado se fue disipando más y más ante los sollozos de la muchacha.

La muchacha se levantó de su futón, vestida aún con su ropa interior y con su fina bata de seda floral salió de aquella casa sin mirar atrás. Deslizó el shōji y calzándose sus zapatos de exterior emprendió la marcha. Su cara estaba completamente enrojecida por el llanto, sus ojos negros apenas divisaban la realidad entre la distorsión de sus lágrimas. Sus labios temblaban y su mente la acuchillaba con el cruel destino de su hermano.

Una mano la tomó del brazo de manera suave, la giró para abrazarla con fuerza mientras ambas caían al suelo de rodillas. El viento meneaba sus ropajes, la luna menguante presenciaba la escena, con una expresión triste parecía que hasta el cielo las compadecía. Dharma trató de soltarse del agarre mientras su descompasada respiración rozaba el cuello de su maestra.

—Tengo que ir a buscarlo, no puedo esperar más, por favor. —Rogó la mujer de cabellos brunos, tez de luna y labios de fresa.

— ¿Y luego qué, Dhar?— El tono de preocupación de Karma la hacía sorprenderse hasta a ella misma, quien solía controlar sus emociones, sin embargo la muchacha que tenía en brazos la desequilibraba muy a menudo.

—Lo mataré, como ya se debió haber hecho hace tiempo. Lo reduciré a cenizas a él y a todo su séquito. —La furia sorprendió a la duquesa que la miró sorprendida con sus ojos de agua primaveral.

—Nuestro poder no es para matar, nuestra misión en Jonia…

—Tú lo hiciste una vez, mataste para salvar a la gente.

—Es diferente, Dhar, no estamos en una situación de guerra, podemos pensarlo antes de actuar. —Su alumna hundió sus delicadas cejas en una expresión de desaprobación. —Oye… tienes que recordarlo siempre; no te conviertas en un monstruo…

—Para derrotar a otro. —Acabó la otra mientras comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo. — Juré protegerle, Karma, a él y a mis padres y ahora, ellos están muertos y-y Zed… me está robando lo único que tengo. Soro me ha dicho que la muerte de mis padres es su culpa, ese, ese, ese… lo está destrozando por dentro, sólo tiene diez años.

Karma le dio un beso en la frente mientras posaba sus delicadas manos en las mejillas de la chica. Los símbolos de su cuerpo resplandecieron en la oscuridad de la noche y sus ojos se iluminaron más verdes que nunca. Dhar, tomó su favor y se hundió en aquel lecho de magia que su maestra estaba preparando para ella. Karma curaba sus heridas externas y también las internas, su vínculo reforzaba sus sentimientos. La abrazó durante un largo tiempo mientras la muchacha tranquilizaba su desequilibrada mente.

—En unos días tendrá lugar la reunión de ancianos, ellos tendrán las respuestas. Sólo… aguanta un poco más, Dharma.

* * *

La reunión de ancianos tuvo su inicio en el Placidium, la costumbre siempre los llevaba a hacer tales reuniones allí. La espaciosa sala decorada por numerosas plantas parecía presentar un aire renovado. Los ancianos parecían estar de muy buen humor, felices por sus avances con Demacia y Noxus. La mesa de cristal central era reforzada con bambú, lo que hacía que la sala oliera como ciertos bosques de Jonia. Pendían los farolillos de los salientes de la pared dándole un fulgor cálido y rojizo.

Uno a uno los ancianos se saludaron y se sentaron para esperar al que siempre llegaba tarde. El denominado "Erudito", Aran'tsú, a pesar de ser el representante de la ciudad- estado siempre llegaba tarde a sus reuniones. Los cinco asientos uno para cada uno estaban ocupados por; Sylara, la anciana de Navori, una mujer de edad avanzada, de expresión risueña y dos ojos que eran como rayas en su rostro; Li-Li Tang, anciana de Garlin, una chica joven, que dio mucho que hablar en su día al haber pasado con éxito las pruebas para ser representante de su provincia; Gao-Shishai, un hombre de altura considerable, ancho de hombros y barba espesa y negra, a su mediana edad él fue uno de los mejores guerreros, llamado "El estratega" debido a su participación en la derrota de Noxus, representaba la provincia de Shon-Xan y por último, el anciano de la naciente It-Nora, el joven Yaimaga, llamado "El niño", por su aspecto menudo y pequeño, un hombre que rozaba la treintena de edad y sin embargo, su poco desarrollo corporal lo hacía parecer un niño de unos trece o catorce años.

Además de los ancianos, había ciertos invitados con privilegios, como Karma, la cual no participaba en la toma de decisiones pero sí que podía presenciar tales convergencias de ancianos. Otros presentes eran Akali y Kennen, quienes silenciosos y encubiertos presenciaban el escenario desde la zona opuesta de la sala, y también estaban Irelia y su hermano Zelos, líderes de la guardia armada joniana. Karma nunca estuvo de acuerdo en tener tal guardia desde la presencia noxiana, pero los ancianos decidieron instaurarla y darle el favor de guiarla a Irelia y Zelos. La guardia suponía protección, era algo que nadie negaba, pero Karma también notaba cierto poder de supresión en ellos.

En cuanto llego "El Erudito" Aran'tsú, la reunión tuvo lugar. Debatieron sobre los festejos entrada la paz, sobre la organización y la disposición de la guardia joniana quienes debían de estar más preparados que nunca. Hicieron un inciso para hablar del General del Alto Mando, Swain, del cual recelaban más. Meditaron acerca de los asentamientos y disposición de zonas para que se hospedaran la armada noxiana, dándoles lugar en unos barracones en el exterior de la periferia del Placidium. Debatieron sobre medidas de seguridad y qué debían de portar tales barracones. Pasaron a debatir sobre asuntos Vastaya, pues en los últimos años éstos se habían vuelto más osados con desvelarse, y los ataques a la población más constantes. Y por último debatieron sobre Demacia y las medidas que debían de tomar para con ellos.

Zanjaron la reunión despidiéndose con presteza, la convergencia no había sido demasiado larga y no habían tocado el tema de Zed, algo que Karma les había pedido expresamente. No debía de importarles aquel asunto, pues si ella exponía algo urgente siempre hacían caso, sin embargo, el ninja de las sombras parecía ser tabú en aquellos debates.

Preocupada por su alumna, también por el cambio que ellos parecían acoger con tanta ligereza llegó a frustrarse, pero hizo acopio de su gran paciencia y de su meditación interior.

Akali y Kennen se disponían a retirarse de la reunión, no era usual verles allí, pero a veces sí que acudían para estar al tanto de las novedades en Jonia. Lo poco que quedaba de la Orden Kinkou estaba completamente desvinculada de la política interior y exterior. En el tiempo que Karma había sido duquesa jamás había visto al hombre del que todos hablaban con admiración, Shen. Sus historias eran loables y su pasado parecía ser bastante devastador, aun así, la mujer debía de admirarlo también, pues Shen mantenía el equilibrio en Jonia, soportando el peso de una Orden entera él solo, y velando por el delicado velo entre lo vivo y lo muerto que tanto amenazaba con desgarrarse en aquella mágica y especial tierra.

Karma se dirigió hacia los miembros de la Orden Kinkou, detuvo a Akali de su marcha con cortesía, ésta se giró y aunque iba excesivamente cubierta pudo notar en sus ojos cierto dije de amabilidad, lo cual la hizo esperar a que la duquesa hablara.

—Siento molestarles. — Comenzó la Iluminada con cortesía. —Sé que quizás mi petición pueda ser extraña, pero no sé otra forma de contactar con el Ojo del Crepúsculo. Sé que Shen debe de estar ocupado y…

—Pues sí, está muy ocupado. —Cortó Kennen, quien miraba desde abajo con ojos de tempestad. Cubierto de la cabeza a los pies, pudo ver, al contrario que con Akali, el recelo de la criatura. —No se le hacen peticiones políticas a Shen, si venimos es por estar cerciorados de que nuestro trabajo en Jonia va bien.

—Ya basta, Kennen. —Interrumpió la joven de su lado, con una voz tan suave y armoniosa, pero a la vez fría y neutra. Sus ojos miraban con severidad a la trigueña mujer que tenía en frente. —Su mensaje será trasmitido al Ojo del Crepúsculo, y si él considera el encontrarse con usted, lo hará. Es todo cuanto puedo hacer por usted.

—Se lo agradezco mucho. Dígale, por favor, que no es nada que tenga que ver con la política. Yo… necesitaría de su consejo si él me lo concediera.

—Para los consejos están los ancianos. —Espetó Kennen. Akali hizo acallar a la criatura y prosiguió.

—Se lo diré, espero que tenga suerte, duquesa, y encuentre el camino que espera tomar.

* * *

Dharma dormía tranquila, desde hacía tiempo que no la veía dormir de manera tan serena. Karma vigilaba su sueño, aprovechando que no era capaz a dormirse. Las ascuas de la chimenea daban un poco de fulgor a la habitación que se iluminaba cuando éstas se avivaban un poco. La mujer de tez morena acarició la suave melena de su compañera y sonrió.

Escuchaba los pájaros de la madrugada dar las cuatro de la mañana, su canto suave y armonioso la aliviaban. Se pasaba demasiado tiempo preocupada, y sabía que eso la estaba perjudicando de manera negativa.

Oyó un par de golpecitos en el shōji, no fueron demasiado fuertes, como si aquella persona que llamaba supiera que había otra persona dormida y decidiera respetar su sueño. Recelosa Karma se levantó, tomando su bata azulada decorada con flores de loto fue hasta la entrada, a través del shōji pudo ver como la luz de la luna daba sombra a una figura, que esperaba paciente a que le concedieran la visita.

Abrió con suavidad la puerta corredera y se encontró con él. Pudo notar alegría pero también sorpresa. Nunca en su vida había visto a aquel ninja en persona, y por algún motivo, quizás su aura, quizás su porte, supo de sobra que era aquel al que llamaban el Ojo del Crepúsculo. Su figura era siniestra, tapado de la cabeza a los pies, solo se intuía el brillo de su mirada. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, y los descruzó únicamente para reverenciar a la mujer que le había abierto la puerta. Un hombre de buenas hazañas y una leyenda a sus espaldas la reverenciaba y ella de manera torpe hizo lo mismo. No esperaba que Shen fuera así, después de todo, un pasado agrio solía ennegrecer el carácter de una persona. Dejó su mente en blanco, los prejuicios no le llevarían a nada y por ahora debía de centrarse en el problema que el antiguo hermano de aquel ninja comenzaba a provocar en su alma.

—No sabía que los ninjas llamaban a las puertas. —Se sorprendió diciendo lo que pasaba por su mente. Los ojos del hombre que tenía en frente parecieron entrecerrarse, ¿estaba sonriendo?, parecía ser el caso, sin embargo se intuía difuso. Quiso disculparse por su osadía pero él la interrumpió, pareciendo comprender que los ninjas Kinkou eran en aquellos tiempos, fenómenos extraños.

—No usurparía por nada del mundo una morada ajena, a no ser que fuera imprescindible para unos fines mayores. — La voz de Shen sonaba como un susurro roto, rasgada, enlazaba los tonos de una manera… equilibrada.

—Disculpa mis formas, yo… estoy agradecida de que se haya tomado la molestia en venir, ¿quiere pasar?, puedo ofrecerle algo de beber o de comer si quiere.

—Una propuesta de lo más tentadora. —Le dijo con amabilidad. —Pero si quiere hablar conmigo he de pedirle que me acompañe.

— ¿A dónde?

—A un paraje algo lejano, pero cómodo para mí. Siento mi recelo en el asunto, y le pido que no se tome a mal mis costumbres. —No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces, no conocía a aquel hombre personalmente, pero sentía que con él estaría a salvo.

Se cercioró de que Dharma dormía, se puso ropajes de calle y emprendieron su marcha. Shen no hablaba, caminaba a su lado con la vista al frente y el porte relajado. Karma fijó la vista al suelo y divisó como los pasos de su compañero no dejaban huella en la tierra. Sonrió, la amabilidad que desprendía aquel hombre la hacía olvidarse a veces con quien estaba tratando.

Fue casi una hora de viaje, quizás algo más, quizás algo menos, pero se hizo algo pesado. Le daba la impresión que aquel hombre podría desplazarse con más rapidez, sin embargo, no parecía querer desvelar sus secretos. Un camino oculto entre rocas y árboles oscuros daban lugar a una cueva de entrada sellada. Shen puso la mano sobre la piedra y ésta se movió dando lugar a una pequeña entrada. Karma no tuvo que agacharse para pasar, sin embargo él sí. El techo de aquella apertura en la tierra no era muy alto algo que la hacía preguntarse si aquel lugar era cómodo para él. Había una mesa de piedra tallada en el suelo y un par de cojines carcomidos. Aquel lugar debía de estar deshabitado desde hacía tiempo, olía a lugar cerrado, a moho y a agua estancada.

La piedra que se había movido para darle entrada se cerró tras ellos dejándolos completamente a oscuras.

—Oh, no me acordaba de eso. —Sonó la voz de Shen. —No tema, déjeme ver, creo recordar que las antorchas estaban por aquí.

Karma no se movió del sitio, notaba como su compañero enredaba por la cueva, ¿veía en la oscuridad?, tenía toda la pinta. Sintió un poco de claustrofobia, pero con un suspiro trató de calmarse y ser útil para aquel hombre. Prendió en el aire una lucecita verdosa que se enroscaba como una serpiente de dragón. Revoloteaba dejando caer de vez en cuando pequeñas gotitas de luz que se disipaban cuando llegaban a tocar una superficie sólida.

—No hace falta antorchas así. —Informó al hombre, que pensativo parecía seguir dándole vueltas al hecho de que él creía tener aquellos materiales en la cueva.

—Siento no poder ofrecerle algo de beber, ni siquiera había contado con que no hubiera luz aquí. —Se disculpó él. Ella no hacía más que extrañarse de su amabilidad y a la vez de la forma siniestra de su aspecto.

— ¿Mostrarme este lugar no es algo perjudicial para usted?

—Para nada. No uso este lugar desde hace años, me trae recuerdos… me alegra de que sea útil por última vez.

—Antes de comenzar me gustaría darle las gracias de nuevo, por concederme esta audiencia. Tengo entendido que la Orden Kinkou… bueno, los miembros son reducidos.

—Suficientes para el trabajo que ha de hacerse. —Parecía haber frialdad en sus palabras esta vez. —Me agrada ayudar, hace tiempo que no ayudo a alguien vivo. —Entrecerró los ojos de nuevo. — Pero ha de agradecer a Akali mi llegada, ella insistió en que debía de darle la oportunidad para hablar. Mi compañera tiene una intuición envidiable, no creo que se equivoque esta vez.

—Oh, también quería presentarme, no sé si me conoce.

—La conozco bien. —Interrumpió Shen. —Quizás usted no conozca la Orden, pero dé por seguro que la Orden os conoce a todos. Y sé también por qué pidió mi audiencia, quizás sea uno de los motivos que me preocupan, duquesa.

— ¿Sabe sobre Dharma?

—Y sobre Soroush. —Añadió él. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ella dejando ver el brillo verdoso de la luz sobre el metal de su atuendo. —Sé lo que los espíritus le susurran, sé que usted sabe escucharles y sin embargo, no les hace caso. —Karma se quedó pensando en todo lo que su don le había concedido, haciendo memoria para recordar tales susurros. —Su vínculo con su alumna sólo traerá consecuencias. Lo sabe, mas yo he venido para reafirmar lo que escucha.

—Si la historia es cierta usted conoce a Zed. Yo creía… creo que quizá pueda ayudarme, Dharma necesita…

—Los caminos ante su alumna se han abierto, ella puede elegir el que sellará su destino — La mujer se quedó pensativa, dándole vueltas a las palabras de su compañero. Supo que la negativa de Shen era clara, la proposición de éste era dejar a Dharma a su suerte y desvincularse de ella.

— ¿Por qué?— Era la pregunta de tantas cosas, que no supo continuar.

—Su papel en Jonia, duquesa, ha sido determinante, y lo sigue siendo. Zed tiene poder sobre muchas cosas, no sobre la voluntad de alguien que pueda llegar a los ancianos. Su alumna es un peligro para usted, y su vínculo afectará negativamente. —La desesperanza de aquel ninja la tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que de alguien tan amable pudiera desprender un dije de pesimismo tan contundente. Desde luego Shen no era quien ella imaginaba, ni para bien, ni para mal. Pero en su corazón lo sabía, él tenía razón.

— ¿Insinúa que aquel al que llaman maestro de las sombras, quiere llegar hasta mí? ¿Que nada tiene que ver con mi alumna o su hermano?

—No. Zed no quiere llegar sólo hasta usted, Zed quiere todo. —Aquella afirmación la desconcertó. —Zed podrá tener a Dharma a Soroush y a usted si así se lo permiten. Con usted tengo esperanzas, con los otros dos, tengo que decirle que… ojalá que su destino se selle de otra manera. Espero equivocarme en mis conjeturas.

—Me… siento insultada quizás. Usted dijo que quiere ayudar, pero ¿la ayuda es abandonarlos a su suerte?, ¿provocar la desesperanza?— trató de no elevar su tono, de ser paciente y conseguir las explicaciones necesarias.

—Siento si se ha sentido de esa manera. Quizás requiera una visión más objetiva. La esperanza, duquesa, es un arma de doble filo, infunde valor, pero también consume la racionalidad. A veces hace falta fallar para darse cuenta de que, esperar con esperanza no vale la pena. Sin embargo, si usted falla, hay muchas otras cosas que caerán con usted. — Ella se llevó la mano al corazón y miró al suelo con una expresión de quebranto. El hombre alargó su brazo y tomó a la chica de la barbilla para ver su expresión con claridad, ella apenas pudo notar su tacto. Shen parecía estar con ella y a la vez… no estarlo. Como un ente incorpóreo que se puede evaporar cuando él mismo lo requiera. — Mi venerable padre, Kusho, amaba a mi hermano. Fue ese amor lo que le hizo entrar en cólera cuando se enteró de la usurpación de la técnica prohibida, y fue ese amor el que le hizo darle una segunda oportunidad para que rectificara. Aquello acabó con la vida de muchas personas. —Su susurrante voz parecía querer enseñar y también consolar a la mujer que tenía delante. Alzó la vista para mirar a la oscuridad, allá donde la lucecilla verdosa no llegaba a iluminar. —Escuche, Karma, a Jonia, escuche a los espíritus, escuche al viento, al agua y al fuego. ¿Qué le dicen? — Ella sonrió mientras asentía con tristeza. El Ojo del crepúsculo era un hombre tanto o más loable de lo que había llegado a oír. La verdad era cruel, pero era la verdad. No estaba en juego únicamente la vida de dos personas, Jonia la necesitaba y no podía fallar en un momento clave.

Shen tocó la piedra que sellaba la entrada de la cueva y ésta se abrió de manera silenciosa dejando entrar los rayos de luz de la luna. El hombre se giró y reverenció como último acto de despedida y emprendió su marcha traspasando el umbral de la cueva.

—Si me permite una última pregunta. —Lo paró Karma. — ¿No… le teme?, a Zed…

— ¿Temer?— Él se quedó pensativo. —Sí, sí… creo que una vez fue así.

— ¿Las circunstancias han cambiado?

—He visto cosas, duquesa, que son mayores que Zed, que usted o que yo. — Se dio la vuelta y enfrentó la mirada verde de la mujer. —He visto como la nada se extendía entre los mundos, he visto… las criaturas hambrientas que devoran todo a su paso, he visto aquello a lo que hacen referencia como "el vacío", y como su extensión avanza destruyéndolo todo por completo. Luz o sombras darán igual cuando su espesura amenace con llegar a este mundo. Zed, no es mi prioridad en este momento, espero que pueda comprender el motivo de ello. — Ella asintió y le sonrió.

—Gracias por responder a mi llamada. —El entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, desconcertaba un poco pensar que sonreía.

—Es un placer ayudar, y ha sido un placer conocerla en persona.

* * *

Shen le había dado las respuestas a sus particulares problemas, sin embargo, quizás en aquel momento no buscaba las respuestas para ella misma si no para Dharma. No dejaba de darle vueltas al porqué de tomar como rehén a ese niño, un mago primigenio que apenas controlaba su don ¿qué podía requerir Zed de él? Antes de comentarle nada a su alumna decidió, como último recurso, visitar a Aran'tsú. Recorrió los puentes y las calles del Placidium, sabía perfectamente dónde estaría el anciano. Los Jardines Umbríos, una especie de antagonista, a los Jardines de Loto, donde cada flor se había plantado por cada noxiano y joniano caído en aquella devastadora guerra. El Jardín Umbrío era un lugar desolado y descuidado, a nadie le gustaba entrar en aquella zona, pues muchos aseguraban sentir las apariciones frecuentes de espíritus revueltos y vengativos, sin embargo, Aran'tsú parecía adorar aquel lugar. Se adentró en él apartando las largas plantas que se alzaban cubriendo la soleada y cálida luz de la mañana. El ambiente húmedo le gustaba, tenía que reconocer que aquel paraje era escalofriante, pero también era pacífico y sereno.

Un pequeño y serpenteante riachuelo cruzaba de lado a lado aquellos jardines y en medio de éste había un gran tronco de madera a modo de puente. Los altos juncos parecían incitar al desfile por él. Y allí sentado, en su lugar de siempre, divisando la caída del río, con su gran pipa de fumar se encontraba el anciano. Encorvado hacia delante, sus grises ojos parecían velarse por momentos, abstraído completamente en sus pensamientos. Mostró una sonrisa cálida en cuanto notó la llegada de Karma, quien en posición de meditación se sentó a su lado. Le ofreció la pipa de fumar para que le diera una calada, algo que ella rechazó, y en silencio meditaron un rato mientras el arroyo les deleitaba con su cántico acuoso.

—Siempre estás aquí. —Dijo ella con confianza, pues aquel anciano, había sido su apoyo durante muchísimo tiempo, su confidente y su mejor amigo.

—Siempre estoy aquí. —Afirmó él con una sonrisa, mientras el humo del tabaco que se escapaba de su boca ascendía.

—A nadie le gusta este lugar, excepto a ti. —Ella rio y él carcajeó con ella.

— ¿Sabes por qué me gusta este lugar? —Él la miró y ella negó con la cabeza. —Precisamente porque a nadie le gusta. —Volvió a carcajear de nuevo.

—La última reunión no se habló sobre…

—Sabía que vendrías a preguntarme sobre ello. —La interrumpió Aran'tsú con una sonrisa. —Ya sabes las respuestas a ello, Karma. Los ancianos saben que por mucho que te digan tienes que ser tú la que dé iniciativa y haga caso a los espíritus. —Ella suspiró algo apenada.

—Me aferro a un clavo ardiendo, lo sé. Quiero escuchar buenas noticias, pero… no las habrá. — La pipa de su compañero volvió a humear. — Es duro ver, como todo tiende a… destruirse. Siento impotencia ante Zed, siento que él ganará siempre. Quizás la definición de monstruo que tanto le da Dharma no esté tan desencaminada.

— ¿Monstruo, eh? —Se atusó la barba mientras sus ojos se achinaban de manera risueña. — He conocido, a lo largo de mi larga vida, a muchos denominados monstruos. Y cuanto más conozco más me doy cuenta de que, solo son así porque nosotros les obligamos a elegir la vida de un monstruo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿es acaso culpa nuestra que Zed sea así?, no puedo llegar a creerme eso. Todos tenemos nuestros caminos abiertos.

—Es cierto, mi adorada Karma, pero no es lo mismo tener tres caminos completamente abiertos a ti, que dos senderos de pinchos y uno de libertad, ¿no crees? — Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Él continuó. —Kusho, ahí empezó todo, y ahí acabó también. Conocí a ese hombre tiempo ha, y a su hijo, Shen, un hombre con pesadas cargas a sus espaldas. Él me habla a veces, dolido por el cambio en su Orden, por los fallos en sus enseñanzas.

— ¿Qué culpa puede tener ese hombre en ello?, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Zed, es descrito como ambicioso, fue él quien dio el paso a la técnica prohibida. Zed tenía sus caminos abiertos, y tenía ayuda para tomar el correcto.

—Hmm… el correcto. ¿Quién dice cuál es el correcto?, ¿lo dice Shen?, ¿lo dice Kusho? — Aran'tsú se quedó pensativo un rato. —El camino de Zed era destapar de una vez por todas esa técnica. La llamada prohibida. Fue repudiado por ello, comprendo la humillación que debió de sentir, al rechazarle por ser lo que era.

—No consigo comprenderlo. Un padre que te lo da todo, un hermano que te lo da todo, y destruyes su Orden. ¿Qué es eso sino digno de una persona que no tiene corazón?

—Si una carpa tiene como hijo a otra carpa, Karma, son felices en un río, descienden y ascienden por sus corrientes, pues su entorno es el agua. Pero, si una de esas carpas adopta a un León, y éste comienza a ver como su hogar el agua, ¿qué ocurre?—El silencio se cernió sobre ellos, quienes pensativos analizaban sus palabras. — Zed, era Zed, un niño más inquieto que Shen, un niño al que le encantaba superarse y superar a todos, tomaba sus propias iniciativas, un niño que por primera vez dominó la llamada técnica de las sombras.

—Esa técnica está prohibida.

—Prohibida estuvo muchos años, es verdad, su poder era de tal magnitud que controlarlo hacía destruir al portador y todo lo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, Zed, la controló. Quizás él debía de ser el primero en hacerlo. Pero nadie supo apreciar su potencial para dominarla. En lugar de eso, lo repudiaron.

—Porque desobedeció.

—Oh, mi querida Karma, ¿Y quién no desobedece?, yo lo hice en mi época de juventud, mis mayores descubrimientos se hicieron desobedeciendo. Dime, duquesa, ¿no desobedeciste tú al usar tu poder como arma cuando lo tenías prohibido? —Ella se sorprendió ante sus palabras quedándose sin respuesta. —Pero debido a las circunstancias, tu técnica fue considerada como algo bueno, un equilibrio entre la meditación y la fuerza.

—Creo que… quizás ahora comprendo.

—Eres una mujer prodigiosa. No hay duda, tu situación no es para nada envidiable. Pero sé que podrás con ella.

—Él debió de pensar que Kusho estaría orgulloso. —Se apenó esta vez la mujer.

—Era un joven cuando tales cosas pasaron, es muy probable que sí.

—Yo también sentiría rabia, si me despreciasen por lo que soy. —El anciano sonrió mientras el humo de su pipa se alzaba.

—Dime pues, qué es lo que crees, ¿un monstruo nace?, ¿o lo hacemos nosotros?

* * *

Soro veía la lluvia caer sentado en un peldaño de la inmensa escalera del monasterio. Sentía el "plac", del shishi-odoshi cuando la caña comenzaba a cargarse de agua. Era un sonido relajante y de pronto quiso ser un shishi-odoshi, llenarse de agua, vaciarse hasta dejarse exhausto y volver a cargarse. Se levantó de su asiento y bajó unos cuantos peldaños, hasta que la lluvia comenzó a posarse en su pálida piel. Extendió los brazos y comenzó a llorar. Zed no le dejaba llorar, pero, con el camuflaje de la lluvia nadie podría distinguir sus amargas lágrimas. Se sentó en la escalera mojada, posó sus codos sobre los muslos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. Las gotitas se deslizaban por su pelo y se metían por el interior de su camiseta. Aquel lugar, era todo sombras, él era sombras, su… maestro… sombras.

Hacía ya un par de semanas que no podía contactar con su hermana, un bloqueo le impedía el paso, el maestro de las sombras no decía nada al respecto, emitía un sonido bajo y le mandaba volver a intentar contactar con Dhar. Soro comenzaba a pensar que su pariente lo había abandonado. Era lo más probable, cuando nació y supieron de su "don", se alarmaron, siempre había sido una carga, fueron repudiados por su propia aldea y tuvieron que partir algo más al norte para probar suerte hospedándose a las afueras. Las crisis de Soro nunca pasaban desapercibidas y su madre desesperada le había dicho una vez… que era culpa suya.

Sollozó de nuevo y se limpió los ojos con la muñeca. Todos se iban de su lado, él sólo quería que Dhar lo protegiera. Tenía la esperanza de que un día volviera a por él y le dijera que volvían a casa. A su casa en el norte.

—Soroush. —Una voz firme, femenina, pero grave sonó detrás de él. — ¿Qué haces?, levántate de ahí y ven aquí. Maldita sea estás empapado. —Suspiró mientras tomaba al chico por el brazo y lo adecentaba un poco. —Zed quiere verte, provocarás su ira yendo así. Muchacho… a veces parece que te gusta enfadarle.

Lo llevó dentro y lo secó un poco como pudo. Aquella mujer era buena con él. Bueno… era buena con él a veces. Era más de lo se podía esperar en aquel lugar. La muchacha lo guio por el templo, ella iba delante y él detrás en silencio, miraba la madera humedecerse bajo sus pies. El hombre que lo esperaba estaba sentado encima de unos oscuros cojines, con posición de meditación les daba la espalda, parecía observar algo que le llamaba su atención a través de la ventana del monasterio. No hizo ademán de girarse para recibirles, tampoco les habló. La mujer esperó junto al niño a que su maestro diera una orden. Éste tomó un cojín de su lado y lo tiró de mala manera hacia delante.

—Siéntate aquí, Soro. — La mujer lo empujó y el crío caminó lentamente masajeándose la cara para tratar de disimular que había llorado. Lentamente apoyó sus rodillas en el mullido cojín y se quedó mirando fijamente a las piernas de aquel hombre. Ya no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara siquiera. Zed paseó su mirada por todo él, notando cuan mojado iba el crio chascó la lengua con menosprecio. —Creo firmemente que —Comenzó el frío hombre que tenía en frente a hablar, con un tono algo más moderado que de costumbre. —aquí tú podrías hacer grandes cosas. Tú eres las sombras y yo las controlo. Podríamos llegar a descubrir técnicas que el mundo no llegara nunca a imaginarse. — El niño seguía mirando hacia abajo sin emitir un sonido. Zed lo tomó por la barbilla, mas la pequeña criatura mantuvo su mirada baja a pesar de ello. —Mírame cuando te hablo, Soro. —El niño elevó su cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de quien le hablaba, incapaz de mantener su mirada la desvió mientras tragaba saliva y aguantaba el llanto. — ¡Mírame! — Esta vez hizo caso, y se mantuvo firme tratando de no apartar sus ojos de quien estaba en frente. Zed sonrió. —Pero como sé que me odias. —El chico lo miró con quebranto al escuchar sus palabras. —te mostraré que no soy el monstruo que los demás dicen que soy. —pausó y Soro creyó que lo mataría, que recibiría un castigo o algo peor, tembló silenciosamente. —Las puertas del monasterio están abiertas para ti. Eres libre de irte, Soro.

La criatura lo miró con sorpresa, y encontró en aquel maestro un dije de luz que nunca antes había visto en él, o eso se creía. ¿Era un truco?, ¿de verdad podía levantarse e irse sin más?

— ¿No me vas a matar? — Preguntó el niño con recelo. Zed soltó una exhalación burlona.

—Si te hubiera querido matar lo hubiera hecho cuando me hubiera dado la gana. Pero, he aquí, y estás vivo.

— ¿A-A dónde puedo ir? — El hombre dibujó una fina y discreta sonrisa.

—Eso ya es cosa tuya. —Se levantó y lo miró desde las alturas. —Quizás tu hermana te espera. — Se dio media vuelta y miró con maldad a su alumna quien no le sostuvo la mirada.

—Zed. —Detuvo el niño la marcha del maestro. —Creo que ella…no me-me… —Contuvo su sollozo. —Mi poder… es algo malo…

El hombre caminó hasta donde él estaba, hincó la rodilla en el suelo y se puso a la altura del niño. Pudo hundirse en los ojos negros de éste, quien le devolvió la mirada quemándose con el fuego rojizo del maestro. Soro entreabrió su pequeña boca, entendía… entendía que había algo en Zed que te hacía querer… mucho más. Comenzó a respirar con agitación. El maestro tocó la mojada cabellera del chico, elevó sus dedos mientras elevaba el pelo del muchacho, luego tocó sus mejillas y descendió hasta dejar la mano en el pecho del niño, justo encima de su corazón.

—Yo fui. —Dijo con el sonido de las sombras. —Una maldición una vez. Pero he demostrado a todos los que me denominaron monstruo, que soy… mucho más que eso. — La criatura pudo ver la fortaleza de él, el entendimiento que su vida parecía ofrecerle. —Si me lo das todo, Soro… absolutamente todo, yo te daré un nuevo mundo. Uno en el que ni tu ni yo seremos monstruos. —El niño bajó la mirada al suelo de nuevo, su labio inferior comenzó a temblarle. Zed se levantó y se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino de nuevo. —Pero si quieres seguir siendo lo que otros dicen que eres… tu libertad es tuya.

Salió de la sala y le hizo un gesto a su alumna para que saliera con él. Comenzaron a caminar por los entramados pasillos del templo. El hombre, que en aquellos momentos había dado libertad a su posesión más preciada parecía estar realmente feliz algo que la mujer de su lado no entendía.

—Maestro… —Comenzó ella. —Ahora que su hermana no parece molestarnos más, ¿no sería mejor encerrar al chico?, quiero decir… ¿es realmente buena idea?

—No has entendido nada. —Interrumpió él con desdén. —No quiero un niño encerrado, quiero su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma, únicamente para mí. Ese niño es mío, es mío todo él. —La miró con severidad. —Solo había dos opciones; que su hermana vinera a buscarlo, y si ese hubiera sido el caso la capturaríamos para poder usarla, o que su hermana impidiera el contacto, que ha sido lo que ha pasado. Ahora él está solo.

—A través de la hermana hubiéramos llegado a la duquesa. ¿No cree que hubiera sido…?

—No quiero a la duquesa para nada. El chico cree que está solo, pero estamos nosotros para hacernos cargo de su soledad…

— ¡Zed! —Interrumpió la conversación una voz lejana y aguda.

El maestro miró a su alumna con una expresión tan malévola como los mismos demonios.

—Ahí está. —Afirmó para su alumna la cual pudo en ese momento comprender su técnica.

El niño llegó hasta ellos, bajó la mirada y entrelazándose las manos le dijo a su maestro.

—Yo… quiero quedarme. Quiero ser… fuerte, no quiero seguir siendo una maldición. —El hombre se inclinó un poco para sostenerle la barbilla y hacer que lo mirase.

—Ahora, Soro, dímelo de nuevo mientras me miras. — La criatura tragó saliva, y se mojó los labios. Vio la entrada a algo más oscuro de lo que él en su corta vida había visto en su poder. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Sí, él podía ser, él podía superar al hombre que tenía en frente, y vengar a sus padres y después… después tal y como él decía se cercioraría de que aquellos que decían que era un maldito no lo dijeran más.

—Me voy a quedar, voy a ser fuerte, voy a ser La Sombra. —La voz resonó aguda, había elevado su tono de voz, sus puños se tornaron blanquecinos por la ira contenida, el color negruzco de su iris se expandió por todo su ojo durante segundos.

Zed hundió sus cejas mientras veía la sombra oscurecer a la criatura, y orgulloso de su trabajo, sonrió.


	10. Darius

**Darius**

* * *

Las despedidas no le gustaban. Es más, en su vida únicamente se había despedido de alguien una vez, y había sido una de las cosas más dolorosas que había vivido. Recordaba con claridad su mano tendida y una sonrisa. Luxanna, como última voluntad lo dejó todo donde ambos habían empezado, el apretón de manos que él le denegó a ella. Dolió mucho tiempo, sin embargo, aquel recuerdo resultó uno de los más lúcidos en su mente, de los más cálidos y al que recurría una y otra vez cuando estaba malhumorado o cansado de todo.

No era buen momento para partir, era la realidad, no veía a Swain con la entereza que siempre pretendía demostrar. Notaba su fuerza, pero había veces que se quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos, y otras tantas en las que su mirada desprendía una furia que no era propia de él. ¿Cuándo llegasen a Jonia sería capaz de dialogar con los demacianos y los jonianos que los esperasen?, esperaba que sí, nunca le gustó la política, pero ahora entendía que si Swain fallaba con su carisma particular, todo fallaría. Comenzaba a ver la verdadera fuerza de su líder.

Tampoco era buen momento para él mismo. Comenzaba a ser más y más cercano a Lou'Ara, y le hubiera gustado poder rectificar la orden y que ella fuera con él, mas sabía que su primera opción había sido la mejor, Ara debía de quedarse en Noxus un tiempo, empezaba a preocuparse por ella también, si las cosas salían mal en Jonia, tendría la suerte de no estar en medio de la reyerta. En su tierra natal ella estaba segura y eso era algo bueno.

Partieron bajo el crepúsculo, mares en calma y viento favorable, en un par de días llegarían a la isla sin problemas si todo se mantenía de esa manera.

Darius odiaba viajar en barco, a pesar de que el navío en el que iba era grande y estable, a veces tenía que bajar a su camarote hasta que se le pasase el mareo. Y luego estaba el hecho de que… el mar era peligroso, lo mejor que podían encontrar eran buques mercantes, pero no eran escasas las veces en las que los barcos llegaban a Noxus en el peor de los estados, habiendo sido asaltados por piratas, en su mayoría procedentes de Aguas Estancadas. Odiaba ese pozo de mierda. Si por él fuera borraría del mapa esa zona, lugar de traficantes, contrabandistas, ladrones y malhechores.

El punto positivo de todo era que, en unos días, si todo iba bien su chica partiría de Noxus hacia Jonia, reuniendo el resto de su escuadrón y parte de otros de los cuales Swain se había encargado. Ah, y lo más importante, que Sion no viajaba con ellos. Aguantar a esa mole destructiva gritar en el barco durante los viajes lo hubiera vuelto loco, tanto como para echarlo al mar a la mínima que abriera la bocaza.

Salió de su camarote para divisar las estrellas, en un par de horas llegaría a Jonia. Aunque no era lo normal en él, estaba nervioso, los cambios por los que había pasado durante los últimos meses habían sido muy bruscos y muy cuantiosos. Alzó su vista al cielo y le pareció que aquellas extrañas motas blancas que lo decoraban estaban más cerca de él que de costumbre a pesar de que el nivel del mar es el más bajo.

—Te ves completamente pálido. —Una voz grave le habló a las espaldas con un tono burlón. Darius no se giró para ver quién era, pues lo reconoció al instante. Dibujó una media sonrisa.

—Y tú te ves mil años más viejo. — Swain sonrió ante su brusca respuesta y se puso a su lado. Apoyó las manos en la cubierta y miró las mismas estrellas que su guerrero miraba.

—Bueno… es que soy viejo. —Siguió la broma. Ambos se quedaron un rato callados, disfrutando de la brisa marina de la noche. El calor de aquel paraje denotaba la cercanía a la isla, pues en Jonia el verano aún no acababa. — ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? —Darius lo miró mientras alzaba una ceja, el silencio de éste le dio pie al otro a pensar que sus memorias de aquel tiempo eran tan nítidas como las suyas. — Eras un muchacho de lo más inocente, con una meta clara. Mucha fuerza pero mucho desorden.

—No creo que inocencia sea la palabra más acertada para describir mi juventud. —Espetó el comandante mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

—Oh, pues lo eras, a tu manera, lo eres ahora también. —El General sonrió afable.

— ¿Qué quieres, Swain? — El guerrero sabía que si iniciaba conversación con él era para mandarle alguna tarea.

— ¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mí?, ¿no puedo hablar contigo en una noche tranquila? — Darius sonrió hundiendo sus cejas.

—Muchas imágenes, para muchas caras. —Swain esbozó una expresión de malicia y se tocó su colmillo con la lengua.

—Tienes razón, ya te queda poca inocencia. — Le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Sólo quería decirte que tú te hospedarás fuera de los barracones. Hay una casa que espera en Jonia para ti, más alta, para que no tengas problemas pues las moradas allí son de techo bajo y a nuestros anfitriones no les ha molestado la idea de que te hospedes aparte.—Le sonrió con malicia otra vez. —Para que veas que este viejo aún cuida de ti. — Acto seguido se colocó su capa y dio media vuelta para volver a los camarotes.

—Y este guerrero aún lucha en tu nombre. —Le respondió Darius sin girarse.

Swain miró las estrellas una última vez. No, no estaba Beatrice, pero estaba Darius para él.

* * *

Tal y como le había dicho Swain, su estancia la pasaría en una casa en las tierras llanas que rodeaban El Placidium, a unos diez minutos de los barracones, era un lugar más que ideal. A pesar de ello, quizás le hubiera gustado más estar con sus hombres pues le gustaba llevar el control de lo que sucedía en aquella lejana tierra. Confiaba en Sid y fue a él a quien dejó al mando cuando él no estuviera.

El General ya le había advertido que los lugares allí eran de techo bajo, y tenía razón, incluso los lugares de encuentro como los bares y las posadas eran de medida más baja a la estándar. Normalmente para entrar debía de inclinarse y si quería estar de pie en aquellos lugares, permanecer encorvado. Era un hombre alto, lo sabía bien, su medida no era lo normal en Noxus, y menos en Jonia que parecían tener un gentío de media más bajo. En aquel momento deseó tener el cuerpo de su hermano, al final Draven sí que era perfecto, alto, pero no tan alto como para incomodarse en ciertos lugares, y también era ancho de espaldas, pero no tan ancho como para causar el terror y amedrentamiento que él causaba.

La morada donde pasaría él su estancia tenía una entrada algo más grande de lo normal, sin embargo, la casa no era nada espaciosa, únicamente constaba de una cocina un pequeño comedor pegado a ésta y un baño en la planta baja, la planta alta era únicamente una habitación algo pequeña, con una cama a su medida, un armario y un balcón, el cual no usaría pues para pasar al exterior tenía que agacharse bastante.

El suelo de toda la casa parecía recubrirse de una especie de moqueta blanda que acumulaba el calor de manera muy eficiente. En la cocina había una puerta a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un tendal de cuerda y un pequeño patio de hierba recién segada. Aquella parte era la que más le gustaba de la casa, pues dentro se sentía un poco claustrofóbico, la casa era pequeña y en aquel ambiente él volvía a sentirse como una rareza del lugar.

Las gentes de Jonia a menudo lo miraban con terror, y muchas otras veces cuchicheaban a sus espaldas declarándolo un monstruo de guerra, mas con esto Darius sonreía, ¿qué habrían pensado si les hubiera acompañado Sion?, poca guerra habían visto aquellas personas.

La reunión con los "jefes" de aquel lugar tendría lugar en la mañana, aquellos llamados ancianos los esperaban impacientes a ellos y a Demacia. Hoy sería el día en el que todo se firmaría, se debatiría sobre los pactos comerciales y se abriría un nuevo camino poniendo inicio a lo que sería la primera paz entre Noxus y Demacia. El guerrero no estaba seguro de todo esto, su intuición le decía que Swain tenía más planes tras esta supuesta paz, pero si aquella estrategia conseguía expandir su nación no tendría problemas. Es cierto que su pasión por el combate era evidente, pero no le causaba júbilo tener que matar, tampoco sentía tristeza ni pena, así que siendo objetivos, si el General conseguía lo que ambos querían sin causar bajas debido a una guerra que menos que alabarlo.

Swain y Darius caminaban juntos y tras ellos los veintinueve hombres que habían pactado llevar, una medida preventiva que los jonianos habían pensado muy bien. Treinta guerreros para Noxus y treinta para Demacia, hasta que los acuerdos se firmasen los puertos permanecerían cerrados para todos los demás. Si al final todo llegaba a un punto favorable, los nobles de ambos bandos junto con una cantidad limitada de soldados podrían arribar al lugar.

Para ascender al Placidium había numerosas escaleras en piedra, mientras subían Darius se fijó en los ríos que descendían por la zona, formando pequeñas cascadas y dejando el lugar con numerosas humedades. Aunque las escaleras estaban cuidadas había que tener cuidado de no resbalar, algo que le parecía un soberano fastidio sin embargo a medida que ascendía comenzó a notar lo hermoso que era el lugar; lleno de verde, con las nubes bajas rozándolo y humedeciéndolo aún más, los farolillos que iluminaban la zona en tonos rojizos daban calidez a la frialdad de la roca.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el quejido del hombre que iba a su lado. Parecía realmente exhausto, no solo físicamente, mentalmente también. Últimamente algo extraño pasaba con Swain, él lo había notado también, Jonia era un tierra distinta, diferente a lo acostumbraba a ver en el continente, Jonia parecía tener… vida propia, pero al contrario que su superior, él se notaba a gusto, renovado, como si el peso de las miles de almas que había segado se hubiera perdido. Mas Swain parecía envejecer más y más a medida que pasaban los días. Tomó del brazo al General y lo hizo apoyarse en él, no le gustaba la debilidad, no le gustaba tener que lidiar con un viejo discapacitado, pero sin embargo por su superior sentía…condescendencia. Todo su ser parecía querer ayudarlo, parecía querer apiadarse de él, ¿qué pasaría si en algún momento Swain moría?, y la sola pregunta en su cabeza lo hizo estremecerse. Jamás le importó nadie una mierda, contadas personas eran sus excepciones, sin embargo no consideraba al viejo cuervo una de esas personas. Aquel hombre le había cubierto las espaldas muchas veces, habían liderado juntos, y habían liberado a Noxus juntos, lo consideró hasta el momento de la llegada de Lux un amigo… y casi un padre. Frenó sus pensamientos, no, aquel viejo, aquel astuto líder no era un padre para él.

Swain lo miró con fraternidad y Darius asintió con severidad, se ocuparía de que subiera bien el tramo que le faltaba, no por ello aquel anciano era… débil, o eso se decía él.

Llegado a la zona central del Placidium las vistas mejoraban aún más, la arquitectura parecía sacada de un sueño etéreo, incluso las gentes parecían moverse como el viento que se levantaba a rachas cálidas, o el gran edificio donde iba a tener lugar la reunión, en el cual parecía que humanidad y naturaleza se entremezclaban en perfecta harmonía para una convivencia pacífica. Se sintió optimista al ver todo desde aquella altura, quizás Jonia sí que podría ser lo que marcase un inicio favorable para aquellas naciones que llevaban siglos enfrentadas.

Un hombre de ojos rasgados y barba cana y larga la cual llevaba trenzada les dio la bienvenida al edificio del concilio, y allí les fue explicando cómo regentaban el lugar y las costumbres de los ancianos. También comenzó a enumerar los que serían partícipes en tal reunión; dio varios nombres de personas del lugar, nombres que para Darius sonaban bastante extraños, luego comenzó a dar apellidos demacianos y fue uno de ellos lo que lo hizo tensarse "Crownguard".

Solo escuchar esa palabra lo hizo desconectar de todo lo demás, era imposible que aquella mujer estuviera allí, lo más probable era que su hermano ocupase el lugar entre los treinta integrantes elegidos. Hasta dónde él creía recordar Lux no sabía luchar, era repudiada en su nación por portar su magia. Chascó la lengua disimuladamente, los demacianos eran gilipollas, si hubieran visto la fortaleza que había mostrado en Noxus no la repudiarían de la manera en que lo hacían.

Su corazón comenzó a agitarse desesperadamente a medida que se iba acercando a la gran sala, su mente le decía que era imposible, pero por dentro una extraña adrenalina recorría su cuerpo haciéndolo completamente feliz. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse de nuevo, y se autoconvenció, ver a Lux no le portaba ningún beneficio, aquella muchacha se había desligado de él meses atrás y ahora tenía una nueva vida. Quizás no era la mejor, quizás no era de lo más feliz, pero era buena, buena y estable, si aquella mocosa de Demacia estuviera allí le iba a dar olímpicamente igual.

Sus pensamientos se hicieron un ciclón que chocó contra su mente en cuanto la divisó en la lejanía. Su caminata se frenó en seco, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos apretó sus puños dejándolos completamente blancos. Tuvo que tragar saliva, la recordaba hermosa, ¿pero tan hermosa? joder, se había hecho más guapa en lo últimos meses, estaba seguro.

La muchacha portaba la misma armadura que el resto de soldados demacianos, sin embargo no se veía fiera, se veía angelical, como si un ángel de los cielos hubiera descendido para impartir justicia en aquellos reinos, como si fuera consejera leal a los Dioses. No portaba casco y se veía cómo su cascada de hilos dorados descendía a lo largo de su coraza. Le había crecido el pelo… y le quedaba perfecto.

Lux alzó su mirada y se encontró directamente con los ojos negros del guerrero, su cálida sonrisa derrumbó los muros que él mismo se había impuesto. Como si haber pasado meses separados no hubiera sido nada, como si el espacio y el tiempo se hubieran acortado en aquel mismo instante y en aquel mismo lugar. Lo mucho que le había molestado el que se encontrara con Talon, el hecho de que ella fuera demaciana, o que tuviera como hermano al estúpido de Garen, comenzó a darle todo igual, incluso que ella no aceptara su pasado.

— ¿Darius?— La voz de Swain lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Recordando de nuevo que tenía una nueva vida. Asintió a su General y reanudó su caminata hacia la sala dónde aquella mujer esperaba. Y sin embargo sus sentimientos de favor hacia ella lo hicieron amargarse y resentirse. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarle siquiera?, ¿a sonreírle de esa manera después de todo?, no dejaría que aquella chiquilla lo controlase como había hecho tiempo atrás. Daba igual lo buena que fuera, o que sus intenciones fueran buenas, la había dejado atrás definitivamente, y con ello debía resultarle indiferente.

Con sus últimos pensamientos miró al frente volviéndose a encontrar con la mirada de océano observándolo de manera feliz, sin embargo él la miró hundiendo las cejas. _"Por esta muralla no pasarás jamás"_

Aquella sala tenía pocas sillas, y prácticamente la totalidad de los reunidos debían de estar de pie. Darius se paró junto a su superior el cual estaba sentado en uno de los pocos asientos y enfrente suyo estaba Jarvan III, escoltado por Garen y Jarvan IV, quien a su vez era escoltado por Luxanna. No tenía ni idea de que el príncipe la había aceptado bajo su custodia, y cuando Swain le fue contando ciertos detalles entre susurros no pudo evitar sino sentirse orgulloso de ella. Lux portaba poder y también fuerza y examinándola bien, toda ella era una virtud en sí misma.

Llegaron los últimos integrantes jonianos, pues a pesar de ser una reunión en su propia tierra parecía que uno de ellos siempre llegaba tarde, o eso se comentaba. Junto a Aran'tsú llegaron otro par de personas, una mujer que tenía aspecto de ser bastante joven, aunque no se podía apreciar muy bien, pues iba tapada de la cabeza a los pies, algo que le hizo recordar a Talon y por tanto perder la simpatía hacia ella, y junto con aquella mujer había entrado una criatura de lo más extraña. Tapada igual que su acompañante, solo dejaba entrever que tenía un morrillo abultado y unas orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían de su cabeza, lo más extraño de todo, aquellos ojos del color de la tormenta más fiera. Darius puso una mueca de desprecio, aquello debía de ser un yordle, en Noxus odiaban tales criaturas y únicamente eran tomadas para enviarlas a Zaun donde podrían experimentar con ellas.

Kennen pasó a su lado sin hacer sonido alguno mas cuando miró de refilón al gran guerrero entrecerró los ojos y se quedó rígido como un garrote, ¿qué narices le pasaba a aquella criatura?, sin decir palabra comenzó a mirar a Darius y parecía que seguía con la mirada a algo o a alguien que estaba detrás suyo, el hombre al notarlo se giró para ver si a sus espaldas había algo, sin embargo se encontró con el espacio vacío. Volvió a girarse y miró hacia el suelo ya que Kennen había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia él. Sacó de sus pequeñas mangas un par de shurikens y de manera amenazante los alzó, parecía listo para atacar.

Darius extrañado se echó hacía atrás, aquella pequeña rata tapada no parecía siquiera mirarlo a él directamente ¿acaso le había molestado que lo mirase de manera despectiva?

—Kennen, no es nuestro problema. —Su acompañante le advirtió de manera serena, y la criatura la miró con algo de furia contenida.

—Es una brecha en el velo. Hay que purgar. —La voz rasgada del ninja sonó totalmente amenazante.

— ¿Purgar?, ¿qué cojones dices? —Espetó Darius quien llamó la atención de Swain.

—Nosotros no nos ocupamos de eso. Es asunto de Shen. Kennen, ya basta. —La criatura soltó un bufido de desprecio y miró al guerrero mientras entrecerraba los ojos. La mujer que lo acompañaba se acercó a él y reverenció al noxiano. —Siento esta interrupción, no le causará problemas. —Acto seguido los vio alejarse para posicionarse en una esquina lejana y esperar, mientras el tal Kennen lo observaba con recelo.

La reunión fue larga y cansada y más cuando uno tenía que mantener la posición durante las pesadas horas. Lo que contaban allí poco le interesaba, pero las pocas veces que prestó atención se enteró de que en Jonia habría un cambio de divisas, para hacer las transacciones con el continente mucho más fáciles, que habría una ruta fija para barcos mercantes los cuales llevarían escolta por el problema de Aguas Estancadas. También habría un sistema de seguridad e identificación en los puertos, y dado que Noxus era la región más cercana a la isla debía, en ocasiones, permitir el paso de mercantes demacianos. Hablaron sobre política, interior y exterior, y sobre el problema que tenía Jonia con los denominados Vastaya, problema en el cual impedía que se involucrasen ambas naciones exteriores.

También hablaron de los festejos que iban a celebrarse ya que tanto Swain como Jarvan III estaban de acuerdo en todo lo expuesto. Serían tres semanas, para dar tiempo a los nobles a conocerse y establecer lazos allí, para seguir discutiendo ciertas cosas entre naciones; al finalizar la primera semana en sus dos últimos días comenzaría el festejo por Demacia, una fiesta dedicada únicamente a aquella nación, donde se expondrían sus costumbres y sus espectáculos, la siguiente semana sería en sus últimos días para Noxus, y la última sería dedicada al anfitrión que los acogía en ese momento.

Mandaron a Darius y a Lux dirigirse a una pequeña mesa de cristal donde unos documentos los esperaban para ser firmados. Garen y Katarina lo habían hecho previamente, dando testimonio y siendo testigos de aquellos pactos anteriores y los que estaban dando lugar como diplomáticos de sus naciones.

La gente se mostraba jubilosa, solo unos pocos seguían con su recelo. Sin embargo, Darius estaba tenso, por la pequeña mujer que ahora estaba a su lado y a la cual, sinceramente, no quería ni mirar, pues sabía de sobra que ella lo miraría con aquella hermosa sonrisa. Comenzó a firmar sin prestar atención al resto y cuando acababa le pasaba el documento a Luxanna. De reojo veía como la muchacha trazaba su firma de manera curva con trazos firmes y caligrafía bonita. Incluso la firma de ellos dos era dispar, no pudo evitar imaginarse a ambos en aquella misma situación mientras firmaban los votos de su compromiso. Aquel papel tendría ambas firmas parejas una al lado de la otra como en aquel momento estaban haciendo.

Terminaron y ella le tendió la mano. Solo tenía que estirar su mano y tendérsela, nada más. Pero por alguna extraña razón se quedó petrificado, no quería tocarla, no quería mirarla, no quería que le hablase, porque sentía que un acto, uno solo, sería su condenación más absoluta. ¿Por qué cojones tuvo que venir a Jonia? Desde su altura la miró de una manera tan despectiva que incluso el propio Swain le dio un toque de atención para que se controlara. Jarvan IV acudió para tomar a Lux del hombro y ordenarle que permaneciera a su lado, aquel gesto lo único que hizo fue enfadarle más. Veía el guantelete dorado del príncipe anclado en el hombro de la chica y tenía ganas de atravesarle la cabeza con los picos de su propia corona.

Concedieron un descanso de media hora, pues hasta los ancianos estaban cansados de estar concentrados en las cláusulas de los convenios. Darius lo agradeció en su interior, estar en aquella sala lo estaba malhumorando de sobremanera.

En los pasillos parte de sus soldados lo esperaban, parecían contentos, era normal, ellos no tenían que aguantar las pretensiones de aquellos soporíferos políticos. Sid fue el primero en darle cabida entre ellos, preguntándole con burla si lo estaba pasando en grande, la mirada iracunda del guerrero hizo que el resto soltaran un par de carcajadas, a ninguno les gustaba tales reuniones, el campo de batalla era su medio no lo que hoy estaban aguantando. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de madera barnizada y sin respaldo colocados en los extremos del pasillo de aquel edificio. Cuando Darius se sentó resopló exhausto, aquel reposo le estaba sentando demasiado bien, y escuchar a sus hombres bromear con alegría lo hacía sentirse mucho más aliviado que en aquella sala, donde además de todo lo anterior, la tensión se notaba palpable.

—Las demacianas son unas frígidas. Y los ropajes que llevan, joder que espanto, ¿tendrán una ley que les prohíba enseñar piel? —Escuchó decir a Sid quien estaba sentado a su lado. —Cómo sería tirarse a una ¿imagináis? — El comandante miró hacia él con un gesto burlón. Cuando el capitán obtuvo la atención de quienes lo rodeaban, comenzó a poner una expresión de lo más extraña, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sendos labios entre sí comenzó a menear el banco con movimientos pélvicos. — ¡Oh!, ¡Oh!. —Se burlaba tratando de agudizar su voz para imitar a una chica. —Mi amado y querido Rey nunca nos enseñó tales cosas. ¡Oh, por los Dioses!—Cesó su burla y los de su alrededor estallaron en carcajadas. Darius resopló mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo porque tú y mi hermano os lleváis tan bien. —Sentenció aún con una sonrisa el comandante.

Sonrisa que se despareció al instante cuando los hombres prestaron atención a una pequeña presencia que él tenía a su lado. Sid le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara y éste hizo caso. Una mujer de cabellos dorados le sonreía tan abiertamente que la paz que creía muerta hacía unos meses volvió a él como si las olas de una marejada furiosa lo abrazaran con fuerza. La chica comenzó a juguetear con su coleta algo nerviosa, y cuando por fin pareció lograr reunir el valor, sonrojándose habló de manera tan firme como podía.

— ¿Qué tal te va todo? —Y aquella voz que le sonaba tan lejana lo hizo tensarse de nuevo. Era el diablo en persona, simplemente su presencia lo perturbaba, y parecía que lo sabía yendo allí a hablar con él. ¿Qué más le daba como le iba?, ¿cómo se le ocurría preguntarle tal cosa y encima enfrente de sus hombres? Esperaba que le dijera ¿el qué?; estuve destrozado por tu puta culpa, eso es lo que tenía ganas de decir, me jodiste la vida, una vida que creía plena, vienes me haces quererte y te vas. Quiero que te vayas para siempre, quiero que desaparezcas. ¡Quizás sea verdad que no hay cabida para ti en este mundo! Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentirse miserable, joder, repudiarla como hacían los propios demacianos ya era el colmo de todo.

—Bien. —Contestó el guerrero de manera seca con una mirada tan fría que hizo que la chica lo mirara con tristeza. Ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda, únicamente estaba preocupada por él debido a que Noxus era una nación peligrosa, pero de todos modos su preocupación le tocaba los cojones, no necesitaba nada eso.

Lux asintió con la cabeza y se forzó a sonreír, aquel gesto lo comenzó a desgarrar por dentro, él también quería preguntarle sobre su tiempo lejos de su lado, no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, se quedó mirándola con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos desafiantes.

—Yo soy Sid. —Dijo el capitán a sus espaldas quien le tendió la mano a la pequeña chiquilla. Ésta agradecida por la intervención del muchacho se la estrechó con alegría.

—Luxanna, un placer conocerte. —Su voz quebró, parecía realmente afligida por los actos del guerrero. Se dirigió al comandante de nuevo y esta vez él pareció ver desafío también en su mirada, con serenidad reverenció a los hombres allí presentes y con una confianza que nunca antes había visto en ella añadió. —Me alegro de que todo te vaya bien. Espero que nuestras naciones sean prósperas de aquí en adelante. —Y una sonrisa fue lo último que le dedicó al guerrero antes de dar media vuelta para irse.

Darius se sorprendió ante la entereza que pareció mostrar en tan solo unos segundos. Notó la esencia de aquella inocente mujer tal y como la recordaba, pero además pudo notar que… había cambiado, parte de ella, como si su voluntad fuera muchísimo más fuerte que antes. Y ante esto el guerrero sintió miedo, temía que si seguía descubriendo más facetas de ella pudiera caer aún más. Tan solo había cruzado un par de palabras y ya notaba como su férrea determinación comenzaba a ser más maleable. Detuvo sus pensamientos.

Se había propuesto tener su vida con Lou'Ara y eso es lo que haría.

Desvío su mirada y vio como el capitán de su escuadrón torcía la cabeza mientras miraba como Lux se iba junto a los suyos. La mirada bobalicona del joven hizo que Darius se crispara.

— ¿Qué coño haces?, enderézate hombre. —Espetó al chaval que sin hacerle caso seguía sonriendo como un imbécil.

—Nunca había visto que una armadura pudiera quedar tan adorable en una persona. Es el ejemplo perfecto de sumisa demaciana. —Sus camaradas rieron entre dientes, sin embargo, al comandante el comentario le molestó más de la cuenta. El carácter de Sid siempre había sido del tipo bromista, bastante más sociable que su superior pero completamente eficaz en su trabajo y ambicioso en la meta de expandir Noxus.

—Tiene pocas tetas. —Soltó uno de los muchachos.

—Perfecto que a ti no te guste, menos competencia. —Alegó Sid con picardía poniéndose los brazos tras la nuca.

—Callaos. —Darius trató de controlar su mal genio, comentarios así no debían de tener más transcendencia pero lo que estaba escuchando no le estaba gustando en absoluto. Y el mero hecho de imaginarse a su camarada tratando de ligar con Lux lo hacía enfurecerse sin poder controlarse.

Control. De eso se trataba, de calmarse, Ara se lo dijo una vez, respirar y tratar de evadirse, si necesitaba irse a dar una vuelta para ello debía hacerlo. Todo por intentar paliar aquella impulsividad.

—No he dicho que a mí no me guste, he matizado; tiene pocas tetas. — Siguieron su conversación. Si habían oído a su superior no parecieron prestarle atención.

—Callaos. —Volvió a repetir llevándose el dedo índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz masajeándoselo. No había control cuando se trataba de aquella mujer. No quería escuchar aquellas gilipolleces y menos de sus hombres. Lux no estaba allí para deleitarles la vista. No lo estaba.

—Bueno pues te buscas a una que sí tenga más tetas, más a tu gusto. — Provocó Sid de nuevo.

— ¡He dicho que os calléis de una puta vez, joder!— Espetó levantándose de su asiento. Porque no tenían el derecho de hablar así de ella. Porque aquella mujer era… era…

Respiraba agitadamente, su calor corporal aumentaba a medida que su ira lo hacía. Era asqueroso escuchar esas mierdas, si los mandaba callarse debían de hacerlo. Y se acabó.

—Darius… solo estábamos de broma. Oye… las reuniones deben de ser pesadas…—Trató de calmar el capitán la situación, pues estaban llamando demasiado la atención.

— ¡Si os digo que os calléis os calláis no tengo porqué repetirlo dos veces! ¡Soy vuestro superior! ¡¿entendido?!— Sid apretó los dientes, el resto miraron afligidos hacia el suelo.

—Entendido. —Contestó el capitán.

Y tras la respuesta del muchacho Darius emprendió la marcha hacia exterior del edificio. Estar allí lo estaba perturbando demasiado, no, ELLA, lo estaba perturbando demasiado. La pesada losa que trataba de interponer entre sus sentimientos y su mente se estaba quebrando demasiado rápido. En Noxus lo había pasado fatal, no había sido él mismo hasta que formalizó las cosas con Lou'Ara, y ahora que ella no estaba y Lux sí todo volvía a ser como aquella vez. Se había excedido con sus hombres, lo tenía claro, aquellas bromas eran únicamente eso, bromas. Tenía la imagen en su mente de la mirada enfurecida de Sid, estaba claro que no había actuado bien. La bocanada de aire cálido que le llegó del exterior lo hizo sentirse más reconfortado. Bajó las escaleras y se hizo a un lado para no obstaculizar el paso al resto de personas que quisieran entrar en aquel edificio, se cruzó de brazos y observó el horizonte. Jonia era preciosa, realmente lo calmaba, el sereno y pacífico ambiente parecía querer acunarle y hacer que su ira desapareciera. Mas aun así no lo hacía. No se iba a preguntar qué quería hacer, sabía lo que quería; irse con Luxanna, dejarlo todo y rendirse a ella, de nuevo.

No era lo que debía hacer, sus consecuencias repercutirían de nuevo. Aquellas opciones parecían comenzar a volverle loco, ya comenzaba a notar como su carácter inestable se apoderaba de él, pidiéndole una sola cosa; _ve a hablar con ella, lánzate al vacío, y si en él tocas tierra, sobrevive con ella o muere para siempre._

Alzó la vista al cielo, suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, joder, otra vez los dolores de cabeza no.

No sabía si existían los Dioses, era más que probable que si así fuera ya lo hubieran condenado hacía tiempo, pero si quedaba un mínimo de esperanza, les rogó que lo mantuvieran alejado de ella. Porque si las cosas seguían por el camino que parecían ir, su locura comenzaría de nuevo y esta vez, iba a ser el peor de los desastres.


	11. Lux

**Notas: Para Vulgarcita, muchísimas gracias por ese gran comentario la verdad que me has hecho el día, y saber que disfrutas de la lectura y que siendo exigente valoras de tal manera este fic me agrada muchísimo. Realmente no sé si cuando respondo a vuestros comentarios realmente os llega el comentario o no, pues esta plataforma tiene una manera muy extraña de responder a un comment. De verdad que gracias a todos los que dejáis vuestra opinión la valoro mucho.**

* * *

 **Lux**

* * *

Trataba de memorizar las líneas de su libro de texto, el cual reposaba sobre sus rodillas. Aquellas piernas relajadas tocaban el agua que descendía por el pequeño riachuelo, los pececillos que la acompañaban a veces le hacían cosquillas en los pies. Tanto los Escudo de Luz como los Crownguards se hospedaban en una gran casa a las afueras del Placidium, excepto su hermano, quien había decidido quedarse con el resto de la Vanguardia en los barracones.

Un enorme pájaro azulado se acercó interrumpiendo la concentración de Lux. Dando pequeños saltitos depositó en el regazo de la muchacha un pequeño ramito de flores, y la miró con sus enormes ojos dorados. Cuando la chica tomó el ramito y le sonrió dio por hecho que la confianza ya estaba tomada, se escurrió hasta su regazo y apartando el libro a un lado se acurrucó, e inflando su plumaje comenzó a dormitar.

—No le aceptes los caprichos tan rápido que luego se acostumbra. —escuchó decir a Quinn a sus espaldas de manera jocosa. Lux se rio y comenzó a acariciar al ave. Había conocido a aquella muchacha cuando había entrado al ejército de Demacia y realmente con ella se había sentido muy a gusto. No había demasiadas mujeres en el ejército y Quinn había hecho de su novicia un cómodo paseo, dándole consejos y haciendo que su adaptación fuera de lo más rápida y confortable. La mujer de cabellos oscuros se sentó a su lado y alzando una ceja ojeó el libro que ella tenía sobre las piernas, en cuanto vio de que se trataba resopló sin entusiasmo. — ¿Otra prueba más?, ya has pasado una el mes pasado.

—Anad viene mañana, y según llegue me hará la prueba. La gente se queda tranquila si las hago, no me molesta en absoluto. —Quinn volvió a resoplar.

—No eres un criminal al que haya que controlar. A veces no sé en qué piensan para poner esas leyes.

— ¿Has venido con mi hermano?, ¿ocurre algo?— Cambió de tema la chica rubia.

—Sí, tiene que hablar con el príncipe. No lo sé, creo que hay problemas con la guardia de Jonia, con el líder, Zelos. La verdad no presté mucha atención, pero creo que le disgusta que haya soldados con "privilegios" digamos. Dice que el líder del ejército noxiano, Darius, se hospeda a parte y también los Escudo de Luz… y bueno tú también, así que está moviendo cielo y tierra para que estemos todos en los barracones. —Lux sonrió con alegría pues volver a estar con Quinn y con su hermano le agradaba. La otra mujer le sonrió de vuelta. —Val y yo queremos que vengas con nosotros. — Lux abrazó a la muchacha quien le devolvió el gesto dándole palmaditas en la espalda. —Además tengo que seguir dándote las clases de esgrima.

—Podrás seguir dándomelas durante mucho tiempo, no creo que aprenda demasiado rápido, soy exageradamente torpe. —Ambas rieron.

Otra figura se acercó saludándolas a ambas, se sentó al lado de Lux y cruzó sus piernas. Luego le tendió una especie de vaso a la mujer de luz que parecía contener una infusión de frutos rojos en frío.

—Me dijo Garen que te gustaba mucho. —Elián sonrió y con ello el positivismo de la pequeña demaciana pareció salir a flote. Asintió con alegría y le dio un sorbo a la bebida. El muchacho miró hacia Quinn y algo apenado se disculpó. —Quizás debería haber traído otra para ti, aunque no sé si te gustan, yo…

—Tranquilo. —Interrumpió la mujer. —Val y yo sabemos cuándo sobramos. —Tanto Lux como Elián se miraron confusos mas Quinn les guiñó un ojo a ambos con una sonrisa algo pilla. Valor sin embargo estaba muy a gusto en el regazo de la chica. —He dicho que VAL y yo sabemos cuándo sobramos. —El ave parecía ignorarla por completo y Lux soltó una risilla disimulada. — ¡Valor!— El águila se sobresaltó y la miró con recelo. — ¡Que nos vamos!, ¡diantres! — De mala gana la criatura se posó en el hombro de su dueña y ésta comenzó a soltarle un discurso a modo de reprimenda mientras se iba.

—Siento… que cuando estoy contigo todo el mundo se va… ¿acaso te incomodo? O quizás ¿incomodo a los demás?, llevo un tiempo pensándolo y no quiero ser un incordio para nadie. —Preguntó Elián a la chica de su lado.

—No creo que sea el caso, no sé a los demás, pero a mí personalmente me agrada mucho estar contigo. —Vio como el muchacho desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba ligeramente. La tez tostada de él se veía bien con cierto sonrojo. Lux le sonrió con calidez pues se veía demasiado adorable.

Él repitió el gesto de Quinn y ojeó el libro que tenía Lux de manera rápida para pasar a quedarse pensativo. La muchacha escudriñaba el semblante de él con una sonrisa, parecía concentrado, tratando de analizar lo que aquellos textos pretendían enseñar. El rostro del chico le pareció por un momento angelical e inocente, como si en él le hubieran dispuesto un compañero en el cual apoyarse siempre. Tenía características un tanto aniñadas pero su cuerpo trabajado ya denotaba que era todo un hombre. Una combinación un tanto extraña pero un tanto atractiva también. Finalmente levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada dulce de su compañera. Y el sol pareció alumbrarles a ambos en cuanto él le regaló una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué se siente?— Preguntó éste y al ver el desconcierto de ella matizó. —Al hacer un hechizo, al tener no sé, un don, al evocarlo para que te ayude. — Lux se quedó pensativa un rato, miró hacia arriba mientras empequeñecía su boca.

—Es difícil de explicar. No es una sensación que haya tenido con ninguna otra cosa. —Él se apenó un poco al no tener respuesta a su pregunta. —Pero te lo puedo mostrar si quieres, al menos parcialmente. —Elián la miró confuso y ella le tendió la mano para que la tomara. —Si nos tocamos podré trasmitirte algo de energía, será poca porque no quiero hacerte daño, únicamente para que lo sientas.

El chico estiró su extremidad y envolvió la mano de Lux con la suya. Al instante ambos notaron un cosquilleo como si de electricidad se tratase y sin apartar sus manos se sonrojaron a la par. No hubo magia de por medio, pero no parecía hacerles falta. Lux trató de calmar su nerviosismo y concentrarse en lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Canalizar pequeñas cantidades de magia le solía costar bastante y si se despistaba podía hacerle daño. Centró su mirada en la mano del muchacho fijándose en que al igual que su cuerpo estaba muy trabajada y era muchísimo más grande que la de ella. Canalizó sus energías e hizo que él sintiera aquello que denominaba como don y otros como maldición. Elián comenzó a mirarse las extremidades para pasar a mirar todo su cuerpo a medida que una extraña sensación iba recorriéndolo poco a poco. Era cálida casi atosigante, pero a la vez reconfortante, casi tan parecido a cuando sentía la adrenalina de combate.

Lux dejó de evocar en el momento y le sonrió.

—No puedo hacer mucho más, si le preguntaras a Anad seguro que él podría enseñártelo mejor, yo soy muy torpe en estas cosas. — Se dispuso a soltar su agarre mas el muchacho la detuvo al instante. Ambos se miraron segundos sin embargo a Lux le parecieron horas y lejos de ver al chico que antes estaba frente a ella pareció mostrarse un hombre mucho más maduro, uno muchísimo más serio. ¿Sería así cuando libraba aquellos combates?, la seriedad de Elián comenzaba a abrumarla.

—Cuando entré al ejército. —Comenzó él. — y conocí a tu hermano éste no paraba de describir lo maravillosa que eres. En el momento en el que Garen estaba frustrado o distante solo tenía que hacer una cosa para alegrarle, preguntarle sobre ti, y como si la pena no le hubiera asolado nunca comenzaba a describirte, a asegurarme que había tenido la mayor de las suertes al tenerte como hermana. Sinceramente, le creí un exagerado, ya sabes, como cuando a una madre se le llena la boca de alabanzas acerca de su hijo. Pero por alguna razón cuanto más sabía de ti más quería conocerte, en mi imaginación eras una especie de ángel, una mujer perfecta, alguien a quien era imposible no querer. Cuando te conocí, vi lo equivocado que estaba, tú superas con creces mi imaginación. Superas con creces las palabras de Garen. —Lux enrojeció no sabiendo qué responder a tales palabras y cuando Elián se dio cuenta de su impulsiva confesión pareció volver a ser el de siempre. Miró hacia los lados sonrojándose y soltando la mano de la chica de inmediato. —Ah, lo siento —Pues pensó que había importunado demasiado a su compañera. —Yo-yo creo que es mejor que vuelva con tu hermano…—Se puso de pie como un resorte y reverenció. —E-Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Lux asintió sin saber aún cómo reaccionar, se sentía alegre al saber que aquella era la imagen que causaba en su amigo, sin embargo… ella comenzó a sentir que él parecía querer ir más allá de una amistad. Rezó para que no fuera así, pues no estaba dispuesta a tener una relación. Elián era un chico maravilloso, y quizás si lo hubiera conocido con anterioridad, si se hubieran hecho tan cercanos antes no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces para estar con él. Pero en aquel momento ella tenía en su corazón a alguien que no podía olvidar, porque tampoco quería olvidarle. Sin Darius nunca hubiera tenido el coraje de ser lo que en ese momento era, el coraje de enfrentarse a aquellos que desafiaban su naturaleza, porque él le había enseñado eso. Lo amaba, y lo seguiría amando, porque sus sentimientos eran una bendición aunque él pareciera no querer verla más. El repudio del hombre días atrás la hizo sentirse miserable, pero a la vez lo comprendió. Le había causado daño, ella misma lo había rechazado en su día y cada vez que lo recordaba se llamaba estúpida a sí misma. ¿Por qué no pudo aceptarle cuando estaba en Noxus?, ¿por qué tuvo que dudar por sus principios?, debió haber esperado, haberle dado un voto de confianza y haber dejado que Darius se tomara su tiempo para explicarle las cosas. Pero no lo hizo, y supo que se había equivocado desde que pisó Demacia de nuevo. Pero también ella debía de comprenderse a sí misma, quizá en aquel tiempo no estaba preparada para aceptarle, quizás no había sido todo lo madura que ahora mismo era.

Aceptaba el rechazo del noxiano en ese momento y quería ponerle las cosas fáciles, después de sus cortos encuentros no le dirigiría la palabra más, ni lo miraría siquiera, todo sea porque aquel al que tanto amaba no saliera más perjudicado. Quería que él fuera feliz aunque no fuera junto a ella.

* * *

Los nobles y el resto del ejército destinado a Jonia llegaron, y los días siguientes fueron jubilosos para la población. El mercado joniano estaba abierto más tiempo de lo que solía estarlo, también los establecimientos y los locales. Extasiados por muchas más ventas hacían sus estrategias de mercado e intentaban encandilar a los extranjeros en su día a día.

A Lux Jonia le parecía exótica, diferente. Había cosas que le gustaban de Demacia y había cosas que gustaba de Jonia, pero su parte más destacable era la energía que se intuía en aquella isla. Ella como maga no podía evitar sentir las energías entrando en su cuerpo. Eran incluso mucho más difíciles de controlar, aquella zona rebosaba de magia en el ambiente. Le hacía ser optimista, y a su modo también estaba feliz por todos. Por los nuevos magos que en Demacia comenzaban instrucción siguiendo el ejemplo de la demaciana. Lux había marcado un principio en la paz como diplomática, pero también había marcado un principio como la primera maga del ejército después de muchísimo tiempo. Al menos había brindado una oportunidad y aquellos que nacían magos no eran aniquilados como antaño hacían.

Sin embargo, había cosas que comenzaban a dolerle en lo más profundo de su alma. No eran pocas las reuniones que tenía que presenciar junto con su príncipe y su Rey, pues con su cargo debía de tener ese deber. Pero al igual que ella, Darius también debía de presenciarlas. Cuando era el caso ella trataba de no dirigirle la palabra, de no mirarle, de no hacer nada. Ya había intentado ser amable con él de nuevo, y había recibido su desprecio únicamente como recompensa. Una mujer alta, casi tanto como su hermano, morena, de cuerpo atlético se había acercado a Lux cuando vio su gesto de tristeza tras las bruscas palabras de él y arrugando su nariz mientras sonreía de manera pícara le dijo; _"No trates de ser amable con él. A los capullos hay que tratarles como lo que son."_ Su porte imponente le hizo no albergar duda de que era noxiana, pero de algún modo se notaba diferente a otros de su misma patria. Lux sonrió y se presentó haciendo acopio de sus buenos modales. A medida que aquella mujer hablaba la demaciana se notaba cada vez más encandilada, su fuerza se le antojaba preciosa. Una fuerza latente, pues a simple vista se podía observar que esa mujer no necesitaba a nadie ni a nada para sobrevivir, solo a ella misma.

 _Lou'Ara, Ara para los amigos y para las chicas rubias._ Su nariz se arrugó de nuevo con una bonita sonrisa.

Lou'Ara, la nueva chica noxiana que había conocido y de tal acto se había sentido muy orgullosa. Noxiana y demaciana podían convivir perfectamente en armonía y sentía que con aquella mujer eso podía ser una prueba de ello.

Lou'Ara…

Días atrás se había enterado de que era la pareja de Darius. El dolor más grande era el de su corazón. Lloraba en su alcoba y se obligaba a sentirse feliz por ambos. Él había elegido bien, era bonita, era fuerte, era amable, era guerrera como él y probablemente compartirían mismos objetivos. Tenía que ser feliz.

Pero no había punto en intentarlo. No era feliz, para qué mentirse. Su error le había costado caro, no por ello iba a permitirse interceder entre ellos. Sin embargo, cada vez que Ara se acercaba a saludarla de nuevo, sentía cierto recelo en querer ser amable con ella, mas fingía. Aquella mujer no tenía culpa de nada y debía de hacer un sacrificio por ambos.

Si amaba a Darius debía dejarle hacer su vida y ser feliz.

¿Pero cómo podía matar el amor que la estaba torturando por dentro?

Tiempo. Es lo que Talon en su día le dijo, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿cuánto más debía de esperar?

Se dio la respuesta a sí misma. Sufría, pero ella misma se negaba a olvidar a Darius. ¿Por qué?

Porque hasta la fecha, no había encontrado algo tan maravilloso como lo que sentía por él.

* * *

Caminaba con Quinn, Elián y su hermano por la galería de comercios que tenía lugar en el centro del Placidium. Adoraba las hierbas aromáticas y los tés de aquel lugar, también sus exóticos y coloridos jabones y velas. La gente de la zona era muy amable y cada vez que la pequeña demaciana y sus amigos se dejaban caer por algún puesto los mercaderes les dejaban oler sus mercancías o incluso probarlas. El Sol en lo alto del cielo, las nubes recorriéndolo con premura dejando a la vista el astro rey, la brisa cálida, el olor de los productos y la compañía de su gente, aquel día estaba siendo realmente feliz. No había día que no se apenase antes de irse a dormir, pero sentía que poco a poco su avance era cada vez mayor. Incluso las miradas de reproche de Darius le parecían casi insignificantes, al final comprendió, él podía sentir ese rencor, lo entendía, pero no por ello iba a dejar que él la arrastrase también a esa zona de amargura y resentimiento. Ella era feliz con lo que sentía, e iba a sacar lo mejor de sus sentimientos y de ella misma.

Reanudó su marcha junto con sus compañeros en cuanto sus pensamientos llegaron a término. Miró a Elián y éste la miró de vuelta, dedicándole su preciosa sonrisa que la hizo sentir más alegre si cabe, ella le devolvió la sonrisa tomándose su tiempo en escudriñar el rostro del joven.

Pero la alegría pareció esfumarse en tan solo un segundo. Notó un violento choque y parte de su espalda comenzó a dolerle muchísimo, con el impacto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Tuvo el reflejo de poner sus manos por delante haciendo que su cara se salvase del peor de los destinos. Notó la piedra suelta en sus rodillas y un dolor similar al de una quemadura en la palma de sus manos. Arrodillada y con su peso sobre sus manos miró a quien quiera que fuera el causante de su atropello. Su mirada de océano se encontró directamente con aquellos ojos negros, aquellos ojos que una vez la miraban con anhelo la atravesaron como dos puñales fríos. Darius frunció el ceño y siguió su camino, si no fuera por aquella mirada, pareciera que ni siquiera había notado que se había llevado a la pequeña chica por delante.

Sus tres compañeros la ayudaron a levantarse, Quinn se agachó para limpiarle un poco las rodillas y Garen apretaba los puños molesto. Éste emprendió su caminata para reprender al noxiano, ya habían sido muchas las veces que él había presenciado los constantes desprecios de Darius hacia su hermana y aquel empujón había sido el último de los detalles. Pero la pequeña mano de su pariente lo detuvo.

—Seguro que ha sido un accidente, no se habrá dado ni cuenta. —Trató de sonar firme, trató que su voz no se quebrase. Las rodillas le dolían, las manos y la espalda también, pero lo que más le había dolido había sido aquella mirada. Garen la miró apretando los labios dubitativo.

—Hay mucha gente hoy—Trató de calmar Elián. —Lux tiene razón. Además, el gentío se lo está pasando bien aquí, es mejor no armar revuelo ¿verdad?— Esa última pregunta la dirigió a la muchacha quien asintió tratando de contener su llanto.

—Val puede ir a por los ojos, yo le disparo en las piernas para que no huya, al ser un tipo tan grande tengo más donde apuntar. El resto te lo dejo a ti. —Quinn miró a Garen algo malhumorada y el guerrero sonrió con algo de malicia.

Lux dio pequeños toquecitos en el hombro de la mujer mientras sonreía pidiéndole implícitamente que parara.

—Voy a ir a casa. —Dijo la pequeña demaciana. —A lavarme un poco las heridas y luego regreso.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?— Elián fue el primero en ofrecerse mas la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad volveré enseguida, no es nada, solo para asegurarme.

—Son muchas escaleras de subida y bajada… —Comenzó su hermano.

—No, de verdad, ahora no Garen. —Las palabras algo bruscas dirigidas a su pariente hicieron que éste frunciera el ceño. Ella se obligó a recomponerse. —no tardaré nada, me gusta caminar además. Yo… luego nos vemos. —Dio media vuelta antes de que alguno de los tres quisiera retenerla de nuevo. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente alejada agachó la cabeza y se tapó la cara parcialmente con una de sus manos. Nada le molestaba más que sentirse así, pero no pudo reprimirlo por más tiempo. Sus lágrimas brotaron sin control, su respiración quería descompasarse pero ella trataba de mantenerla estable.

Dolía mucho, su cuerpo y sobretodo su alma. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?, ¿había sido tan sumamente malo lo que ella le había hecho en su vida para llegar a ese extremo? Después de aquello lo tenía claro, no quería volver a acercarse a él, ni siquiera estar en una misma sala. En las reuniones le diría a Jarvan IV que esperaría fuera y si era requerida para algo podrían llamarla si así lo necesitaban. Solo tenía que aguantar un mes alejada de aquel hombre, solo eso, después se retiraría a los brazos de su adorada tierra.

Caminaba rápido y esquivaba demasiado bien pues llevaba todo el tiempo la vista fija en el suelo, divisando únicamente los zapatos del gentío que la rodeaba. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de su disgusto, pues ya se sentía bastante avergonzada, no quería ser un estorbo y menos preocupar a nadie.

Una mano firme sujetó su brazo libre y la hizo girarse. La muchacha mantuvo su vista fija en lo bajo, no quería más percances y vio como el pecho de un muchacho ascendía y descendía con brusquedad.

— ¡Dioses! —Dijo Elián. —Vas casi al trote, me ha costado llegar hasta ti. — ¿En serio había ido a buscarla?, ¿por qué? Sus hombros se estrecharon y comenzaron a dar pequeños espasmos. Tenerle a él allí no la estaba ayudando a contenerse. El chico lo notó al instante. — ¿Qué ocurre? — Al no recibir respuesta y encontrarse únicamente con el silencio y los pequeños espasmos de la mujer, llevó una mano a la cabeza de ella, la deslizó por su mejilla y en cuanto notó la humedad de ésta le hizo alzar su cara para verla mejor. Ver aquellos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas lo hicieron quebrarse por dentro. — ¿no dijiste que no era nada?, Lux… no tienes que ser tan fuerte cuando nosotros estamos contigo. —Ella apretó los labios sin poder dar una respuesta. — ¿tanto te duele? — La pregunta iba dirigida por sus heridas, mas ella no pudo reprimir todo lo que llevaba dentro y llevándose ambas manos a la cara comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—Sí, duele mucho, duele muchísimo. — Elián la estrechó entre sus brazos e hizo que ella apoyase la cabeza sobre su pecho. Las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a humedecer su camiseta y él cerró los ojos deseando que la sonrisa de aquella mujer regresara de nuevo porque su tristeza lo estaba haciendo sentirse demasiado desdichado. Quería protegerla de todo, y que se apoyase en él cuando lo necesitase.

* * *

El muchacho la había acompañado hasta la casa donde se hospedaba. Se empeñó en ir a buscar un ungüento que él tenía en los barracones para los achaques, le aseguró una y otra vez que lo usaba mucho mientras entrenaba y que era milagroso. Lux tuvo que desistir de tratar de disuadirle. El chico hizo el viaje hasta la casa de la muchacha, luego hacia los barracones, que no estaban precisamente cerca, y de nuevo hasta la casa. Solo de pensarlo la pequeña demaciana sentía que como mínimo debía de disculparse con él por haberse tomado tantas molestias. Y eso hizo, a pesar de los intentos de Elián por tranquilizarla ella seguía disculpándose con él cada poco.

Sentados en los cojines de la sala de estar Lux trató de echarse la crema, mas no se veía bien la zona del golpe y cuando trataba de palparse la espalda para ubicarlo se hacía daño. El chico dejando de lado su vergüenza habitual trató de ayudarla a ponerse el ungüento. Se sentía demasiado nervioso en aquellas situaciones y cuando la chica levantó parte de su camiseta para dejar ver la zona del golpe tuvo que tragar saliva tratando de calmarse. Elián tomó un poco de crema con sus dedos y la depositó con suavidad sobre la piel de ella quien dio un respingo al notarla fría.

—L-Lo siento. —Ella negó con una sonrisa dándole pie a que siguiera echándosela.

Rodeó la parte alta del brazo de Lux con una única mano, manteniéndola sujeta para que no se moviera mientras hacia su trabajo. El golpe estaba rojizo, le saldría un moretón estaba seguro. Además había sido un buen golpe, que se expandía desde la parte media de la espalda hasta su zona más baja. Aquel hombre la había empujado con fuerza y aunque él trató de calmar la situación, al ver de quién se trataba lo hizo enfadarse por dentro, aunque no lo hiciera notar. Darius no era un buen hombre, y el hermano de la chica aseguraba que la tenía tomada con ella, seguramente por haber sido parte en la diplomacia junto con él. Había muchas cosas con las que Elián era tolerante, los noxianos sin embargo, no eran parte de ellas.

Se fijó en los círculos amoratados que Lux tenía en su piel y con un fortuito impulso pasó su mano sobre ellos. La chica lo notó y al instante miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa que distaba de ser alegre.

—No soy la perfección como me has descrito hace unos días. Tengo muchísimos defectos, Elián. — No quería romper la ilusión del muchacho pero aquella era la verdad.

—Y estoy deseando ver todos y cada uno de esos defectos. —Él volvió a tocar aquellas marcas con demasiada delicadeza. Ella se sonrojó y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Era un chico que parecía tan inocente y dócil y sin embargo, ¿de dónde sacaba tal fuerza para hacer tales confesiones? Se apartó un poco de él, para darse la vuelta y enfrentarle cara a cara. El silencio incómodo se cernió durante unos segundos.

—Elián yo…—Quiso buscar las palabras adecuadas pero ¿cuáles eran?, su cabeza en aquel momento empezaba a hacerse un caos.

—No busco incomodarte con mis sentimientos. —Él pareció ver sus pensamientos reflejados en sus ojos.

—No creas que no lo he pensado. —Afirmó ella. —Me gustaría serte sincera. N-No…no estoy preparada ahora mismo para involucrarme en una relación romántica… yo, yo tengo sentimientos por alguien, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias y al rechazo de esa persona no es posible. Aun así, yo… no quiero olvidarle. Sé que es raro lo que te estoy diciendo pero…

—Nadie te pide que olvides, Lux. —Él volvió a regalarle una preciosa sonrisa, y sobre la sombra de aquella losa que parecía estar sobre ella alumbró el astro más precioso, haciéndola sentir aliviada e incluso… feliz. —Si amaste… si sigues amando, está bien. El amor que le profeses a esa persona no es el amor que yo quiero. —Ella parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender. —El amor será diferente para cada persona que esté en tu vida y estoy seguro de que de eso que sientes has aprendido muchísimo. Quédate con eso, no lo olvides nunca, y cuando estés preparada me gustaría ser yo el que te enseñe un nuevo amor. Y me gustaría que fueses tú la que me enseñes a mí… todos esos defectos que tanto miedo tienes a mostrar. — Ella comenzó a llorar, pero no eran lágrimas amargas, comprendió. No era tan difícil, aquel chico tenía razón. Y para avanzar solo le hacía falta seguir su consejo. Asintió mientras miles de gotitas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y sonreía con liberación. Nunca nadie… le había mostrado un camino tan claro.

—Gracias, Elián.

* * *

Jarvan IV salió de la sala de reuniones y le hizo un gesto para que entrase con él. Lux había hecho lo que decidió días atrás, esperar fuera de la sala y cuando era requerida entraba. Todos notaban el recelo de Darius respecto a la muchacha así que no les pareció mala la idea.

Entró y habló con los diversos ancianos, gustaba de la compañía de los mismos, pues se sentía importante entre aquellos que habían pasado tan rigurosas pruebas. Vivir en Jonia le había despertado cierto interés por la isla y comenzó a consultar tomos para saber más sobre sus costumbres, sobre su cultura, sus construcciones y en general sobre el gentío que la poblaba.

Li-Li Tang le mostró con un gesto dónde debía posicionarse para comenzar a firmar ciertos documentos. En cuanto vio el lugar al lado de Darius, su corazón pareció temblar mezclando todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados. El dolor que aun sentía en su espalda le hizo tener miedo y en el momento que él la miró con aquella mirada cruel y rencorosa toda su fortaleza pareció desmoronarse. ¿Realmente podría seguir enfrentando aquellas formas que él tenía para con ella?, quiso apartar sus aguamarinas del trayecto oscuro que él parecía mostrarle. No lo hizo, recordando las palabras de Elián alzó su barbilla y sin temor alguno afinó sus rojizos labios de muñeca, sus ojos centellearon, mostrándose brillantes y melancólicos, la parte interna de sus cejas se elevó en una expresión agridulce y su largas y rizadas pestañas hicieron sombra sobre sus mejillas.

Él quería seguir ese camino y condenar aquel amor para siempre. Estaba bien. Lo aceptaba. Pero ella no iba a llevar ese mismo rumbo. Dejó que la calidez de su cuerpo y sus sentimientos la inundaran y notó como sus ojos se humedecían un poco.

Darius echó su cuerpo hacia atrás ligeramente, entreabrió su boca y su cruel mirada se relajó, la mujer notó su desconcierto. Lux asintió, porque le comprendía y apartó su mirada de él para hacer la labor que le habían encomendado.

 _"_ _Te quiero, Darius. Y porque te quiero soy capaz de mover los mundos si hace falta para que seas feliz. Te quiero, y ese sentimiento que has despertado en mí no morirá nunca, porque yo no dejaré que caiga en el olvido."_


	12. Voces

**Voces**

* * *

La humedad de Jonia no lo dejaba dormir, le calaba hasta los huesos y su herida rodilla caída en batalla hacía ya cuantiosos años lo estaba perturbando demasiado. Jonia, al contrario que a sus soldados, comenzaba a resultarle imposible para vivir. La caída de Beatrice lo había dejado en horribles condiciones, llegando a notar que su pequeña mitad perecía con ella. Pero luego estaba… estaba aquello, aquello que lo buscaba, que le susurraba todo el tiempo. Una voz, o varias voces, a veces era masculina, a veces femenina, a veces tan neutra y rasgada que no la discernía, pero sabía bien que pertenecía a una misma criatura.

Se levantó de la cama con dificultad y tomó su bastón. Apenas podía caminar con su extremidad malherida. Abrió el ventanal que daba a su gran balcón y las cortinas blancas inmediatamente dejaron pasar la cálida brisa con su fino aleteo. Swain respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. _"Haré lo que tenga que hacer por mi nación. Ni tú, ni nadie impediréis el avance que ya está en camino"._ ¿Aquella tierra lo escuchaba?, no lo sabía, pero sus iracundas amenazas iban explícitamente para ella.

—Entonces toma lo que se te ofrece. Tómalo y haz caer a esta maldita tierra en la más profunda de las miserias. —Aquella voz de nuevo, se hacía eco a sí misma, y reverberaba en su cabeza. Sabía de quien se trataba, aquel demonio no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no cediera. Pero no era imbécil, nadie había hecho pactos con los demonios y había salido impune. Decidió ignorarle, como ya había hecho varias veces atrás.

Sin embargo, al contrario que las otras veces una figura esbelta, casi cadavérica se posó sobre la valla que rodeaba su balcón. Su cabello lacio era extremadamente largo y flotaba como si estuviera en otro espacio. Su tez era demasiado lechosa y sus ropajes al igual que su pelo se movían etéreos. Llevaba las uñas excesivamente largas, y el contraste de su negrura y su piel las hacían parecer unas extrañas garras. Su boca se abría en una espantosa sonrisa que llegaba casi hasta sus mejillas. Y aquellos seis ojos… aquellos… no podía ser lo que estaba viendo. Exactamente seis ojos rojos.

Swain se echó para atrás y con sorpresa examinó el rostro de aquella desfigurada mujer.

—Tú no eres… ¿Cómo diantres?, hasta ahora nunca te habías presentado ante mí.

—Estás… tan… viejo, tan débil. La isla sabe a quién albergar y a quién no. Y en cierta manera ella… te repele. ¿Por qué Swain?, ¿por qué?— Sonrió y se bajó de la valla, tocó con la punta de sus finos pies el suelo, y prácticamente flotando llegó hasta él, a quien enfrentó cara a cara. — ¿Será que ve en ti un nuevo Rey caído?, oh… yo también lo veo… yo puedo ayudarte. Podemos sumir esta isla… hacerla oscura… hacerla para ti y para mí.

—No me interesa Jonia en absoluto. Hago lo que hago para que Demacia no la tome. —Espetó Swain quien comenzaba a sentirse agobiado por aquella mujer.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué puedo ofrecerte y qué te pediré a cambio?— El General la miró altivo mas calló, calló porque sí que tenía curiosidad, su avidez por el poder lo hacía ser de esa manera. Aquella criatura volvió a sonreír. —Mira, Swain, ella está viva y está conmigo. Ella, a través de mí puede mostrarte todo. —El hombre miró hacia la dirección que le mostraba y su agobio pasó a sumirse en una profunda tristeza. Ella ¿estaba viva de verdad?, su preciado cuervo se posaba en el balcón con tranquilidad, mientras lo miraba con sus seis ojos rojos, al igual que la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Es un truco. —Se serenó el hombre. —Sé bien lo que eres, sé lo que me vas a pedir. Quieres tu liberación, mas tu encarcelamiento en esta tierra ha debido de ser por alguien muy poderoso, alguien que muy probable pertenezca a Jonia.

—No es un truco… es un acto de cooperación, tú ganas y yo también. —

— ¿Qué harás cuando te libere?

— ¿Qué harás tú cuando tu poder crezca?— Ninguno de los dos respondió a la pregunta del otro. — Ah, ah. —Burló el demonio.

—Podría liberarte si me mostrases a qué me atengo. No voy a hacer un pacto contigo mientras me vendas los ojos con mi adorada Beatrice. —La criatura carcajeó.

—Quieres que te entregue parte de mi poder. —Sonrió. —Ya sabía que me lo pedirías. Y vengo dispuesto a ello. Beatrice querida, tu señor no se fía de ti. Mostrémosle que somos criaturas de confianza.

El pajarillo alzó el vuelo y se posó sin miramientos en el hombro de su amo, como antaño. Pero a diferencia del pasado, el ave no parecía pesar nada, era como si aquel animal estuviera allí y a la vez no lo estuviera. En cuanto las miradas de Swain y Beatrice se cruzaron, el hombre se tambaleó y se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón como pudo. No entendía qué le pasaba, no entendía cómo aquel ser había podido llegar hasta él con tanta facilidad. Cayó al suelo y notó la fría madera en su pómulo. Veía aquellos pies blancos flotar delante de él con sus negruzcas uñas y escuchó las carcajadas distantes de numerosas voces.

La criatura le tendió la mano, aquella que tenía una forma casi animalesca, y lo miró serena con sus seis ojos rojos.

—Levántate, serás gobernante y nuestro liberador, que menos que sean el resto quienes se arrodillen ante ti. —Swain tomó la mano notándola distante e inmediatamente miró a los lados en busca de su bastón, pero la mujer lo detuvo. —No, señor General, un hombre de batallas no necesita un bastón. —Le soltó la mano y el hombre se quedó estático, y sumamente confuso. Su rodilla… ya no dolía, abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras mantenía la vista fija al suelo. Sintió… el poder, sintió a Beatrice de nuevo, sintió mucho más. Miró sus manos, las cuales con la desaparición de su preciada compañera habían envejecido años en días, y las vio rebosantes de vitalidad. Movió una pierna, para colocarla frente a la otra y dar un paso al frente sin tener que ayudarse de una vara. Y podía hacerlo, cada vez más rápido, un pie y luego el otro, y su rodilla, aunque con una ligera cojera se movía de manera muy grácil. Estaba… estaba caminando. Miró a la mujer quien lo observaba con una mueca divertida.

— ¿Por qué yo?— Le preguntó mientras se miraba las manos y las piernas una y otra vez.

—Porque lo he visto, Swain, tú estarás sentado en el trono de la miseria. Tú gobernarás como una vez lo hizo él. Y liberarás a mis hermanos. Los ángeles acudirán a frenarte y entonces… entonces cielo, infierno y tierras, todas tuyas.

— ¿Él?, ¿quién?

—El Tormento de los Mortales.

— ¿Cómo lo has visto?, enséñamelo. —Exigió saber el hombre. La mujer carcajeó.

—Esa es la actitud de un gobernante.

* * *

Quinn le había advertido una y otra vez que dejase sus incursiones nocturnas, como exploradora profesional avisaba de que Jonia era peligrosa, que ni mucho menos era como Demacia y aunque su gente, al contrario que en Noxus, era civilizada, los bosques que rodeaban la población tenían marcas claras de pisadas animalescas muy extrañas, golpes en los árboles y muescas producidas por algo parecido a las garras de un animal. Los propios jonianos notificaron que desde hacía unos años, la tierra se revolvía y con ella sus habitantes más antiguos, los vastaya, quienes habían atacado a transeúntes más de una vez. Aunque poco se sabía de las costumbres de estos seres, durante años la civilización joniana y los vastaya habían convivido en paz. Las tribus jamás se encontraron cara a cara con la población, sin embargo recientemente esto había cambiado, la cuestión era ¿por qué? La duquesa, Karma, muy reacia a los extranjeros que estaban por venir, había sugerido que los vastaya sabían desde hacía ya tiempo que noxianos y demacianos entrarían en la isla y que lo que traían con ellos era un desequilibrio brusco que haría poner la tierra de los nativos en peligro. Nadie le hizo caso, sin embargo, Quinn investigó. Aquella mujer de tez trigueña y ojos de jade le daba buenas vibraciones, y la regla número uno del explorador era: haz caso de tus instintos. Hasta Valor lo había notado, Karma no era una racista, tampoco era descarada o malhumorada ni tampoco una persona que insultara a la ligera, si decía lo que decía era porque estaba realmente preocupada y su preocupación había llegado a Quinn. Se dedicó a buscar rastros de aquellas criaturas sin resultado. Y todos estos pasos se los había confesado a Lux, en aquel momento su mayor confidente. Era buena, amable, luchadora y una guerrera que no tenía un bíceps para portar una espada de diez kilos, pero su arma era mayor al de una espada convencional. Lux además tenía ese carácter tan activo, un carácter curioso y le encantaba explorar con ella aunque la pequeña chica de cabellos dorados era extremadamente patosa, una raíz de un árbol era sinónimo de un traspié y otra herida más en sus rodillas como trofeo. Valor las guiaba y con sus ojos de águila percibía el cambio en la espesura de manera inmediata.

Aquella noche la pequeña demaciana quiso salir de su morada y arrastró hacia su fechoría a Quinn con ella. Adoraba las salidas con Lux, pero al día siguiente tendría que madrugar para su entrenamiento y aquella marcha le costaría sus horas de sueño perdidas.

Lux llevaba una mochila repleta de suministros y se le notaba sumamente contenta. A Quinn le encantaba verla así, y más desde hacía unos días, pues la muchacha tras el golpe dado por el gran imbécil, es decir, Darius, se le notaba más cabizbaja, sin embargo, el trabajo que hacía Elián por tratar de animarla era fantástico. Todos sabían nada más verle que aquel hombre moría por Lux, y Quinn rezaba porque al final terminasen juntos. Elián la cuidaría como se merece, y Lux cuidaría de aquel chico de vuelta, pues también era un buen muchacho.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros la esperaba apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol con Valor sobre su hombro, éste jugaba con las enredaderas que surcaban el tronco. Lux llegó sin aliento, con los mofletes enrojecidos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Eres muy lenta. —Dijo la otra dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Que va, ¡es que tú eres muy rápida!— Ambas rieron.

—Jamás daremos con pistas de vastaya así.

—Yo no busco pistas, a mí simplemente me gusta hacer esto. —Quinn sonrió de nuevo. Era verdad, cuando salía con Lux terminaba dejando de lado el buscar pistas y simplemente disfrutaban de la humedad de la noche, del tintineo de los cristales que pendían de los árboles, del sonido nocturno de los bichos y de los búhos, de la melodía del agua y de sus rápidos, del sonido de las juguetonas carpas.

Llegaron a un gran claro adornado por un lago de aguas verdosas por su tierra turbia. Los árboles de alrededor dejaban caer sus enredaderas las cuales llegaban hasta las aguas donde reposaban. Los juncos se alzaban altos y fuertes y la luna alumbraba casi tanto como el mismísimo sol.

Lux tomó una manta y la puso sobre la hierba. Allí ambas tomaron sus aperitivos y rieron mientras se confesaban cosas poco trascendentales. Estaban bastante apartadas de la población y tardarían su hora en llegar hasta la salida del bosque de nuevo. Quinn, cansada de estar sentada se levantó, y avisó a Lux de que iría a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y después deberían de volver. La pequeña chica pecosa se quedó un ratito más divisando el lago, junto con Valor quien se quedó con ella.

El ave inquieta alzó el vuelo, y Lux no sabía si esto era normal o no, así que no trató de detener a la criatura. La veía rondar cerca de lago y se preguntaba si sería alguna costumbre de aquellos pájaros o si simplemente estaba viendo si Quinn estaba bien. Al rato se posó en su hombro haciéndole un poco de daño pues comenzó a clavar ligeramente sus garras. La chica se quejó y le dio pequeños toques para tratar de tranquilizar al revuelto pájaro, más éste graznó de nuevo al ver la manera que tenía su compañera de ignorar lo que trataba de decirle. Al no ver respuesta alzó el vuelo y Lux se quedó mirando cómo se iba. Cuando su compañera regresase le preguntaría si aquello era normal en un águila. No llegaron sus pensamientos a término cuando notó una presencia tras ella y con toda la gracilidad que ella tenía se giró, mas no había nadie. Volvió a girarse cuando se topó con una criatura de lo más extraña. Mostraba una dentadura normal a excepción de sus colmillos que eran mucho más sobresalientes y afilados que los de los humanos, los cuales enseñaba con una especie de rabia contenida mientras arrugaba su nariz. Los ojos de aquel hombre, o lo que fuera, eran membranosos como si de los ojos de un lagarto se tratara; amarillos y por pupila tenían una raya que se expandía cuando se fijaban en Lux más detenidamente.

Parecía un chico joven, su pelo extremadamente rubio era casi blanquecino y le llagaba más abajo de la cintura, el cual tenía recogido en una coleta baja adornada con varias trenzas de las que pendía unos cuantos cristalitos. Parte de su cara estaba escamada y sus dos orejas cubiertas por escamas estaban perforadas por lo que parecían ser huesos. Por la humedad de su pelo parecía que había salido del agua, y por ello Lux fijó su vista en las manos de este ser, que eran parecidas a las humanas, acabadas en zarpas y con una fina membrana entre los dedos. Su torso estaba desnudo, y aunque había trazos de piel humana, había zonas que parecían protegidas por escamas; casi la plenitud de su espalda y sus brazos. La parte inferior estaba tapada con una tela blanquecina que se enroscaba en su cintura, y no llevaba calzado alguno.

Ella puso las manos al frente tratando de mantener la compostura las expandió, pero su cara mostraba un miedo irracional a lo desconocido. Quiso decir algo, ¿pero qué iba a decir?, aquel ser parecía querer atacar de un momento a otro. Sus cejas completamente hundidas y sus colmillos expuestos daban más que certeza de que aquello acabaría en enfrentamiento.

—N-No quiero hacer nada malo. Y-Yo solo estaba aquí de paso. ¡Lo siento! —Dijo ante la mirada de la criatura quien no relajó su compostura. —No soy de Jonia, no… no conozco estas tierras. —El chico no parecía entenderla y ella se quedó pensativa un rato. Se señaló. —Lux. —Dijo y repitió mientras se señalaba a sí misma una y otra vez. —Dioses, seguro que no entiendes nada de lo que…

—Te entiendo perfectamente. —Aseveró él casi despectivamente. —Fuera. Tú, tu amiga y su esclavo. Fuera. Y no volváis más. —Se giró y se metió en el agua, Lux lo tomó del brazo deteniéndole y él de un movimiento brusco le gruñó en la cara mientras volvía a mostrar sus colmillos.

— ¿Por qué me echas?, solo quiero entender. Tú… eres un vastaya, ¿verdad?— Él se pasó la lengua por el afilado colmillo.

—Me gusta comer humanos, tú eres humana, igual te como. —Expandió sus pupilas y mostró una mueca furiosa, estaba claro que tenía recelo hacia los hombres.

—Pero yo soy fuerte, uso magia, y podría detenerte. Porque yo no quiero hacerte daño y tú a mí sí, cuando no soy tu enemiga. —Al decir esas palabras el hombre se acercó a ella y la rodeó mientras la olfateaba. En ese momento Lux se fijó en que también tenía una especie de cola escamosa que parecía usar para nadar y para su equilibrio. El chico la miró extrañado cuando pareció acabar el ritual que estaba llevando acabo.

—Tú… no…—Tomó la mano de la chica e hizo que la extendiera, ésta al notar la fría piel de él se enrojeció y vio como posaba la mano en su torso en la misma zona del corazón. Ella se quedó estupefacta temía que moverse fuera romper algo mágico, y sintió aquel pausado órgano emitir vibraciones que nunca antes en alguien había notado. ¿Qué eran aquellas criaturas?, comenzó a respirar agitadamente a medida que notaba esas extrañas cosas sobre la piel de la criatura. —Bel'la. —Sonrió. Al contrario que momentos antes pareció alegrarse de que ella estuviera allí con él.

—¿Qué?— Lux no había hecho movimiento alguno, temiendo que se volviera iracundo de nuevo.

—Tu poder es tan débil… que no te sentí, ¿por qué?, tú… eres un Bel'la ¿por qué no puedo sentirte?— La chica parpadeó varias veces, sin entenderle. —Los espíritus dijeron que tu vendrías, ellos dijeron… tú y el niño, tú podrías salvarnos; _El día y la noche despertarán de su letargo, el cuervo volará de su morada, la rosa enredará su tallo en la sombra, el niño recordará y la chica bendecirá las almas una vez más._ Tú eres, tú… tú eres ella.

—D-De verdad que no te entiendo. ¿Qué es Bel'la?

—La bendita. —Una flecha rompió el aire y pasó tan cerca de ella que no pudo evitar girarse. La criatura, más ágil que ella, se movió con gracilidad y la esquivó pues iba directa a su cabeza. Quinn y su ave estaban allí, en guardia. Lo que hizo que aquel chico volviera a ponerse en guardia también.

—No le pongas una mano encima o te mato. —Amenazó la muchacha de cabellos oscuros a la criatura.

—¡No!, no, no, no —Detuvo Lux. —Él es bueno, no me está haciendo daño. —Se giró para hablar con el chico. —Ella es una amiga, ella solo piensa que me estas atacando, pero no es mala de verdad. Ella…

—Ya sé quién es. —Espetó con rabia. —Nos lleva buscando días, ella y su pájaro ciego. Se adentran y buscan y buscan, y nosotros nos reíamos. Cada día dejábamos huellas para que ella buscara. —Puso una mueca burlona y Quinn cargó otra flecha más y apuntó.

—Aléjate de Lux.

—No, tú aléjate de Lux. —Las muchachas se extrañaron de cómo lo había dicho pues parecía que conocía a la pequeña demaciana de toda la vida con aquella frase.

—Oye, oye. —Calmó la chica rubia. —Vamos a ser todos amigos. Quinn os busca porque tiene curiosidad, no quiere haceros daño. ¿Verdad? —Miró hacia su amiga suplicante y ésta emitió un gruñido aún con la ballesta en alto. — Así que para que veas que ella sólo está preocupada por mí, va a dejar su arma a un lado. — Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que obedeciera y su amiga muy reacia obedeció a regañadientes. Lux puso el brazo en ángulo recto para que Valor se posara en él, y éste hizo caso cuando Quinn le indicó con la cabeza que fuera con ella. —Este es Valor y es muy amigo nuestro. —Le acarició la cabeza mientras el ave se regocijaba con los mimos.

—Me gusta comer pájaros. Nunca comí uno tan grande como este. —Añadió la criatura.

—No, no, no, este no se come. —Lux tomó la mano del chico e hizo que tocara la cabecita del pájaro. —Ves, este es bueno y muy listo. Mucho. —Quinn se acercó poco a poco y con recelo le tendió la mano a la criatura.

—Me llamo Quinn. —Sentenció con mala gana. El chico olfateó su mano pero no se la estrechó. La pequeña chica rubia sonrió y tomó la mano de Quinn y la mano del hombre y las juntó.

—Se hace así. —Añadió. —Y ahora sois amigos. — Él tomó la mano de Lux e hizo el mismo gesto sonriente.

—Yo quiero ser tu amigo. Ahora somos amigos. —Ella asintió feliz.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Preguntó Quinn.

—Ssargo.

Fue el comienzo de una nueva amistad, aunque receloso de la mujer de cabellos oscuros y su ave, los tres comenzaron a llevarse bien. Con Lux no hizo falta demasiado tiempo para tomar confianza, el chico predicaba una y otra vez que era un Bel'la, algo que parecía ser bueno en sus tierras, por lo que consideraba a Lux como una especie de bendición que Jonia les había dado. Fue reacio, sin embargo, a mostrarles sus costumbres, y como la pequeña demaciana se había imaginado aquel vastaya era un chico joven, o al menos joven para lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, pues tales criaturas vivían el doble de años que los humanos. Les había contado que hacía unos días estuvo con sus hermanos y con su hermana mayor, mas éstos desaparecieron dejándolo solo, y el resto de integrantes de la tribu habían emigrado al norte. Contaba que su tribu era nómada y que estaba compuesta de un oráculo quien habitualmente era la madre de todos. Ni Quinn ni Lux entendieron bien a qué se refería con "ser madre de todos", pero no parecía que significara que fuera ella quien había dado a luz a todo un colectivo si no algo más bien simbólico. Les regaló un pequeño cristal que ató en sus muñecas, y les dijo que mediante los cristales él sabría que ellas estaban bien. Tomó otro más para Valor y se lo ató en la pata, éste lucía el pequeño cristalito orgulloso y más de una vez se acurrucaba sobre el regazo de Ssargo, algo que hizo que Quinn sintiera un vínculo mucho mayor con aquel muchacho, pues si su pájaro lo tomaba por alguien de confianza ella también lo hacía ya que éste no solía equivocarse.

Ssargo además era músico, o al menos sabía tocar ciertos instrumentos que él guardaba de percusión o de viento. Decía que la música para los vastaya era muy importante porque mediante ella se comunicaban con los espíritus, y luego bailaban, bailaban mucho, porque comunicarse con aquellos del otro lado era sinónimo de alegría.

¿Por qué él no volvía a casa?, Ssargo les había dicho que si se había perdido era por algún motivo, también les dijo que encontrarlas era algo que seguramente él tenía escrito en el destino, ya que lo espíritus le habían dicho eso, y que si sus hermanos no habían ido a buscarlo era porque su madre no los había enviado lo que significaba que no necesitaba ser encontrado.

Las historias que el joven vastaya les contaba las hacía irse a otros mundos, a otras realidades como si aquello no fuera la vida de alguna tribu si no un cuento de fantasía. Y cuando les relataba sus bailes ellas se imaginaban bailando al compás de los instrumentos del chico. Ssargo significó un hermoso comienzo, una imagen preciosa de lo que significaba ser vastaya y de cómo humanos y criaturas podían convivir en perfecta armonía.

* * *

Swain había pasado de envejecer cada día a rejuvenecer con el paso de las horas. Estaba vivaz, ya no necesitaba su bastón para andar, su espalda se erguía recta y con determinación, y su rostro, aunque todavía mostraba arrugas del tiempo pasado, estaba mucho más rejuvenecido. Sus ojos se habían tornado lechosos tiempo ha, pero ahora disfrutaban de una vida innegable.

Era todo muy raro, rarísimo para Darius quien preguntó por su rodilla a lo que su superior le había respondido únicamente con: Jonia es una oportunidad para todos.

El guerrero estaba pasando de nuevo una época difícil, la viveza de Swain le había devuelto sus ganas de mandar, no permitía a su subordinado ningún descanso y siempre lo requería aquí o allá, notaba el apego de su superior, la manera que tenía de guiarlo, y aunque no le desagradaba no lo entendía. Hacía tan solo unos meses él era el objetivo de sus sospechas, y ahora parecía ser uno de sus mayores apoyos. Aunque Darius se sentía alagado, sentía cierto ánimo escabroso en las intenciones de Swain.

Draven, junto con su escuadrón habían arribado a la isla, algo que hizo que el hermano mayor se sintiera miserable. Draven apenas lo miraba, menos le dirigía la palabra. Frente a sus hombres u otras personas sí trataba de mantener la compostura y jugaba con sus dotes de actor, pues se le daba muy bien fingir. Pero a Darius no lo engañaba, por algo habían pasado juntos toda la vida, aquel hombre estaba resentido y no lo culpaba. El guerrero nunca había mostrado un ápice de misericordia hacia su hermano y aunque éste se conformaba con muy poco aun así, Darius nunca le había dado una palabra cálida, todo lo contrario, siempre era con su pariente con quien descargaba sus inseguridades y su ira.

Y luego estaba… el tema de Lou'Ara, desde que había visto a la demaciana, el guerrero no fue capaz de darle un solo beso. Había deseado días atrás que el tiempo fuera más rápido y que su chica llegase pronto a aquellas tierras, pues necesitaba de la estabilidad que Ara le brindaba, mas cuando llegó todo pareció ser peor. Aquella mujer ya no le proporcionaba lo que necesitaba, y sabía por qué aunque no quisiera reconocerlo: él estaba completamente seguro de que jamás en su vida volvería a ver a Lux, y menos encontrarse con ella pocos meses después, porque de haberlo sabido… de haberlo hecho, no hubiera comenzado una relación como lo había hecho. Su novia, la cual no era para nada idiota, comenzó a notarle extraño y aunque él lo achacaba a que estaban lejos de casa y que todo allí lo hacía estar en guardia podía intuir que ella no se lo creía demasiado. No la besaba, no tenía sexo con ella, y se alejaba cuando tenía oportunidad, cuando en Noxus su comportamiento desesperado era totalmente opuesto. No sabía qué hacer, sus sentimientos le gritaban una y otra vez que la dejase, ¿cómo pudo empezar una relación sin amor?, ella había tenido razón y ahora no veía la salida del túnel, porque tampoco quería dejarla. ¿Dejarla para qué?, para volver con Lux, para suplicarle a aquella chica que lo aceptase, arrastrarse si así debía de hacerlo y volver a comenzar una relación junto con ella.

—Qué mierdas estoy pensando. —Espetó de malhumor. Viktor, el cual estaba a su lado esperando por la llegada de Swain ladeó su cabeza para mirarlo sin mucho interés.

El General llegó puntual, con una sonrisa de oreja y noticias poco trascendentales que contarles a sus dos allegados. Viktor parecía tener un hueco especial en el círculo de Swain, pues a éste se le veía a menudo con él. Los nobles y sus estúpidas habladurías decían que aquel científico loco veía colmada su paz hablando con el General, ya que ambos eran hombres muy cultos, que se pasaban su rato libre jugando al ajedrez y a las damas y que su pasión por el arte y los libros eran muy comunes. Darius sabía que esto era totalmente falso. Viktor era completamente el opuesto a Swain; un hombre sin carisma alguna, cortés sí, pero de carácter algo inestable y modales bruscos, nada tenía que ver con los delicados de su superior. Jamás había visto a Viktor jugar a las damas, tampoco al ajedrez y menos jugarlo con el viejo cuervo. Cuando los tres estaban reunidos, Swain únicamente hablaba con Darius, y las pocas palabras que cruzaba con el hombre-máquina eran rara vez respondidas pues a menudo aquel hombre parecía estar absorto en su mundo. Para el guerrero la única cosa por la que su superior ataba a Viktor a su lado era porque algo confabulaban, nada más.

En aquel día el General se había vestido de gala, hoy era el primer día de festejo demaciano. Los comercios abrían únicamente con productos de aquella tierra, hombres y mujeres se pondrían atuendos típicos de la tierra dorada, y el símbolo de aquella orgullosa nación pendía en todas partes. Los nobles y sus allegados eran invitados a las posadas más reconocidas de Jonia, y luego estaba aquello por lo que Swain estaba tan nervioso y por lo que no podía dejar de sonreír. Le había confiado a Darius que él tenía una debilidad secreta hacia Demacia y esa debilidad era el talento de una mujer; Sona. El guerrero jamás había escuchado hablar de ella, pero no le hizo falta, su superior le contó con sumo detalle cómo hubo ocasiones que dejaba sus labores para infiltrarse como podía en los conciertos de aquella mujer. Jamás se lo hubiera creído si se lo hubiera dicho otro aquello que le contaba, pero el viejo cuervo parecía un fanático de la música de aquella joven.

El Placidium estaba decorado con banderines azules y dorados que colgaban entre los farolillos, los puestos, que aún en noche la hacían guardia, vendían comidas típicas, ropajes, armas o incluso juguetes típicos de Demacia. A Darius le interesó mucho la comida y los productos de gastronomía en general, la fama que tenía Demacia de ser uno de los lugares con mejor gastronomía no parecía ser incierto. Montaron un escenario en una plazoleta central y la muchedumbre ya estaba allí reunida esperando a que se diera pase al primer espectáculo, el cual llegó pronto. Soldados demacianos desfilaron por aquella pista y comenzaron sus acrobacias con la espada. Aunque le jodía reconocerlo La Vanguardia Impertérrita era sin duda de los mejores ejércitos que aquel mundo albergaba.

Los nobles de todas las naciones se arremolinaban en torno a Swain, y por ende a Darius y a Viktor, y le daban numerosos regalos, trataban de elogiarle de la mejor de las maneras, el servicio que se había contratado para organizar aquel lugar también estaban muy atentos a que al General no le faltase de nada, a menudo pasaban con copas con diversos tipos de vino, y ciertos canapés de los cuales Darius había probado y estaban realmente buenos. Se preguntaba si en el festejo de Noxus habría tales servicios, si así fuera le parecía un auténtico desperdicio. Gastar dinero en aquello, aunque debería de ser sinónimo de alegría pues todos parecían estar pasándoselo bien, a él le malhumoraba. Recordaba su pobreza de niño y el malgasto de los nobles y no podía hacer otra cosa que querer matarlos allí mismo, a todos.

Una presencia a su lado lo hizo mirar hacia abajo. Aquella cabellera roja se movía con soltura, aquel bonito y curvo cuerpo se contorneaba con una especie de compás que parecía malévolamente hecho para seducir. Los ojos verdes de aquella mujer se clavaron en los oscuros de él y con una mueca despectiva lo examinó de arriba abajo, para luego fijar su vista en su superior con el que aquella muchacha habló. Aunque normalmente aquel gesto sería sinónimo de ira por su parte, sonrió discretamente. Por algún motivo ver a Katarina le hacía recordar las conversaciones con su hermano, éste estaba completamente obsesionado con querer acostarse con ella. Hacía ya tiempo que no le daba la tabarra con aquellos asuntos, pues… ya no le hablaba en absoluto.

El espectáculo de los soldados demacianos acabó para dar paso a un discurso de Jarvan III, dónde decía diversas cosas que a Darius le parecieron patrañas, acerca de la paz y de lo orgulloso que estaba del avance de todos y de lo feliz que le hacía y blablablá. El guerrero solo mantuvo su mirada fija en aquel elevado escenario por una sola razón; ella. Jarvan III estaba al lado de su hijo quien a su vez estaba al lado de Lux. Si los Dioses tenían algún tipo de misericordia no habrían hecho a una mujer como aquella. Momentos antes se había fijado en la belleza salvaje de Katarina pero ésta no era nada comparada con aquella luz blanca que iluminaba el escenario con su sola presencia. Llevaba un vestido en un tono malva el cual se degradaba más oscuro a medida que la falda caía, éste ajustaba en su pecho, el cual era decorado con diferentes piedras, parecían ser tipo amatistas. Sus pecosos hombros estaban descubiertos y en la parte alta de su brazo las esponjosas mangas se abrían para dejarse caer a lo largo de su brazo. Su cuello y parte de su escote eran adornados por una simple joya del color del vestido, cuya cadena brillaba plateada. Su pelo recogido en cascada era decorado con perlas que caían a lo largo de éste dándole un brillo casi antinatural a su dorada cabellera. Mantenía la expresión serena, y aunque se veía en sus inocentes y preciosos ojos el nerviosismo interior a Darius le pareció una mujer mucho más madura. Quizás por la posición entrelazada de sus manos o por la posición junto a Jarvan, tratando de enorgullecer aquella figura dejando de lado sus miedos internos. Aquel príncipe… siempre lo veía a su lado, y aunque Swain le había dicho de la entrada de Lux al ejército, supo por habladurías que en Demacia hubo un tiempo en el que se creyó que ambos estaban comprometidos. Solo de pensarlo le hizo odiar a aquella tierra más de lo que ya la odiaba. Aquellas habladurías no eran descabelladas, cuando se paraba a analizarlos bien, la realidad era que no hacían una fea pareja, es verdad que Jarvan era unos cuantos años más mayor que ella, pero él tampoco podía hablar, pues aquel hombre era prácticamente de su quinta.

Cuando el Rey de Demacia acabó su discurso, Darius siguió con su mirada cómo aquella mujer descendía por las escaleras del escenario hasta el nivel del suelo, entre aplausos del gentío y el júbilo de la gente. El príncipe la ayudó a bajar y ella muy amablemente, como no, aceptó su ayuda. Cerró sus puños, queriendo de nuevo ir hasta ella y empujarla como lo había hecho la última vez. Odiaba eso de ella, ¿por qué cojones era tan jodidamente bella, tan dulce, tan amable, tan serena, tan… tan Lux? ¿Por qué?, tan rápido como su preocupación llegó a él y éste la había desechado, se fue, y pasó a ignorarle por completo, y luego estaban esas miradas que le mostraba cuando él cometía un acto estúpido solo para llamar su atención; como dejar caer los papeles que tenían que firmar a posta o las plumas estilográficas, simplemente para verla resignarse y recogerlas del suelo, porque aquellos gestos lo hacían sentirse con poder sobre ella. Mas ésta los recogía sin mirarle siquiera, y cuando lo hacía veía en aquel azul profundo una mirada tan confiada que lo abrumaba. Lux jamás había sido confiada con él, entonces ¿por qué en cuanto le lanzaba tales miradas, él se sentía completamente desnudo ante ella? Le jodía y mucho, todo. Absolutamente todo. No tenerla cerca y tenerla cerca. No hablarle y hablarle. No tocarla y tocarla. No mirarla y mirarla. Que no le prestara atención y que le prestara atención. Que no se preocupara y que se preocupara.

Estaba demente, jodidamente demente.

Las recriminaciones de Lou'Ara lo hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento. Al parecer ella llevaba allí cinco minutos y él ni se había dado cuenta. Mientras hablaba con ella sintió la música de fondo, tambores demacianos, instrumentos de cuerda y la voz de una mujer que cantaba al compás. La gente comenzó a bailar en pareja y aunque su novia le dijo de hacerlo él la rechazó, jamás había bailado, no iba a ser esa vez la excepción. Ara lo insultó por lo bajo y resopló de mala gana. Él la ignoró para buscar con la mirada de nuevo a la pequeña chica entre la multitud. Y la encontró, bueno más bien, encontró a su hermano, que era bastante más alto, el cual bailaba con ella de manera alegre. La gente les prestaba mucha atención y sonreían cuando los veían bailar juntos. Odiaba a Garen con todo su ser, pero no le cabía duda alguna al verlos bailar de que… adoraba a Lux, y que aquella mujer tuviera como hermano a Garen era algo de lo que en el fondo se alegraba.

Luego la vio bailar con una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, la cual no conocía muy bien pero creyó haberla visto con Lux varias veces, tenía entendido que aquella mujer pertenecía también al ejército demaciano. Bailó con la duquesa, Karma. Luego bailó con el tipejo que no se separaba de ella nunca, y al cual Darius no podía ni ver, también bailó con Jarvan IV. Se acercó a pedirle permiso a Swain el cual completamente alegre le aceptó el baile. E incluso con Katarina, ambas mujeres se movían de manera dispar y hacían el tonto mientras reían. Lux era… una luz dentro de aquel lugar, brillaba con solo mirarla, no necesitaba hablar, no necesitaba sonreír. Y en cierta manera estaba feliz viéndola desde la lejanía. Grababa cada imagen en su retina y sonreía cuando ella lo hacía.

Mas no le hizo feliz el siguiente baile de la chica. Draven parecía hablar con ella y reverenció con una inocencia completamente falsa. Ella parecía feliz de bailar con él, él… Darius no estaba seguro. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, disipando su felicidad en una sórdida amargura. ¿Por qué cojones se había acercado a ella siquiera?, su parte racional le decía de apartar su mirada, sus celos sin embargo lo obligaban a estar allí y mirar mientras se tensaba como un garrote.

Draven se movía de manera torpe y se dejaba guiar por ella, no parecía querer aprovecharse, tampoco hacía gestos bruscos ni trataba de propasarse, simplemente bailaban, nada más. Vio como Lux le decía algo y sonreía avergonzada, él sonrió, la tomó por la cintura la levantó del suelo y giró sobre sí mismo, volviendo a posarla de nuevo en el suelo. Otras parejas habían hecho lo mismo así que parecía ser coreografía propia de la canción, pero eso no hizo que el cabreo de Darius disminuyese. La canción finalizó y ambos se despidieron, ella pareció agradecerle, él sonrió de manera sardónica, como siempre hacia, sin embargo Lux le dirigió unas palabras más lo que hizo que Draven relajara el gesto, y pudo ver una sonrisa sincera en aquellos fríos ojos grises, conocía a su hermano, y muy pocas veces lo había visto con aquel gesto. Tocó el hombro de la muchacha y desde la lejanía vio como le decía algo y luego negaba con la cabeza, le dedicó una última sonrisa y la dejó allí parada. Ésta lo vio irse mientras se tocaba la joya que pendía de su cuello con una expresión algo triste.

Apenas se había dado cuenta y ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia su pariente. Aquella última expresión de Lux lo había dejado completamente turbado, si algo le había hecho su hermano no se lo iba a perdonar jamás. Sus pasos se guiaban solos, y su respiración se agitaba a medida que se acercaba a su pariente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo agarró del brazo con una fuerza brusca que hizo que éste se girase algo sorprendido por el repentino agarre. En cuanto vio a Darius su expresión sorpresiva se tornó burlona. El mayor presionó sus labios y frunció aún más el ceño.

—Qué cojones le has dicho. —Le exigió saber. Draven entreabrió su boca y dejó salir una carcajada. Se zafó del agarre de su hermano y lo miró con sus gélidos ojos de manera maliciosa.

—¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?—Darius comprendió con esa pregunta que su hermano había estado observando sus pasos. No tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, pues éste comenzó a mezclarse entre la multitud dejando al mayor con un cabreo monumental, y sin nadie con quien pagarlo.

* * *

El concierto que la tal Sona iba a ofrecer estaba por comenzar. Dejaron un hueco entre el público exclusivo para Swain en la primera fila, junto a él se sentaron Darius y Viktor y junto a ellos estaban ciertos nobles noxianos a los que se les había dado el privilegio. También habían buscado hueco en la primera fila para Jarvan III, su hijo, Garen y Lux, la cual estaba tan emocionada por ver aquel espectáculo como su superior. Comenzó a entrarle la curiosidad por saber qué tendría de especial aquella mujer que según Swain no hacía solo música, si no magia con sus cuerdas.

Apagaron las luces de las calles para darle más atención al escenario donde un solo foco se prendió para mostrar entre la oscuridad a una mujer con un extraño instrumento de cuerda el cual parecía flotar por sí solo. Era bonita, pero su belleza era completamente extraña, al igual que el hombre de su lado aquella mujer parecía ver otro mundo, estar en él y no mirarles siquiera. No sonreía, no mostraba expresión alguna. Con cortesía reverenció antes de comenzar su tocata y luego pasó a colocar el instrumento. Solo ahí la vio mostrar algún signo de emoción; miró al foco que la alumbraba, suspiró mientras masajeaba con una mano los dedos de la otra y cerró los ojos al sentir las cuerdas en las yemas de los dedos. Al instante el bullicio cesó su ruido y todos se quedaron estupefactos escuchándola tocar. Realmente era hermoso, aunque Darius no tenía gusto para aquellas cosas, notaba como si aquella música lo inundase por dentro, lo llevase lejos, lejos del mundo donde había cometido sus crímenes injustos, y allí en aquel mundo que Sona había hecho para él era libre, y era feliz.

Salió de su trance y miró a su superior el cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Darius sonrió de medio lado, le hizo feliz ver a Swain feliz, parecía un niño, una faceta que jamás había visto de él. Más de una vez tocaba el hombro del guerrero para decirle que la técnica que había usado era muy difícil, o simplemente le daba golpes por su emoción incontenida, a lo que Darius negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía discretamente.

Por su parte Viktor parecía más en su mundo que de costumbre. Jamás lo había visto sin máscara sin embargo en aquel momento la había replegado dejando ver su rostro algo marcado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y la expresión relajada. ¿Realmente estaba escuchando el concierto o se había dormido?, ambas opciones parecían ser completamente válidas.

Cuando el concierto acabó Swain fue invitado por Sona a la posada donde se hospedaba y éste junto con Darius y Viktor accedió encantado a ir. Allí la muchacha le regaló una especie de disco negro que parecía meterse en una máquina hecha en Piltover, la cual también le regaló. El General estaba completamente complacido y no paraba de mirar a la chica con admiración absoluta. Había recibido muchos regalos pero aquel fue, de lejos, el que más ilusión le hizo. Le explicó cómo debía de encender aquella máquina y cómo debía de colocar el disco, más bien se lo explicó la intérprete de aquella mujer. Parecía ser que, para sorpresa de Darius, Sona era muda, y movía sus manos de manera muy extraña, haciendo gestos que la otra mujer que tenía a su lado interpretaba y reproducía para ellos. Realmente era una chica muy rara, con aquella expresión de estar en un mundo paralelo, junto aquellos movimientos de manos.

El guerrero se mantuvo callado sin embargo, Viktor, para sorpresa de los otros dos, habló en cuanto vio la tara que mostraba la muchacha.

—Yo puedo diseñar un implante y con las cirugías necesarias instalarlo en tu cerebro. Podría devolverte tu voz. — Y aunque fue cortés, lo que le dijo sonó más a insulto que a otra cosa. Remarcando con cada palabra que aquella mujer estaba incompleta. No se presentó, no esperó a que Swain y ella acabaran la conversación simplemente habló como si acabara de aterrizar en la vida real.

La chica al principio se quedó sorprendida y se abstrajo en las pupilas amarillas del hombre que se dirigía a ella. Darius no había visto a Sona sonreír ante. Mas ante, para lo que Swain y Darius les pareció un insulto, ella sonrió de manera serena y negó con la cabeza. Hizo unos gestos con las manos y su intérprete en seguida se apresuró a traducírselo.

—Dice que es usted muy amable pero que no lo necesita. —La mujer se giró para volver a prestarle atención a Swain mas Viktor interrumpió de nuevo.

—¿Que no lo necesitas?— Se llevó el dedo índice al entrecejo y presionó mientras suspiraba. —Tienes éxito con tus composiciones, ¿jamás te imaginaste a ti cantándolas?, pero no puedes hacerlo porque el mundo te ha puesto una tara. No eres normal, vas tres pasos por detrás de aquellos que nacen con sus cinco sentidos intactos. —Ante esa brusquedad el General miró al hombre-máquina con una mirada tan iracunda que hizo que Darius se aguantara una risotada. Aquello estaba resultando interesante. — Yo te puedo abrir un paso hacia un mundo mucho más ambicioso, piénsatelo antes de decirme que no, pues si es por el dinero que pueda costar mi investigación lo podemos debatir. —La intérprete quien también parecía ofendida ante las crudas palabras del hombre sobre la discapacidad de su señora dio un paso al frente para encararse a aquel hombre que aunque parecía hacerlo sin querer, la insultaba. Pero Sona alzó una mano para detenerla y negó con la cabeza. Depositó su mirada azul en las pupilas amarillas del hombre que hablaba con ella, la serenidad y la calma que trasmitía aquella mujer era abrumadora. Comenzó a gesticular con sus manos y la intérprete habló de mala gana.

—Dice que, si no es indiscreción preguntar cómo se imagina usted su voz caballero. —Viktor miró al techo pensativo y respondió.

—Fresca y pura, como una mañana gélida de primavera, cálida a la vez, como los primeros rayos solares de Marzo. Sin duda alguna…—Suspiró casi sintiendo que Sona cantaba para él. —Preciosa. —La mujer sonrió y volvió a gesticular esta vez dirigiéndose a Swain.

—Ah… ahora le pregunta a usted mi señor, cómo se la imagina. — El General se sorprendió y después de pensarlo contestó vivaz.

—Como el viento que vibra entre sus cuerdas, rasgada pero aguda a la vez, como un pequeño trino de un pajarillo. — Sona sonrió y volvió a mover sus manos.

—Dice que seguro que aquella sería una voz muy hermosa. —Se dirigió esta vez a Darius. — ¿Y usted?, ¿cómo se la imagina?— El guerrero resopló por tener que pensar una respuesta.

—Yo qué sé. —Volvió a resoplar. —Realmente me gustan las melodías que tocas sin letra, las voces de la gente me llegan a resultar molestas. Pero si he de imaginarme algo, pues no sé, creo que sería serena y tranquila, una voz que no te canses de escuchar, sin ser extremadamente aguda, tampoco extremadamente grave. —Ella asintió satisfecha con la respuesta y se dirigió a Viktor de nuevo.

—Dice que, como ve, ella tiene muchas voces. —La intérprete miró a Sona de nuevo. —Dice… que es algo que ni usted ni nadie podría tener. Ese es el motivo de no querer su ayuda, aunque la alaga por ofrecerse. —La respuesta de la muchacha pareció enfurecer al hombre quien se quedó pensativo un rato mientras ella escudriñaba su rostro. Viktor tenía un carácter bastante abstraído, eso era algo que todos sabían por ello Darius jamás lo había visto tan turbado como en ese momento. El hombre-máquina apretó sus puños.

—Todos… todos vosotros huis de aquello que os puede llegar a mejorar porque tenéis miedo a saltaros vuestro propio límite. —Fue totalmente descortés con aquellas palabras. Sona gesticuló de nuevo.

—Pregunta que si ser muda supone para él un límite.

—Por supuesto. —Contestó de inmediato Viktor. La muchacha carcajeó sin voz.

—Dice que es una pena que lo vea así, para ella supone una preciosa ventaja.

—¿Ventaja?, jamás podrás comunicarte como yo lo hago. — Ella gesticuló para su intérprete y luego se acercó a Viktor con el cual intercambió una mirada, lo miró largo y tendido y luego una expresión de quebranto recorrió su hermoso rostro, negó con la cabeza y cuando la mujer que tenía al lado iba a hablar ésta la paró con un gesto. Y volvió a mover sus manos.

—Ah… bueno yo le iba a trasmitir su mensaje anterior, pero dice que no hace falta, porque aunque ya lo ha comprendido dice que usted no lo acepta. Dice que lo siente, que en ningún momento pretendía despreciar su ayuda. Su sinceridad le parece hermosa, y por ende ella quiso ser sincera con usted. Y por último le da las gracias por haber acudido a su concierto. —Miró a Sona de nuevo y continuó. —Se despide también de usted señor General, quiere irse a su habitación pues se encuentra algo cansada tras su trabajo.

—Claro, faltaría más. —Respondió el viejo cuervo. —Espero que descanse bien y muchísimas gracias por estos regalos, son de gran importancia para mí. —La muchacha le sonrió y subiendo las escaleras de la posada se perdió de sus vistas.

Swain miró hacia Viktor sumamente malhumorado, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirle la palabra éste se activó la máscara de nuevo. Sus mecánicas manos se apretaron en un puño.

—No lo entiendo. —Comenzó con resentimiento y en aquel momento su voz sonó robótica. —Le abro una puerta y ella la cierra sin miramientos. Es el ser más imperfecto que he conocido nunca, mas se regocija en su tara. No lo entiendo, jamás lo entenderé. —Tras esto se giró sin despedirse de los otros dos y se fue.

Darius le preguntó a Swain si aquello era normal en él, y éste le respondió que Viktor era una persona muy voluble, y que su carácter en todo momento dependía de sus abstracciones hacia su propio mundo.

Realmente era un hombre tremendamente extraño.

* * *

Lux bailó hasta prácticamente la media noche. Su pareja había sido casi siempre Quinn, quien juntas jugueteaban con bailes hasta que sus pies les pedían un descanso. Con Garen y con Elián también había bailado bastante, pero la única que parecía poder aguantarle el ritmo era la muchacha de cabellos oscuros y ojos tierra.

A media noche parte del gentío comenzó a irse, y los espectáculos ya finalizados dejaban únicamente un escenario vacío. Pero allí no acababa la fiesta, o no al menos para Lux y sus amigos, los cuales recorrieron las calles hasta una de las posadas donde todos tenían invitación para asistir y continuar el festejo. Con razón era una de las posadas más costosas y más lujosas del lugar. Su servicio era bueno, el sitio estaba limpio, la decoración tan volcada en la naturaleza era preciosa. Sin embargo estaba abarrotada de gente, por suerte encontraron una pequeña mesa para todos ellos, aunque faltaban sillas, fueron recorriendo el bar y pidiendo algunas que había libres para ellos. La mesa era muy pequeña para abarcarlos a todos, pero no les importó, juntaron sus asientos para estar más cerca los unos de los otros y continuaron con su propia fiesta; Garen, Quinn, Alina, Lux, Elián, y otros tres soldados que parecían ser amigos de Garen comenzaron a beber mientras charlaban animadamente.

El ambiente era bueno, noxianos, demacianos y jonianos ocupaban el mismo lugar y sin embargo, no había disputa alguna. Que gran comienzo para una gran paz en la que Lux tenía muchas esperanzas.

Pero su alegría pareció disiparse en cuanto vio entrar a Darius por la puerta. Era imposible no verle, cómo parecía marcar por donde pasaba con pisadas de terror, la gente se apartaba a pesar del poco espacio que quedaba en aquella posada. Lux tuvo ganas de irse, como siempre hacía, lo evitaba a toda costa pues siempre parecía que aquel hombre y ella no cuajaban cuando estaban en el mismo lugar, y la tensión parecía poder provocar una disputa en cualquier momento. Iba con su novia, Lou'Ara, la cual lo tomaba de la mano, al instante comenzó a sentirse completamente pesada algo que Quinn notó en su rostro, y con una sonrisa y unas palmadas en su hombro la hizo reconfortarse de inmediato. No se iba a ir, ¿por qué debía de irse ella?, se lo estaba pasando bien con los suyos, ella no impedía llevar una convivencia pacífica y si eso molestaba a aquel gran guerrero, que lo molestase, no debía de importarle para nada, siempre y cuando no lo provocara adrede no habría problema. Se mantendría tan alejada como pudiera.

También distinguió con él aquel chico que se había presentado días antes, Sid, y otros tantos guerreros que a menudo veía junto a él. Se sentaron en una mesa lejana, algo que Lux agradeció. Y tras verlos posicionarse desde la lejanía notó como la mirada del guerrero se clavaba en ella, como siempre, de manera resentida. Darius la miraba como si quisiera aprisionarla, como si no la dejara escapar de su profunda oscuridad. Apartó la mirada de él y en aquel último segundo creyó ver de refilón que él sonreía ante la actitud de ella. ¿Se lo tomaba como un desafío real?, ¿cómo si apartarse de su mirada fuera una victoria para él?, eso parecía, pero no le dio importancia. No iba a caer en eso, ella estaba allí con sus amigos y se lo pasaría bien porque a eso había ido, a disfrutar de la compañía de aquellos que quería.

El tiempo pasaba y Lux volvió a ser la chica alegre que siempre era en cuanto ignoró por completo al hombre que parecía querer derribarla con su mirada. Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar mirar en su dirección y siempre pasaba lo mismo; él la miraba de vuelta, desafiante. Al instante ella apartaba la mirada y sentía que él sonreía. Cuando Quinn y ella habían acabado sus bebidas Lux se ofreció a ir a por otra ronda, necesitaba levantarse y despejarse y aunque Elián insistió en ir con ella ésta no le dejó. Elián se pasaba el día preocupado por ella desde la última vez que la vio llorar, y realmente la reconfortaba pero no era una mujer débil que no pudiera hacer vida por ella misma. Tomó su monedero y se dirigió a la barra para pedir sus bebidas, mas aquello era digno de trofeo. La barra estaba abarrotada de gente que a grito tendido pedían sin esperar turno de nadie. Un hombre llegó tras Lux, sin embargo se fue atendido en segundos. Cuando la pequeña demaciana trataba de colarse entre los recovecos del gentío, siempre había alguien que de manera avispada la echaba hacia atrás de nuevo. Resopló exhausta y miró hacia la mesa dónde su hermano le hizo un gesto ofreciéndole ayuda, ella la denegó con otro gesto y continuó su labor por tratar de llamar la atención del camarero; primero dando saltitos, después trató de gritar como el resto hacía, pero nada de nada.

Decidió sacar las monedas para tenerlas listas y prepararse para adentrarse entre la selva de personas, hacer uso de su baja estatura y colarse por los huecos libres, y si alguien trataba de echarla hacia atrás oponer resistencia. Cuando comenzó a contar sus monedas notó un empujón que la hizo escalar varios puestos más entre la gente que empujaba sin querer. Se hizo daño, pero se disipó con la sorpresa del fortuito empujón. Realmente estaba atrapada entre la gente y comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada. Miró al culpable de tal atropello, y como la última vez, había sido Darius, el cual estaba tras ella y la presionaba con su cuerpo de mala manera. Él la miró y sonrió de medio lado con malicia, ella volvió a mirar al frente, malhumorada. Realmente se comportaba como un crío. El camarero prestó atención al guerrero, pues él destacaba entre la muchedumbre por su estatura, algo de lo que Lux se dio cuenta, sin embargo, él se burló de ella empujándola de nuevo con su torso, lo que hizo que la chica empujara al de delante. Se estaba cansando mucho de la situación, no quería ser cruel y tampoco quería culparle por tales actuaciones. Pero ya era suficiente. Bastó.

No tendría la fuerza bruta que él tenía, pero tenía otras maneras de defenderse. Ésta se giró y vio como él alzaba una ceja al ver a la muchacha frente a frente. Sonrió triunfal al haber conseguido lo que quería, molestarla lo suficiente. Pero no se esperó la siguiente reacción; ella alzó sus manos y las colocó sobre el pecho de él mientras lo miraba enfadada. Él creyó que montaría una escena, que le gritaría o que le diría lo que él había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, que se rendía ante él, pero no. Al instante Darius notó como su pecho ardía, como si de aquellas manos, las cuales brillaban de manera sobrenatural, brotara una llama tan ardiente como un volcán. Él se apartó de ella de inmediato, se tocó el pecho y vio la marca de ceniza sobre su camiseta, la cual rodeaba un pequeño agujero que le había hecho. La vio sacudirse las manos, y mirarle con aquellos brillantes ojos azules tras los cuales se ocultaba la magia que había conjurado hacía poco. Luego se colocó el pelo y trató de escabullirse entre la gente para pedir su consumición.

El camarero llamó a Darius para darle lo que había pedido, éste se acercó al lugar y tomó las bebidas, y esta vez tuvo cuidado de no empujar.

Lux llegó a su mesa y colocó las jarras con cerveza sobre ellas, pero no se sentó, sus amigos extrañados le preguntaron que a dónde se dirigía, ella les dijo que necesitaba algo de aire y se fue. Realmente necesitaba salir de aquel lugar. Lejos de Darius, y de Lou'Ara, y de todos. Se sentía culpable de haber usado la magia contra él, y más para hacerle daño de esa manera. Era verdad que en aquel momento su molestia la hizo actuar así, pues ya no podía más con el comportamiento del guerrero, pero después de haber hecho eso se sentía que ella era mucho peor que él. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

Se dirigió al final de la plaza, y se escabulló tras una tienda próxima, por allí cerca descendía un pequeño río lleno de carpas anaranjadas. Los farolillos continuaban apagados y lo único que iluminaba aquellas aguas era la luz de la luna. Descalzó sus tacones, y masajeó sus adoloridos pies. Antes de sentarse se lo pensó bien, no quería estropear aquel precioso vestido, así que con suma delicadeza lo recogió hacia un lado y se sentó en el borde del río donde metió sus pies y jugueteó un poco con el agua. Solo con notar la fría corriente comenzó a reconfortase y lo pensó mejor; sí, había sido estúpida al usar su magia contra él. Lo tenía claro, no volvería a hacerlo, y si tenía la oportunidad se disculparía.

Una pequeña carpa se paró a examinar los pies quietos de Lux, y ella a modo de juego los movió un poco para asustarla. El animalillo se asustó como ella había previsto, mas luego se acercó de nuevo para comenzar un pequeño jueguecillo. De vez en cuando saltaba sacudiendo su cola y mojando un poquito a la pequeña demaciana. Ella metió la mano en el agua y trataba de salpicarla de vuelta. Se unieron otras carpas al juego, y realmente parecían tener inteligencia al verlas jugar de ese modo. Lux reía y se tapaba la cara para que no se le estropease el maquillaje que llevaba.

Al poco rato notó una presencia tras ella. Probablemente sería Elián quien siempre terminaba acompañándola en sus aventuras, así que de manera confiada habló.

—¿Estás viendo lo que hacen?— Movió sus pies para mostrarle. —Realmente parece que juegan conmigo y cuando las asusto vuelven y me salpican. —Se rio mientras se tapaba la cara de nuevo para que no la mojaran. — ¿Ves?— Insistió.

No obtuvo respuesta. Frunció el ceño, Elián se hubiera reído con ella y seguramente se hubiera unido al juego. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se ladeó un poco para ver quién estaba tras ella. Al estar sentada tuvo que alzar su vista para divisarle y en cuanto lo vio abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Se encontró con una mirada amarga, dos ojos oscuros que la divisaban desde la altura, unos labios apretados, el entrecejo fruncido, la expresión malhumorada que tanto había echado de menos. Lux parpadeó con sorpresa varias veces, tragó saliva y sin darse cuenta pronunció su nombre en un susurro que él pudo escuchar.

—Darius.


	13. Decisiones

**Notas: Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios de verdad, leo cada una de vuestras reviews lo que pasa que esta plataforma no deja responder a modo de comentario únicamente como mensaje privado y la verdad creo que la mensajerí privada funciona bastante mal :(. Aún así deciros que os leo y que me encanta saber vuestras opiniones. Un abrazo :)**

* * *

 **Decisiones**

* * *

Aún sorprendida se puso de pie de inmediato, el agua estaba fría pero la piedra que notaba bajo sus pies descalzos parecía estarlo más. Se sentía demasiado pequeña ante el hombre que tenía en frente, ni siquiera ganando en altura al ponerse de pie se disipaba aquella sensación. Se pasaron unos segundos en silencio, que a ella le parecieron eternos. Trataba de apartar la vista de su cara pero no podía. Darius era guapo, muy guapo, iluminado con la luz de la luna parecía una especie de efigie de azabache, hecha para custodiar un gran templo con su sola presencia. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no se encontraban cara a cara, de esa manera, a solas… mas el ambiente se notaba totalmente diferente. Lux volvió a la realidad con el sonido del aleteo de una carpa. Y recordó; ella había salido de la posada y se había escabullido hasta el río donde estaba sentada. Entonces… ¿Darius la había seguido? Recordó también las palabras de éste cuando había decidido no seguir con una relación tornada al desastre _"No me tengas miedo"_ , pero en aquel lugar ella comenzó a sentirlo, muy dentro de ella tenía miedo a tantísimas cosas de ese hombre y sin embargo, al contrario que aquella vez el temor no era por su pasado, su miedo provenía de su corazón, el cual le avisaba que ya había pasado por mucho y que dolía demasiado, que dejara de torturarle porque no lo soportaría más.

Las manos de la chica comenzaron a temblar disimuladamente, ella se agachó para tomar los tacones y tener algo a lo que agarrarse para que éstas se calmaran, sin embargo en el momento lo que comenzó a temblar fue su labio inferior. Él lo notó y frunció más el ceño, no pareció gustarle sentir el miedo en ella. Al ver que el guerrero no decía palabra ella sintió la necesidad de romper aquel incómodo silencio.

—L-Lo siento, me confundí, creí que eras…

— ¿El gilipollas que no se separa de ti ni un instante?— La pequeña demaciana se sorprendió ante el brusco corte de él, se echó hacia atrás y él dio un paso adelante. Sonrió hundiendo las cejas con malicia. — ¿O igual creías que era tu adorado principito?— Chascó la lengua con desprecio. Lux se mantuvo sin decir palabra abrazando sus tacones. — ¿O quizás creíste que era… Talon?— Ella abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquel nombre salir de sus labios, luego se extrañó y al instante habló completamente preocupada.

—¿Qué tiene él que…? e-él no está aquí, por qué…—Darius volvió a interrumpirla haciendo un sonido de desprecio.

—Bueno— Dijo bajando su voz la cual se agravó más haciendo que la chica retrocediera otro poco. —Parece que está en muchos lugares, ¿no es así?— La pequeña demaciana comprendió que Darius sabía de la visita de éste a su mansión, pero ¿cómo?, al instante se sintió extremadamente preocupada por Talon, él la había visitado con buena voluntad y si algo le hubiera pasado no se lo perdonaría jamás. Avanzó el camino que había retrocedido posicionándose frente aquel hombre el cual le sacaba demasiado en altura. Frente al bienestar de Talon su temor se disipó.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?, ¿Él está bien?— Fue casi una exigencia, un ruego por querer saber sobre él. Algo que molestó muchísimo al hombre que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué cojones fue a hacer a Demacia?— No respondió la pregunta de Lux, y sentía que si iba por ese camino su ira iba a llegar a los topes de un momento a otro. Había ido a buscarla ¿para qué?, ¿por qué salió de la posada en cuanto la vio salir?, sus actos impulsivos no obtenían respuestas simplemente los hacía y nada más. Pero ahora que estaba allí frente a ella sentía que no quería retractarse. Ojalá la pudiera tomar allí mismo, llevársela lejos de todo lugar poblado y comenzar con ella y nadie más. Fantasías que sentía lejanas en aquel momento no las notaba tan lejos. Y joder, de cerca estaba aún más preciosa. Los rasgos de su hermosa cara eran enaltecidos aún más con el discreto maquillaje que llevaba puesto, aunque con toda sinceridad, era mucho más bonita sin maquillar, pues lo que fuera que le habían hecho hacía que sus pecas no se notasen tanto, casi pareciendo ocultarlas, algo que no le gustó, adoraba las pecas a lo largo de su pequeña nariz y mejillas.

—Vino a verme. —Dijo ella en un susurro y sin sostenerle la mirada. Darius apretó los puños, volvió a sentirse traicionado, aunque no debía sentirse así, pues ella no le debía nada, pero su cuerpo, sus sentimientos, no podían dejar de culparla. Cada vez que se acercaba a otros hombres sentía que aquella muchacha le clavaba un puñal en la espalda.

— ¿Mantienes una relación con él?— Sus bruscas palabras salían de su boca como agujas envenenadas. Lux lo notó y sin ponerse los tacones comenzó a alejarse de él con cautela.

—Mis amigos y mi hermano me esperan en la posada, será mejor que me vaya. —Se giró para irse pero aquel hombre la tomó del brazo y con brusquedad la hizo girarse. La súbita fuerza que él puso en su agarre la hizo soltar los zapatos que cargaba, chocaron contra el suelo emitiendo un sonido agudo. La acercó contra él y ella puso la mano libre en el pecho de aquel gran hombre para que se mantuviera todo lo alejado que daba su corto brazo.

—Respóndeme. — Darius tomó la mano que ella tenía sobre su pecho y la apartó quitando así toda restricción de acercarse a la chica que tenía sujeta.

—M-Me haces daño. — Él se fijó en las marcas rojizas que le estaban saliendo por sus agarres, no quería dañarla por nada del mundo, pero tampoco quería que ella se fuera de allí. Controló su fuerza como pudo. Pero su contundente respuesta hizo que Lux se sorprendiera aún más.

—Tú no sabes lo que es que te hagan daño. — La negra amargura se mezcló con el cielo infinito. La muchacha prefirió mantenerse tranquila y en silencio mas él parecía tener mucho que decir. —Me mandas una maldita carta y al poco me entero que estás retozando con otro. ¿Para qué Luxanna?

—Basta. —Sentenció ella. —Esto no conduce a ningún lado.

—¡Qué me digas si estás con él o no!— Sus agarres volvieron a hacerse de hierro, ella se quejó, pero no quiso mostrar signos de debilidad y se volvió a serenar de inmediato.

—Hemos pasado tiempo juntos. —Dijo Lux casi en un susurro mirando el pecho del hombre para pasar a alzar la cabeza altivamente y mirarlo como si no se creyera las recriminaciones que salían de la boca del guerrero. — ¿Realmente crees que soy así?, la persona que conociste en Noxus, ¿no es la misma que tienes delante?—Sonrió con un dije de quebranto que hizo que la mente del guerrero se quedara en blanco, odiaba verla de esa manera. —Siento las molestias que esa carta te pudiera causar, pero ahora que sé la has leído estoy contenta, pues parte de mí estaba ahí reflejada. —El azul de sus ojos comenzó a brillar, se estaba conteniendo el llorar. Él veía aquel rostro y solo se culpaba por haber dicho lo que dijo, pero sin embargo no se retractaba, no quería soltarla por nada del mundo, y ahora que sus manos tocaban la cálida piel de aquella mujer se sentía como si estuviera atado a ella de por vida. — Te mandé esa carta porque… bueno, te quería, muchísimo. —Se sonrojó, pero apretó sus pequeñas manos en un puño y lo miró seria, frunciendo el ceño. Dioses, se había convertido una mujer, en una que podría sostener cientos de vidas sin ayuda. Aquella fortaleza en un cuerpo tan pequeñito le parecía increíble. —Aun te quiero, no es algo que quiera ocultar. Mis sentimientos me parecen maravillosos. Gracias a ellos he llegado hasta dónde estoy, para mí absolutamente todo lo que pasó en Noxus fue hermoso. Hasta lo que no podía aceptar… acepté. —Él se quedó mirándola con sorpresa, aflojó de nuevo su agarre mientras se quedaba pensando en sus palabras.

—Te refieres…—Comenzó él, ella lo interrumpió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Fui estúpida. En Demacia lo comprendí, fui injusta contigo, muchísimo. No tuve paciencia, te exigí algo que no debí, y te forcé a hablarme de tu pasado sin siquiera dejarte el tiempo necesario para que tú pudieras confiar en mí. Fui egoísta en un ámbito de tu vida que pienso que fue crucial. Y estoy muy arrepentida de ello no hay día que no lo sienta. — Tomó el agarre de Darius con su mano opuesta y la dejó reposar encima de la gran mano del guerrero que la tenía sujeta. —Lo siento, de veras. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. — Hizo una pausa y él se iba a adelantar para hablar mas ella volvió a interrumpirle. —Y siento la quemadura también. M-Me molestaste muchísimo, pero usar la magia en tu contra… bueno, no estuvo bien. —Él mostró sus blancos dientes en una fina sonrisa. Su expresión dura y amarga se tornó relajada y pacífica. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía sonreír que ella sonrió con él.

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, él se inundaba en sus aguamarinas, ella escudriñaba la oscuridad latente de los ojos del guerrero a la luz de la luna. Finalmente, Darius recogió los tacones del suelo. Ella los iba a tomar de sus manos sin embargo, éste no le dejó. Se arrodillo ante ella y tomó uno de los pies descalzos para que lo dejase reposando sobre su muslo.

—¿D-Darius?— No entendía qué estaba haciendo y le resultaba algo difícil mantener el equilibrio. Él agarró los pequeños brazos de Lux e hizo que los posara sobre sus hombros.

— Apóyate en mí— Su voz grave y mandataria, hizo que ella soltara una risilla, aquel ambiente se parecía tanto a lo de antaño que no pudo evitarlo. Sacó un pañuelo en tonos burdeos y limpió las pequeñas piedras que tenía la chica en su pie. —Estás helada. —Dijo él mientras acariciaba su empeine

—El agua del río y luego…

— ¿Parece que los peces juegan contigo?— Él rio y ella con él.

Le colocó su zapato con suavidad y luego pasó al siguiente pie. La brusquedad de momentos antes se disipó por completo a aquella delicadeza que le parecía increíble que él tuviera. Trataba sus pies como si fueran de cristal y acariciaba con sus grandes manos de una manera tan suave que no pudo sino enamorarse más y más de él. Lo echaba tanto de menos que tuvo ganas de volver a llorar.

Cuando acabó se levantó, sus miradas, sus rostros, no podían hacer otra cosa que delatar la tensión que entre ambos se acrecentaba. Sus corazones se aceleraron, el lugar que en aquel momento les rodeaba les dio igual, y únicamente pasaron a ser él y ella y nadie más. Como antaño, se encontraron en una perfecta armonía. Él le daba la valentía a ella para ser mucho más de lo que era, ella le daba la paz y la serenidad que necesitaba pudiendo cargar con sus demonios internos sin problemas.

Darius la miró demasiadas veces de arriba abajo. Se centraba en su cara, empezaba por sus ojos, bajaba por sus rosados labios y llegaba hasta aquel hermoso cuello que una vez estuvo entre sus labios. Descendía por sus clavículas y aquellos pecosos y enclenques hombros. Luego seguía por sus pechos y poco a poco sentía que si no paraba haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Trató de disipar su excitación con unas palabras demasiado torpes.

—Hoy estás… bueno, siempre lo estás… pero hoy estás muy hermosa. —Ella sonrió y se sonrojó. Él quiso tocar aquellas rosadas mejillas, adelantarse y besarla, y seguir besándola, pues nunca se cansaría de eso. Pero había numerosas cosas que le impedían hacerlo. Aunque su impulsividad no tendría reparo en llevarlo a cabo, teniéndola a ella delante se encontraba más sereno que nunca. Su ira desapareció completamente, y de nuevo sentía que era él mismo, sin las grandes losas que usualmente cargaba. Ella se inclinó un poco para reverenciar, comprendió que se iba. No, no quería dejarla ir. La volvió a tomar del brazo y esta vez tuvo cuidado en no hacerle daño. —Hay cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo. —Lux se sorprendió tanto como él. No era normal en el guerrero querer hablar, pues siempre era extremadamente reservado. Notando la sinceridad del hombre ella asintió. Quizás las cosas se tornasen mejores si ella le daba la oportunidad y no iba a cometer el error que un día cometió no dejándole su tiempo para expresarse.

—Hay un lugar cerca de los barracones de Demacia. Al lado de la posada donde usualmente los soldados de la Vanguardia acuden. ¿Sabes dónde es?

—Sé dónde es esa posada, pero la zona no la conozco bien.

—Está bien, si quieres te puedo esperar cerca de la posada y desde ahí puedo llevarte a un lugar dónde usualmente Quinn y yo vamos. Es… una especie de lago y bueno… creo que será idóneo. —Él asintió, posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica y sonrió. No quiso despeinarla pues aquel peinado le quedaba precioso.

—Mañana a las doce de la noche iré.

—A las doce. —Repitió ella con un susurro.

—Una cosa más. —La expresión de Darius se tornó algo amarga de nuevo. — ¿Qué te dijo hoy mi hermano?— Ante esta pregunta ella se sorprendió, pero luego pasó a regalarle una sonrisa cálida y hermosa.

—No te voy a decir algo que es entre él y yo. —Aseveró. —Pero puedo afirmar con seguridad que tu hermano… te quiere muchísimo. — El guerrero relajó la expresión. Sus fieros ojos negros se tornaron tristes y apretó sus labios en una mueca de quebranto que hizo que la chica entendiera el momento por el que estaban pasando. Él por su parte se sintió estúpido, era tan sumamente celoso, incluso de su hermano. Su respiración se agitó y apretó sus puños conteniendo la impotencia. —Darius… —Comenzó ella al notarle tan triste. — Tú a él… ¿lo quieres? — Miró a la chica y comenzó a asentir levemente, para luego reafirmarse en un asentimiento mucho más notorio. Lux tomó la mano del guerrero entre las suyas. —Al igual que yo te lo he dicho a ti, tú puedes decírselo a él. Sentimientos así no hay que esconderlos, tú mismo te das cuenta de que el amor por tu hermano es maravilloso. Házselo saber. —Dejó su mano en peso muerto entre las de la chica. No había pasado ni diez minutos y ella ya había resuelto su vida, dándole el coraje que necesitaba para hacer algo que nunca en su vida se hubiera propuesto hacer.

La quería, joder si la quería, la amaba tanto que hasta su pecho dolía.

* * *

El dolor agudo de su cabeza lo hizo entreabrir los ojos con muchísima pesadez. Se llevó la mano a la frente, como si presionarla sirviera de algo. Finalmente los abrió poco a poco dejando que la luz de la mañana lo reconfortara por dentro. Se giró en su cama y se encontró de frente con una espalda de mujer, la cual le resultaba sumamente conocida. Se incorporó como un resorte. Se fijó en su desnudez y luego volvió a fijar la mirada en la chica. Dejó la cabeza en peso muerto hacia atrás mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, su corazón comenzó a doler en cuanto trató de reconstruir los hechos de la noche pasada; recordaba haberse encontrado con Lux, sentir aquella paz que lo hizo sentirse liviano, sin ninguna losa. Luego acordó ir a verse con ella hoy… y luego entró en la posada y bebió, y estaba extremadamente feliz así que siguió bebiendo. Y luego… había muchas lagunas.

Volvió a fijarse en la mujer desnuda a su lado.

—Joder. —Dijo Darius en una exhalación. —No puede ser. —Pues no quería creerse que en la noche anterior hubiera pasado algo con Ara.

Ésta se levantó al escuchar sus quejas. Sonrió con picardía, su pelo estaba extremadamente revuelto, y su cara iluminada por el sol era muy bonita, mostrando más la tonalidad verdosa de sus ojos.

— ¿El qué no puede ser?— Preguntó ella mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

—¿Hemos follado?— Preguntó él sin miramientos y de manera brusca. Ella lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Tú qué crees?— Él resopló con molestia y se colocó en el borde de la cama para proceder a vestirse. Se estaba sintiendo un imbécil, un miserable.

—Mierda, no me acuerdo de nada, joder. — Ella sonrió arrugando la nariz y procedió a abrazarle por la espalda. Notó la molestia que esto le causaba así que dejó las carantoñas y se puso a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ocurre algo?, ¿no te encuentras bien?— La preocupación de ella lo hizo sentirse más despreciable.

—No, Ara, no me encuentro siquiera. No me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó anoche.

—¿Y qué más da?, soy tu pareja, pasó lo que tiene que pasar. ¿No te parece?— Él se tapó los ojos con una sola mano y se quedó estático por instantes. Parecía tremendamente desconcertado así que ella siguió. —Es verdad que ibas muy borracho, bueno los dos lo íbamos. No sé qué hiciste cuando te fuiste a dar el paseo fuera de la posada pero volviste mucho más animado. —Sonrió y de nuevo hizo ese gesto arrugando su nariz, algo que a Darius le gustaba mucho. —Creo que ibas muy mal, pues me dijiste _"Tienes unos ojos azules preciosos"_. Y mis ojos— Se abrió el párpado con las manos para mostrarle mejor a modo de burla. —No son azules, pedazo de patán. —Ella no pareció darle importancia a tal detalle, pues lo consideraba muy ebrio para ello, sin embargo él se tensó en cuanto escuchó eso. No podía más con aquella situación. Ara tenía razón, tener sexo con tu pareja no era algo que debía considerar malo o sentirse mal por ello, y si él se sentía así era porque aquello no estaba bien para él. Aquella relación lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, y lo que empezó siendo una necesidad estaba comenzando a ser un infierno.

Pero, Dioses, Lou'Ara era una buena mujer, una en la que él se hubiera fijado de no ser por… Lux. ¿Qué tendría la pequeña demaciana que ahora todos sus gustos eran por ella?, sabía de sobra que estaba enamorado, pero ella no fue la primera de la que gustó. Hubo muchas otras y sin embargo, tal cual llegaron se fueron y él no les dio más importancia. Meditándolo más…nunca se había enamorado. Aquellas mujeres, le gustaban, Ara le gustaba, pero era únicamente por sus cuerpos, sus caras, o la manera de comportarse con él en la cama, mas Lux… iba mucho más allá de eso. Aunque tenía que reconocer que en belleza nadie se le comparaba, pues desde el primer día que la vio, su atracción hacia ella fue demasiado grande.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Comenzó él de manera tan seria que ella entreabrió un poco su boca y se colocó recta dejando su busto al descubierto. Darius se fijó. —Pero tápate, y luego hablamos. —Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué?, ¿te desconcentro? —Él apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, ella sonrió con picardía. El guerrero no tenía paciencia para esperar y hablarle, así que su impulsividad habló por sí sola.

—¿Me quieres Ara?— Ella se echó hacia atrás de nuevo y lo miró seria. Él rezaba para que le dijera que no. Sus ojos negros se centraron tanto en la muchacha que por primera vez vio un gesto en la chica que nunca había visto. Se sonrojó y luego se tapó con la sábana. Comprendió en aquel momento que ella se sentía realmente desnuda ante él con aquella pregunta. No contestó, no le dio un no rotundo como la última vez. Lo miraba y luego desviaba su mirada de nuevo.

—No lo sé. —Respondió con timidez cuando nunca había sido tímida. Darius frunció el ceño, sin comprender, sin tener paciencia. Nunca se le habían dado bien esas cosas.

—¿Qué coño significa eso? o sí o no— Le espetó, ella alzó su cabeza malhumorada también por las formas de su compañero.

—Significa que no lo sé pedazo de imbécil. No lo sé es no lo sé, joder. —Ella comenzó a vestirse, teniendo al igual que el guerrero, poca paciencia para conversar.

—No he acabado. —Le dijo él tomándola del brazo.

—Tengo que llegar a los barracones antes de las nueve. Así que agiliza tu cháchara entonces. — Él resopló con molestia.

—Quédate aquí ya informaré yo de que estabas conmigo.

—Y una mierda. —Dijo ella soltándose. —Tú como mi pareja eres independiente a tú como mi jefe. Yo, como todos los demás, tengo órdenes de estar allí a las nueve de la mañana y allí estaré. —Él sonrió. Le encantaba eso de ella. De lo poco que podía aprovecharse de Darius como superior no lo hacía. Ara se encargaba de luchar por sí misma, de estar en ese puesto porque se lo merecía y muchísimo.

—Ara… —Comenzó él, pero al momento se quedó sin voz. Como aquella extraña chica que gesticulaba. Algo en su interior le impedía decir lo que quería decir. Porque ¿cómo decirlo?, decirle a la muchacha que tenía a su lado que él estaba enamorado de una demaciana y que no podía continuar con la relación, pues lo estaba desequilibrando totalmente. Pero decirle tal cosa sería poner a Lux en peligro. No sabía si Lou'Ara era una mujer despechada o cruel, lo que sí sabía era su afán por su patria y comentarle acerca de un amor demaciano sería un completo error. Mentir… nunca se le dio bien. Decirle que ya no quería continuar, mas sabía de sobra que ella le pediría explicaciones y como mínimo se las debía, y a partir de ahí ¿qué le diría? Su cabeza se tornó en caos. ¿Realmente iba a tirarlo todo por la borda como la última vez?, y después ¿qué?, si lo dejaba con ella para volver con Lux… Para empezar, Lux no le había dicho nada de estar juntos, solo de hablar. Para seguir… si empezaban ¿cuánto durarían? ¿el mes que estuvieran en Jonia?, y de vuelta cada uno a su nación volverían los problemas de nuevo. Ara era alguien que podría tener a su lado toda la vida. Fijó su mirada en los ojos color avellana de aquella mujer. Acarició su mejilla y posó su frente en la de ella. Ésta sonrió y luego tornó su expresión con un dije de preocupación cuando vio el quebranto en el rostro de su compañero. —Si te pidiera un tiempo… si te dijera que estoy… confuso ¿qué me dirías?— Su rostro se tornó serio, los rasgos duros de aquella mujer se endurecieron más, en una mueca casi iracunda.

—Que te mataría. —Él se sorprendió apartándose un poco de ella. —Si no quieres seguir no sigas, si quieres hacerlo hazlo, pero no me marees. No soy una niña de quince años con la quieres follar, engatusar y luego tirar y así sucesivamente. No te atrevas a jugar conmigo.

—No lo hago. La verdad es…

—La verdad. —Interrumpió ella. — Sí, me gustaría saberla. Porque en todo el tiempo que llevamos en Jonia no has sabido explicarme qué coño está pasando. Y sinceramente, la mierda de que la isla te cambia no me la creo.

—Solo estoy… confuso.

—¿Con qué?

—Con nuestra relación. En este preciso momento siento que me agobia, es cierto, en Noxus no era así, pero ahora…

—¿Y por qué?, algún motivo habrá que te haya hecho cambiar de parecer. —Él la miró queriendo serle sincero. El motivo era aquella mujer, Luxanna. _Solo dilo, dilo y ya está._ Resopló y se pasó la mano por su mejilla.

—No puedo. No puedo serte sincero. —Hasta ahí llegaba su tope. Necesitaba ser reservado con ella, por Lux, por encubrirla. Lou'Ara se levantó de la cama y lo miró desde su altura. Se arrodilló ante él y lo tomó de la barbilla.

—¿Me estás siendo infiel?— Él se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza de manera inmediata. —Darius… ambos sabíamos que una relación sin amor es muy arriesgada… pero llegado a este punto, con nuestros más y nuestros menos podemos hacer nuestro camino. Realmente… después de mi marido yo… tú me has hecho avanzar. Por eso no quiero dejarte ir… pero si tu lugar está en otra parte con otra persona, lo entendería. Solo quiero, que te lo pienses bien, pues una vez tomes la decisión de dejarme será para siempre. —Él sonrió.

—Eres jodidamente igual que yo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No eres de medias tintas.

—O todo o nada. —Dijeron al unísono. Darius hundió su mano en el pelo de Ara, hizo que se levantara un poco y se agachó para besarla. Tenía una chica que estaría con él hasta el fin del mundo si así se lo pidiera. No podía dejarla ir. La decisión que comenzó a tomar hizo que su corazón sangrara de nuevo lentamente. La tortura que le iba a causar Lux sería únicamente durante un mes. Después, su vida en Noxus regresaría y la que iba a estar allí para él sería… Lou'Ara.

Notó el vacío en los labios de la mujer con cabellos oscuros, y cuanto más la besaba más fijaba su ruta hacia el abismo. Su corazón lo hería, castigándolo con un dolor que a veces lo dejaba sin aliento, pero había decidido. No iría. No volvería a ver a Lux más. Su decisión definitivamente sería quedarse junto con Ara.

* * *

Llevaba un vestido gris que caía por toda ella como una gran sábana. Ajustaba en su vientre donde una especie de corsé hacía que su pecho se elevara. Una única gema azul que pendía de su cuello llamaba tanto la atención como sus ojos; grandes, melancólicos, azules, de pestañas largas y mirar sincero.

No pensaba encontrarse con ella cuando salió a dar una vuelta entre los mercados mañaneros de Jonia. Uno podía encontrarse muchas cosas; piezas sueltas, o incluso ciertas máquinas hechas en Piltover o partes de las mismas. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo habrían llegado hasta aquella isla semejante chatarra, mas para él era un entretenimiento investigar qué se caía por aquellos parajes.

Siguió disimulando estar al tanto de los puestos, vigilaba como ella se paraba en ciertos lugares y miraba las mercancías. Los mercaderes se acercaban a ella para atenderla y ella sonreía y negaba, como no podría ser de otra forma, con las manos. Al final, como siempre, él tenía razón; jamás sería capaz de comunicarse como los demás y aunque en aquel momento necesitara ayuda del trabajador ella la denegaría, pues no parecía estar su intérprete a su lado. Viktor sonrió para sus adentros, dándose por satisfecho y reafirmándose en lo que pensaba de aquella mujer.

Unos jovencitos llegaron hasta ella y animados comenzaron a alabarla por su trabajo en la noche anterior. Ella, no pudiendo contestar, sonrió. Viktor volvió a alegrarse con malicia. _¿Dónde está tu supuesta ventaja ahora?_

Ellos le pidieron un autógrafo y ella los firmó encantada. Se despidió de ellos con la mano, pero se notaba que aquellos muchachos se fueron con un sabor agridulce, ¿por qué ella no decía nada?, ¿acaso no eran dignos de hablar con ella? Vio como Sona se quedó mirándolos irse con una expresión algo nostálgica. Se llevó la mano a la joya que pendía de su cuello y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Sin quererlo el hombre-máquina se había colocado a su lado. Rara vez era inconsecuente con sus actos pero en ese momento lo estaba siendo. Carraspeó de manera brusca para llamar su atención. Ella se giró y al verle con la máscara puesta se sorprendió un poco, luego pasó a examinarlo sin expresión alguna, debió de comprender quien era el hombre que tenía en frente.

—¿Sigues sin querer la cirugía que te ofrecí?— La voz robótica de éste la hizo fruncir un poco el ceño. Él lo notó, y replegó su máscara, ¿por qué le hacía el favor de sentirse cómoda?, no lo sabía, mas así él también se encontraba más a gusto con ella, algo que era extraño, pues usualmente le gustaba estar entre el populacho tapado con su metal. La mujer sonrió ante el gesto de él y denegó de nuevo la petición con la cabeza. Viktor examinaba sus ropajes desde su altura. Nunca había sido un hombre alto, tampoco bajo, pero los implantes de metal que tenía en sus pies y piernas lo hacían medir más de lo que en realidad medía. Sona tenía un cuerpo estilizado, era alta, tenía unos pechos de buen tamaño, así como su cadera. Su cintura se curvaba para dejar paso a una curva mayor. Aquella mujer sería buena para concebir niños. Aquel pensamiento perturbó un poco a Viktor quien frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le importaba a él las capacidades del cuerpo de quien tenía en frente? Con aquellos pensamientos se sintió extraño. Hacía ya años que no sentía nada parecido, pues su libido era casi inexistente debido al líquido que se mezclaba con su sangre haciendo que su núcleo y por tanto sus funciones fueran plenas. Él sabía a lo que renunciaba si se instalaba aquel núcleo en su cuerpo, pero la renuncia no fue nada comparado con todo lo que ganó. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, contemplando a aquella mujer y sintiendo el deseo de… se interrumpió a sí mismo tratando de darle confianza a la chica que tenía en frente. ¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por ella?— Si lo que tienes es miedo a que algo salga mal, te puedo asegurar que, como puedes ver— Dijo señalándose a sí mismo. —Tengo práctica en tales asuntos. —Sona volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Viktor comenzó a molestarse ante la cabezonería de ella. Él estaba seguro de que podría ser mucho más. —Toda tu vida de esa manera ¿para qué?, ¿te gusta depender de otra persona para comunicarte?, ahora que tu empleada no está aquí ¿cómo podrías siquiera trasmitirme tus pensamientos? —Ella sacó de una pequeña saca que llevaba atada al corsé una pequeña libreta y un lápiz. Escribió y se la mostró alzándola mientras se tapaba la cara con ella.

—«Así.»— Leyó tan solo. Luego Sona asomó la cabeza a un lado del cuaderno y sonrió ante la estupefacción del hombre.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?—Sonó más brusco de lo que pretendía sonar. —¿Y qué pasaría si no supiera leer? — Ella se llevó el lápiz a la boca y comenzó a pensar con una sonrisita. Lo miró detenidamente y luego volvió a centrarse en su libreta. Alzó de nuevo su hoja para que él la mirara. Había dibujado su máscara, es decir a él, y le había puesto un diálogo al lado «No te aceptaré hasta que no tengas voz, pues yo soy mejor que tú por tenerla y tú no.» Carcajeó sin voz en cuanto vio la expresión completamente molesta de él. Volvió a escribir y se lo volvió a enseñar.

—«Es una pequeña broma. No quiero que pienses que desprecio tus cualidades como científico. Estoy segura de que eres brillante.»— Volvió a detenerse para escribir. —«Sin embargo, siento que si pudiera comunicarme como tú lo haces, mis composiciones no serían iguales. Trasmito lo que quiero decir, lo que pienso, con ellas. Mi reto, mi dificultad está en hacerlo. ¿De qué serviría que tú me lo pusieras fácil?»—Viktor parpadeó un par de veces, algo más satisfecho con la explicación. Ambos se quedaron un rato abstraídos en sus propios lugares. Parecían tanto el uno como el otro estar en mundos paralelos, dónde ellos mismos eran sus propios reyes.

—A mí… —Comenzó él. —Me gustaría poder hablar contigo. —Ella se sorprendió ante las palabras de su compañero. Se sonrojó un poco y luego sonrió con un dije de quebranto. Volvió a escribir en su cuaderno.

—«¿Recuerdas lo que le di al General ayer?»

—Sí.

—«Tengo algunos vinilos más, sin embargo, la máquina que le di no puedo dártela pues fue algo que mi madre consiguió en Piltover. Si me acompañas a la posada donde me hospedo te puedo dar uno si gustases.»

—¿Lo dices en serio?, me… ¿me lo regalarías?— Ella sonrió.

—«¡Claro!, porque si quieres saber todo lo que pienso, en ese disco están todos mis pareceres.» —Él accedió aun sorprendido, pero con una sensación de felicidad de la cual se había olvidado hacía décadas. La última vez que se sintió así fue cuando lo promocionaron como un gran científico y lo dejaron entrar en Piltover antes de… de conocer a Jayce y que todo se tornara caótico. Aquella sensación jubilosa junto a ella comenzaba a hacerse adictiva. Y ahora que examinaba a la mujer más detenidamente quizás… sí, quizás fuera mejor así, pues sentía que con la mujer que tenía en frente podía seguir en su mundo, podía compartirlo con ella y que ella compartiera el suyo con él. ¿Sería capaz de entenderla algún día?, cuando le diera el disco se pondría a hacer los planos para una réplica de los tocadiscos de Piltover. Había visto unos cuantos no sería difícil. Y luego escucharía su música una y otra vez. La analizaría hasta dar con los resultados y lo apuntaría absolutamente todo para no olvidarse de nada. Sonrió de manera algo taciturna y ella se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio, la gente los miraba desconcertada, ambos parecían como de costumbre, absorbidos por sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, el uno junto al otro, parecían también en paz. La mujer detuvo su caminata y lo agarró débilmente de la manga para que él le prestara atención, éste se giró para contemplarla. La chica sacó su cuaderno y escribió.

—«Me gustaría tomar tu nombre para una composición nueva. ¿Me dejarías?»— Él se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió, admiraba la música de Sona así que se sintió alagado en cierta manera.

—¿Sobre qué tratará tu composición?— Ella escribió y volvió a enseñarle tapándose la cara con la libreta y mirando desde un lado.

—«De un hombre que se cambió a sí mismo para cambiar al mundo.» —Viktor la miró sorprendido. Le arrancó el cuaderno de las manos y leyó de cerca, fijándose en la cursiva letra de la muchacha, analizando palabra por palabra aquel pequeño mensaje. Tomó el lápiz sin permiso y esta vez fue él quien escribió.

—Añade eso también y te dejaré usar mi nombre. —Le dijo mientras le devolvía el cuaderno. Ella leyó detenidamente.

 _"_ _Pero encontró a alguien tan perfecto que le hizo cuestionarse si la perfección llegaría a través del cambio."_

* * *

El segundo y último día de festejo por Demacia dio lugar con varios espectáculos típicos de aquella nación. A menudo tenía que ver con la infantería, o con cánticos a capela que la muchedumbre escuchaba en silencio. Darius divisó a la pequeña demaciana entre el gentío y cuando ésta lo miraba y le sonreía él desviaba su mirada y tomaba la mano de Lou'Ara para cerciorarse de que aquella mujer estaba su lado. No flaquearía. Sin embargo le era difícil no hacerlo. Esta vez la hermosa chica rubia se había ataviado con un vestido azul, el cual estaba decorado con pequeñas piedras plateadas encintadas que decoraban sus hombros y su pecho. Ajustaba en su cintura desde donde la falda caía lisa. Aquel atuendo le hacía resaltar más su mirada y ésta no parecía cansarse de sonreírle feliz, haciendo que el guerrero se sintiera la persona más ruin del lugar. Más tarde se enteró por Swain de que el vestido que llevaba la muchacha lo había elegido Talon para ella, y carcajeó mofándose del destino. El parecer de Darius cambió en el momento, de nuevo se sintió traicionado, y comenzó a pensar que quedarse con Ara fue la mejor de las decisiones.

Compartieron posada, pues Noxus, Demacia y Jonia a menudo se reunían siempre en los mismos establecimientos y como en el día anterior, ellos habían cuadrado en el mismo lugar.

Trató de sentarse tan alejado de ella como le era posible, mientras su corazón lo torturaba por dentro, su garganta a menudo se secaba y el pulso le temblaba a medida que las doce de la noche se acercaban. Como si fuera su juicio final.

Él lo sabía, después de aquello no habría manera de echarse atrás, si no iba lo más probable sería que Lux dejara de dirigirle la palabra, lo más probable sería que se lo tomase como un insulto hacia sus sentimientos.

La tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Recordaba su corazón desbocado y su alegría fortuita cuando ella le había dicho que aún le quería. Lo tenía todo, lo podía tener con ella si se arriesgaba. Miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado y ésta le sonrió con picardía. Volvió a tomarla de la mano, como si hacer aquel gesto fuera impregnarse más de ella para tratar de olvidar a la mujer que miraba constantemente. Ara lo miraba con quebranto al ver la expresión desencajada del guerrero, mas permanecía firme con el agarre de él, como una durísima columna de piedra hecha para sostenerle. Y la necesitaba, lo necesitaba.

La noche pasaba y las penas se diluían en el alcohol. Las rondas volaban y sus sentimientos comenzaron a hacerse más volátiles. Él estaba sentado con Lou'Ara, Sid, y otro compañero Lance, amigo de Sid, no tan amigo de Darius al parecer. Éste tenía muy mal beber, ambos lo sabían, pero Ara que era algo novata en las salidas con ellos no tenía ni idea, y el carácter fuerte de ella pronto se confrontaría con las gilipolleces que él soltaba. Darius tuvo que haberlo previsto y cambiar de posada, o estar únicamente con su pareja. Los comentarios de Lance parecían ir envenenados contra los demacianos en general. Su pasado de batallas contra éstos lo habían dejado medio tarumba. Era buen soldado, pero también era buena bestia cuando se trataba de despedazar a alguien con sus propias manos.

Lux llamó la atención de Lance cuando comenzó a ver como intentaba pedir su consumición ella sola. Darius se preguntaba ¿por qué siempre trataba de ir ella cuando era la más baja de sus amigos?, pero al instante pareció tener la respuesta, pues parecía ponerse retos a sí misma, y tomar las bebidas sin ayuda debía de ser uno de ellos. Sonrió para sus adentros creyéndola con más fortaleza a medida que iba viendo aquellos aspectos nuevos de ella. Sin embargo su compañero de mesa comenzó a despreciarla abiertamente, quizás aquellos pensamientos no eran reales, simplemente de la ebriedad que salía a relucir con cada palabra, o quizás sí que lo pensaba, pero si era el caso, cuando estaba sobrio no lo daba a entender.

—Guardaespaldas de Jarvan y mírala. —Escupió al suelo de mala manera y uno de los camareros que lo vio arrugó el gesto. —Esa puta le guardará otra cosa cuando llegue a su lujosa morada. Debe de tenerlo bien abierto. —Carcajeó y Sid negó levemente con la cabeza, aunque a menudo le gustaban las bromas había ciertos límites que incluso él tenía. Darius se contuvo el responder, lo hubiera dicho de cualquier otra y quizás le hubiera dado igual, pero ¿por qué Lux?

—Igual es respetuosa con la gente pero en combate te parte la cara. —Ara respondió no pudiendo guardarse sus palabras. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y la posó de mala manera. Darius le dio toques bajo la mesa advirtiéndole de que no montara una escena.

—Si ella y yo nos cruzamos en combate alguna vez no la mataría. La dejaría vivir y me la follaría tanto y tan duro… hasta matarla. Joder solo de pensarlo me excita, mis manos en su cuello mientras me grita que pare. Las putas mujeres no valen para combatir solo para ponerte caliente. —Volvió a escupir con desprecio. El comandante le iba a dar un toque de atención a su compañero, pero no tuvo la oportunidad pues Lou'Ara dio un golpe en la mesa de mala manera.

—Repítelo. Repite eso e igual soy yo la que te folla con una botella bien metida por el culo. —Lance carcajeó. Darius apretó la mano de su chica y negó con la cabeza pues estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

—Ara…—Comenzó Sid. —No tiene buen beber. Bah… déjalo solo son comentarios sin importancia…

—¿Esa es vuestra excusa?— Esta vez miró a sus tranquilos compañeros de mesa dejando al alborotador de lado. —¡Está borracho así que dejémosle que diga que le pone violar tías y despreciarlas! ¿Esta es la clase de gentuza que metéis en el ejército de élite noxiano?

—Ara basta ya. —Le dijo Darius mirándola mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—Evidentemente las mujeres noxianas tenéis más de mi respeto. —Continuó Lance mientras movía la mano como si de un filósofo se tratara. —Como tú, hay mujeres que sí merecéis la pena de verdad.

—¿Pero a las demacianas las violarías? ¿Así las desprecias?, no dejan de ser mujeres también— La respiración de la mujer se tornaba violenta por momentos. El alborotador resopló y se tomó un trago.

—No tendría problemas, no son más que objetivos para meterla en caliente. —Ara se levantó del asiento y fue en busca del hombre que tanto la perturbaba. Sid, con buenos reflejos la frenó. Darius levantó a Lance de su asiento con un solo brazo.

—Vete a los barracones. —Le ordenó. —Mañana hablaremos tú y yo. —Trató de no llevarse por sus emociones como su novia, aunque tenía ganas, pues escuchar tales barbaridades de Lux lo hizo malhumorarse de sobremanera. Éste obedeció y le guiñó un ojo a la mujer que lo enfrentaba. Ella arremetió para soltarse del agarre de Sid. —Ara, joder, ya está bien.

—¡Mañana no aparezcas delante de mi vista porque te juro que te partiré cada hueso de tu cuerpo cabronazo! — Lance le hizo un gesto con la mano desde la salida y despareció. Al momento ella se calmó y el hombre que la sujetaba relajó su agarre al verla más calmada. Vio los ojos húmedos de la mujer, la rabia le era de tal magnitud que no se controlaba. Apretaba sus puños dejándolos completamente blancos. Los miró de una manera tan desafiante que pareció que en aquel momento el objetivo de su ira serían ellos. —¿Vosotros también pensáis esas cosas?— Ambos se sorprendieron por la pregunta de ella.

—Cuando tú me derrotaste… bueno es verdad que me sentí herido en el orgullo por perder ante ti. Pero… no porque fueras una mujer si no porque, no sé, llevo años al cargo y tú… llegabas nueva. —Sid se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa de imbécil. —Sinceramente tu carácter me parece una soberana mierda, pero no pienso nada de lo que él ha dicho. — Darius se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de calmarla.

—Nadie piensa eso de ti. —Le dijo en un susurro. —Mañana hablaré con él. —Ella se separó y le sonrió algo más relajada. Se frotó un poco los ojos y respiró hondo como si volver a la normalidad le costase un mundo.

—Pero si mañana lo tengo cerca le pienso reventar la cara. —El guerrero carcajeó y negó con la cabeza. Notó que Ara lo abrazaba de nuevo, él rodeó su espalda con los brazos, pero al instante se fijó en la pequeña mujer que algo más alejada trataba de colarse entre la gente. Descansó su vista en ella de nuevo. Su novia valía muchísimo y sin embargo en aquel momento, mientras la abrazaba, todo él fantaseaba en estar con la chica que desde su posición divisaba. Los intentos fallidos de Lux por tratar de pedir su consumición acababan en una expresión sumamente graciosa de enfado, se acicalaba, se preparaba de nuevo, sonreía y con determinación lo intentaba otra vez. Darius sonrió al verla y sus palabras fueron llevadas desde su garganta hasta su boca con un impulso emotivo que no pudo retener.

—Te quiero. —Dijo en un susurro que la mujer que abrazaba escuchó. Ésta lo miró con sorpresa y él supo que en aquel instante había metido la pata. Ara sonrió.

—Y yo a ti. —Le respondió. El guerrero suspiró abatido. Ya no había vuelta atrás, si por un instante tenía la mínima duda de ir de nuevo con Lux, en aquel momento, acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

* * *

Lux había salido de la posada antes, pues tenía que pasar primero por la casa donde se alojaba para llenar una bolsa de naranjas antes de ir al lugar para encontrarse con Darius. Tenía planeado qué hacer, qué decirle y también tenía planeado mostrarle a Ssargo, aquella criatura se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida y por ello quería ofrecerle también a él compartir la experiencia de conocer a alguien que no tenía sus costumbres. A Ssargo le encantaban las naranjas y siempre que, tanto Lux como Quinn, iban a verle él preguntaba si habían llevado. La pequeña muchacha sonrió feliz. Definitivamente aquel sería un buen día.

Llegó hasta la casa saludó al servicio y a Jarvan III el cual había regresado temprano, luego tomó la bolsita con cinco naranjas y partió sin dilación a esperar a Darius cerca de la posada donde habían acordado encontrarse.

Recordó la hora cuando salió de su morada, probablemente había llegado algo temprano así que con impaciencia esperó. La zona, bastante vacía debido a que el gentío estaba en el Placidium festejando, la hizo sentirse tranquila. Jonia parecía querer comunicarse con ella cada vez que una ráfaga de viento movía sin dificultad alguna la falda de su vestido.

Pero la espera se comenzó a tornar pesada en cuanto los minutos pasaron y nadie llegaba al lugar. Trató de mirar por los alrededores por si Darius se había equivocado de lugar, pero… nada de nada. Decidió esperar con optimismo un poco más. Quizás estuviera ocupado y además, ella no tenía nada que hacer así que contemplando el cielo se sentó en el suelo, cruzó sus piernas y esperó.

La piedra comenzó a sentirse helada en sus huesos, pero lo que comenzó a dolerle era su corazón al notar como éste le advertía de lo que ella más temía; Darius no vendría. Tragó saliva y sonrió. No pasaría nada por esperar un poco más.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó allí sentada divisando el oscuro cielo desde el suelo? No lo sabía, pero su adolorida espalda le indicaba que bastante. Quizás una hora, quizás dos. Lux se levantó decidida. Sus emociones querían desbordarse por momentos. ¿Para qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuál era el motivo de tratarla así? No quería manchar la imagen en su memoria del guerrero, quiso restarle importancia, pero no podía. Decidió no llorar, no debía, aquella experiencia le había servido para darse cuenta de que Darius no sentía lo mismo por ella, que el dolor que le causaba era probablemente por lo que ella le había hecho en el pasado y ahora que él la había dañado de tal manera ya estaban mano a mano.

Lo aceptó.

Asumiría su dolor, y se olvidaría de él. Su amor hacia la persona de sus memorias la había encaminado a hacer cosas maravillosas y no iba a tirarlo todo por la borda. Notó la humedad de una lágrima suelta en su mejilla y rápidamente se la limpió. La esperanza que ella había depositado en su encuentro le estaba pasando factura. Pero tomó la decisión de ponerse un límite. O al menos un límite con Darius. Nunca más se dejaría llevar por su amor y antes de hacer las cosas las pensaría muy bien. Quería encerrar sus sentimientos, quedarse con aquello que había sido bueno y dejar que finalmente aquel guerrero se fuera de su vida para siempre.

Se levantó y se sacudió un poco la falda de su vestido. Esperaba que Ssargo estuviera aún por el lago, y aunque estaba cansada, quería darle las naranjas a aquella criatura, pues esos frutos lo hacían feliz.

Se encaminó hacia el bosque sintiendo un oscuro vacío en su pecho y estómago, como si se los hubieran arrancado de cuajo, sin avisar, de forma indolora, pero dolorosa a la vez con el paso del tiempo.

Llegó hasta el lago, se descalzó, se apartó los bajos de su vestido y metió sus pies en el agua. Arrancó unos cuantos juncos que se interponían en su vista y divisó la laguna en busca de Ssargo, pero éste no parecía estar allí. Lo llamó varias veces, pero la criatura no aparecía. Cuando se dio por vencida escuchó un ruido tras ella. Se ladeó ligeramente poniendo sus manos en la hierba y lo divisó desde su asiento.

Ssargo tenía la boca algo ensangrentada, se estaba comiendo un pez, parecía que Lux había interrumpido su cena. Ella sonrió y él sonrió de vuelta, algo que parecía bastante macabro pues la sangre llegaba hasta sus mejillas. Él se sentó a su lado y siguió comiendo feliz aquel pescado que tenía en sus manos como si fuera un buen muslo de pollo.

—Te he traído naranjas. —A Ssargo se le iluminaron los ojos. Abrió la boca y dejó ver sus dientes ensangrentados. Lux soltó una risilla.

—¡Pescadito y anananjas!— Dijo con emoción. Tomó una de la bolsa, quitó parte de la cáscara con sus dientes y le dio un bocado al fruto y otro al pescado. La chica arrugó el gesto al ver aquella extraña combinación, pero se sintió feliz al verle feliz.

—Naranjas. —Lo corrigió ella. Él la miró y asintió.

—Anananjas. —Afirmó de nuevo. Parecía esforzarse en decirlo bien.

—Está bien, ahora serán anananjas. —Ella soltó una risilla, y se quedó mirándolo, como si estar con Ssargo fuera irse a otro lugar. Necesitaba irse a otro lugar. Pues el vacío de su pecho era tan inmenso que comenzaba a temer que la consumiera.

—Pescadito y anananjas. —La criatura se paraba para dar bocados a sus manjares y volvía a canturrear. —Pescadito y anananjas.

Si Darius estuviera allí con ella… probablemente se burlaría de la criatura, o quizás ¿sonreiría como lo hizo la noche anterior? La imagen de él poniéndole los tacones con delicadeza la azotó como una si de una pesadilla se tratara.

Ssargo se quedó mirándola asustado y ella comprendió que sin querer había comenzado a llorar. Se limpió como pudo, pero aunque trataba de sonreír su cuerpo le gritaba con aquellas lágrimas que ya había sido suficiente. La criatura se acercó a ella, y aunque no comprendía qué ocurría se apenó por ella.

—¿Por qué te sale eso de los ojos?— Comenzó él dubitativo.

—Lo siento, no te preocupes, no es nada malo. —Ella trataba de serenarse.

—Es malo si hace que Lux se sienta mal. —Aquella frase aniñada tuvo mucho significado detrás. Era tan simple como eso. Si hubiera un mínimo de amor en aquel guerrero, no haría que ella se sintiera mal. —¿Cuándo los humanos os sentís mal os sale agua de los ojos?

—Cuando sentimos dolor… a veces pasa. Es como un mecanismo que tenemos para que nuestro dolor se vaya. Las lágrimas a veces nos ayudan. —Ssargo se quedó pensando un rato. Dejó su comida a un lado y se zambulló en el lago. Luego sacó medio cuerpo fuera del agua y estiró los brazos.

—El agua es lo mejor. —Dijo feliz. —Y aquí tienes mucha. Ven. —Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía. La negativa fue algo que ante la tristeza de la mujer no pudo contemplar. Tiró de sus piernas y arrastró a Lux hacía las profundidades. Completamente empapada salió a la superficie y él con ella. La tomaba de la cintura y ella se apoyaba en sus hombros. No tenía que nadar, él lo hacía por ella y no parecía cansarse, pues todo el cuerpo de Ssargo estaba hecho para estar en el agua. La llevó al centro de la laguna y ella reposó un rato en su cuerpo. Aquel vastaya apenas hacía movimientos para mantenerse a flote y las aguas en calma la relajaron mucho. Escuchaba la respiración de su amigo, los murmullos de la noche, los cánticos de los búhos, y comenzó a irse a otro lugar. La voz de su compañero la hizo volver a la vida real.

—Si quieres puedes comerte el resto de anananjas. —Ella sonrió.

—No, son para ti.

—Cuando yo estoy triste y me las traéis me pongo feliz. —Lux rio.

—En ese caso me comeré una. — El muchacho que la sostenía en brazos le sonrió abiertamente. Y ella volvió a reposar sobre sus hombros. Sintiendo como Ssargo nadaba, comenzó a evadirse, yéndose a otros lugares. Como por ejemplo con la tribu que él cientos de veces le había descrito.

* * *

Lux se había ido de la posada hacía ya algunas horas. Y desde ese momento Darius comenzó a sentirse más y más pesado. Estar con su gente no le servía y no divisar a la pequeña muchacha por los alrededores comenzó a hacerle sentirse peor persona de lo que ya era. Había sido él quien le había propuesto de ir a hablar con ella, y sin embargo la estaba dejando plantada. Cerró los ojos y se quedó estático en el asiento. Los ruidos del bar, de Lou'Ara y Sid hablando, del gentío riendo se disiparon. En su mente apareció ella y todas sus sonrisas, la pesadez comenzó a difuminarse en cuanto sentía la calidez que ella le regalaba. Uno por uno comenzó a recordar todos los momentos en Noxus. Y de pronto, como siempre, sus límites de hierro lo ataron advirtiéndole que ella era demaciana, que la mujer que tenía a su lado sería quien estaría con él en su regreso a Noxus, mas aquellos agarres fueron débiles cuando él mismo se dio la respuesta; pero la quiero, y ella a mí. ¿Cuándo volveré a sentir algo como eso?, ¿por qué es tan importante la diferencia de naciones? ¿Qué mal hacemos queriéndonos?

 _Te matarán si se enteran_. Su porte de guerrero y superviviente lo frenaba.

Él sonrió, _sin ella es como si estuviera muerto en vida._

La contundente respuesta a sí mismo lo hizo salir de su trance. Se levantó de golpe y sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos. Darius se dirigió a la salida con demasiada prisa. Una mano lo frenó tomándolo de la muñeca.

—¿A dónde vas? —La preocupación de Ara lo hizo entristecerse, pero no echarse para atrás. Acarició la mejilla de la mujer y la miró con firmeza, sintiendo aquellos cálidos ojos verdes mirarlo con extrañeza.

—No puedo quedarme, Ara. No puedo. —Ella lo soltó de inmediato. Entendió a qué se refería. No significaba quedarse en la posada, no. La muchacha iba a hablar pero éste dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos.

Darius esprintaba siempre que recuperaba el aliento. Relajaba su ritmo a trote y volvía a esprintar. Necesitaba llegar allí, ¿pero cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde las doce?, probablemente más de una hora.

Llegó al lugar de encuentro y como se temía no había nadie. Buscó por los alrededores, pero no había ni rastro de la chica. Entró en la posada donde solían reunirse los soldados de la Vanguardia. Había pocos, pues su mayoría estaban de festejo, sin embargo, los pocos que habían lo miraron de mala manera. El murmullo que se levantaba cesó en cuanto lo vieron allí. Él se acercó a uno de los muchachos que se sentaba en la barra. Éste lo miró con desprecio contenido.

—Luxanna Crownguard. ¿Sabes quién es?— El hombre alzó sus cejas y se enderezó. Estaba claro que sabía quién era.

—¿Qué quieres de ella? — Le contestó tratando de no ser demasiado brusco.

—¿Ha estado aquí?

—No. Está en el Placidium si bien tengo entendido. —Darius se giró, Lux no había entrado en aquella posada estaba claro. Cuando se dispuso a irse el mismo hombre le habló desde la barra del bar.

—Notificaré esto. Espero que a la menor de los Crownguards no le pase nada. Por tu bien. —Darius gruñó sin darle importancia.

—Notifica lo que te venga en gana. —Le espetó mientras salía del local.

Siguió buscando por los lugares cercanos, pero nada de nada. Sabía que ella se hospedaba con Jarvan, e ir a buscarla sería meterse en problemas y meterla a ella en problemas también.

Frustrado se quedó en el lugar mirando al oscuro cielo que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Joder había perdido su oportunidad, no se podía ser más estúpido. Se tocó la frente mientras meditaba cuales serían sus siguientes pasos.

Definitivamente iba a recuperarla, costase lo que costase.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Debido a un privado que recibí y el cual está respondido y creo que aclarado, añado por si acaso hay más gente que se sienta igual que esta persona que me ha escrito: Me refiero a Lux como pequeña, como una demaciana de baja estatura porque en mi mente así es como es ella, no muy alta. Vosotros podéis imaginárosla como queráis, pero dado que es mi fic pues yo la pongo así. Siento si disgusta pero no voy a escribir algo que no siento, no se si me explico bien.

 **Lo siguiente:** Creo que mi fic trata de no ser machista en numerosos sentidos, pero bueno si así lo sentís pues no es esa la trama que pretendo darle y menos por la diferencia de alturas: Esta persona me decía que siempre pongo a las mujeres bajitas y los tipos altos, refiriéndose a Darius,Elián y Garen y sí, es verdad que esos tres son altos, sin embargo a LeBlanc la describo casi tan alta como Swain, Lou'Ara es una mujer altísima, Vi igual y Caitlyn es esbelta. En esta parte describo a Sona como alguien estilizado también, así que en lo que refiere a estatura prácticamente pongo a Lux como algo más baja de lo normal, NO a todas las mujeres solo a Lux. Particularmente para mí esto no supone un problema, pero lo aclaro por si, como esta persona, alguien se ofende con este hecho. Para nada mi intención es poner a una mujer en posición inferior a un hombre. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y compresión :) un abrazo 3.


	14. Oportunidad

**Notas: Mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me comentáis, siento que no pueda responder al review si no es por un md, y a veces éstos fallan, por ello quiero decir que os leo, que todo lo que me decís no cae en saco roto y que cada vez que en mi bandeja de entrada veo que alguien me comentó me alegra mi día. Me hacéis muy feliz cuando os acercáis de esa manera a mí y me dáis vuestra opinión sincera. Espero que este capítulo cumpla vuestras expectativas. Un fuerte abrazo a todos/as :***

* * *

 **Oportunidad**

* * *

Su hermano irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la puerta de manera brusca. En cuanto vio a Lux incorporada y en ropa interior se ladeó ligeramente mientras arrugaba el gesto.

—¿Dormida aún?— Se acercó a la silla donde reposaba la bata de su hermana y se la tendió aún sin mirar. —Venga te necesitamos abajo. Están Quinn y Jarvan esperando.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado?— Garen la miró y volvió a desviar la mirada al verla aún medio en cueros.

—Vístete Luxanna, aprisa. Te espero fuera. —Dejó a la muchacha sola quien rápidamente se acicaló como pudo y salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con su pariente.

—¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?— Preguntó ella a modo de queja.

—Para empezar… son casi las once de la mañana, ¿qué hacías aún dormida?, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ¿realmente no has notado nada extraño este tiempo en Jonia? —Lux se quedó pensativa, luego miró a su hermano y negó con la cabeza de manera desconcertada. Garen frenó en seco y la tomó por los hombros. —Respóndeme con sinceridad Lux… cuando estabas en Noxus ¿no te ocurrió nada malo verdad?

—Garen. — Ella tomó su mano. —No me ocurrió nada malo, de verdad. Pero ahora me estás asustando. —Él continuó con su caminata mientras fruncía el ceño y asentía.

En una gran sala de la misma morada dónde Lux se hospedaba habitualmente, estaban Jarvan IV y Quinn, quien dio una carrera hasta ella y la saludó con un abrazo. Ella correspondió a su saludo y se adelantó hasta la mesa que parecía ser el centro de aquella reunión. Jarvan sonrió y ella reverenció a su majestad.

—Se te han pegado las sábanas. —Se burló el príncipe. Ella enrojeció un poco.

—Lo siento no volverá a ocurrir, es que ayer llegué algo tarde y…

—No te recrimino nada, muchacha. Está bien que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí. —Sintió a Garen ponerse a su lado y comenzó la reunión. Jarvan IV fue el primero en dar pase.

—Quinn será quien te proteja de aquí en adelante. —Lux se sorprendió ante la información, miró a su hermano y luego miró a Quinn la cual le sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Ya que sois tan amigas no será algo que te importune tanto, cambiará su residencia a aquí y será quien esté contigo durante el tiempo que estés en Jonia. — Y Aunque Lux quería a su amiga esto la molestó.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?— Jarvan dio pase a su amigo. Éste carraspeó y tocó el hombro de su hermana. Quería ser cercano a ella, quería acunarla para que no se asustase.

—Anoche un soldado me dio la información de que Darius pasó por la posada de la Vanguardia, preguntando por ti. No sabemos qué intenciones tiene ese hombre, pero según este soldado era sospechoso, y más cuando era en pleno festejo y a altas horas de la madrugada. Lux… por favor, ten cuidado. —Ella se sorprendió ante la información. Su adolorido corazón se alivió al saberlo, mas no se permitió tener esperanzas. Ya no. Había tomado una decisión, no se iba a echar a atrás y como fuera, si Darius se había arrepentido de la suya, cosa que veía poco probable, había dejado pasar su oportunidad. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo cuando recordó aquel cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza y su soledad rodeándola mientras su esperanza estallaba en pedazos dejando su vientre, su garganta, su tórax… vacío. Garen se sorprendió ante la actitud de ella y cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido por su hermana.

—Si es por eso, es una pérdida de recursos, Quinn es una de nuestras mejores exploradoras, no necesito escolta. Darius no me hará nada.

—Tu seguridad es lo primero y solo para estar seguros…—Jarvan fue interrumpido por Lux.

—Con todos mis respetos mi señor, pero aún si quisiera hacerme daño, hago cada mes una prueba que indica que soy apta para defenderme. Usted me ha acogido bajo su mando, creo que puedo…

—Como tu superior no tienes derecho a rebatirme, aunque te lo permito por ser una mujer de especial interés. —Ella enrojeció y él sonrió, se apoyó en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante para enfrentarla más de cerca. —Eres más que apta para arrasar Jonia entera si quisieras, no soy como mi padre, tampoco como tu familia. —Garen torció el gesto al escucharlo. —Yo no te subestimo. Pero tampoco subestimo a Darius. Tú no has estado en contienda contra él. Quinn será tu escolta, es mi última orden, por ahora. — La mujer de cabellos oscuros miraba a todos los presentes de manera recta, temiendo que alguna represalia cayera indirectamente en ella.

—Entiendo, mi señor. — Se resignó Lux. Se disolvió la reunión, tanto Lux como Quinn fueron las primeras en salir de la estancia, ambas algo incómodas por la situación. Garen retuvo a Jarvan un rato más en la sala. Lo miró de manera malhumorada, tratando de serenarse.

—Su familia no la subestima. —Directo como siempre. Jarvan sabía de sobra que ese comentario le ofendería. Sonrío afable y se acercó a su amigo.

—No me negarás… que es cierto que la guardabais muy recelosamente.

—Por su bienestar, y por nuestras rigurosas leyes. —Garen alzó altivamente la cabeza mientras ambas miradas azules se mezclaban, ambas con algo de rencor guardado. El líder de la Vanguardia comenzaba a comprender la fortaleza de su protegido, la entereza que desprendía… pero sus motivos… sus malditos motivos. ¿Por qué últimamente todo lo que tenía que ver con aquel hombre le daba mala espina?— Tengo la dudosa sensación…—Garen comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la estancia. —Que quieres separar a Lux de su familia. Tengo la sensación de que vas a ocupar nuestro lugar por todos los medios. ¿Me equivoco? —Jarvan dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. Aquel hombre no era para nada idiota.

—Te equivocas, quiero que su familia siga a su lado si su bienestar así lo requiere.

—¿Entonces por qué no la dejas estar en los barracones dónde nuestros soldados aguardan, donde está toda nuestra infantería?

—Porque es mi guarda personal y como tal tiene que estar a mi lado.

—Yo también lo soy, Jarvan, y sin embargo me hospedo con el resto de mi guardia.

—Se te dio la opción de elegir y elegiste estar con tus soldados.

—Pero a ella no le diste la opción de elegir.

—Ella es una maga. Comprenderás que prefiera vigilarla de cerca. —Excusa perfecta que hizo que Garen suspirara teniendo que darse por satisfecho. Reverenció y clavó su mirada en aquel ya denominado "amigo". _Un amigo no juega con tu hermana_. Jarvan definitivamente había cambiado y mucho. Su obsesión por Noxus lo estaba llevando a cruzar límites que no debía cruzar.

* * *

Lux y Quinn caminaban por la linde del bosque tratando de adentrarse más y más en él. La tensión se notaba latente y la joven de cabellos oscuros no sabía qué decirle a la otra para calmar el ambiente, pues la pequeña demaciana parecía sumamente molesta.

—Lux…—Comenzó la exploradora en cuanto Valor se posó en su hombro. La chica de cabellos dorados se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con tristeza al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga. Últimamente la dama de la luz parecía bastante afligida mas aquel día se notaba inusual su pesar.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. —Aclaró sus dudas sin tener que preguntar. —Ni con Jarvan, ni con mi hermano…—Suspiró. —Ni con nadie en concreto. Es solo que la situación es caótica porque hay cosas que no he contado. —Quinn se sorprendió, su mirada exigía una respuesta a lo que la otra acababa de decir. —Yo… no sé si contarte porque… bueno... —Tomó la mano de la amiga y se la apretó con fuerza, ésta le devolvió el apretón. Sí, definitivamente Lux estaba sufriendo y quería estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Pues el alma de esa mujer era lo más puro que había conocido.

—Puedes confiar en mí. —Aseveró.

—No es cuestión de confianza. Pondría mi vida en tus manos si fuera necesario, pero no se trata de eso. —Miró al cielo y respiró profundamente. —Vamos primero a ver a Ssargo y allí igual puedo aclararte las cosas. —Ambas tomaron un relajado paseo hasta el lago y durante el camino la mano de la una apretaba firmemente la de la otra, como si soltarse fuera dejarse caer al vacío. No, no se dejarían caer. Ambas lo tenían claro.

Allí encontraron al vastaya quien feliz las saludó con un olisqueo y su pregunta de siempre "las anananjas". Para gusto de éste habían llevado naranjas así que él comenzó a glotonear feliz mientras ellas desplegaban la gran tela que siempre llevaban al lugar para reposar un rato. Ambas contemplaban las aguas en silencio, solo se escuchaban los sonidos rasposos y lejanos del vastaya devorando sus dos bolsas de sus frutos favoritos, algo que hacía que Quinn riera de vez en cuando, pero Lux… no parecía querer sonreír y ésta lo notó. Estaba demasiado preocupada y ensimismada en sus turbios pensamientos como para hacerlo. Verla así le estaba doliendo en el alma.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea que te aflija. —Comenzó Quinn sobresaltando a Lux. Ésta le sonrió y miró sus pies mientras tragaba saliva.

—No quiero que seas mi escolta. —La mujer de cabellos oscuros se echó hacia atrás algo molesta frunciendo el ceño, pero esperó al resto de la explicación. —Porque sé el motivo por el cual Darius estuvo buscándome y no es nada malo. O al menos eso creo. —Los ojos claros de ella buscaron en los ojos marrones de su amiga algún refugio, algo que pareció encontrar en el desconcierto de Quinn. —Si… si te lo contase, quizás, no sé.— Pensó en todo lo que necesitaba decirle a aquella persona, porque su pecho no podía más, dolía tanto por la pérdida de aquel hombre, por su decisión ya tomada como por el hecho de no poder desahogarse y aquella mujer que ahora la miraba ansiosa quizás pudiera entenderla. —Es algo que probablemente no te guste. Y es algo que necesito que mantengas en secreto por mi propia seguridad, pero Quinn, te conozco, y conozco tu patriotismo el cual me parece precioso, pero quizás esto rompa un poco tus reglas. —La mujer de cabellos oscuros la tomó de la mano y se acercó a ella sonriendo con un dije de quebranto.

—No quiero verte angustiada más. Lux, haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para ayudarte. —La pequeña demaciana se quedó en silencio mientras escudriñaba el rostro de su amiga. Se armó de valor. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no podía más y sabía que probablemente la carga que iba a depositar en aquel momento sobre Quinn era injusta, pero confiaba tanto en ella y habían hecho tantas escapadas juntas que ¿Quién mejor para comprender que a veces las reglas no están hechas para cumplirse?

—M-Me enamoré de Darius. —Ya está. Ya lo dijo. Fue rápido directo y fue como el corcho que sacas de una gran botella de champán, la espuma comenzó a brotar pronto no pudiendo guardarse más sus atorados sentimientos. —La quincena que estuve en Noxus, mantuvimos una relación que rompimos después. Él solo me buscaba ayer para hablar. Pero… bueno… eso ya está resuelto. Sé que es difícil pero hay…

—Para. —Quinn le soltó la mano. Miró a sus lados como buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. No encontrando nada se levantó de inmediato dejando a Lux completamente desconcertada.

—Quinn, déjame que te explique…—Continuó la chica de cabellos rubios.

—No. No. No y mil veces no. —Apretó sus puños con fuerza y miró a su amiga enfurecida. —¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a mirarle a la cara a tu hermano?! ¿Es esto una maldita broma!?— Lux se quedó estática, más pálida de lo que ya era mientras se culpaba por lo que acababa de hacer. No esperaba que saliera así. Solo quería… quería apoyarse en alguien… que la entendieran, pensaba que Quinn podría…vio las lágrimas de la mujer de oscuros cabellos y se sintió aún más miserable. —No es una broma. Maldita sea, no es una broma. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo. De verdad que no lo entiendo. —Comenzó a pasear recorriendo el mismo camino una y otra vez. — ¿Sabes lo que nos hizo ese hombre?

—Quinn, cálmate, puedo explicarme si me dejas.

—¡¿Qué me calme!?, es un asesino, mató gente de Demacia, de Piltover, incluso de su propia tierra, no tiene conciencia. ¡¿CÓMO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR DE UNA PERSONA SIN CONCIENCIA!?— Su pecho se hundía cada vez que lanzaba un grito, abatida. —La marca que Elián tiene en su cuello, él te ama y tú, tú… el hombre que no te quitas de la cabeza es… ¿Darius?

—No puedo controlar mis sentimientos Quinn, son los que son.

—¡ES UN ASESINO!

—¡SÉ BIEN LO QUE ES! ¡MEJOR QUE TÚ POR CIERTO!— Lux se sorprendió al perder los estribos. Se había puesto de pie para encarar a su compañera, malherida, con su cuerpo en guardia contra la persona equivocada. Se serenó instantáneamente cuando se dio cuenta de su error. —Si me dejaras contarte toda la historia… los detalles.

—A la mierda tus detalles, Lux. No me lo puedo creer, nos mantienes preocupados a todos mientras tus pensamientos son por un noxiano, pero no cualquier noxiano, Darius, un asesino que disfruta de mancharse las manos con sangre. No quiero saber nada más. —Puso su brazo en ángulo recto y miró hacia Valor que estaba con Ssargo mirándolas discutir con los ojos como platos. —Valor. —Llamó, mas el ave pareció no querer hacerle caso. —¡No colmes mi paciencia hoy, si no quieres venir pues te quedas!— Se fue a paso ligero. El pájaro ante la molestia de su dueña decidió hacerle caso y no oponer más resistencia aunque no le gustara aquello que estaba pasando. La pequeña demaciana tomó a su amiga de la manga tratando de frenarla.

—Siento haberte gritado— Dijo en un susurro. La exploradora se apartó de ella y cuando tanto Quinn como Valor desaparecieron de su vista, Lux cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus piernas temblaban incesantemente. Había perdido su amor, su esperanza, y ahora… a su amiga. Hundió la cara en la tela que estaba sobre la hierba y comenzó a llorar mientras notaba como Ssargo se acurrucaba junto a ella y le acercaba las naranjas por si acaso quería alguna. Pues las anananjas siempre hacían a uno feliz, y Lux necesitaba mucho de eso.

* * *

La situación era aún más incómoda. Quinn la seguía sin dirigirle la palabra debido a la orden dada por Jarvan. La miraba con recelo y presionaba sus labios fuertemente cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Lux tenía mucho miedo a que la delatase, por el momento no parecía ser el caso, pero ¿Cuánto duraría aquella situación?

Una nueva reunión tuvo lugar en el Placidium y tanto su hermano como Elián notaron la tensión entre ambas amigas; sentadas a distancia la una de la otra se notaba que las cosas no iban bien. Tras el certamen ambas salieron del edificio y allí se encontró a la persona que en aquel día menos quería ver, Darius. Ignoró por completo su presencia y siguió su camino, sin embargo parecía que los planes del guerrero eran otros. Bruscamente la detuvo cortando su caminata con su cuerpo. La chica rubia se movió hacia un lado para seguir su trayecto, ignorándole, pero éste volvió interponerse con su cuerpo, y aquella situación duró las tres o cuatro veces que Lux trató de evadirle. Desistió y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de él. Darius sonrió triunfal al haber llamado su atención. Quinn observaba desde cierta distancia la situación sin intervenir, por el momento.

—Tenemos que hablar. — Exigió, como no, no se iba a disculpar siquiera. Solo exigir y él y él y luego más él. La muchacha resopló y trató de rodearle para irse sin darle una respuesta. Darius la tomó del brazo con molestia al ver el comportamiento de la chica y cuando ésta se encaró a él pudo ver el completo enfado, el rencor y un cierto odio que emanaba de su mirada. Se sorprendió y se entristeció también, algo tan bonito como lo que sentía ella por él lo había trasformado en… aquella mirada de aversión.

—No sé qué pretendes. —Lux no alzó la voz ni desvió su mirada. Soltó su brazo del agarre de él con un movimiento brusco. —No me vuelvas a tocar, ni a hablar, no te quiero cerca Darius. Y si te queda un mínimo de, no sé, algo, en ti hacia mí, cumplirías esta petición. —Miró a Quinn en la distancia y luego volvió a centrarse en él. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida. —Gracias. —Porque ante todo tenía modales, no debía perderlos nunca. Pero él volvió a insistir, y volvió a agarrarla con más brusquedad. La chica de cabellos oscuros se interpuso en la conversación.

—¿Algo va mal? —Miró al hombre quien chascó la lengua con pesar.

—Solo hablamos. —Dijo éste y fijó su mirada en Lux buscando que ella lo apoyase, mas ésta no lo hizo en absoluto.

—Él ya se iba a ir. Y nosotras también, tenemos asuntos importantes que atender. —El guerrero mordió su labio con rabia. Se lo iba a poner jodidamente difícil. Bueno, que así fuera, le gustaban los retos. La soltó y se enderezó para mirarla altivamente.

—No desistiré hasta que no hablemos. Puedes alargar esto cuanto quieras. — Se giró para irse dejando a las muchachas con su mutua compañía. Quinn no se cortó en mirarla frunciendo el ceño de manera acusadora. Lux le sonrió de manera taciturna, porque quería a su amiga y le dolía que aquello fuera de esa manera, quería acortar el espacio entre ellas y quería que todo fuera como antes. La exploradora se dio la vuelta para tomar distancia con ella, pero Lux tomó su mano y la frenó.

—Lo siento por haberte gritado. No debí haberlo hecho. —La otra negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo, con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre culpabilidad, incredulidad, miedo, tristeza.

—Ese… ese no es el caso…

—Puedes notificarlo a mi hermano si así te quitas el peso con el que te he cargado. —Quinn la miró con sorpresa. —No quería— Los ojos de Lux se humedecieron pero se contuvo llorar. —No quería que las cosas acabasen así, miré por mí misma y no estoy pasando por un buen momento como puedes ver. Y… pensé que quizás tú…

—Que quizás lo entendería, como una amiga debe hacer, porque lo que te dije ayer fue de todo menos de buena amiga. —La mujer de cabellos oscuros abrazó a la otra chica y ésta comenzó a respirar con espasmos conteniendo su llanto.

—Lo siento mucho de verdad, lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño, lo siento. —Hablaba para su cuello y notaba el cálido aliento de ella.

—Pero no sé qué hacer. Mi deber sería decirlo, no encubrirte, pero dado que te conozco sé que no actúas con malicia. Que no me equivoco al pensar que tus sentimientos hacia él son puros… pero Lux, no creo que Darius realmente sea capaz de amar a nadie. Y mi mezcla de rabia y preocupación me ha llevado a ser así. Yo también te debo una disculpa.

—No dejaré de ser tu amiga si haces lo que debes, porque lo entiendo. Pero si me delatas, por favor, delátame solo a mí. No causemos más dolor. —Quinn se apartó y la miró con quebranto. Que mujer tan hermosa, ¿cómo podía delatarla siendo así?, era su preciada amiga, aquella que da todo por los que quiere. Hasta… hasta por Darius. Dioses, sería capaz de morir por él.

—Ayer me dijiste que quizás podrías explicarme. —La exploradora suspiró, armándose de paciencia. —Que había detalles y yo te dije que haría cualquier cosa para no verte más afligida. Y eso haré. —A Lux volvieron a humedecérsele los ojos.

—Gracias Quinn, yo… te quiero mucho. —Su amiga sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

—Pero que sepas que apoyo fervientemente a Elián y que mi convicción de que deberías de darle una oportunidad no cambiará por mucho que me cuentes. —Ambas rieron.

Y así fue, trató de darle más detalles acerca de su relación con Darius y poco a poco la otra mujer fue entendiendo, pero con sus recelos. Si bien éste la había ayudado en su estancia en Noxus su imagen de asesino no se borraría tan fácilmente y aunque tenía que apoyar a Lux en sus decisiones su juramento con el ejército estaba siendo quebrado, algo que la perturbaba cada día. Pero no consideraba ni por asomo tener que delatar a Lux. Aquella mujer luchaba por todos y si existía la justicia estaba segura de que Lux era la viva imagen de lo que aquel valor significaba. Siempre misericordiosa.

Durante aquel día Darius volvió a insistir varias veces en volver a hablar. Siempre que la veía paseando o en el Placidium él se interponía e insistía. Al día siguiente volvió a pasar lo mismo. No sabía qué pretendía pero no lo conseguiría. Ya había pasado por mucho y no vería su vida arruinada ni por aquel hombre ni por nadie. Y aquella insistencia podía levantar sospechas entre la gente de Demacia, incluso de Noxus, pues a aquel hombre no parecía importarle en absoluto importunarla cuando había más gente alrededor. Parecía casi hacerlo incluso… adrede.

* * *

La buscaba, vaya que si la buscaba. Siempre la importunaba cuando más gente había a su alrededor. Ella sola no cedería, aquella mirada de odio, todo aquello que le había revelado sus ojos azules era que lo había roto todo, que la había cagado, que había hecho una gilipollez tan grande que a veces deseaba incluso abofetearse. Así que optó por ser algo malicioso. La presión de tener a más gente alrededor, y sobre todo, gente que lo detestaba, haría que ella cediera únicamente para evitar una discusión. Era retorcido, pues usaba la bondad de Lux contra ella misma, pero no iba a desistir.

Había esperado el día entero para encontrarse con ella en el Placidium. Aquella tarde había otra de las muchas reuniones que los nobles llevaban a cabo, esta vez para pactar acuerdos comerciales y de conveniencia. Sin embargo, al no tener que ver con la diplomacia, Lux, como de costumbre, no entró en la sala, si no que esperó a que Jarvan IV saliera. Le notificó el descanso de una hora que tendrían antes de volver a entrar y le sonrió amigablemente. Acercarse cuando el príncipe estaba junto a ella quizás era demasiado notorio. Así que esperó. Y la suerte pareció sonreírle cuando la vio deambular por los pasillos del edificio junto con su hermano. Era idóneo. Sabía de sobra que no involucraría a su hermano en tales asuntos. Se sentía miserable por condicionarla a hacer algo que no quería. Pero él no podía vivir con la angustia de haberla perdido por su mala cabeza, se había propuesto volver con ella costara lo que costase, mas si tras hablar con ella ésta no cedía desistiría de eso. No quería tampoco llevarla a provocar su infelicidad con sus actos. Mientras se labraba la forma de poder hablar con ella recurriría a cualquier hecho por muy sucio que fuese. Necesitaba intentarlo por todos los medios.

Se colocó frente a ella y se centró únicamente en Lux. Ésta sabía lo que se le venía así que lo ignoró por completo como siempre hacía. Darius se estaba cansando de aquel puto juego de la evasión y tenía muy poca paciencia con esas cosas. Se sentía sumamente molesto así que decidió no mirar a Garen, pues sentía la mirada iracunda de éste sobre él.

—Quiero hablar contigo. —Siempre lo mismo. Ella no respondió. Bien, pues la cosa iría a más. La tomó del brazo tratando de ser brusco en la justa medida como para importunarla. Su hermano lo empujó sin cuidado alguno y se interpuso entre él y ella. Le hubiera molestado, pero lejos de ello sonrió con malicia. Había sucedido todo como lo había planeado. Quizás era buen estratega, tanto en batalla como fuera de ella. Se le daba bien ser un alborotador. Continuó caldeando el ambiente. Esta vez miró a Garen con desprecio para volver a centrarse en la pequeña mujer protegida por su hermano. —Serán cinco minutos. —Aseveró sin ceder al acaparamiento de terreno por parte del otro hombre.

—No quiere hablar contigo. ¿Estás ciego o qué te pasa? —Darius apretó ambos labios y consideró apretar aún más las tuercas. Empujó a Garen y vio como Lux relajaba su receloso rostro para tornarse en una preocupación absoluta. Era tan sumamente buena que hacer tales cosas lo hacían sentirse detestable. Sus propios sentimientos eran escondidos por el bienestar de aquellos a los que quería. Y su pequeña carita se tornó aniñada, con sus cejas levantadas y el brillo de sus ojos dispuesto en Darius suplicándole que parase. Garen iba a arremeter contra el hombre que tenía en frente pero unas pequeñas manos tomaron su brazo con una fuerza insignificante mas su hermano la atendió.

—E-Está bien. Solo serán cinco minutos. —Le dijo tímidamente. Garen la miró molesto y negó con la cabeza.

—No Lux, no tienes por qué. Vámonos, y si seguir te sigue molestando, las medidas que tomaremos serán…

—¿Crees que tengo miedo a tus amenazas?— Desafió Darius. Exhaló con fuerza y dibujó una sonrisa. El otro hombre volvió a ponerse en guardia.

—Está bien he dicho. —Sentenció Lux interponiéndose entre ellos. —Serán cinco minutos, ¿puedes esperarme aquí?, iremos a aquella sala, parece vacía, y estaré contigo antes de que te des cuenta. —Garen torció el gesto e hinchó su pecho con rabia. Asintió muy a su pesar, veía de sobra el esfuerzo de su hermana por hacer que aquello no acabara en disputa y quería ponérselo fácil.

—Si no acabas en cinco minutos iré a buscarte. —Le dijo en un tono bajo. Ella le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa mientras asentía. De esas que solía dedicarle a Darius las cuales guardaba muy en su memoria.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala, se metieron dentro y el gran hombre cerró la puerta tras él, se dio la vuelta y encaró aquellos ojos azules, donde el odio pasó a ser miedo y el miedo a tristeza y la tristeza a la decepción. No sabía por dónde empezar y había previsto muchos discursos para ella. Pero ¿qué era realmente lo que aquella mujer necesitaba para sentirse bien con él? Quería ponerse en su lugar, pero… Lou'Ara tenía razón, era un patán en cuanto a sentimientos refería. Nunca se le había dado bien hablar y la mayoría de las veces sus "conversaciones" acaban en discusiones, la mayor parte de las veces por su impulsiva reacción. Se llevó la mano a la frente y pensó y luego siguió pensando mientras examinaba el precioso rostro estático de Lux. Ya no había más felicidad para él en aquellos ojos, ya no. No podía permitirlo pero no sabía cómo detenerlo. Ella relajó el gesto y destensó sus hombros. Sonrió ante la situación, tratando de darle un empujón al hombre que tenía en frente. Cuán compresiva era, incluso dolida era capaz de dejar avanzar a los demás. Él la miró con quebranto, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo cojones fue tan estúpido como para joderla de esa manera?

—No te voy a dar una prórroga de cinco minutos más porque estés callado. —Bromeó y soltó una risilla. Él avanzó un par de pasos, de manera seria, firme. Se posicionó tan próximo como pudo y evitó el contacto físico por si le desagradaba. Ella alzó su cabeza para mirarle con sorpresa, y él sonrió ante la preciosa chica que tenía a su vera. No pudo reprimirse más. Porque no necesitaba pensarlo tantísimo. Dejó que su impulsividad, dado que era lo que mejor se le daba, actuase por sí sola. Abrió su corazón dejó salir sus sentimientos, dejó salir todo lo que ya había reprimido demasiado tiempo.

—Te quiero. —Y lo soltó como si fuera una necesidad. Ella sorprendida se alejó de él varios pasos. No, no la dejaría retroceder. Colocó su brazo tras su espalda, queriendo arrinconarla para que escuchase bien. —Te quiero, esas dos palabras son absurdas para describir lo que siento por ti. Me he torturado, he intentado olvidarte, he intentado seguir adelante, pero no sé cómo hacerlo cuando ya te he tenido una vez. Mi vida era una mierda, lo sabía, pero no lo tenía tan presente, y una vez te conocí confirmé que realmente lo era. ¿Cómo puedo volver a sentir? No sé amar a otras, joder si lo he intentado. Porque las buenas virtudes de todas las demás las sacrificaría, solo para encontrarme con alguien que tenga un solo defecto tuyo. Quiero volver a tu lado. Dame la oportunidad de…

—Ya te la di. —Su voz se quebraba nerviosa. Su rostro enrojecido demostraba que los sentimientos de ella aún no habían cambiado y eso le dio confianza. —Y la despreciaste.

—Te busqué Lux, luego me di cuenta de que…

—No era luego, no lo era. Quedamos a una hora ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por ti? ¿Sabes la sensación de dar tu última esperanza y que esa persona te la arrugue como un papel usado?, no quiero que te sigas riendo de mí. No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. —Ella trató de desarrinconarse y él la detuvo tomando sus brazos con sus dos grandes manos. Recordó lo que ella le había dicho la noche que se reencontraron y respondió.

—Mírame bien, Luxanna. ¿El Darius que conociste en Noxus es diferente del que tienes delante?— Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta reconociendo sus palabras en las de él. —Sabes que tengo muchos defectos, pero mentir no es algo que se me dé precisamente bien. — Los hermosos ojos de cielo se anegaron en lágrimas. Parecían tanto amargas como alegres. Estaba a un paso. _Joder ésta vez no la cagues. No jodas todo el camino que has hecho._ Acarició la cabellera rubia de la pequeña chica y colocó su pelo detrás de su oreja. Se embriagó con la preciosa imagen de sus pecas las cuales se notaban algo más debido a las sonrosadas mejillas. Lux no rechazó su tacto, todo lo contrario inclinó un poco su cabeza para llegar a tocar mejor la mano del guerrero que tan delicadamente la trataba. —Esta vez quiero hacerlo bien. —Se inclinó un poco para llegar hasta donde estaba su cara. Ella enrojeció y abrió más sus ojos a medida que él se acercaba. Una lágrima surcó la curvatura de su pómulo. —Quedemos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar esta misma noche. —Ella desvió su mirada y él la tomó de la barbilla acercándose más. A aquella distancia su impulso de querer besarla era demasiado latente. Hacía ya tanto tiempo de aquello que sentirla tan cerca parecía ser casi un sueño. —No seré reservado contigo. —Aseveró bajando su voz la cual hizo que Lux se relajase un poco debido a la gravedad de ésta. —A ti te lo contaré absolutamente todo. Mi pasado, mi vida, aquello que tanto te perturbaba, no quiero tener secretos contigo. —La respiración de ella comenzó a descompasarse, lo miró extrañada.

—¿T-Todo? ¿E-Es…?—Comenzó ella ruborizada.

—Todo cuanto quieras saber, todo cuanto necesites Lux. Haré de nuestro camino algo mucho más fácil. Tienes mi palabra. —Lux se quedó pensativa un rato.

—No suele gustarte hablar de tu… pasado. — Él afinó sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Y no me gusta. Pero contigo sé que será diferente. Aún a riesgo de que quieras huir debido a ello.

—Eso ya no sucederá. —La determinación de ella la hizo muchísimo más atractiva. No pudo reprimirse. Quiso unir sus labios a los de ella y tomarla, tomarla para siempre. Pero en cuanto se acercó para besarla ella alejó su cara. —N-No te he dicho de querer comenzar. —Él sonrió.

—Me cuesta parar, eres demasiado bonita. —Ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

—Además t-tú tienes pareja. —Darius se alejó de ella frunciendo el ceño. El comentario le había molestado. Lux lo notó y se mantuvo firme, porque era la verdad. Lo encaró. —No voy a interceder entre tú y ella. Lou'Ara es una mujer formidable. No me quiero sentir…

—Ella y yo no tenemos nada ya. —Espetó el otro sin consideración. Y prácticamente estaba siendo sincero. Hacía ya varios días que no veía a Ara, se había centrado tanto en buscar a Lux que había olvidado por completo el hablar con ella para dar el asunto por zanjado definitivamente. Mas con lo que había pasado en la posada la última noche para él era signo más que suficiente de que aquello había acabado. La pequeña chica miró con tristeza al hombre que tenía enfrente. Parpadeó lentamente y se llevó las manos al corazón.

—¿P-Por mi culpa?— Preguntó casi en un susurro. Darius acarició el enrojecido rostro de la mujer con demasiada delicadeza.

—Sí. —Su respuesta brusca no compasaba con su delicada caricia. A Lux le temblaron los labios, lo sentía en el alma. Aunque no pudiera negar que se sentía feliz de poder estar de nuevo con él, aun así, no quería hacer daño a otras personas. —Si no estuviera tan jodidamente obsesionado con tu maldita existencia podría haber hecho vida con esa mujer. Pero tu fantasma me atormenta cada día.

—E-Estás siendo cruel… yo lo siento… —Comenzó ella mientras contenía el llanto.

—Pues no lo sientas, porque mi obsesión es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Gracias a ella estoy a un paso de recuperarte. —Lux sonrió mientras se limpiaba un poco los ojos.

—Eso no lo sabes, quizás no vaya a verte esta noche.

—Vendrás. —Confirmó él con algo de soberbia. La chica lo miró incrédula ante sus palabras. Se dirigió a la puerta de la sala, se giró para lanzarle una última mirada, con algo de desafío.

—Abusas demasiado de mis sentimientos. —Darius se acercó a ella, apoyó una mano en la puerta impidiéndole que la abriera y se agachó queriendo robarle un beso de nuevo. Ella no se dejó, apartándose de él como antes. El guerrero sonrió con algo de picardía. En cierta manera le gustaba que opusiera su propia resistencia, Lux ya no era la niña que había arribado en Noxus meses atrás. Su oposición a que no cruzasen su línea era algo que no tenía en aquellos días. Pero ahora… ahora no tenía miedo. Ahora parecía lista para manejar su propia vida.

—No es suficiente. Quiero abusar más de ellos. —Ella puso una mano en el pecho de Darius y lo empujó sin fuerza. Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Como ya he dicho, no sé si iré. —Zanjó. Acto seguido abrió la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia su hermano quien le pidió explicaciones y se extrañó ante la rojez de su cara.

Darius los contempló irse.

Irá, porque no podía ser de otro modo, porque conocía a aquella mujer, porque debía de aferrarse a que los sentimientos de Lux, a que su bondad y sus propios principios la alentaran para ir al lugar de encuentro.

Porque si no lo hacía aquello lo iba a dejar muy jodido. Y quizás se lo mereciera.

Apretó sus puños y tragó saliva.

Definitivamente irá.


	15. Herido

**Notas: Siento si durante Abril y Mayo tardo más en actualizar, llegan ya mis exámenes finales y necesito centrarme en ellos. Pero no os preocupéis no abandonaré la historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra comprensión. :)**

 **Herido**

 _"_ _Quedemos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar esta misma noche."_ Esas palabras emitidas por aquel gran hombre resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo hacían sonreía discretamente. Estaba feliz, y quería ir, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que se tratase de un truco, de un juego, de una mala broma, de… otra esperanza quebrada. Era la hora de cenar y no había decidido si ir o no ir. Incluso las intenciones de su corazón eran difusas, si bien se sentía alegre por tener otra oportunidad para hablar con él, y después de tan alentadora oferta de poder saber absolutamente todo, aun así, su corazón esta vez no le gritaba que se tirase de cabeza, si no que fuera cuidadosa, cautelosa, porque ya había sufrido bastante, y lo que es más importante, había hecho sufrir bastante a la gente que la rodeaba.

Se fue a su cuarto tras despedirse de todos los presentes y comenzó a cepillar su lacio pelo rubio, el cual se ondeaba a medida que caía sobre sus hombros. Podría salir de aquella morada sin ninguna traba. Desde pequeña siempre fue una experta en hacer pellas, y únicamente la pillaban si ella quería delatarse. Recordó sus tiempos de escuela y sonrió. El tiempo pasaba y el momento de su decisión se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Si no lo intentaba, si no iba, sabía que se arrepentiría toda la vida. Si al final se decantaba por ir y Darius la dejaba plantada, de nuevo era un punto final, pero si no iba, jamás sabría qué pudo haber sucedido.

Se fue hasta su armario y se puso un vestido blanco y fino, recto, sin mangas, rozaba su tez ligeramente. Su madre se lo había comprado hacía unos años y era su favorito; cómodo, agradable al tacto, ligero y con la medida justa, pues llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Tomó también un pequeño tul que solía poner con aquella prenda, solo por si comenzaba refrescar, no abrigaba mucho debido a la agujereada tela, pero bloquearía un poco el viento. Se calzó con unas sandalias cerradas que ataban en sus tobillos y se fue. Desechó toda esperanza de encontrase con él, si iba temiéndose lo peor, y al final sucedía no se rompería más. No cogió la bolsita con naranjas para Ssargo, porque no quería enseñar tal criatura a aquel hombre. Antes estaba dispuesta, no ahora, pues no confiaba en él, y no quería que Ssargo fuese perjudicado por nada del mundo. Usó su magia para salir de la casa tras disponer unos cuantos cojines bajo las mantas de su cama, pareciendo formar una figura durmiente y se dirigió a la zona para ver a Darius.

Su humor comenzó a cambiar en cuanto se iba acercando al punto de encuentro, aún si él estuviera allí, se sentía algo enfadada por haber tenido que esperar el último día, por haberla empujado aquella vez, o por la cantidad de veces que dejaba caer las cosas aposta. Su cabeza fue recordando cada una de esas situaciones haciendo que su caminata se parara a medio camino. Pensó; sí, lo amaba, no tenía duda de ello, pero ¿qué se encontraría al llegar allí?, ¿quería una relación con él?, ¿comenzar de nuevo?, ¿satisfacer su curiosidad? Suspiró tratando de aliviar su confusión y siguió adelante. Pase lo que pase el tiempo dirá. El tiempo le mostrará si haber ido al encuentro había sido un error o no.

A medida que se acercaba pudo notar una figura en la lejanía, por la altura y por la impaciencia que mostraba sus pequeños movimientos con sus manos no le hizo albergar menor duda. Allí estaba. Frenó en seco, y de nuevo tuvo miedo, cerró sus puños, porque la esperanza desaparecida se prendió peligrosamente. Cenizas de esperanza, arden con el amor como alas de fénix. El viento de Jonia pareció asolarla con más calidez, zarandeó su melena y su vestido, como si quisiera empujarla a que diera el paso. Y lo hizo. Valentía era algo que no le faltaba, ni a ella, ni a ningún Crownguard. Pero a sí misma se dijo de nuevo; cautela Lux, cautela. Pues las intenciones de aquel hombre aún podrían estar cubiertas.

En cuanto Darius notó las piedras crujir tras unos pequeños pasos que se aproximaban alzó su vista del suelo. Y allí estaba, se acercaba a él, insegura, molesta también, recelosa, con dijes de tristeza. Quizás no era lo adecuado, pero no pudo reprimir su impulsividad fortuita. Caminó a paso ligero con grandes y firmes zancadas. Ella se detuvo al verle acercarse y pegó las manos a su pecho, cruzándolas como si quisiera imponer una barrera inexistente. Él llego hasta la pequeña chica y la abrazó. La hizo apoyar su pequeña cabeza en su pecho mientras ella seguía sorprendida e inmóvil. Había sido confiado con Lux cuando le dijo de venir, pero en verdad estaba aterrado. Si aquella mujer no hubiera ido sabía que todo, absolutamente todo, estaba acabado mas aquellos pequeños pasos, junto el aleteo de la falda blanca de su vestido fue como la mejor de las bendiciones. Lux había ido, Lux estaba allí, Lux estaba con él.

La pequeña mujer hizo algo de fuerza para tratar de apartarse de él, pero al no conseguirlo dio toques en el pecho del guerrero.

—N-No me estas dejando respirar. —El hilo de voz tímido hizo que él saliera de su ensimismamiento. Se apartó y miró la cara sonrosada de ella. Quiso decir algo pero mientras lo pensaba ella pareció adelantarse. Frunció su ceño, algo malhumorada, se masajeó ligeramente las manos y lo miró con determinación. —Poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa, Darius, no he venido aquí para comenzar nada, tampoco una amistad. —El hombre sonrió ligeramente e interrumpió.

—Perfecto, porque no quiero ser tu amigo. —Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—A lo que me refiero es que hoy simplemente vamos a hablar. Nada más. Y después de ello tomaré mis propias conclusiones— Se iba sonrojando a medida que sus palabras salían a trompicones y sin pausa.

—¿Esperabas que pase algo más?— Él aproximó más su cuerpo al de ella. Ésta lo apartó.

—N-No estoy jugando, Darius. —Tímida pero decidida. Realmente aquello sería complicado, temía volver a liarla, así que dejó espacio para la chica.

—Estás… bastante molesta. —Ella sonrió al escucharle. Era tremendamente torpe, y la preocupación en su tono de voz le pareció sumamente encantador. Lux extendió la palma de su mano y comenzó a contar con los dedos.

—Me empujaste en la posada —Dobló uno de sus dedos. —Me tirabas las cosas al suelo. —Dobló otro. —Me dejaste plantada. — Dobló otro. —Me empujaste cuando iba paseando por el Placidium. —Dobló otro. —Sonreías cuando no era capaz de sostenerte la mirada. —Dobló otro. —Me contestaste fatal enfrente de tus soldados. —Darius tomó su mano para que dejara de contar, envolviéndola completamente.

—Vale, ya lo sé. —Desvió su oscura mirada. —No… fue bueno, quiero decir, quizás no era apropiado. — Lux asintió satisfecha cuando escuchó las torpes disculpas de éste. Estaba molesta por todo lo que le acababa de mencionar, estaba recelosa, medianamente afligida, sin embargo, simplemente con escucharle parecía servirle para aliviar todo aquello negativo que sentía hacia él. Y no se iba a mentir, prefería los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en aquel instante que los anteriores. Ella trató de estirar de nuevo su mano, la cual estaba envuelta en la de él. Comparada a la de aquel hombre, era tan minúscula que no pudo evitar sonreír. Posó ligeramente su extremidad y acarició la mano del guerrero con delicadeza.

—Es por aquí. — Guio ella. Ambos se adentraron en el bosque en silencio. Ella miraba la zona para no perderse, pues aquella vez no iba con Quinn y su orientación era pésima. No quería guiarle hasta la zona más próxima al lago, así que se desvió un poco de la zona, para llegar a un pequeño claro desde donde se divisaban las aguas. Solo para mantener a Ssargo protegido. Y él… él la miraba a ella. Se sentía afortunado porque aquella mujer le hubiera concedido la oportunidad, sin embargo también sentía que Lux había cambiado durante su tiempo separados y realmente tenía ganas de ver cada uno de esos cambios. La observaba apartar los hierbajos para abrirse paso, su blanco vestido pronto se salpicó del verdín del paraje, y realmente, realmente no había mujer como ella. La chica señaló una zona del claro, se quitó la tela que recubría sus hombros y la expandió en el suelo. Se sentó y lo miró desde abajo.

—Creo que aquí estamos bien. —Esperaba la confirmación de él, obteniéndola cuando éste se sentó a su lado. A Darius realmente el lugar le daba igual, pero aquella zona era preciosa. Los árboles los guardaban de las brisas, el lago de fondo emitía sonidos agradables cuando sus aguas rozaban la tierra, la luz de la luna, las luciérnagas los iluminaban y los búhos emitían su lúgubre cántico cada cierto tiempo.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Él no sabía bien qué decir, abrirse a ella no era fácil, y aunque Lux siempre daba cierta ventaja, pues era el tipo de mujer que animaba a hacer lo que creía imposible, aquello era completamente novedoso para él. Tenía miedo también, a las clases de preguntas que ésta le pudiera hacer. Su vida era cuanto menos una gran plasta de mierda, había demasiada sangre de por medio, y pocos eran los momentos de felicidad que se dejaban entrever en su vacío pasado. Aquello lo había enterrado hacía ya tiempo en el fondo de su pensamiento, y tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él mismo ante las preguntas de la pequeña mujer que tenía a su lado. La miró, y distante de su expresión molesta de antes parecía calmada, serena. Miraba al frente, y la luz de la luna brillaba sobre su fino cabello, el cual se revolvía de vez en cuando, embriagándolo con su fragancia. Vio como envolvía sus rodillas con sus brazos y apoyaba su barbilla en ellas.

—Realmente esto no te va a resultar fácil. —Dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Depositó su mirada azul sobre él. Darius entreabrió un poco su boca, parecía haberle leído la mente. ¿Por qué siempre era así de comprensiva?, regalándole las palabras que él más necesitaba escuchar. —Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, soy demasiado curiosa. —Soltó una risilla. —Pero no quiero que al final te sientas mal con todo esto.

—Y ¿qué propones?— Lux encogió los hombros sin darle una respuesta, no parecía tener una. —Quiero que esta maldita distancia entre nosotros se acorte de una vez por todas. Si debe de ser así me da igual cuánto pueda costar.

—A pesar de todo esto, Darius, como ya te he dicho, puedo decidir no querer verte más. — Volvió a mirarle con quebranto. Él alzó su cabeza altivamente, mirando desde su altura a aquella pequeña mujer.

—Está bien, lo asumo. —Lux sonrió con tristeza.

—Siempre has sido así ¿verdad?, aquí, en el bosque cuando estábamos en Noxus. —Él la miró frunciendo el ceño sin entenderla. —Actúas y luego te sacrificas. Nunca rectificas tus actos, tú simplemente… lo asumes.

—¿Y qué con eso? — Aquella observación pareció hacer que su malhumor quisiera salir a flote.

—¿Eres feliz siendo el sacrificado? — Darius ladeó su cabeza de mala gana.

—Si ello arregla las cosas, sí.

—¿Y las arregla?— El guerrero chascó la lengua con pesadez.

—No lo sé, Lux, dímelo tú. —Ella se incorporó un poco.

—Me gustaría pedirte que no respondieras, si lo que te voy a preguntar te afecta demasiado. —Él negó con la cabeza.

—Si no respondo te pierdo. Me da igual que duela, estar lejos de ti duele más.

—N-No me vas a perder, por favor, Darius, no es un condicionamiento, es… una toma de confianza. Ambos deberíamos ser sinceros si queremos que de aquí salga algo bueno. ¿Me harás el favor de no obligarte a responder?— Aquella mujer era un auténtico ángel, miraba más por él que él mismo. Quiso acercarse, abrazarla, acariciarla, pero se contuvo, ya había hecho demasiadas tonterías, no quería sumar una más para su colección. Asintió con la cabeza. Lux entrelazó una mano con la otra y suspiró, armándose de valor para preguntar. —En Noxus te pregunté, y vi tu reserva en ese ámbito, creo que todo parte de ahí…

—Sobre mis padres. —Interrumpió él, pues sabía hacia dónde se dirigía la chica. Ella asintió con preocupación. Él sonrió mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Sabía que aquella sería la primera pregunta desde el principio. —Y ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Viven?— Darius se llevó la mano a la frente y se frotó un poco la sien. Aquel tema no le gustaba nada, a pesar de que iba preparado, su pecho comenzó a sofocarse un poco.

—No lo sé. —Ella frunció un poco el ceño, no contenta con la respuesta.

—Si no me quieres responder, dime que no quieres, pero no me mientas.

—No te miento, joder. — Espetó de mala gana. —De verdad que no lo sé y con toda la sinceridad que tú reclamas, me importa una mierda si viven o no. — El silencio se volvió a cernir sobre ellos. El guerrero era demasiado brusco y Lux sentía que al final ella misma debía, también, armarse de paciencia con él. Cambió su postura y se arrodilló a su lado pero en dirección hacia él. Quiso ser más cercana, sabía que aquel tema no sería fácil. Tomó la mano de éste entre las suyas y él rápidamente la entrelazó con una de aquellas pequeñas manos. No, los sentimientos de ella no habían cambiado. Su paz volvió a él, alejándolo de todo malestar que parecía sentir antes.

—En Demacia leí que desde una temprana edad vivías solo con tu hermano. Entonces… ¿cómo preguntar algo tan abierto?, a mí me gustaría saber… desde el principio. — Él apretó su mano, aquellos oscuros ojos brillaron tristemente mientras comenzaba a cavilar una respuesta para ella. Mirándola frente a frente sentía que no podía. Que aunque quisiera ser sincero con ella aquello estaba tan sumamente enterrado en sus memorias que volver a excavar para desenterrarlo le resultaba extremadamente costoso. Y luego estaba que… sentía vergüenza. Desarmarse frente a ella, desnudarse por completo era demasiado vergonzoso. Aquellos ojos de agua ya lo examinaban por completo, tratando de calarle hasta los huesos. Lux tenía un control casi absoluto sobre él y sabiendo el resto, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer con él?, ¿había sido demasiado bocazas al haberle dicho con toda seguridad que no sería reservado con ella?, en aquel instante dudaba si poder llevarlo a cabo. Ella sonrió y apretó la mano de Darius de vuelta, animándolo a que pudiera hacerlo. No… aquella mujer no haría nada malo con la información que podía darle, porque… solo había que mirarla para ver que con ella podía sentirse seguro. La hizo levantarse tirando de ella hacia arriba. Lux sorprendida se levantó, él hizo un hueco entre sus piernas y la hizo sentarse entre ellas. La pequeña mujer se tensó en cuanto notó como los brazos de Darius rodeaban sus hombros.

—Me gustaría que no me mirases mientras te lo cuento. —La voz grave de él en su oído la hizo comprender. Tomó con sus pequeñas manos el brazo de aquel hombre y asintió.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, y… puedes tomarte tu tiempo. No te preocupes. — El noxiano se inclinó un poco más posando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la muchacha. No iba a hablar alto, y quería asegurarse de que ella no miraría la figura desnuda y avergonzada que él en ese momento mostraba.

—Lo primero que recuerdo. —Comenzó éste con pesar, volviendo a rememorar su dolor más profundo. —Antes de que naciera mi hermano, mi madre bueno… ella no era mala conmigo. No teníamos nada de dinero, sé que ella trabajaba bastante. Tomaba trabajos de mierda para complacer a mi padre. De mi padre, en fin, recuerdo lo justo para saber que no necesito recordarle más. Era bastante más mayor que mi madre, y estoy bastante seguro de que se dedicaba a embaucar a chicas para que le pagasen su mala vida.

—¿Qué mala vida?— Preguntó Lux no entendiéndolo bien.

—La vida del juego, del puterío, del alcohol, Lux. Algo que nuestro presupuesto no abarcaba. Seguramente no quería dejar a mi madre embarazada, pero lo hizo y su mierda de conciencia quizás no lo incentivaba del todo a abandonarla. Pero hubiera sido lo mejor, ahora que lo pienso. —Su enfado se fue acrecentando hasta que la mujer suavemente acarició su brazo al notarlo. Darius la atrajo más para sí, como si ella fuera su ancla en aquella tierra. —¿Por qué demonios mi madre no lo mandaba a tomar por el culo? Es algo que hasta el día de hoy me pregunto. Pero si hubiera sido una mujer decente lo hubiera hecho, al menos por sus hijos. No tuvo los cojones a hacerlo y así están las cosas. Llegó un punto en el que ni los trabajos de mi madre, ni lo poco que yo ganaba ayudando en ciertos lugares bastaba para pagar sus cosas. — Pausó para recomponerse un poco, pues incluso hablando bajo sentía que su voz se le quebraba. —Recuerdo el dolor del estómago vacío al no haberme llevado bocado en tres días. A-A veces… salía a rebuscar en… en. —Volvió a detenerse. Pues le estaba doliendo demasiado. Lux quiso girarse y abrazarle, pero él la detuvo. Verle en condiciones tan deplorables hería demasiado su orgullo. —Creo que te puedes hacer a la idea. No era el mejor de los estados. —Lux se sintió culpable, pues ella en su infancia lo había tenido prácticamente todo. ¿Cómo sería no comer durante bastante tiempo?, era algo que no podía imaginar. —Las cosas se tornaron peores, aunque cueste creerlo. Mi padre se había endeudado con gente no indicada. ¿Cómo supieron nuestra localización?, siento que él mismo la dio para que se cobrasen con mi madre. Ella tampoco se opuso, cada ciertos días unos hombres venían a casa solo para eso.

—¿C-Cobrarse con tu madre?

—La violaban, Lux. —La muchacha quiso mantenerse estable, pero la noticia le pareció tan horrenda que su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

—¿Qué edad tenías?—Logró preguntar.

—No lo sé, unos ocho o nueve años.

—Y-Y ¿Tienes la certeza de que eso sucedía?— Darius exhaló bruscamente. La chica que estaba entre sus piernas no tenía ni idea de la vida.

—Los niños recuerdan, los niños saben muchísimo más de lo que crees. Aprenden rápido, absorben información de cada maldito rincón de su existencia. Era un crío, no por ello no me daba cuenta de las atrocidades que le hacían a mi madre. Hasta ella debía de creer que yo no lo comprendería. Al fin y al cabo eres un niño ¿qué narices puede comprender una prole sin noción de la vida? Ella no gritaba, no se quejaba, simplemente se dejaba, nada más. Y era una estúpida si así creía que yo estaría mejor. Sacrificarse sin hacer nada, sin actuar. Sin duda alguna debía de pensar que era lo mejor para mí. —Aquello último lo había dicho con el más absoluto de los desprecios.

—Darius… tú sin embargo, actúas y luego…

—Para. —La interrumpió. —Porque no tiene nada que ver. —Aquella defensa inmediata hizo que Lux se reafirmase en lo que pensaba. Darius se parecía a su madre. Mas no dijo nada, estaba claro que aquel hombre se daba cuenta más que de sobra, no quería perturbarle demasiado.

—¿Qué ocurrió después?, ¿T-Terminó de pagar esa deuda?

—No lo sé. Durante bastante tiempo unos hombres venían a casa, la violaban y luego se iban. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que, mi padre desaparecía durante mucho tiempo y solo venía cuando había dinero que reclamarle a mi madre. Ella le daba lo poco que teníamos, y tras eso, nos quedábamos una semana sin comer. Después se quedó embarazada otra vez.

—Draven. —Dijo Lux feliz. Pues sentía que aquel episodio sería mejor.

—Sí. Draven. —Mas su afirmación era bastante amarga. —Nunca he… contado esto a nadie y será la última vez que me escuches decir tal cosa. —Ella quiso girarse para mirarle, pero él de nuevo no la dejó. Oponiendo resistencia con su cuerpo y apretando la pequeña espalda de la chica contra su pecho. —Realmente no creo que mi padre sea el padre de Draven. —Un grito ahogado por parte de la mujer que rodeaba hizo denotar su confusión. —Cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada mi padre no estaba en casa. Hacía ya tres meses que no pasaba por allí. Mi madre nunca me dijo nada, pero supongo que solo tienes que contar para saber que, en fin, es imposible que fuera de otro modo.

—¿Y quién es su padre?

—Venían tantos hombres a casa que… no lo sé.

—¿Draven lo sabe?

—No. —Zanjó. Pues para él ya estaba todo dicho.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—¿Para qué? Tengamos distinto padre, o distinta madre, Draven es mi hermano. No hay más. —Aquella confesión hizo que ella lo quisiera aún más. Abrazó sus brazos y se apoyó contra su pecho. Quedando rodeada completamente por él.

—¿Cuándo el nació no estabas feliz?— Darius no contestó inmediatamente.

—Si te soy sincero con todo, temo que lo que sientas por mí cambie.

—Han pasado muchísimas cosas, hemos pasado por mucho y nunca ha cambiado. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—He hecho cosas… horribles. He pensado cosas, he tenido las malas ideas de llevarme por mi sangre. Y si una persona sin escrúpulos como yo es capaz de verlo, no me imagino qué llegarás a pensar tú. — La pequeña muchacha volvió a tratar de girarse. Él no la dejó mas ella opuso su propia resistencia.

—Quiero mirarte, Darius. —Éste dudó y ella volvió a intentarlo de nuevo. Frente a frente pudo ver la palidez de aquel hombre. Su mirada abatida, su gran fortaleza en aquel momento destruida. Realmente él lo estaba intentando todo por ella. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dejarle en momentos como ese?, por mucho que hubiera hecho no sería capaz de abandonarle. Posó sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros e hizo que él se inclinase un poco para abrazarle. Él tocó la espalda de la chica con delicadeza, para llegar a fundirse en un abrazo de dolor, de compresión, de tragedia y de comienzo. Sintió la respiración agitada de él. Darius sangraba sus recuerdos, desesperado por todo aquello que había vivido, comenzó a soltar sus memorias mediante aquel cálido afecto. Necesitaba a Lux, quería a Lux, adoraba a Lux.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho. —Su quebrada y grave voz salió de él mediante un doloroso susurro.

—Todo está bien, Darius. Ahora estamos bien. —Él no la soltaba, aquella mujer era su Diosa de redención. Aquella que era capaz de escuchar sus pecados y no odiarle.

—¿No te irás? ¿verdad?— La cautela que ella se había propuesto mantener cayó con aquellas preguntas. Era tan grande, un hombre que parecía una gran muralla. Hecha para no dejar pasar a nadie tras sus umbrales. Toda su impulsividad, aquel coraje que mostraba y su ira y malhumor. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, como un pequeño niño desprovisto de toda atención, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quererle muchísimo más.

—No me iré nunca, ¿vale?— Trató de separase un poco de Darius y hacer que la mirara. Cuando sus brillantes ojos oscuros se posaron en ella ésta sonrió un poco. —Estoy contigo, estaré contigo.

—Dijiste que quizás no querrías volver a verme después de esto.— Ella desvió su mirada. Sí, así había sido, pero no podía llevarlo a cabo.

—Pero ahora siento que…

—Lo que menos quiero es que te quedes a mi lado por pena.

—Estoy a tu lado porque te quiero. —Y esta vez fue ella la impulsiva. No le agradó que él dijera eso, no sentía pena por Darius. Después de todo lo que estaba escuchando sentía que aquel hombre era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que ya creía que era. Si estaba allí, junto a él, si había acudido, era simple y llanamente porque lo amaba con locura. Ante aquella declaración el noxiano volvió a sentirse poderoso. Con fuerza de nuevo para continuar. Como si ella prendiera esa luz que hacía tanta falta entre tanta oscuridad. Acarició la fina tez del rostro de la mujer, y paseó su mirada entre aquel bosque pecoso. Posó su frente en la de ella y acto seguido volvió a abrazarla. Sí, le había costado abrirse, desenterrar los recuerdos que ya creía muertos le estaba doliendo demasiado, pero tras hablar con una persona que te ama de la manera en que ella lo amaba se sentía tan bien que en aquel momento fue él quien tomó la iniciativa para expiar todos sus males.

—Nunca quise que Draven naciera. —Lo dijo rápido, como un veloz disparo que atravesaba el cráneo de una persona no dándole tiempo siquiera a experimentar el sufrir de los últimos momentos de agonía. Ella se apartó y lo miró con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Lux adoraba a Garen, no se imaginaba la vida sin él y sin embargo ¿Por qué Darius decía eso?, días antes había afirmado que lo quería y ahora… esperó, dándole tiempo a que se explicara, tratando de no sacar nefastas conclusiones. —Un vástago más que sufriera lo que yo estaba sufriendo. ¿Para qué?, a veces deseaba que él muriese en el vientre de mi madre. Que desapareciera de este mundo. Me imaginaba que si se iba, se iría al vientre de otra mujer. Una con dinero, sin problemas. Me imaginaba el aspecto de mi hermano mientras jugaba con costosos juguetes y me aportaba la paz que en aquel momento yo no tenía. Pero nació. —El noxiano desvió la mirada y apretó sus labios con fuerza. —Y durante toda mi vida fue el único… el único que me hacía querer seguir.

—¿Te apoyaba?— Cuestionó Lux curiosa. Darius exhaló una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada. Era un llorón. Lloraba por todo, como si a mí o a mi madre no nos doliera la tripa por no comer. Como si a mí no me afectara verla llena de moretones o llorar. Cuando mi madre lloraba… —El hombre sonrió ligeramente. —Draven se sentaba a su lado, y lloraba con ella. —Volvió a reírse al recordar tales escenas.

—¿Porque le dolía ver a tu madre así?

—No lo sé. Pero cuando lo hacía mi madre parecía sentirse mejor. Lo abrazaba y lloraban juntos. Creo que, para mi madre Draven era su favorito. Creo que ella me veía como alguien capaz de soportarlo todo, y yo también me veía de esa manera. Así que se resguardaba junto con mi hermano y quien los protegía al final…

—Eras tú. —Él asintió con amargura.

—Además, yo me parezco bastante más a mi padre que a mi madre. Sin embargo, Draven no tiene un solo rasgo de él. Cosa que me indica que tengo razón en lo que ya te he contado. Creo que a medida que crecía, mis rasgos se fueron haciendo como los de él. —Darius se frotó la frente mientras fruncía el ceño. —Apenas me acuerdo de la cara de mi madre, pero es imposible no recordar a mi padre si cada vez que me miro a un puto espejo lo veo. Supongo que el mundo te enseña quien eres.

—Darius tú no eres tu padre. —Él carcajeó con malicia.

—No, no lo soy. He sido peor. —Apretó la pequeña espalda de la chica y profundizó en sus claros ojos azules. Ella no se amedrentó. Desafió con su mirada, no iba a huir nunca más. Porque lo veía claro, si bien el pasado de él no era un camino de rosas, aquel hombre a su modo se sacrificaba por el resto. Porque parecía demasiado metido en su papel de villano, después de todo su zona de confort era esa y ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarle muchísimos más caminos que el que él había tomado. Tras escucharle lo tenía claro. No lo iba a abandonar. No se lo merecía. Y en su corazón podía notar el amor que él podía dar, una pequeña luz que lo alumbraba tímidamente.

—Si viviste con tus padres toda tu infancia ¿por qué hay información de tu orfandad?

—Viví con mis padres hasta los once años. Draven tenía seis. Con el nacimiento de mi hermano mi padre nunca más volvió a pasar por casa, cosa que agradecí. Algo que él no tuvo que soportar, además no le hubiera hecho ningún bien haber visto a mi padre. Estoy seguro de que Draven se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era hijo suyo.

—Era muy niño, no creo que…

—Es inteligente, muy inteligente. —Interrumpió él. —De las cosas que me doy cuenta, él lo hace con muchísima más agilidad. Siempre ha sabido ver a través de las personas. Es avispado, aprendía a la primera. Incluso con poca edad estoy más que seguro de que se hubiera dado cuenta. —Pausó para recordar un día que en su memoria estaba muchísimo más presente. —Mi madre había ahorrado algo de dinero durante varios meses. Nunca entendí por qué. Me dolía mucho la tripa, y me notaba cansado cada día, sin embargo ella no nos dejaba gastar ese dinero. Un día llegó con dos mochilas llenas de alimento y un par de chaquetas. Nos las dio y nos dijo de jugar a un juego. —Los labios de Darius temblaron. Pasó su gran mano por su mejilla, intentando seguir adelante con lo que estaba haciendo. — Nos dio unas raras indicaciones en unas hojas, como si se tratara de una especie de búsqueda de algún tesoro. Los dibujos estaban muy mal hechos. Ni mi madre, ni yo, ni mi hermano sabíamos escribir, tampoco leer. Recuerdo que nos llevó a un punto de Noxus muy lejos de casa y allí nos dejó. Dijo que debíamos de llegar al punto del mapa antes que ella y si lo hacíamos tendríamos como recompensa el tesoro. Yo me molesté mucho, todo aquel dinero ahorrado solo por un juego. Yo no quería jugar, pero al final por Draven, seguí con ello. Buscamos durante días. Dormíamos a la intemperie y el poco dinero que nos dejó terminamos gastándolo en comida. Cuando llegamos a aquel punto del mapa había una casa que parecía recién quemada. Cuán estúpidos fuimos aquella vez. Entramos incluso aunque hubiera riesgo de que se nos cayera encima, tampoco tuvimos noción del peligro. Recuerdo que olía fatal. Que había tres cuerpos calcinados, y mucha piel suelta por el suelo. Como si aquello fuera una gran manta de grasa. Draven comenzó a llorar, yo investigué un poco por si había algo que robar. Y nos fuimos. Nos fuimos sin nada.

— ¿C-Crees que ella estaba?

—No lo sé. —Contestó Darius sabiendo lo que le iba a preguntar. —Quizás alguno de esos tres cuerpos lo era. Tampoco le di importancia, teníamos mucho que hacer, teníamos que sobrevivir. Las cosas que nos dio mi madre se nos acabaron. Tuve la idea de volver a casa, pero no recordaba la dirección, no sabía de indicaciones ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, mi hermano sí que recordaba ciertas cosas que nos hizo el camino más fácil. Llegamos a nuestra antigua casa y ya no había nada. Ni muebles, ni ropa, ni comida, ni dinero. Nada. Un par de cajas vacías y entonces ahí lo supe. Estábamos solos. Draven comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Yo le di un golpe en la tripa. Y recuerdo mis palabras como si las hubiera dicho ayer _"Si no quieres morir entonces no llores"_ , tras aquello nunca jamás vi a mi hermano derramar una sola lágrima. Tomó mi mano y me dijo " _Cuando sea mayor tendré dinero y te regalaré una casa"_ — Darius rio un poco. —Consiguió dinero, pero no he visto rastro de la puta casa aún.

—¿Entonces sucedió lo de la cicatriz de tu cara?— Éste asintió.

—Mi primera muerte. La primera vez que me sentí poderoso. La primera vez que palpé mi destino y me aferré a él. Lo tenía claro, llegaría a cobrarme venganza, llegaría a hacer de aquel pozo de mierda una nación. No quería que otra familia pasara lo que yo pasé. Quería un líder que dejara fuera de juego los putos contrabandistas, los ladrones y traficantes, a los nobles que robaban para sus propios beneficios dejando a los demás en la más absoluta de las miserias. Y no, no quería cárcel para ellos, quería matarlos. A todos. Y lo hice. Noxus es fuerza, Noxus es verdadera. —Apretó sus puños y su mirada orgullosa salió a relucir.

—A partir de ahí. ¿Cómo sobreviste?

—Robábamos, pedíamos en las calles. Bueno, mi hermano se solía encargar de pedir. La gente se apiadaba mucho de él. Draven sabía contar una historia para cada persona y con cada una de ellas se llevaba un buen pico de dinero. —Sonrió de nuevo. —Conoció a una niña noble. Astoria. Ella nos enseñó a leer… a escribir. Bueno más bien enseñaba a mi hermano y luego mi hermano me enseñaba a mí. Jugábamos a leer los letreros de las tiendas y de vez en cuando Astoria nos regalaba hojas sueltas de libros. Creo que ella las escribía a mano para nosotros.

—Que niña tan buena. —Lux sonrió con felicidad. —Incluso en los lugares más nefastos hay gente buena. —Darius asintió pero lejos de estar feliz sus ojos se tornaron tristes por momentos. —¿Y dónde está ahora? — Él la miró, apretó la mandíbula y respondió.

—Muerta. La maté yo y a sus hijos también. —Lux comenzó a respirar agitadamente con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.

—¿Era parte de aquellos nobles?

—Sí.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Ella era buena, ella te enseñó, se esforzó por vosotros. ¿Por qué?

—Porque era lo que tenía que hacer y lo hice.

—¿No te reconoció?— Él asintió.

—Y sus últimas palabras fueron. _"Me arrepiento"_. Supongo que ayudarnos fue la clave de su muerte. El destino a veces parece jugar con nosotros.

—O quizás era que se arrepentía de hacer lo que los nobles hacían. Robar y dejar a la gente sin nada. — Él se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la mujer que tenía en frente. —Quizás se dio cuenta del daño que al final causaban.

—Como fuera, no hubo segunda oportunidad para ella. —Zanjó él. —Luego recuerdo que nos unimos a una banda de críos. Todos ellos habían pasado por penurias, de cualquier tipo, familias desestructuradas, violaciones y muerte era lo mejor que te podías encontrar entre nosotros. Yo rápidamente me hice con el control de aquel lugar. Dirigía lo que cada uno debía de hacer y hacía las pruebas a los nuevos que llegaban a la zona y querían unírsenos. Los más fuertes protegíamos nuestro territorio a base de golpear a aquellos que se interponían. Nos cobrábamos con otras bandas cuando éstas intentaban hacer daño a algún miembro. Los más ágiles robaban, y luego estaban los que eran como mi hermano. Él se encargaba de pedir, de embaucar y engatusar para conseguir información.

—Dentro de aquella banda ¿mataste a gente?

—Sí a bastantes y también… bueno. Maté a bastantes. —Se interrumpió a sí mismo.

—¿Y también qué? Darius. —Insistió ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Ya te he contado suficiente.

—Y aquí sigo. No me he ido.

—Es… es algo que yo… yo me… no debí. No pensé con claridad y nunca jamás he sido de esa manera. Solo fue…— Ella tomó su mano tratando de tranquilizar a aquel hombre quebrado.

—No me iré Darius, te lo prometo.

—Un día trajeron a la zona de nuestra banda a una chica, tendría unos veinte años. Yo…yo creo que tenía unos catorce, quizás quince. Era débil, estaba atada y lloraba cada poco. Me repugnaba, y todo su ambiente también. Quise… quise, por algún motivo hacer sentir lo que me hicieron sentir a mí. Me sentía poderoso cada vez que lo pensaba. Podía causar el mismo dolor que a mí me causaron. ¿Y por qué no?, ella me lo hubiera infligido a mí si se tornasen las tornas, o eso pensé. Así que quise sentir el poder de subyugar a alguien. De destrozarlo como hacían con mi madre una y otra vez. Quise ser yo, quise darle a aquel mundo de mierda lo que mí me habían dado. Así que la desnudé, la golpeé tan fuerte que durante instantes perdía el conocimiento. Y me gustaba, me gustaba esperar a que se despertara para seguir. Pero no paré ahí. Nunca había hecho tales cosas con nadie y verla a ella así, desnuda, débil, me excitó. Tenerla en mi poder me excitó aún más. Así que. —Suspiró. —Joder Lux, tras esto no creo que puedas…

—Sigue. —Dijo ella con determinación.

—C-Comencé a violarla y cuando vi cómo se quebraba bajo mis actos, paré. Paré porque era un jodido monstruo. Porque comprendí, porque sentí. Y no, al contrario que golpear, no se sentía nada bien. No sentí placer, no me sentí poderoso. Me sentí una mierda. Romper algo ya roto era asquerosamente insípido. Recuerdo que ella ya no se quejaba, no me miraba, ni lloraba. Mantenía sus manos sobre sus ojos tratando de ocultarse del dolor probablemente. He matado a cientos de miles, pero de todo lo que he hecho, de lo que más me arrepiento fue de… de ella. —Vio como Lux comenzaba a llorar. Él no quiso tocarla siquiera. Después de recordar aquello se asqueaba tanto a sí mismo que para él era casi un sacrificio llegar a estar al lado de aquella mujer. —Has cambiado de idea ¿verdad?— Ella se atragantaba con su llanto, más y más. Pero lejos de irse lo abrazó ante la sorpresa de éste.

—Lloro por ti, Darius. Porque lo siento mucho. Lo siento tanto por ti. — Él la abrazó de vuelta mientras todos sus demonios escapaban de su pecho. La sentía llorar y era como si él estuviera llorando a través de ella. Jamás había hablado de ello con nadie y realmente se sentía tan bien. Jamás nadie lo había escuchado y ella no solo lo había hecho sino que estaba allí para él. Inamovible, fuerte y a su lado.

—J-Jamás he vuelto a hacer nada parecido. Te prometo que…

—Te creo. —Dijo ella en su oído con su voz quebrada por las lágrimas. Ante el amor incondicional de la chica Darius posó una mano sobre la cabeza de ésta para atraerla más hacia él. Su pecho sangraba el veneno que toda su existencia había estado acumulando y lo expulsó. Lo expulsó mediante lágrimas amargas que en aquel instante surcaban su rostro. Seguía siendo un hombre orgulloso y no quería que ella lo viera en aquel estado, así que la aprisionó más entre sus brazos. Lux comprendió y no se resistió a su agarre, todo lo contrario, al igual que él, ésta llevo una mano a la negra cabellera del guerrero e hizo que éste sintiera su cálido afecto. Sentía los espasmos de aquel enorme hombre, cómo se deshacía poco a poco entre sus brazos, como sus murallas habían sido por completo destruidas.

—Por favor. —Cuando éste se serenó pudo hablar sin que su voz se quebrara. Y aquel ruego fue el primer paso de tantos que quería dar con ella. —Quédate a mi lado. — Lux le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió tímidamente.

—Ya estoy a tu lado. — Darius se limpió un poco la cara y la miró con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, de verdad. — Ella le sonrió como hacía cuando estaban en Noxus. La expresión de él comenzó a tornarse más relajada. Lo único que faltaba para suturar su herida era comenzar algo con aquella pequeña mujer y ésta se lo había concedido. Tanto así comenzó a pensar que aquello era un sueño. —Pero. —Interrumpió ella sus pensamientos. —Hay cosas que quiero señalar. Solo en caso de que en esas partes no nos entendamos. —Él sonrió y asintió.

—Claro, lo que quieras. —Lux soltó una risilla al verle tan complaciente.

—Jarvan es mi príncipe y mi superior, nada de insultarle. —Darius apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, pero se contuvo responder. —Elián, es mi amigo y seguirá siéndolo por mucho que te desagrade, así que nada de insultarle. —El guerrero resopló con pesadez.

—Está colado por ti. — Lux ladeó la cabeza mirándolo con las cejas levantadas a modo de aviso.

—Mis relaciones son algo que me incumben a mí. Al igual que yo no me voy a meter en las tuyas. —Él volvió a resoplar extremadamente molesto.

—Bueno, pero que no te toque. Y que no te sonría como un gilipollas.

—¡Nada de insultarle!— El guerrero se cruzó de brazos.

—Vale, joder. —Cedió.

—Y Garen, es mi hermano.

—Nada de insultarle. —Completó Darius de mala gana. —Vale, ya lo sé.

—Y Talon. —Comenzó ella.

—NO. —Interrumpió el guerrero. —Por ahí sí que no paso. No quiero que te acerques a él.

—Muy bien. —Dijo ella alejándose de él. —Pues si no hay iniciativa para empezar supongo que no podremos hacerlo. — El noxiano la frenó de inmediato.

—Eres una mala mujer. Sabes dónde dar. —Ella soltó una risilla y acarició un poco la mejilla de aquel gran hombre. Éste la tomó por la cintura acercándola a él y por primera vez en tantísimo tiempo fue capaz de probar el sabor de aquellos rosados labios. Lejos del vacío que sintió días antes con Ara, Lux lo llenó por completo. Rasgó su herida más profunda y la selló con su luz más pura. Sintió el sabor de ser libre, el tacto del amor más puro y verdadero.

Gracias a los Dioses aquella mujer existía, gracias a todos ellos por haberla llevado ante él.


	16. Límites

**Límites**

* * *

Giró el anillo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, se lo acercó un poco para perfilar con su mirada dorada aquel símbolo demaciano que parecía destilar una fuerza señorial en una sortija común. Cerró su puño envolviendo la joya entera y leyó la carta tranquilamente. Quizás era ya la décima vez que leía las palabras reflejadas en aquel papel, lo único que en aquel momento tenía de ella. Guardaba a buen recaudo cada una de las cartas que le había enviado, y en cada una de ellas la preocupación desmedida se cernía por él, mas él no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Enviar una carta a Jonia sería volver a cometer el mismo error que ya había cometido yendo a Demacia, y exponerse aún más no era la solución, aunque lo ansiaba. Ansiaba decirle lo mucho que la recordaba con una sola letra suya, pues ya se sabía la caligrafía de Lux de memoria.

Terminó de leer y se irguió un poco para pasar a colocarse la capucha de su capa y mirar por el ventanal que iluminaba, en aquella fría noche, la habitación de Marcus. Noxus estaba pasando por el desenlace de un otoño, brotando un frío inverno. Este año, el invierno sería frío y austero. Encendió una vela y se fijó en los ojos verdosos de un pariente que aunque físicamente estaba con él se encontraba demasiado lejano. Se acercó a él, se quitó el guante y se puso el anillo robado en el dedo anular. Sonrió al ver que le quedaba justo y volvió a colocarse su prenda.

—Ha sido muy fácil quitárselo. —Aseveró casi de manera burlona. Su voz susurrante se rasgaba más de lo normal dejando ciertas sílabas como hilos de voz al viento. —le quedaba muy grande. —estiró su mano y la alzó un poco para verse el bulto de la sortija bajo su guante. Y recordó la pequeña mano de la chica.

Deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos trató de ayudar al hombre que no respondía a estímulo alguno a incorporarse, tomó un vaso de agua y le hizo beber poco a poco. Cada dos horas le daban agua, pues él no la pedía. Tomó una pequeña toalla cuando consideró que había sido suficiente ingesta y limpió un poco los sobrantes del líquido que habían caído por la boca de aquel hombre. Se paró a mirarle de nuevo, sumergiéndose en unos ojos tan parecidos antaño a los de Katarina, ahora, desprovistos de vida. Apartó el pelo de Marcus dejando algo más libre la cara de éste y se fijó que hacía poco que se lo habían cortado. Había estado bien cuidado durante todo el tiempo que él no estuvo en la mansión Du Couteau y eso le agradaba.

—Mañana al amanecer me iré durante un tiempo. —le informó aun a sabiendas de que no tendría respuesta, mas sonrió de nuevo para aquel hombre quien no lo miraba en absoluto. Volvió a fijarse en su abultado dedo debido a la forma del anillo y sus pupilas se estrecharon durante milésimas de segundo de forma casi felina. Se contuvo su dolor y su culpabilidad y se fijó en las subidas y bajadas del pecho del hombre tumbado. —Si ella estuviera aquí, de vuelta en Noxus…—comenzó, pero se detuvo. —Lo intenté. —se irguió de nuevo. —Pero lo intenté sin hacerte caso. Siempre consideré tus consejos, pero hubo uno que descarté a mi parecer. " _Cuando se trata de alguien a quien quieres es cuando tus convicciones flaquean, y es ahí cuando debes de hacerlas de hierro."_ —Talon suspiró, ocultando prácticamente su suspiro, pues aunque no lo mirase nadie sentía impotencia y en cierto sentido… algo de vergüenza. —Mis lealtades son insignificantes. —aseveró. —Pero las voy a hacer de hierro.

—Talon. —Una mujer abrió la puerta de la habitación con brusquedad. Aquella dama tenía una altura considerable, como todas las mujeres de la familia Du Couteau. Portaba cabellos castaños rojizos, y sus ojos turquesa brillaban con rencor hacia la única figura con vitalidad de la estancia. —Necesito que vengas conmigo. Ahora. —ordenó. Éste asintió y se levantó tras echarle una última mirada a aquel a quien tanto admiraba. Melissandre, lideraba el camino. Por los andares de ésta Talon comenzó a esperarse que aquella reunión de urgencia no deparase en nada bueno. Y es que la mujer apretaba sus puños y sus labios a la par mientras andaba con paso regio y veloz. Melissandre era la prima de Katarina, hija del hermano menor de Marcus el cual llevaba bastante tiempo sin pertenecer al mundo de los vivos. Ella se había quedado a cargo de todo tras la partida de Katarina hacia Jonia, y los temas políticos no se le daban mal. Se notaba que sangre Du Couteau inundaba sus venas, pues el liderazgo era una característica muy notoria en ellos.

—¿Cuándo te vas?— la voz de ella resonaba como un trueno. Profunda para ser de una mujer, taimada y fría.

—Mañana. He de ver hacia qué punto se han movido. —La mujer frunció más el ceño pero se abstuvo de decir palabra. En aquel momento Talon solo se dedicaba a eso; ver si los asesinos de Noxus habían cambiado de ruta, pues cada cierto tiempo lo hacían, tratando de manera casi desesperada de encontrarle. Estaba claro que Swain había puesto un alto precio a su cabeza.

Entraron en una pequeña sala de la mansión e hicieron una señal a la mujer que servía los tés para que saliera. Ésta hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. El marido de Melissandre se encontraba ya allí, dispuesto con su armadura de placas se había quitado el casco para colocárselo bajo el brazo. Al contrario que ella, éste era más educado, reverenció para Talon quien lo saludo asintiendo. Alexander era un hombre alto y fornido, sin un solo pelo en la cabeza pero de bigote espeso y patillas pronunciadas. Ninguno tomó asiento, y el más joven de todos se fijó en los papeles dispersos por la mesa, denotando pues, que ellos dos ya habían estado hablando antes de que éste llegara.

—Swain ordena formar filas. De nuevo. —La voz de Alexander era más amable, casi tranquilizadora. —En una semana embarcaremos hacia el sur. —Talon alzó una ceja.

—¿Aguas Estancadas?— el hombre asintió.

—Esperaremos nueva orden allí. —y supo de sobra el plan del General.

—Vais a rodear la isla.

—Eso hemos pensado. Tiene pinta de que su plan será que nosotros entremos por el este, el comando de Zaun llegará por el oeste. No tenemos comunicación alguna con tal escuadrón, pero parece ser que está liderado por Viktor.—acercó un mapa garabateado y se lo mostró al muchacho. —El puerto principal está al sur. Todos los barcos demacianos y noxianos están allí.

—El norte esta descubierto.— Replicó Talon.

—El norte es una huida hacia la muerte segura. Sin equipo adecuado no contamos con que nadie sobreviva más de diez días y eso sin contar la flora y la fauna desconocida.

—¿Y si embarcan antes del ataque? —Marido y mujer se miraron entendiéndose.

—Swain ha pactado con ciertos magos de dudosa variante. —Contestó de nuevo Alexander.

—Y hace dos días que Urgot y Sion han abandonado la capital. Fueron los primeros. —Se adelantó la mujer.

—Los van a dirigir a las embarcaciones. —Dedujo Talon. —Los magos y Sion y Urgot van a…

—Va a ser una masacre y esto es el final de todo. —Remarcó la mujer.

—Mel…—trató de hacerla acallar su marido.

—Y fue explícito en decir que los soldados de nuestra familia lideraran el ataque lateral.—Se dirigió ésta a su cónyuge. —Te quiere en medio del jaleo para darle fin a todo. Jonia será para él, y los Du Couteau estaremos muertos. Maldita sea. —Al ver que Talon seguía sumido en sus pensamientos la mujer se enfadó aún más. Dio una palmada en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. —Desertaremos. —Con eso último el chico sí que prestó atención. —No voy a quedarme aquí para ver a mi familia morir.

—Mel, por favor.

—¿Y nuestros hijos?, ya has visto lo que ha pasado una vez. La Mano de Noxus, se encargará de ellos.— La desesperación de ella se hizo patente.

—Pidamos ayuda. —determinó Talon. No había otra manera. Los otros dos lo miraron con sorpresa. —Es la opción que nos queda. Él tiene un ejército unido.

—Del cual formamos parte, he de recalcar. —Añadió Alexander.

—Si cumples su plan, al menos por el momento, tendrá uno de los frentes a medio cubrir.

—No será suficiente para hacer frente a un ataque como ese. Ya no hay tiempo. No contamos con nada, además ¿pedir ayuda a quién? —Preguntó el mayor. Talon caminó por la sala.

—A Demacia, por supuesto. —Melissandre rio incrédula.

—Tienes pasión por Demacia. Le dije a Katarina que no eras de fiar, pero se empeñó en contar contigo. —Su marido le dio un toque en el hombro que la hizo acallar, pues quería escuchar el plan del chico. Los ojos brillantes de Talon fueron indiferentes ante el ataque de la mujer, mas su corazón dio un vuelco sabiendo de sobra a qué se refería.

—Me llevaré a Marcus, como prueba de todo lo que aquí está sucediendo. Me llevaré los mapas y tu carta oficial donde se reclutan las tropas. En tres días estaré allí, quizás cuatro. —Se lo pensó mejor al contar con la pesada carga que sería Marcus en aquel momento.

—Es arriesgado, no dejas de ser noxiano.

—A estas alturas… o apostamos por "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" o… ¿se os ocurre algo mejor?

—Y ¿de qué manera pueden ellos ayudarnos en tan poco tiempo a hacer frente al ataque?

—No habrá oposición a tal ataque, Alexander. —Talon se apoyó en la mesa de manera ligera. —Por tu frente abierto podemos dirigir a los demacianos y a los jonianos hacia los nuevos barcos demacianos que desembarcaran por el este. Con suerte salvaremos al menos a la mitad de lo que allí puede morir. —Y con suerte a Lux también, pensó, pues aunque quisiera ser objetivo ella parecía venírsele a la mente una y otra vez. —Unidos, quizás podamos hacerle frente a Swain más tarde, pero ahora lo mejor es evitar la mayor parte de bajas.

—Estamos… traicionando a nuestra patria. — Alexander tomó de la mano a su mujer quien se mostraba tan dividida como dubitativa. Se retractó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que su marido quería decirle con una sola mirada. —Esto ya no lo es… no con Swain. —suspiró y se encorvó hacia adelante pensando en sus hijos. —Y tú te irás a la boca del lobo, y supongo que yo he de quedarme con mis hijos tratando con el resto de políticos, haciendo ver que todo es normal. —se dirigió a Alexander una vez más.

—Melissandre necesitamos todo el apoyo ahora. —La voz de Talon la hizo enfadarse, pero cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza y se irguió de nuevo orgullosa, desprendiendo un porte casi idéntico al de su prima, Katarina. Se acercó al joven y lo miró con fiereza.

—Si te queda algo de…humanidad bajo la capa de asesino que tanto quiso modelar mi tío antaño, cumplirás lo que te voy a pedir. —Talon la examinó con cautela no asintiendo todavía. —Si mi marido muere, si yo muero y matan a mis hijos, mátalos. —El chico afinó sus labios. —Mátalos a todos. La sangre llama a la sangre, por todos los muertos de esta familia. Mátalos, Talon. —Él apretó los puños y sintió, en la torpeza de su dedo anular al cerrarse, el anillo de la demaciana. Y recordó que junto a ella se encontraba un hombre, aquel al cual detestaba, aquel que una vez la embaucó. Y la ira de Melissandre se extendió por todo él como el virus más letal. Hundió sus cejas y alzó su barbilla dejando a la mujer que le había hecho tal petición más tranquila al notar la furia de éste, algo inusual en él pues siempre se mostraba del todo impasible ante cualquier circunstancia.

—Lo haré.

* * *

Lou'Ara había estado evitándolo todo el tiempo, y si bien él trataba de hablar con ella, siempre que ésta intuía que los asuntos de Darius eran no oficiales, no se presentaba. Al final él terminó dándolo por causa perdida, pues parecía ser que ambos sabían muy bien que aquello había llegado a su final y por su parte no quiso poner demasiado empeño en seguir detrás de ella.

Había pasado un día entero desde que Lux y él habían hablado, y aun no podía creerse que las cosas se hubieran tornado hacia un buen cauce. Sus soldados fueron los primeros en notar su buen humor, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta incluso él mismo de que los días parecían tintados en otro color. Sus demonios internos, aunque presentes, estaban mucho más apaciguados, pues tenerla a ella había sido un regalo que los dioses le habían hecho, aunque no se lo mereciera.

Muchas cosas en su interior habían cambiado en tan solo dos días, mas muchas otras estaban intactas. Le era imposible evitar su carácter regio y huraño, y aunque le había prometido a su pequeña demaciana, que no diría nada, no podía evitar celarse demasiado cuando la veía con su estúpido amigo rubio. Si no supiera sus intenciones todo sería mucho más llevadero, pero Lux sabía de sobra que ese chico estaba colado por ella y aun así no parecía querer acortar su camino hasta sus objetivos. Cada vez que lo pensaba se enfurecía, propenso a cometer estupideces prefería aguantar su ira para sí mismo que volver a perderla de nuevo.

A veces dudaba, y luego se sentía miserable por dudar; ¿Cómo podía pensar tan siquiera que Lux era del tipo de personas que engañaban a la gente?, una y otra vez aquella pequeña chica había soportado sus males como un pilar intacto, una y otra vez volvía a él cuando él no tenía nada bueno para ofrecerle. Y sus pensamientos tan funestos como de costumbre lo llevaban a comportarse de manera ruda y traicionera. No quería eso de nuevo.

Habían decidido verse el día antes de los festejos de Noxus, debían tener cuidado pues ninguno de los dos quería ser descubierto, así que trazaron planes juntos para comenzar una relación encubierta. A las diez de la noche se encontrarían donde todo había comenzado, pero a él se le hizo imposible quedarse en su casa y esperar, así que llegó demasiado temprano. Esta sería la segunda vez que se verían tras comenzar todo y estaba nervioso.

Le sudaban las manos, su piel se espigaba cada vez que la recordaba y sus nervios le hacían tener algún que otro ligero dolor de tripa. No pudiendo quedarse quieto comenzó a dar pequeños paseos a lo largo de la zona, hasta que la vio llegar. Llevaba un vestido ligero y suelto que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, su melena suelta estaba decorada por una pequeña trenza que finalizaba con un pequeño lazo como adorno. Y ella sonría de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba a él, y él se quedó estático, queriendo mantener la paz del ambiente la dejó acercarse, aquella aura lo inundó dejándolo aún más sereno y en cuanto la tuvo al lado sonrió con ella.

Lux no pudo siquiera abrir la boca para saludarle pues Darius la tomó del brazo para acercarla a él y la abrazó. La piel de aquel hombre se notaba fresca y en seguida supo que quizás estuvo esperando más de la cuenta. Cuando el guerrero deshizo su agarre tomó el mentón de la mujer y se agachó para besarla en la mejilla y después en los labios. No era un hombre de palabras mas estaba claro que la había echado muchísimo de menos.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia la casa de Darius, caminaban pegados al bosque haciendo frontera con él, y si bien aquel era un camino de lo más largo, era el que mejor los cubría junto con la ayuda de la oscura noche. Él no hablaba, se limitaba a mirar los alrededores, después de todo si alguien los veía se convertiría en más que un problema. Ella quiso preservar su silencio, ante la concentración de él por mantenerse alerta no quiso perturbar, sin embargo Lux no podía mantenerse en tal vigilia; depositaba su mirada en el guerrero una y otra vez y lo examinaba con una sonrisita pintada en la cara, si bien el estado de él era de defensa parecía empeñado en no soltar su mano, y eso fue algo que la hizo reír un poco.

Vieron la casa de Darius al final del camino y aunque aún faltaban varios metros para llegar se detuvieron antes de salir a plena calle dejando atrás las verdosas tierras del bosque. Él la miró y ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, ya habían hablado de cómo hacerlo pero nunca había sido buena con la conjuración y menos para llegar a un destino preciso, canalizar pequeñas cantidades de magia era algo que se le daba fatal y aunque había estado practicando temía que algo saliera mal.

Lux se masajeó las manos con su mirada puesta en el tejado de la casa, forzó la vista para divisar la ventana más alta cuando Darius la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Por este lateral hay un pequeño jardín, tienes espacio por si no calculas bien. —La chica no respondió asintió mientras tragaba saliva y él se pudo dar cuenta al instante de su nerviosismo. —Oye…lo harás bien. —revolvió un poco el pelo de ella y luego tomó la pequeña trencita entre sus dedos. Los ojos negros de Darius la recorrieron entera para terminar fijándose en los ojos de cielo de su acompañante. —Yo creo en ti. —y tras esto último ella sonrió, tomó la mano del guerrero y restregó la mejilla en la rugosa palma de él. Cuán diferente era aquella sensación de las vivencias en su familia de "eres un peligro", "no puedes controlarlo", "los magos sois inestables" a un _"Yo creo en ti"_. Darius se agachó de nuevo para volver a besarla, depositando un tierno beso en los labios rosados de ella. Y si bien no quería dejarla allí sola, no tenía más remedio, aunque serían solo un par de minutos no quería dejarla, como si una fuerza invisible lo obligase a mantenerse a su lado una y otra vez.

El guerrero tardó un par de minutos en llegar a la casa, abrir la puerta y salir al jardín, mas cuando lo hizo no la encontró allí aún. Comenzó a impacientarse pensando que quizás había sido mala idea probar tal cosa. No llegaron sus pensamientos a término cuando la realidad pareció distorsionarse en tan solo instantes y de la nada apareció ella. Tenía las manos apresadas contra su pecho y las mejillas completamente rosadas. Abrió sus ojos mostrando el reflejo de una Lux completa, entera. Cuando aquella mujer usaba la magia era lo más bonito del mundo, como si fuera una prueba evidente de que algún Dios existía, y ésta en sí misma era su creación, más de una vez lo pensó así a pesar de su ateísmo. La mirada de ella se volvió relajada en cuanto vio a Darius, descruzó sus manos y sonrió. Miró a su alrededor y se balanceó sobre sus puntillas.

—Soy realmente buena. —se confió. Él sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella, no conteniéndose las ganas de devorarla a besos comenzó de manera tierna. No tuvo demasiado tiempo pues ella lo detuvo del todo avergonzada.

Entraron en la casa y Darius comenzó a preparar la cena. Ella no pudiendo ayudarle en su labor, comenzó a explorar la casa, si bien no era tan grande como la que aquel hombre tenía en Noxus era acogedora. Se acercó a él de nuevo cuando finalizó con la parte de abajo y lo miró tratando de parecer una chica sin intenciones cotillas ocultas. Él alzó una ceja, sin caer presa de sus embelesamientos, pues a Lux ese tipo de cosas se le daban francamente mal.

—¿Puedo subir al piso de arriba?— él rodó los ojos y se centró en sus tareas culinarias de nuevo.

—Es mi habitación. —zanjó sin más.

—¿Eso es un no?— Darius no respondió y ella se agarró de su brazo y restregó un poco su mejilla en él. —¿Por fa?— volvió a mirarle de manera inocente. Él suspiró, tratando de hacer acopio a su barrera de guerrero, algo que era del todo disfuncional cuando de aquella chica se trataba. Asintió ligeramente y fue suficiente para ella quien no pudo ocultar su felicidad al tener algo más que cotillear. Lux se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

—Lux. —Trató de llamar su atención el hombre mientras se limpiaba las manos en un paño y se lo colgaba del hombro. Ella lo miró y él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercarse. Obedeció a lo que él le pidió, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca éste se agachó para volver a besarla de nuevo. Y una vez finalizó se dispuso a sus tareas, como dándole a Lux la aprobación para que se fuera. Ella subió las escaleras con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, pues no se imaginaba haber terminado de esa manera con él y que además Darius fuera tan cariñoso cuando se trataba de ella. En Noxus pudo notarlo, pero ahora que éste se había abierto del todo a ella era un amor tan suave como ardiente y pasional. Y sin haberlo previsto se sintió excitada, llegando a sonrojarse por completo. Se giró para ver de nuevo al hombre que ahora estaba ocupado con la cocina, y antes de desaparecer por el segundo piso se fijó en la ancha espalda de Darius, volviendo a sentirse completamente extraña. Se había fijado en Darius antes y siempre lo consideró un hombre atractivo, mas nunca se había sentido como en aquellos momentos ni con él, ni con nadie. Quizás fuera que tras las confesiones anteriores que éste le había hecho todo su ser se volcó en él, pues lo más atractivo de aquel guerrero no era para nada su coraza. Debajo de ésta había un hombre de piel y hueso, y las cicatrices de su tez marcaban las características de la cual la vida lo había compuesto.

No cotilleó por la habitación, simplemente se sentó en la cama y acarició la fina tela de la colcha con la mano. Al instante recordó su última noche en Noxus con él, y recordó el tacto de éste subiendo por su muslo. Se llevó una mano a la misma zona, y se volvió a sentir extraña, comenzando a notar que su temperatura corporal iba en aumento. Suspiró abatida al no encontrar explicación ante su manera de estar y se dejó caer hacia atrás, tumbándose por completo encima del lecho. Rodó un poco por encima y se rio sola. Las camas de Darius siempre eran muy grandes, después de todo él también lo era.

Se giró cuando notó una presencia que hacía que la cama se hundiera un poco. Lo vio a él sentando al borde del lecho, sus ojos negros la recorrieron entera para luego pasar a mirarla directamente y volvió a sentirse extraña. Notaba que aquellos momentos surgían de la nada entre ambos y quería frenarlos, no solo era el miedo que tenía a llegar más allá, era todo un cúmulo de cosas; como complejos, costumbres demacianas, habladurías de su tierra natal que al final parecían hacer mella en ella. Lux se incorporó como un resorte completamente rígida y Darius lo notó. Pudo ver en la cara de éste, al no comprender la situación, que comenzaba a ofuscarse, fruncía su ceño y apretaba su mandíbula sin embargo, no decía nada. Él la tomó de la mano y se a acercó un poco para repetir uno de sus besos anteriores, pero Lux se apartó, no creyendo oportuno seguir en la habitación de Darius donde sería un lugar más que conveniente para que todo pasara. Incluso si no sabía el significado de ese "todo".

—¿Y-Ya está la cena?—trató de disimular con su pregunta. Él asintió y se levantó pareciendo enfurecerse cada vez más. Salió del cuarto y ella salió detrás. Darius se giró para enfrentarla, estando varios peldaños por debajo parecían estar ambos a la altura. Y lo que ella vio en la mirada de él no era ira sino… angustia. Se tomó su tiempo, pareciendo querer sincerarse no obteniendo las palabras. Ella le sonrió y posó su pequeña mano sobre el hombro de Darius. Éste pareció sacar la fuerza cuando notó el tacto de ella. Desvió la mirada y apretó su mandíbula.

—¿Me tienes miedo?— Y le preguntó casi en un susurro. Como si realmente se sintiera culpable por algo. Supo de inmediato que él estaba relacionando sus formas de ser con todo lo que le había contado hacía un par de días. Lux tomó las mejillas del guerrero entre sus pequeñas manos y lo hizo mirarla.

—No, no te tengo miedo a ti. —No muy convencido Darius exploró cada filamento de su azulado iris, tratando de discernir ocultamiento en aquellas expandidas pupilas. Pareció bastarle pues retomó su camino hacia la cocina.

La cena estaba deliciosa, y con el estómago lleno y el ambiente pacífico de la casa junto con alguien de quien gustaba hizo que Lux se sintiera feliz. Era casi como respirar el ambiente de Noxus, pues aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado, notar que las buenas de antaño no se habían perdido la hacía feliz.

Esperó a que Darius terminara y lo examinó mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre su mano. A pesar de su felicidad no pudo evitar fijarse en que él no parecía sentir lo mismo. Antaño aquel hombre se enfadaría con ella por comportarse extraño en aquellas situaciones que implicaban tener una intimidad juntos, pero parecía que él se estaba conteniendo por ella. Aunque se lo agradecía, no le gustó. Ninguno de los dos debía de sentirse refrenado por llevar a cabo una relación.

—Las costumbres en Demacia… creo que son muy diferentes a las de Noxus en muchos sentidos. —Trató de retomar el tema, mas Darius pareció mirarla algo confuso. Ella se sonrojó por completo, y comenzó a juguetear con su pelo desviando la mirada del todo avergonzada. —V-Verás… vosotros sois pues muy… para vosotros todo ese tema es casi algo normal y cotidiano y eso es algo que en Demacia, pues no es así. —Él dejó de comer, soltando los cubiertos posó los codos sobre la mesa y la miró afinando sus ojos.

—¿De qué tema me estás hablando Lux?— Ella no había sido específica y tampoco parecía poder serlo. Como si decirle la palabra que asolaba su cabeza una y otra vez fuera un pecado mortal. El sonrojo exagerado de ella y el nerviosismo que mostraba con pequeños tics de su cuerpo la delataron rotundamente. —¿Estás hablando de tener sexo?— Aquella palabra la hizo sentirse tan nerviosa como miedosa. Temiendo que sacar el tema no hubiera sido buena idea, hinchó un poco sus mofletes y miró hacia otro lado, queriendo que Darius no la mirase directamente se tapó un poco las mejillas con las manos. Asintió sin decir palabra.

Darius se levantó pareciendo dar por zanjado aquel tema de conversación y recogió un poco la cocina ante la atenta mirada de ella. Cuando terminó se acercó a Lux y le tendió la mano para que se levantara de la silla. Ésta le sonrió, sintiéndose completamente arropada por él. El hombre acarició su mejilla notando que la exagerada rojez y el inmenso nerviosismo se habían ido casi por completo.

—Estar en una habitación conmigo no significa nada. —La voz grave de él la colmó tranquilizándola por completo. —Si tú no quieres hacer nada no haremos nada. Te lo dije una vez, Lux.

—T-Tengo miedo de que te moleste. —Darius se irguió y dibujó una mueca burlona en su rostro.

—Me molesta no poder tocarte, porque lo ansío, muchísimo. Pero si algo que ansío llegase a hacerte daño… no me lo perdonaría jamás. Estás muy por encima de todo eso. — Ella reforzó el agarre de su mano, apretando un poco más la mano de Darius. Jamás se había sentido tan amada por nadie, estar en las manos de aquel hombre no era nada malo, pues él parecía querer cuidarla como si de un tesoro se tratara.

* * *

Llevaban un tiempo echados en la cama, ella reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de Darius y éste acariciaba su cabello con calma. Si bien habían subido para hablar tranquilos del tema, en cuanto se tumbaron en la cama ambos tuvieron la necesidad de estar juntos, disfrutando simplemente de ellos mismos y nada más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podrás quedarte?— preguntó el guerrero. Lux paró de trazar dibujitos en su pecho y lo miró algo apenada.

—No mucho, Quinn me puede cubrir por un tiempo, pero no quiero abusar de su amabilidad. —El hombre la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Lo sabe?— Lux asintió y sonrió para que se despreocupara.

—Es de confianza. De verdad. —Darius apartó un par de mechones de pelo de la cara de Lux con el dedo índice.

—¿A qué costumbres te referías antes?—La chica desvió la mirada algo avergonzada, acto seguido se incorporó sentándose en la cama y suspiró. El guerrero se incorporó ligeramente también al notar un dije de preocupación en la expresión de la chica.

—Cuando estuve en Noxus he notado… diferencias en muchos aspectos, pero en este en concreto era algo que me daba curiosidad, notando los hábitos de mi tierra algo…—se mordió su labio inferior, temiendo que decirlo supusiera una especie de traición hacia su patria. —Opresores. —Darius frunció el ceño y se incorporó mejor, encorvó un poco su espalda y la miró con algo de confusión. —No es de muy buen ver que en Demacia las mujeres estén con varios hombres, y menos con varios hombres a la vez. M-Me refiero… el papel de la mujer en nuestra tierra es muy diferente. Como puedes ver hay pocas en el ejército, a diferencia de Noxus. Las mujeres pueden entrar al ejército demaciano, pero para ello tienen que hacer unos votos muy rigurosos… además, la mujer a diferencia del hombre, si entra a formar filas tras los votos suele quedarse soltera.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno… es simplemente una costumbre, normalmente dan su vida al ejército y por ello quedan a merced de éste sin tener espacio para nada más.

—¿Con los hombres es diferente?

—Sí, porque si bien ellos también se ausentan durante mucho tiempo no tienen la figura de la mujer a la hora de formar una familia.

—No lo entiendo. —Lux se quedó pensativa un rato, buscando la manera de explicárselo mejor.

—En una familia la madre suele ser el pilar de todo. La que une a los hijos con el padre, es como un fino puente entre todo el ámbito familiar.— Darius afinó los ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza tratando de comprender.

—¿Solo pueden estar con los hijos y ya?

—No, no. Pueden trabajar si quieren, pero en Demacia. Lo que implica que, formar parte de un ejército que tiene constantes salidas no se les hace accesible. —La chica se entrelazó las manos tratando de juguetear con ellas. —Es decir… ha habido casos que han tenido hijos y han superado las pruebas y practicado los votos… pero no está bien visto.

—Me parece ridículo. —Bufó el guerrero no siendo nada cuidadoso.

—Son… nuestras costumbres.

—¿Y los hombres pueden follar siempre que quieran?—Lux se sonrojó ante la brusquedad de él. Desvió la mirada y volvió a juguetear con sus manos.

—Bueno… no como en Noxus, pero… digamos que a las únicas que se les apoda libertinas son a las mujeres. —Darius exhaló con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

—Si Demacia ya me parecía una mierda no te cuento ahora. —Lux se ofuscó un poco pero se abstuvo de responderle.

—¿Acaso no existen las infidelidades en Noxus?— El hombre la miró algo irritado.

—Pues claro que existen, si te comprometes a mantener algo con alguien en exclusiva siempre puede haber traición y la traición es penada en todo lugar. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el sexo. ¿Qué problema hay si un hombre te parece atractivo en tener relaciones con él?— La chica se quedó algo pensativa, y llegó hasta el punto de Darius, pues si ambas personas estaban de acuerdo no parecía haber tal problema.

—A-A mí siempre me han enseñado que a ojos de nuestros Dioses… puedes llegar a enfurecer… y más yo que soy una mujer noble, el mero hecho de tocar a un hombre supone… demasiado.

—Según vosotros, habéis sido creados por los Dioses, ¿no es así?— Lux asintió. —¿Y para qué os hacen de esta manera si lo que les enfurece es que podáis disfrutar de vuestros cuerpos?— El hombre paró para resoplar. —Lo que más me jode es lo que estas llegando a perderte.

—L-Lo pienso muchas veces. Llevo veintitrés años encerrada en una casa, atesorando nuestras maneras de proceder y cuando llego a Noxus y te conozco… todo se tambalea. A-A veces pienso en ti de una manera… extraña. —Darius dibujó una media sonrisa al escucharla hablar de una manera tan inocente. —Y luego me siento como si hubiera cruzado una barrera del todo deshonrosa, y me da miedo y retrocedo. —El guerrero se acercó a ella y la cercó entre sus piernas, se quitó su camiseta ante la extrañeza de la pequeña demaciana y tomó una mano de ésta para posarla sobre su torso desnudo. Lux se sonrojó, quiso quitarla de inmediato mas el otro no le dejó. Con su mano libre el hombre la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara y luego deslizó su mano junto con la de Lux hasta el otro lado de su pecho. Ella notaba la piel caliente de Darius bajo su tacto, la tez rugosa por sus cicatrices y quemaduras, allá donde miraba pasaba su fina mano y sentía lo precioso de una vida demasiado querida para ella. Dejó de avergonzarse y trazó un camino con sus dedos hasta el hombro izquierdo de él. Aquellos hombros dispuestos como una muralla la hacían sentirse tan segura como excitada, y si bien la cara marcada junto con la mirada ardiente del noxiano le parecían hermosas, su espalda era un punto muy a su favor. Dibujó una sonrisa tímida ante la tranquilidad de él, quien únicamente la miraba en silencio mientras ella exploraba su piel lentamente.

Darius acarició la cabeza de la chica y trató de acercarla lentamente para besarla de manera tierna. Sonrió cuando al separarse los ojos de Lux centellearon, con deseo, con profundidad.

—No ha venido ningún Dios a castigarte. —Se burló. Ella dibujó una sonrisita discreta y negó con la cabeza. —Aquí no hay nada más que nosotros dos. —Volvió a darle otro pequeño beso en la mejilla. —Y nosotros dos podemos poner las reglas, o no poner límite alguno. —Lux tragó saliva, notando como la voz grave de Darius la atraía con aquellas palabras, quería dejarse llevar y el no tener límites parecía demasiado atractivo como para negarse.

—P-Puedo… ¿acariciar tu espalda?—Él asintió y se mantuvo en su posición mientras Lux se colocaba tras él y comenzaba a trazar recorridos con sus finos dedos. Divisó de nuevo la herida que aquel hombre le había mostrado la última vez en Noxus, aquella quemadura que se hizo en Zaun. No pudo hacer otra cosa que agacharse un poco para darle un cálido beso, pues todas y cada una de las cicatrices de aquel hombre le parecían preciosas. Darius se contuvo moverse, no queriendo asustarla dejó que fuera ella sola la que explorase por su cuenta, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el tacto de ella.

Cuando Lux acabó se posicionó frente a él y se sonrojó levemente, no refrenando aquellos pensamientos que momentos antes consideraba en contra de unas leyes superiores. Llevó su mano a su hombro y bajó el fino tirante de su vestido, luego pasó al otro lado e hizo lo mismo, su vergüenza no le permitía mirar a Darius pues temía que su cuerpo no le gustase. Después de todo era a lo que más temía, que aquel hombre la rechazase por completo por ser fea. El guerrero no quiso hacer un movimiento brusco pero no pudo reprimirse acariciar la mejilla de la chica al verla desnudarse de manera tan vulnerable. Ella se dejó, ladeando su cabeza para que la mano del hombre la tocase mejor, cerró los ojos y frunció un poco su ceño.

—Es mi primera vez… yo no sé…— Darius posó sus manos sobre las de Lux para que dejara de desvestirse. La hizo acercarse a él y olió su fragancia. La chica notó la respiración de éste en su cuello y únicamente eso la hizo sentirse excitada de nuevo, con la sensación de un calor asfixiante. Él comenzó a besar su cuello y cuando llegó a su oreja le susurró.

—Es nuestra primera vez juntos. —Lux sonrió y superpuso sus manos a las de Darius guiándolo para que continuase bajando su vestido. El torso de la chica quedó cubierto únicamente por su prenda interior, y ella de nuevo guio una mano del guerrero, haciendo que éste tocara su piel, dándole permiso, rompiendo las cadenas, sintiéndose libre por completo. _"Las reglas solo las ponemos nosotros", "no hay límites"_ se repetía, y aquello la liberó de sus prejuicios y de su condición de mujer demaciana y de su condición de maga y de toda condición.

Darius comprendió con aquellos gestos lo que ella trataba de decirle, mas quiso ser cuidadoso. Si bien ella estaba dispuesta no quería causarle dolor alguno. Retuvo en su memoria cada porción de aquel divino cuerpo que tanto le llamaba, y tocó con delicadeza allá donde ella guiaba su mano. Sentía que no tenía el derecho a rozar su tez con aquella tosca y grande mano pero cuando veía la piel de Lux erizarse bajo su tacto sonrió. Quería que ella sintiera el placer, quería irse con ella lejos y unidos por un mismo deseo. Besó los hombros de la chica sintiendo su cálida piel en el roce de sus labios. Lux dejó de guiarle dejándose a merced de aquel gran hombre quien ahora la apresaba entre sus brazos y trazaba recorridos de besos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Darius quiso desabrocharle el sostén, Lux lo notó y se tensó un poco. Él sonrió.

—Llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras llegar. —No fue bruto, ni huraño, ni tosco, un Darius con debilidades y fortalezas, con sensibilidades, uno desprovisto de sus males únicamente para ella. La chica asintió y se desabrochó la prenda ella misma quitándosela poco a poco. Obstaculizó la vista de aquel hombre cubriéndose parcialmente con los brazos y lo miró con algo de pesar.

—S-Son algo pequeños. —Él apartó los brazos de la mujer y se acercó para susurrarle.

—Son tuyos. —Era hermoso sentirse tan querida, no había defectos, ella misma lo había comprendido mientras besaba las cicatrices del guerrero. Eran tan bellas, porque eran suyas. Lux sonrió, dejando paso libre a que Darius la acariciara. Y lo hizo, aquel hombre masajeó su busto, lo besó con delicadeza y jugó un poco con su pezón. Era la primera vez que sentía una sensación tan distante de toda caricia. Notaba su piel erizarse y sentir el frío cuando el guerrero dejaba de lamerla, para luego volver a encenderla de nuevo cuando se aproximaba.

El noxiano siguió bajando, volviendo a trazar un nuevo camino a besos, y besaba allí donde nadie lo había hecho. Hizo que Lux se tumbara por completo en la cama y terminó quitándole el vestido por completo. Besó la parte interna de sus muslos y siguió bajando por su rodilla, beso a beso recorrió la piel de porcelana hasta llegar a su pie al cual también le regaló su correspondiente beso. Lux rio un poco por las cosquillas. Darius puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica y dejó que las piernas de ésta se hicieran hueco entre las suyas. Posicionados de esa manera se notaba mucho la diferencia de alturas, Lux era prácticamente una pequeña muñeca a la sombra que la figura del propio guerrero le proporcionaba. Y aquella vulnerabilidad lo hizo sentirse excitado. Que ella lo mirara con aquellas preciosas y enormes aguamarinas, casi con sorpresa, disfrutando de algo que le era completamente novedoso. Quería que sintiera, que lo sintiera todo, aunque todo fuera poco para demostrar su amor. Cedió un poco de peso colocado sobre sus brazos para acercarse a ella y besarla. Se abrió paso con su lengua en aquella boquita rosada, y pasó a sostenerse con un solo brazo para deslizarse hasta uno de los pechos de aquella mujer con la extremidad libre. Iba a ser adictivo, iba a ser más que eso, llegar hasta donde estaba llegando con ella lo hacía querer volverse loco, su brusquedad quería salir múltiples veces, estaba demasiado excitado, pero necesitaba controlarlo, no quería hacerle daño por nada del mundo.

Bajó su mano hasta la ropa interior que cubría la parte íntima de Lux para comenzar a quitársela. Ella detuvo su beso en cuanto lo sintió y lo miró mientras se tensaba. Él paró de inmediato al verla así.

—Te prometo que con esto no sentirás dolor. —La chica buscó respuestas en la mirada de aquel hombre.

—¿C-Con qué?— Él deslizó de nuevo sus besos por el cuello de Lux.

—Déjame mostrarte. —Pausó para mirarla de nuevo, su locura parecía querer volver a él cuando la miraba desde aquella superioridad. Pudiendo imaginarse cada una de las cosas que podía regalarle a aquel pequeño y precioso cuerpo de porcelana nívea. —Déjame mostrarte lo que es el placer. —Lux asintió algo temerosa. —Podrás pararme siempre que no te sientas cómoda.— Ella sonrió, pues confiaba en él, no había razón para tensarse de tal manera.

Darius lamió los pechos de Lux de nuevo, bajó por el vientre de la chica y llegó hasta sus muslos. Mordió con delicadeza uno de ellos y Lux rio por los pequeños cosquilleos. El guerrero bajó con cuidado la prenda interior de la chica dejándola descubierta por completo, y volvió a dar las gracias a los Dioses de haberla conocido. Un cuerpo como ese se merecía el mejor de los placeres y esperaba estar a la altura para dárselo. Llevó una mano hasta su boca y mojó un poco sus dedos en saliva para pasar a estimular a la chica de manera suave. Rápidamente le pilló el punto a aquella pequeña mujer, aprendía de sus movimientos, pues cuando ésta sentía placer arqueaba ligeramente su espalda emitiendo un sonido ahogado que le encantaba. Se agachó para darle un beso en la parte baja del vientre y siguió bajando. Antes de poder llegar a la parte íntima de ella ésta lo detuvo apresándolo entre sus piernas.

—¿V-Vas a…?—no terminó su frase, no entendía del todo bien qué era lo que Darius quería llegar a hacer.

—No te haré daño.

—N-No es eso… es que esa zona… es extraño…—El hombre sonrió, hizo que la chica destensara sus piernas y se agachó de nuevo. Besó el clítoris de Lux y ésta como acto reflejo arqueó su espalda dejando escapar un débil gemido ante una sensación completamente nueva para ella. La lengua de Darius se hizo al ritmo de ella, lamía justo en la zona, en la justa medida para que ella sintiera aquel desconocido placer una y otra vez. Lux comenzaba a pensar que se volvería loca, ¿cómo se podía sentir algo como aquello?, en su vida una sensación le fue tan real, recorriéndole el cuerpo entero como si de electricidad se tratara. Aquel hombre la subía al cielo una y otra vez, y en aquel momento las leyes que según su tierra proclamaban los Dioses la parecieron una tontería. Si alguien podía provocarte aquellas cálidas sensaciones, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, no había nada que se le comparase.

Lux se incorporó parcialmente y tocó la cabeza de Darius de manera delicada, él volvió a lamer justo la zona baja de su clítoris lo que la hizo gemir de nuevo. No aguantando más las ganas de seguir explorando aquellas sensaciones hizo que aquel hombre parase y la mirada lujuriosa de ella lo hizo querer volver a ser salvaje, brusco, queriendo tomarla de manera casi desesperada.

—Q-Quiero hacerlo. —Él tragó saliva y volvió a posicionarse de nuevo dejando las piernas de Lux entre las suyas. Cuando ésta lo tuvo a su alcance comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo único que su cuerpo le pedía. Darius la detuvo, pareciéndole increíble que fuera él quien se opusiera a aquella pequeña chica, perfectamente desnuda, solo para hacerla suya.

—Lux, esto sí que puede doler. —Ella siguió con su labor queriendo desnudarle.

—No me importa. Quiero hacerlo. —Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a besarle. Y él quiso volver a advertirle, pero la profundidad de los besos de Lux lo devoraban entero. De manera algo más brusca la atrajo para sí haciéndola levantarse un poco de la cama. Apresó aquella perlada espalda con una sola mano no controlando su fuerza, marcándola ligeramente. Debía parar, no quería hacerle daño, pero no podía parar ante aquella mujer la cual le estaba rogando que la tomara.

Se quitó su pantalón y su ropa interior dejándose completamente descubierto, volvió a posicionarse sobre ella y deslizó su mano hasta el sexo de Lux. La masturbó y luego introdujo poco a poco un dedo. Si había notado dolor no parecía ser el caso, pues estaba evadida, completamente sonrojada, se dejaba llevar por todo lo que Darius le estaba haciendo. Tomó a Lux de la cadera con una sola mano y la deslizó un poco hacia abajo, para posicionarla bien a la altura. Su líquido preseminal ya había salido y ni siquiera había llegado a penetrarla, temía durar muy poco, pues con aquella chica todos sus impulsos parecían ir más allá de lo que él mismo conocía.

Posicionó su miembro sin hacer fuerza introduciendo únicamente la parte más superior de éste. Miró a Lux la cual no parecía mostrar dolor, ésta apresó los brazos del hombre con sus manos cuando notaba la presión que ejercía Darius cuando comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia su interior. Pero la presión llegó a un punto topándose con algo extraño que la hizo temblar de dolor. Aquel hombre seguía empujando su sexo y ella se sentía como si la estuvieran penetrando con una aguja enorme y en llamas. Dolía muchísimo, lo que hizo que sus músculos se tensaran, cerró las piernas por instinto y clavó sus uñas en los brazos de Darius. Éste al verla así se detuvo. Lux cerró sus ojos con fuerza y ladeó la cabeza.

—No te pares. —Le dijo casi a modo de orden.

—Lux…

—Por favor… no te pares. —Él obedeció, mas sentía la angustia de ella, lo que fue el primer tramo lo sintió bien, quizás algo estrecho, pero lubricado y placentero, sin embargo la tensión de la chica también la pudo notar en su propio miembro, notando como en realidad Lux le intentaba cortar el paso cada vez que ejercía fuerza para penetrarla.

Aquello no se sentía para nada como lo que Darius le había hecho antes. Para nada. Y aunque le había dicho que siguiera no pudo, no pudo con tal dolor. El ardor, como si la estuvieran perforando desde dentro era insoportable. Volvió a tensarse más y más, y aquello lo agravó aún más. Dejó de apresar los brazos del guerrero para posicionar sus manos sobre el torso de éste para alejarlo de ella.

—N-No puedo. No puedo seguir. —Lo había intentado, pero dolía demasiado como para continuar. Él tomó la mano de ella y le dio un beso, quitando ambas extremidades de su pecho, pues el hecho de que ella quisiera alejarse de él le dolía también. Le había dicho que no le haría daño, y tenía que haberse frenado, pues estaba claro que ella no estaba preparada. Trató de sacar su miembro de Lux cuando ésta lo detuvo mientras lo miraba con ojos humedecidos por el dolor.

—Tengo que sacarlo, Lux. —Ella asintió y se mordió el labio preparándose para lo peor de nuevo. Y otra vez aquella aguja ardiente la hizo temblar, tensándose por completo, levantándose ligeramente se contuvo de emitir sonidos quejosos. Cuando Darius finalizó se dejó caer sobre la cama, abatida. Éste la miró con quebranto, quiso tocarla, pero temía ser rechazado tras todo lo que le había hecho. Parecía que aquella mujer le había leído los pensamientos pues fue ella quien entrelazó su pequeña manita con la de él y sonrió.

—Fui yo la que quiso hacerlo. — Él se sentó en la cama y suspiró mientras se frotaba la frente. Lux se incorporó también, dándose cuenta de que las sábanas de su alrededor estaban manchadas de sangre. Se sonrojó por completo y pasó a mirar a Darius con sorpresa.—L-Las lavaré… y-yo lo siento. —Trató de levantarse para no seguir manchando aquel lugar, pero el dolor de su interior la hizo temblar y doblarse ligeramente para contraer la tripa. Darius la tomó del hombro e hizo que volviera a tumbarse. La preocupación en los ojos negros del guerrero estaba completamente latente.

—¿Te duele mucho?— Ella negó con la cabeza y él sonrió. —Mientes muy mal. —El noxiano se acercó a Lux le dio un beso en la frente y se puso la ropa interior inferior. —Espera aquí. —Le ordenó mientras depositaba otro tierno beso en la pequeña cabecita de la demaciana. Y acto seguido desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

Lux se frotó un poco el vientre, notando algún que otro pinchazo cuando apretaba en la parte baja, se encogió sintiéndose mejor con su propio calor corporal. Tomó la sábana manchada para envolverse un poco y se sintió de nuevo avergonzada por haberla manchado de sangre. No se esperaba que hubiera sangrado tanto y aquello la tomó por sorpresa, mas estaba dispuesta a lavarlas antes de irse de aquella casa. En cuanto se le pasara el dolor lo haría.

Darius llegó tiempo después y la tomó en brazos incluida la sábana en la que se había envuelto. Ella se tapó sonrojándose un poco y lo miró con sorpresa no entendiendo qué estaba haciendo. Bajó con ella a cuestas por las escaleras, llegando hasta el aseo. Allí comprendió que el guerrero le había preparado un baño caliente, en seguida Lux se apresuró a excusarse.

—N-No hace falta. D-Debería de lavar las sábanas en lugar de…—Darius frunció el ceño, molestándose ante la cabezonería de la chica. La posó cerca de la bañera y tomó su mano para que la metiera en el agua.

—¿Está demasiado caliente?— Interrumpió haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Lux. Ella negó con la cabeza, y él de manera algo brusca le quitó la sábana. La demaciana se tapó con los brazos volviendo a sentirse avergonzada. Él sonrió. —Ya te he visto desnuda, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?— Acarició la mejilla rosada de la mujer y luego la volvió a tomar en brazos para meterla en el agua de manera lenta. Lux no se movía, se dejaba llevar por las intenciones de él y se tapaba de vez en cuando como acto reflejo. Darius tomó una esponja, se arrodilló a su lado, acarició el brazo de Lux primero y luego la enjabonó con cuidado. Los finos labios del guerrero se afinaron en una sonrisa discreta y sincera. —Eres… tan delgada. —La voz de él sonaba pacífica y profunda, como nunca antes le había escuchado, colmándola de tranquilidad, sintiéndose cómoda en un ambiente sereno. No sintió la necesidad de cubrirse más, y su dolor abdominal comenzó a remitir por el calor del agua.

Darius masajeó su espalda con mucho cuidado, como si temiera romperla y ella sonrió sintiéndose arropada por completo.

—Cuando comencé a trabajar como soldado. —Comenzó éste casi en un susurro. —Mi hermano comenzó a mezclarse con gente no muy indicada. Hasta el día de hoy no sé… qué asuntos se traía con según qué personas. Draven tendría unos once o doce años y muchas veces llegaba a casa lleno de heridas por haberse metido en peleas. —Lux escuchaba con atención mientras sentía las manos de Darius tocar su espalda. —No se me da bien… bueno, no tengo…

—No eres un hombre de palabras. —Completó Lux tratando de ayudarle.

—Sí. —Afirmó él dejando paso a un pequeño silencio. —Así que cuando llegaba herido, simplemente le preparaba un baño caliente y enjabonaba su espalda. Él nunca me pidió nada, nunca se quejó, solo estaba ahí, no se movía hasta que yo acabara. Luego curaba sus heridas. —Volvió a pausar. —En fin, eso es todo. —Lux se giró un poco para mirar aquellos ojos negros tan llenos de sentimientos expuestos.

—Lo echas de menos. —Sentenció tomando su mano llena de jabón. Él no se movió no afirmó, tampoco negó, solo abrió su boca como queriendo decir muchas cosas sin embargo, no dijo nada. —Darius, estoy segura de que él lo entendía. Que cuando tú estabas con él tratando sus heridas, él no decía nada pero entendía todo.

—Contigo es… fácil. Pero...— Suspiró.

—Habéis pasado por lo mismo, Darius. Él ha vivido su infancia en las mismas circunstancias que tú, y Draven lo entiende.

—Siempre le hago daño cuando estoy a su lado. —Lux se estiró para llegar a acariciar la mejilla de aquel hombre.

—Quizás él prefiera superar ese daño juntos a estar lejos de ti. —Darius sonrió con quebranto y asintió ligeramente. Pasó a acercarse más a ella abrazándola, sintiendo el cálido agua enfriarse sobre su torso.

Y aquellas gotas cálidas se deslizaban helándose cada vez que trazaban un recorrido mayor. Comprendió lo que necesitaba, comprendió lo que debía hacer.

Debía ver a su hermano, y terminar con la distancia que durante tantísimos años parecía haberse hecho hueco entre ellos.

* * *

 **Notas:Han pasado 84 años jajajaja. Espero ser más habitual a partir de esta actualización. He necesitado mi tiempo para retomar la historia, pero ¡Ya estoy aqui!.  
Espero haber estado a la altura en este capítulo, y lo siento por el mal """""lemon""""", soy malísima escribiendo este tipo de situaciones. Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente 3**


	17. Dudas

**Dudas**

* * *

Caminaba pensando en cómo llegar a expresarse con su hermano, mas sabía que era fútil, Lux tenía razón, él no era un hombre de palabras, no podía hacer nada hasta que no se viera en la situación.

Se dirigió directamente a la zona principal donde estaban las salas con archivos, viendo que ya era media mañana suponía que encontraría a Draven en aquel lugar y no se equivocó. Esperó a que un oficial le diera paso para ver a su pariente y cuando éste entró en la pequeña sala, la cara de su hermano cambió por completo. Se apoyó en la mesa de madera oscura de manera ligera y suspiró para volver mostrar su típica sonrisa irónica. Cerró la carpeta que miraba y la posó de manera descuidada sobre el escritorio.

—Vaya, ¿qué desea de mí el gran cuervo?— Se cruzó de brazos aun manteniendo su sonrisa y esperó.

—No vengo como soldado. —Draven negó con la cabeza de manera burlona.

—Oh… bueno, pues resulta que estamos en una sala de oficiales ¿no es así?—Darius dio un paso al frente y frunció el ceño tratando de mantener su paciencia intacta aunque parecía resistírsele por completo.

—Quiero hablar contigo. —Su hermano movió los hombros ligeramente mientras desviaba su mirada en una mueca de despreocupación.

—Muchos quieren hablar con Draven, siéntete afortunado, he escuchado tu deseo. Ahora si puedes irte, tengo trabajo por hacer. —Rodeó la mesa con calma para sentarse a la mesa y volvió a sonreír de manera totalmente falsa no ocultando esta vez su intención de incomodar al presente. —Estaba menos ocupado antes, pero ya sabes… los tiempos cambian, los trabajos también. —Darius resopló, conteniendo su enfado. Estaba claro que su pariente seguía resentido, pero no lo culpaba, no tenía ese derecho. Después de todo aquello que estaba intentando hacer en aquel momento debía haberlo hecho mucho antes y no haber esperado a que Lux le diera el empujón.

—Aun no entendí, no entiendo. —Comenzó Darius tratando de sincerarse. Su hermano frunció ligeramente el ceño al notarlo, pero pareció darse por vencido en escrutar emociones pues su sonrisa se volvió a mostrar, despreocupándose de todo. —He hecho demasiado. —Draven se levantó queriendo hacer que aquel hombre se fuera de una vez, pero el otro se adelantó al ver su tiempo limitado. —Todo el tiempo, siempre… siempre quise protegerte. —La sonrisa del menor se borró por completo, sus ojos de hielo se afinaron bloqueándole el paso a todo, incluso a mostrar su dolor.

—¿Te lo pedí?—Darius avanzó otro paso queriendo responder pero el otro lo interrumpió. —A la mierda lo que tú querías, Darius. ¿Qué quería yo? ¿Qué necesitaba yo?, ¿Por qué mierdas siempre tengo que esperarte para ver a qué son debo bailar?... y luego me apartas y dices… ¿para protegerme?— Carcajeó con malicia. —¿Por qué vienes ahora?

—No tuve… no sé de qué manera puedo llegar a ser alguien que no te haga daño. Todo lo que recuerdo, es que a mi lado siempre has sido…

—No, Darius. A tu lado fui pobre, a tu lado tuve hambre, a tu lado tuve miedo, a tu lado aprendí a luchar, a tu lado aprendí a no llorar, a tu lado aprendí lo ridícula que es la vida y lo fácil que es arrebatarla, a tú lado aprendí a sobrevivir a tu lado me hice fuerte. Y todo ello, todo cuanto había en el camino, todo cuanto tú traías, lo he asumido todo. —Draven pausó para apretar los dientes, con furia. —Pero no voy a responder por tus pecados.

—Nunca he querido que tú...— El menor extendió los brazos con desdén para luego dejarlos caer contra sus muslos.

—Y heme aquí. —Darius frunció el ceño. —Estas son tus putas consecuencias no las mías. Como entrar en el ejército, como no escuchar cuando te dije que te perseguiría toda la vida y quise retirarme a tiempo, quise dejar esta mierda y avisarte, pero tuviste que matar a todos los críos, tuviste que ir más allá.

—Ya basta, Draven.

—Y la sangre se paga con sangre. Y la tuya y la mía es la misma a ojos de muchos.

—A mis ojos también lo es. Porque eres mi hermano. —El menor exhaló con una mueca burlona mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Será conmovedor, sobre todo para aquellos a los que les toque cavar. Estoy seguro de que terminaremos compartiendo hoyo. —Se adelantó varios pasos y abrió la puerta indicándole al mayor con la mano para que se fuera. Darius avanzó hasta ponerse a la par de él y tomó el pomo de la puerta superponiéndose a la mano de su hermano haciendo fuerza para cerrarla de nuevo. Lo miró, tan confundido como desorientado. Y pensó lo fácil que era expresarse con Lux, ¿qué le diría ella sobre Draven en aquellos momentos? Y la vocecilla aguda de la chica resonó en su cabeza _"No eres un hombre de palabras"_ le decía con amabilidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció el ceño armándose de valor. Abrazó a su hermano de manera fugaz, dejando al otro tan sorprendido como incomodado. De todas las cosas esa era la que menos se esperaba y su sonrisa sardónica desapareció al instante al notar la fuerza de su pariente tomándolo entre sus brazos. Hacía muchísimos años desde la última vez que tal momento se revivía.

—Hice lo que hice cuando tuve que hacerlo, no pediré perdón por ello. —Habló cuando su abrazó finalizó. —Pero por haberte perjudicado, no hay día que no me pese—Apretó sus labios dejándolos en una fina línea. —Sé que la he jodido durante todo el camino, quise ser una madre, un padre y un hermano. No he sido ninguna de las tres. —Draven lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

—¿Por qué has venido ahora?— Darius no respondió inmediatamente. Sus oscuros ojos enfrentaron los ojos grises de él y el mayor sonrió al ver como el otro fruncía el ceño. —De nuevo vuelves a lo mismo. —Draven se quedó pensativo un rato. —Dime Darius si tuvieras que elegir entre ella y Noxus ¿qué elegirías? —La mirada bruna del mayor centelleó con brasas candentes. La pregunta había sido del todo certera.

—Eso no va a pasar. Está todo firmado, los tratados hechos. —El menor sonrió con ironía.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué amplía Swain su ejército?— Darius frunció el ceño.

—Necesitamos el ejército. Necesitamos estar preparados para cualquier circunstancia.

—Y si yo me he rehusado a cooperar ¿Por qué Swain me ha querido entre sus filas como Comandante?, nada más y nada menos una posición que si bien desempeño a la perfección, pues a mí no se me resiste nada, del todo generosa teniendo en cuenta mi abandono tiempo ha. Que delegación de confianza ¿eh? Quizás es que soy demasiado perfecto como para no confiar en mí.

—Tienes habilidades, Draven, hace falta estar ciego para no verlo.

—No te hablo de habilidad, joder. ¿Crees que en estos mandos la gente solo está por la habilidad?— El menor se acarició el puente de la nariz y suspiró. —¿Te negarás a obedecer sus órdenes teniéndome a mí del lado de Swain?— Darius se irguió sorprendido. Su hermano asintió con una sonrisa discreta pero sincera, satisfecho de que el otro lo hubiera captado. — Si yo fuera tú disfrutaría de la chica cuanto pudiera. —Apoyó una mano en el hombro del mayor. —Pero tú no eres yo, pues ya te gustaría. —Se burló para pasar a ponerse serio de nuevo. —Deberías de terminar.

—No tienes la certeza de que nada vaya a pasar.

—No, no la tengo. —Escrutó los ojos oscuros de su hermano y comprendió que sería inútil seguir por ese camino. Después de todo no había más ciego que el que no quería ver. Se fue hasta la mesa y se sentó en la silla posicionando sus pies sobre el escritorio de manera despreocupada. Señaló el asintiendo de enfrente y alzó una ceja de manera maliciosa. —¿Tú no estabas con la chica de tu escuadrón? ¿Ya te has cansado de ella?— Darius sonrió discretamente y se acercó para sentarse dónde Draven estaba señalando. —Tienes que ponerme al día. —Dijo de manera burlona. El mayor negó con la cabeza divirtiéndose por las formas de su hermano. Él siempre era así, no parecía importar cuántas veces lo hería, o cuántas veces lo dejaba atrás, Draven simplemente… estaba ahí. Mas eso podría acabar algún día, debía atesorarlo, porque sin su hermano él nunca hubiera llegado a donde estaba. Miró los ojos gélidos y divertidos de éste y sonrió de nuevo desviando la mirada.

—Gracias, Draven.

* * *

Se colocó mejor el vestido que Iorin, un modista que vestía a varias casas nobles, le había elegido. Se miró no estando demasiado segura de la elección y él con algo de desdén se apartó el cabello de su lado derecho, la única zona donde lo tenía largo pues por el otro lado lo llevaba completamente rapado.

—Te queda divino. —Dijo con sinceridad a la par que orgullo. Le colocó un colgante de larga cadena de oro adornada con el símbolo demaciano y le dio la vuelta dejando que el pendiente colgara por su espalda, haciendo que Lux se estremeciera un poco por el tacto del frío metal. La chica volvió a mirarse al espejo; el vestido era precioso, ceñido y rojo, tal y como las noxianas en sus épocas festivas solían vestir, pero era… demasiado elegante, el carácter salvaje y despreocupado de aquella comunidad no se reflejaba con su prenda. Los tirantes, finos hilos dorados, apenas marcaban su piel y le habían recogido el pelo en una coleta alta con algo de volumen. Miró al chico quien altivo asintió como dando su aprobación.

—¿C-Crees que esto es… noxiano?—El hombre rodó los ojos.

—El rojo es un color puramente noxiano, mírate, ese vestido es entero…—La miró de arriba abajo y luego frunció el ceño captando completamente las intenciones de Lux. —Para mañana te tendré preparado aquello que buscas. —Le guiñó un ojo con picardía. —Pero por hoy vamos a dejarlo así, pues si nos sobrepasamos más ya sabes cómo se pondrá tu hermano. —La mujer soltó una risita comprendiendo y se pasó las manos por el vestido quitándole las pocas arrugas que quedaban sueltas.

—E-Estoy algo nerviosa, nunca he llevado algo tan…

—¿Noxiano?— Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Sabía que Quinn la esperaba fuera pero no se imaginaba que Elián también estuviera con ella. Éste no se ajustó al protocolo de vestimenta como muchos otros, llevando su uniforme militar como símbolo de absoluta lealtad a su patria, lo cual también podía interpretarse como… absoluto desprecio por Noxus. Su amiga le mostró una amplia sonrisa y se acercó para darle un abrazo tras el cual la miró con detenimiento. Le dio un codazo a Elián quien seguía erguido y tenso, como si hubiera visto algo del todo inusual.

—¿No está muy guapa?— La pregunta de Quinn fue del todo envenenada. Lux la miró con ojos de advertencia a lo cual la chica sonrió con burla. Él salió de su ensimismamiento y se sonrojó un poco desviando su mirada para tratar de ocultarlo.

—S-Sí. Quiero decir, creía que te vestirías más acorde a Demacia…—La chica de cabellos oscuros le dio otro codazo como tratando de advertirle que ese no era el camino. Lux sonrió y se dio la vuelta mostrándole el colgante que pendía tras su espalda.

—La llevo siempre conmigo. —Elián la miró de arriba abajo no fijándose en lo que su compañera quería en absoluto. Sintiéndose algo despreciable por recorrerla entera con la mirada se frotó la frente dándose la vuelta para ponerse en camino hacia los festejos. Quinn se puso a la par con una sonrisita maliciosa. Él la miró conteniéndose una sonrisa también.

—Lo has hecho adrede. —Dedujo con demasiada inocencia.

—Sip. —Admitió la chica al instante con algo de burla.

* * *

A lo lejos ya se podía divisar las luces rústicas que pendían de ramas gruesas como si quisieran recrear el fuego arcaico que antaño se usaba para iluminar el camino. Los escasos faroles brillaban tenues dejando en aquel momento un Placidium mucho más sombrío y salvaje. El bullicio del gentío se hacía notar cada vez que se acercaban cuando Elián paró su marcha. Miró al resto de acompañantes y pidió un poco de tiempo para hablar con Lux a solas.

El chico no tomó iniciativa cuando estuvieron en solitario sino que la miró mientras sonreía afable, como sabiendo exactamente qué camino tomar. La confianza de aquel en sí mismo era preciosa, tan confiable como agradable y amable, como si toda la calidez del Sol y la arena estuvieran en un solo hombre. Y sus ojos del color del desierto brillaron candentes ante la tenue luz que poco a poco les iba iluminando.

—He sido descortés. —Se inició el muchacho. —Antes, al irme así, yo no esperaba… quiero decir. —Suspiró con una sonrisa. —Quinn es propensa meterme en ciertos enredos. —Lux soltó una risilla.

—Sí, lo sé, a mí también me lo hace mucho.— La chica se giró parcialmente para seguir con ese tema cuando su acompañante la tomó del brazo, sin fuerza, casi como una caricia la cual deslizó hasta llegar a su mano para entrelazarla. Y de nuevo salió a relucir, un Elián mucho más maduro y serio, como si el amigo del cual estaba acostumbrada a la compañía se fuera por completo. Su carácter inocente parecía difuminarse para dar pie a alguien mucho más decidido y determinado. La débil brisa parecía enredarse en el cabello de Elián revolviéndolo ligeramente.

—Cásate conmigo. —Las aguamarinas de Lux se expandieron como queriendo inundar el desierto que en aquel momento tenía frente a ella. Entreabrió su boca ligeramente y movió los labios aún sorpresiva, no teniendo palabras para responder, pues en aquel momento sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco, teniendo tanto y a la vez tan poco que ofrecerle a aquel muchacho quien parecía reclamarle una respuesta. —Cuando regresemos a Demacia, tengo pensado pedirle a tu padre tu mano, que me otorgue su bendición así como toda la familia Crownguard.

—E-Elián, yo no… conoces mis sentimientos. —Fue la única verdad que se le vino a la mente.

—Y lo acepto, acepto todo ello pues también forma parte de ti. Déjame cuidarte, sé que… nosotros podremos vivir felices. Lux… yo jamás te cortaría las alas. —La mirada azul de la chica centelleó. —Tenemos objetivos parecidos, puedo apoyarme en ti y que tú te apoyes en mí. Tu magia sería para mí bienvenida, incluso si pudieras mostrarme…

—La magia me destruye Elián, mi esperanza de vida es corta. — Él apretó su mano.

—Lo sé, y por eso me vuelvo ansioso por momentos. Cada minuto vivido es uno menos contigo. Te quiero Lux, no te imaginas todo lo que daría por que aceptaras esto.

—Yo no soy… tú me idealizas, no has visto ni una décima parte de lo que guardo, y te aseguro que muchas de esas cosas no son buenas. —El hombre sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, destacando sobre su morena tez.

—¿Qué más necesitas mostrarme? cada cosa que veo de ti me hace enamorarme más. —Sin hacer fuerza apenas tiró de ella para llegar abrazarla. Elián la rodeó con sus brazos y olió su pelo mientras paseaba su mano por la espalda desnuda de Lux posando su mirada en los pequeños círculos que la marcaban, llegó hasta el colgante que pendía brillante. Deshizo su abrazo lentamente y sonrió entendiendo la sorpresa que Lux aun parecía mostrar. Acarició la mejilla de la chica y se acercó lentamente para que ella pudiera escuchar su susurro. —Sé que mi título es pequeño comparado con toda vuestra dinastía, mis posesiones no son nada comparadas con las vuestras. —Ella desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable al escucharle decir eso.

—N-No es eso…—Él siguió acercándose.

—Pero si me eliges a mí, me concederás el deseo de mi vida. Y te prometo que te haré feliz. Da igual cuanto cueste, te haré feliz.

—Elián, no…—Las mejillas de Lux se tornaron rosadas cuando notó la mano del muchacho tomarla por la cintura, y sin apenas tener tiempo para reaccionar notó los labios secos de aquel hombre sobre los suyos. Ella puso las manos para apartarle, pero él parecía decidido en tomar cuanto ansiaba. Y aquel beso fue como el desierto en sí mismo, cálido, seco y asfixiante. Lux lo apartó mostrando aún más resistencia, llegando a enfadarse por tener que ser bruta con un hombre al cual creía incapaz de llegar a aquello. Se calmó, al saber los sentimientos puros que éste le profesaba, mas su extrañeza fue tal, pues no se esperaba que la conversación se tornase de esa manera.— Mis sentimientos no son los mismos que los tuyos. —Su ofuscación pareció llegar al chico quien dio un paso atrás no queriendo molestarla. —No importa tus pertenencias, nada de eso cuenta para mí, y si bien te tengo mucho aprecio, mi amor señala otra dirección. —Elián apretó sus puños y la miró con determinación, como si se hubiera preparado otra salida sabiendo lo que se iba a encontrar.

—Está bien, asumo que así sea. —Ella frunció el ceño, confusa.— Ya lo he dicho antes acepto todo de ti, y esto es algo que viene contigo.

—N-No te sigo. —Lux se entrelazó las manos aún sin entender.

—Puedes estar con él si así lo deseas, si así te quedaras a mi lado. —Ella entreabrió su boca volviendo a ver una reacción completamente inesperada por parte de su compañero.

—¿Quieres decir que soportarías la infidelidad?— Él tragó saliva haciéndose a la idea.

—Lo que me separaría de ti es eso. —El chico sonrió con algo de apatía. —No sería infidelidad pues yo lo estaría consintiendo.

—Elián, no te mereces algo así. Y-Yo simplemente no puedo. Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que pueda corresponderte.

—No quiero a nadie más. Sé que es egoísta… —Se apartó algunos mechones de pelo que caían por su frente de manera algo frustrada. —Tu familia me ha dado tanto… tu hermano, y aun así yo te reclamo para mí. Por eso, aún con todo lo que conlleva te quiero a ti tal y como eres con todo lo que eres, lo que sientes. Entiendo que no me quieras, pero eso no significa que tenga que renunciar. Mientras te quedes a mi lado, formemos una familia, cumplamos nuestras metas en mí tendrás un hogar. —Las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a brotar al escucharle. No se podía creer que aquel hombre le profesara tal amor, llegando incluso a eso. Elián había sido el primer demaciano que con todo fue capaz de aceptarla. Comenzó a odiarse a sí misma al verse obligada a romper la ilusión de aquel hombre.

Lux avanzó un par de pasos hasta él y se puso de puntillas para acariciar la mejilla de él hasta llegar a la cicatriz de su cuello, que marcaba un pasado funesto. Sabía que lo perdería, pero prefería eso a que aquel chico viviera engañado toda la vida. Y acercándose más a él pronunció las palabras que sellaría el destino de ambos unidos.

—Estoy enamorada de un noxiano. —La voz de Lux aunque amable fue severa, sincera. Se relajó y lo miró desde abajo aun con sus ojos húmedos esperando la reacción de él. Elián por su parte la miró sin creerla al principio mas cuando vio su expresión supo que Lux no mentía. Miró a sus alrededores, igual que Quinn cuando lo supo en su día, tratando de aferrarse a algo que fuera disparejo a la realidad dando por hecho que aquello fuera una pesadilla. Al no encontrar nada negó con la cabeza ligeramente, no encontrando las palabras adecuadas para sus arremolinados pensamientos. Reverenció antes de irse.

—L-Lo siento.— Fue lo único que le dijo al partir. Ella lo sabía de sobra, Elián podía tolerar cada cosa… menos Noxus. La brisa recorrió el pelo de Lux recordándole cómo momentos antes estuvo enredada entre el pelo de aquel hombre y sonrió mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Porque lo iba a echar de menos, muchísimo de menos.

* * *

Alina soltó su mano y le sonrió con amabilidad mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza. Su cabello ondulado parecía flotar con la suave brisa y él le apartó el pelo de la cara. Ella amplió más su sonrisa dejando asomarse sus blancos dientes.

—¿Te importa si voy a saludar?—Preguntó ella con cortesía. Él negó con la cabeza y le indicó con la mano para que partiera cuando quisiera. —¿No quieres venir?, luego se hace mucho más pesado. —La expresión quejosa de su joven prometida le hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada.

—Lo sé —Garen suspiró. —Pero prefiero atrasarlo un poco más. —Ella asintió y se fue para comenzar las galanterías con el resto de nobles. Se había quedado buena noche, mejor noche de la que hubo durante los festejos de Demacia. Chascó su lengua, siempre parecía haber una luna sobre la cabeza de Noxus que guiaba su suerte, incluso para eso. Él había decidido vestir con su uniforme de soldado, llegando a portar ciertas piezas de armadura que si bien se le hacía pesado, era como mejor creía que representaba a Demacia. Se tocó su brazal, y recordó el día que había luchado junto con Vi y Zurah. Pasó sus dedos índice y corazón por el brillante metal y sonrió. Nunca había depositado su confianza y menos su vida en unas desconocidas mas con aquello supo que se había llevado dos amigas para toda la vida, y a pesar del corto y turbulento periodo en Piltover… las echaba de menos. Y luego recordó las palabras de Caitlyn, ella nunca confió en una paz para con Noxus. Alzó su vista para fijarse en los festejos, en las personas felices de las tres naciones y por último se fijó en la muchacha de largo pelo de fuego que al igual que su prometida, parecía ocupada en forjar lazos con los nobles de su nación. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios, a pesar de estar tan cerca nunca le había preguntado qué tal le había ido, tal fue la promesa de Katarina, después de ayudarla desaparecería de su vida.

Y lo peor de todo es que la cumplió.

Extendió su mano para apretar el brazal, aquella mujer aparentaba estar bien pero ¿quién lo sabía?, ella sola parecía cargar con el peso de cien mundos y aun así estar presente en el suyo propio. Rezó para sus adentros y pidió su bienestar, pidió que ella estuviera bien y que realmente nada ni nadie quebrase esa paz.

Dos chicas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Su hermana había crecido, había crecido demasiado, ataviada con ese vestido rojo denotaba su madurez, ya era toda una mujer y con ello, era alguien que ya tenía edad para ser desposada. Sonrió al pensarlo y se fijó en el muchacho rubio que parecía en aquellos momentos más lejano que nunca. Garen comenzó a pensar que algo había pasado.

Lux alzó su mano entrelazada con la de Quinn para llamar su atención.

—¡Mira!— Le dijo orgullosa a su hermano, y para éste era todo un orgullo que su hermana hubiera elegido tan bien su amistad. En Quinn podía relegar su vida, una demaciana, justa, leal, fuerte.

Garen tomó el brazo de ambas y los examinó con una ceja levantada. Parecían haberse hecho un tatuaje con una tinta muy rara. Su color amarronado destacaba en la piel de ambas. El brazo de Lux parecía estar tatuado desde la parte inferior hasta su mano con una especie de mandala, en el centro de ésta una "Q" y dentro de ella una pequeña "v" parecían entreverse. Las esquinas del tatuaje acaban en plumas, dotándole un aspecto algo más asalvajado. Por su parte Quinn tenía dibujado un sol con puntas muy dispares, y del Sol parecían caer pequeños destellos de luz que se unían entre ellos con una especie de cadena, la cual tenía como último péndulo una "L".

—Papá y mamá te van a matar. —Sentenció Garen con burla. Lux sacó la lengua imitándolo de manera despreocupada.

—Es tinta henna esto se va con el tiempo. —Quinn asintió feliz. —Aunque no me importaría que fuera para toda la vida. ¿Quieres hacerte uno con Alina?, una mujer tiene un puesto allí, los hace súper rápido. —Su hermano negó con la cabeza y Lux resopló. —Qué aburrido eres. —Garen carcajeó afable.

—Ya tiene un anillo, eso sí que es para toda la vida. —Los tres rieron.

Quinn y Lux siguieron con sus aventuras por la fiesta, como buenas exploradoras se paraban en cada puesto y miraban cada lugar. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba con su hermana. Y solo tuvo que fijarse en las escasas interacciones de ésta con Elián para saber que nada bueno había pasado. Resopló con una sonrisa, como si ambos fueran ya sus parientes, respirando el ambiente de una familia unida.

Caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo y le dio un toque con el hombro lo que hizo que éste destensara su cara seria y sonriera un poco. Lo miró de arriba abajo, Elián se mantuvo fiel a Demacia tal y como él había hecho. Fiel a su patria y a su superior. Garen le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—Es raro no verte con ellas. —El chico no respondió al principio, agachó su mirada mostrando completamente sus sentimientos. No había conocido en su vida muchacho más inocente.

—Pienso que ellas también necesitan estar solas… hablar sus cosas de chicas y eso…—Sus argumentos pocos convincentes hizo que su voz temblara un poco a medida que hablaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Garen no sabía cómo ser discreto, así que su pregunta fue del todo certera. Elián lo miró y presionó los labios dejando tan solo una fina línea. La seriedad repentina de éste hizo que Garen frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué pensarías si te dijera…— Y se detuvo. Consecuencias era lo único que se le pasaba por la mente si terminaba de formular le pregunta. Tragó saliva, dudando. Miró a Lux y sonrió ante la una mujer que pasaba momentos felices con su amiga. Algo le decía que no era el único secreto que Lux guardaba, sin embargo, aun así era incapaz de ver malicia en un corazón tan puro como el de aquella chica. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. —Ah…—Pensó en algo rápido y continuó desviándose de su pregunta inicial. —que Lux me ha rechazado?... por completo. —Garen exhaló una risotada.

—¿Estás así por eso?— Elián lo miró incrédulo y su amigo le volvió a dar una palmada en el hombro. —Estamos en Jonia, por supuesto que te iba a rechazar, se piensa que el mundo es suyo y que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

—¿Y no es así?

—Claro que no. Cuando llegue a Demacia y mis padres la avasallen con servidores que pedirán su mano, verá todo lo que tiene que hacer y lo mucho que puede perder. ¿A quién crees que elegirá?— Garen sonrió. —Es una niña, puede que tenga veintitrés años pero ha estado encerrada tanto tiempo que…

—Yo creo que ella tiene unos objetivos muy claros. —Los ojos azules del mayor se encontraron con los ojos de arena de su amigo.

—La has observado mucho…—Garen lo miró con algo de tristeza contenida.

—Es imposible no hacerlo. Cada paso suyo hace que yo me sienta como si…

—¿No valieras nada?—El hermano de la chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa apática. —No eres el único que piensa que no se merece estar a su lado, pero créeme Elián, eres lo que ella necesita. Sé que tú le darás todo lo que a ella le falta, y ella se dará cuenta. Sólo espera a que regresemos a Demacia.— El menor sonrió y le devolvió a su amigo las palmadas recibidas.

—En Demacia le volveré a pedir que se case conmigo.

* * *

Odiaba no tener tiempo para Lux y verla en la distancia vestida de una manera tan hermosa le frustraba. Quería aclamarla, decir que ambos estaban juntos, jamás había tenido tal deseo con nadie pero con aquella pequeña chica se le estaba haciendo casi una necesidad. No quería ocultarse mas debía, y comenzaba a odiar eso con todo su ser.

El sonido de su armadura de placas al andar lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Estaba mirándola demasiado directo y eso podía conllevar a problemas. Sin embargo su superior el cual estaba a su lado rodeado por el gentío noble tenía la vista fija en otro punto. Swain miraba a Viktor de una manera un tanto fría, y éste, alejado de ambos parecía estar también alejado en su propio mundo, conversando con una mujer que si bien Darius creía que tenía poco que decir, no parecía que aquel hombre fuera de mismo opinar.

La conversación entre Sona y Viktor parecía disgustar a Swain quien con un movimiento de cabeza ordenó a Darius que se moviera para iniciar la caminata junto con él. El viejo cuervo no decía palabra y en su mirar no parecía haber atisbo de resentimiento alguno, pero las palabras del guerrero parecieron dar el clavo.

—¿Temes que tus cooperadores se relacionen con demacianos?—El mayor negó con la cabeza y centró sus ojos en la persona que tenía a su lado.

—Cuidado, Darius.—Advirtió. —Porque si yo lo pierdo, ambos perdemos. —La amenaza fue tomada directamente. El guerrero se irguió sin decir nada más. Swain resopló con indignación. —No puedo decir que no tenga buen gusto. —Parecía hablar consigo mismo. —Sona es una muchacha entrañable.

—Viktor no es noxiano. —Fueron palabras audaces por parte de Darius. Swain mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nunca lo será. —Comenzó su paso ligero mientras se apartaba su capa con una sola mano y se ponía sus guantes de cuero refinado. —No hay más que debilidades en él. —Soltó con desprecio.

Y Darius se preguntó hasta qué punto Swain no sentía lo mismo por él. No quiso hablar más, pues sabía bien que él mismo no era debilidad. Su mirada bruna se desvió de nuevo buscando a Lux para pasar a centrarse de nuevo, y la pregunta de su hermano volvió a su mente; _"Dime Darius si tuvieras que elegir entre ella y Noxus ¿qué elegirías?"_ y el hecho de que no pudiera responderla de inmediato hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío que no hizo notar.

—Swain. —El hombre lo miró alzando una ceja expectante. —Lo que hice aquella vez por Noxus. —Darius se abstuvo de mirarlo, con la mandíbula prieta y los puños cerrados heló su alma para tener la voluntad de seguir adelante. —Fue realmente necesario. —No fue una pregunta, su porte de hierro se mantuvo erguido y el General comprendió. Una sonrisa fraternal iluminó el rostro del mayor.

—Seré un General del cual estés orgulloso, Darius, y tú serás la mano que todo lo forja. —El guerrero se miró la palma de la mano y sus cejas se aproximaron a sus ojos.

—Esta forja está viva, sangre corre por sus venas. Y la sangre se paga con sangre. —Swain arrugó el gesto. Darius lo miró frunciendo el ceño. —Será la mía y no la de mi hermano.

—Draven siempre fue tu lastre, tu debilidad. —El General se apartó el pelo con un gesto de desdén. —Deshazte de ella, Darius. —El guerrero no habló más. Esperaba no tener que confirmar la teoría de Draven. Swain volvió a sonreírle tratando de mostrar amabilidad allá donde había dejado campo quemado. —Ambos estáis de mi lado ahora. Ambos formaréis parte de una nueva Noxus. —Y para sorpresa del mayor Darius carcajeó de manera disimulada. Qué poco conocía aquel viejo a su hermano, pues si algo era propio de Draven era que… Draven jamás servía a nadie.

* * *

A pesar de que la necesitaba cerca se conformaba con verla en la lejanía, tras los festejos principales en el centro del Placidium, la fiesta continuó al aire libre donde las posadas sacaban sus barras para hacer venta.

Lux parecía divertirse, con la mujer que decía ser su amiga, sin embargo, algo parecía diferente en ella. Lo había notado antes y lo seguía notando el rostro melancólico que a veces veía en la pequeña chica. Quería sentirse optimista, llevaba tiempo sintiéndose así debido a la firma de la paz, pero ¿Por qué tras hablar con su hermano todo parecía tambalearse un poco? Mirarla era como estar al borde de un hermoso acantilado; vistas maravillosas que jamás se imaginaría poder presenciar, pero un paso en falso, solo uno y aquello sería una trampa mortal, para cualquiera de los dos. Y eso comenzaba a ser un problema: Él dependía de ella y ella de él. Respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones para pasar a expulsar el aire pausadamente. Lo fácil era tener un objetivo, sólo uno, lo difícil era tener cientos de deseos que lo tornaban difuso.

Las dos de la mañana y Darius comenzaba a cansarse de ser la compañía de Swain, mas ese día necesitaba estar a su lado, aunque solo fuera por apariencias. Los nobles se acercaron a él lo suficiente como para saber que no debían acercarse más. Lidiaría con la compañía constante de Swain, pero no con el resto. Él no era un noble y le valía mierda todo lo que aquella gente tenía que decir, o negociar.

Lux miró hacia él, su mirada no duró mucho, pero lo suficiente para que ella le hiciera un gesto con la cabeza como señalando al lugar, tras una pequeña tienda dónde hacía una semana se habían encontrado. Darius negó con la cabeza, sería arriesgado y no debía. Pero la marcha de Lux hacia el lugar no le dejó opción, no para sus adentros que tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella como ella con él. Pidió un par de minutos a su superior quien accedió advirtiéndole de que no tardara mucho.

Se abstuvo de correr, aunque sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Sus ansias por verla le dejaron la garganta seca y el corazón en un puño. Y justo cuando se alejó de la gente y la vio al girar la esquina sus anteriores pensamientos parecieron desaparecer.

Fue ella quien corrió hasta sus brazos y lo abrazó como si aquella fuera la última vez.

—Lux, esto es…—Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, lo siento, lo necesitaba. —Darius le dio un beso en la frente y recorrió con la mirada aquel hermoso rostro de porcelana que se mostraba más precioso que nunca. No se cansaría nunca de mirar, de encontrar cada día algo nuevo que le gustaba cada vez más. Pero cuando profundizó en aquellos ojos azules pudo sentir de nuevo la aflicción de Lux. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan compresivo cuando de ella se trataba?

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?—Lux se sorprendió ante la pregunta al principio, luego entreabrió la boca para responder, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y sonrió para que se despreocupara negando con la cabeza. Aquello no parecía demasiado convincente pero Darius lo dejó estar. —He de irme. —Lux asintió mientras seguía sonriendo. —Mañana sobre la una de la mañana podré ir a… bueno, el lugar de siempre.

—Eso sería genial. —Se alegró ella aún más. El hombre la miró una última vez, fijándose en cada curva del cuerpo de la chica, y por último volviendo a fijarse en cada pieza que conformaba el pequeño rostro de Lux. Se dio media vuelta para partir cuando detuvo su marcha para volver a mirarla.

—Lux, ¿si tuvieras que elegir entre Demacia o yo qué elegirías?— No le llevó demasiado tiempo responder. Ni siquiera se cuestionó los motivos de Darius para preguntar, asintió entendiendo su preocupación y sonrió de nuevo.

—Si llegara un momento como tal, elegiría lo correcto. —El guerrero frunció el ceño y volteó para irse. _"Lo correcto"_ , ¿sabría elegirlo? ¿Era ese tipo de hombre?, y entendió que Lux había dicho muchas cosas implícitas en ese momento. Lo correcto podría significar sacrificar todo. Entonces en ese _todo_ ¿También estaba él?

* * *

El día se había hecho largo, pero dispuesto a finalizar, Swain comenzó a despedirse de sus amistades de alta casta, junto con las nuevas que había forjado. Si bien para éste había sido un día de mucho ajetreo para Darius había sido un día lánguido y aburrido, marcado únicamente por el momento en el que había estado con la pequeña demaciana.

Entonces lo vio, el idiota rubio pareció acercarse a Lux quien se mantuvo rígida e incómoda ante la presencia de éste. Había pasado la noche sin sentir demasiados celos, ya que parecía que Elián y Lux no se acercaban demasiado. Pero fue su propio pensamiento lo que lo hizo atar cabos; ¿Estaba Lux apenada debido a eso? Ambos parecieron querer desaparecer entre la multitud para hablar a solas y no lo pudo evitar. Infantil, quizás inseguro, pero en momentos de dudas como aquellos parecía que Lux era la única que lo serenaba y no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante nadie. Interrumpió a Swain de manera brusca el cual se estaba despidiendo.

—¿Me necesitas para algo más? —Le preguntó sin miramientos. —Es tarde, quiero ir a descansar ya. —Swain suspiró tratando de armarse de paciencia. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Darius como dándole el permiso para partir. Y éste no lo pensó dos veces. Buscó a ambos chicos entre la gente divisándolos a lo lejos los siguió mientras comenzaba a quitarse una hombrera. Llevar la armadura por mucho tiempo nunca se le había hecho pesado, pero sin las amortiguaciones y la ropa adecuada, era bastante más cargante. Había tardado en dar con ellos, comenzando a escuchar parte de la conversación que ambos parecían tener de manera algo acalorada. Quiso mostrarse pero ¿qué le diría al chico?, "No te vuelvas a acercar a ella" o "Ni se te ocurra hacer nada" no eran factibles pues ¿Quién era él para ordenar tales cosas a ojos de los demás? Se quedó estático, completamente tapado por la pared de uno de los edificios, lo único que lo separaba de ellos. Jamás había sido tan inseguro cuando de mujeres se trataba y si bien Lux parecía sacar lo mejor de él mismo, los celos insanos parecían querer apoderarse de todo. Jamás había sido posesivo, y si bien sabía que era impulsivo, junto con su afán de poseerla parecía una combinación del todo nefasta.

La cordura le dijo que se apartara del lugar. Lux era una buena muchacha, lo había ayudado mucho, y lo había apoyado y animado para hablar con su hermano ¿Qué más pruebas quería? Asintió para sí mismo, no debía desconfiar de ella de esa manera. Era cuanto menos despreciable. Y justo cuando dio un paso para irse escuchó al muchacho que la acompañaba hablar.

—Debido a que he sabido recientemente lo de tu corta esperanza de vida me he vuelto… sé que no es excusa. He reaccionado de la peor de las maneras y lo siento. —No podía ver sus rostros solo escuchar sus voces tras una pared que los dividía.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. —Lux como siempre, era simplemente Lux. Darius tragó saliva, prefería que su chica lo hubiera mandado a la mierda.

—Pero no voy a retirar mi propuesta. —Siguió el chaval. ¿Propuesta? Se preguntó el hombre mientras apresaba su hombrera con una sola mano. —Ni voy a disculparme por el beso, pues fue algo que sentí en ese momento.

Y Darius comenzó a comprender y a la vez se sintió traicionado. Dio un paso queriendo descubrirse y comenzar a agredir al chico, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar apretó la hombrera por el lateral con una sola mano abollándola. Había preguntado a Lux si había pasado algo horas antes y ella se mantuvo firme y se negó a decir nada. Apretó la mandíbula a la vez que cerraba más y más su agarrare sobre la pieza de armadura. Su respiración agitada se descompasaba con su pausado movimiento. Se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel lugar.

Había sido coherente por una vez en su puta vida, descubrirse hubiera sido la peor de las situaciones, sin embargo el ardor en su estómago y el sudor de su espalda clamaban el querer desquitarse con algo. ¿Qué mierdas estaba haciendo Luxanna?, solo de pensar que ella podía estar jugando con él lo hacía querer incendiarse y engullirla a ella en tal incendio.

Esperaría al día siguiente a la hora pactada y más le valía a aquella mujer tener una explicación. Mas en el fondo sabía que no lo iba a valer ninguna.


	18. Una flor

**Una flor...**

* * *

Escuchó los sonidos metálicos del andar de Viktor y sonrió mientras se asomaba a la ventana disfrutando de un verano que en Noxus ya había desaparecido tiempo ha. Se dio la vuelta en el mismo instante en el que aquel hombre se presentó ante él, le indicó amablemente que se sentara y éste obedeció. Sirvió el té favorito del zaunita, y nada más oler el aroma del agradable néctar Viktor relajó su postura con algo de tristeza pintada en su rostro, mas sonreía ligeramente.

Swain se sirvió un poco de té, tomó el plato con la taza y comenzó a dar pequeños paseos por la sala. Probó la dulce bebida y miró su reflejo en ella. Se acercó de nuevo a Viktor y posó el té sobre la mesa.

—¿Te has parado a pensar que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido si lo de Shurima no llegara a pasar?— El zaunita miró su bebida.

—Lo he pensado. —Respondió tan solo, y Swain sonrió, era tan fácil de ver los estados de aquel patético hombre que reírse de él estaba incluso más a la altura de su lastimera compañía.

—Estuviste cerca de completar tu proyecto una vez… pero parece que siempre hay alguien para frenarte. —El mayor suspiró fingiendo apatía. —Cuán ignorante fue ese científico ¿verdad?, tanto como para tildarte a ti de "loco". —Notó como Viktor tragaba saliva, para pasar a sujetar el asa de la taza con delicadeza. La mano con la que lo hacía estaba enguantada, a diferencia de su otra mano totalmente metálica y Swain se preguntó si la razón de no mostrarla fuera porque aún había piel debajo.

—Jayce no es ningún ignorante. —Para sorpresa del General el otro pareció salir en defensa de su enemigo. —Es un gran científico que aún no quiere ver. —Swain sonrió y volvió a pasearse con una expresión maliciosa.

—Pero él es joven y tiene un talento innegable, y una habilidad para entrometerse en asuntos ajenos. Dime, mi gran amigo. —Se sentó frente a él y arrastró el plato con la taza de té a su vera. —Cuando finalicemos aquí, ¿Quieres que Piltover sea la siguiente?— Viktor frunció el ceño.

—No tengo nada en contra de Piltover.

—¿No?—carcajeó el otro. —Te lo han quitado todo. Absolutamente todo.

—Yo fui el único culpable de tal cosa. —Sonrió ligeramente. —He aprendido muchas cosas en Noxus, cómo la fuerza es algo que está por encima de todo. —Bebió un sorbo de té. —Fuerza interna y externa. Me ha hecho ver que yo he sido negligente, en muchas de mis labores. —Miró a Swain directamente. —No me importa esta guerra Jericho, si he pactado contigo ha sido por los cristales del templo. —El General sonrió.

—Me alegra oírte decir esto, porque tengo pensado adelantarla, que el factor sorpresa sea aún más sorpresivo. Durante el festival de Jonia, se llevará acabo el ataque. —Viktor se sorprendió.

—Eso no fue lo que acordamos. —El mayor volvió a levantarse para pasear.

—Varía ligeramente, pero dado que a tú no tienes preferencias...

—Yo no acordé contigo matar a todos los civiles. —Interrumpió el otro con algo de ira. —Ya he matado todo cuanto me has pedido, cien soldados a tu disposición por mis cristales.

—¿Y crees que el parar ahora te hace menos culpable?

—Los civiles no tienen...—Su ceño fruncido y su mirada furiosa alcanzaron a Swain como un rayo. —Lo dispondré tal y como pactamos. —Se levantó para irse más el mayor lo detuvo. La mueca burlona de éste denotaba que tenía la situación completamente bajo control. Tocó el hombro del científico.

—Así que al final lo de Jayce solo ha sido una excusa. Dices aprender de Noxus pero cometes tus mismos errores. —Swain extendió su brazo y en sombras un templo se dibujó ante ellos. Lucecitas azules brillaban en una oscuridad inminente. —Y ahí los tienes pero… dime ¿el miedo es mayor como para poder tomarlos?—Sonrió antes de que Viktor pudiera responder. —O quizás ¿Es por la clase de civiles que ostentan ahora mismo estas tierras lo que hace que te retractes? —El más joven se sorprendió. Antes de decir palabra se creyó presa de una jaula que lo atrapaba dejándole menos espacio cada vez. — No te esperabas que en Demacia hubiera auténticas joyas de las virtudes ¿verdad?, y sin embargo —Swain suspiró con melancolía. —entiendo perfectamente tu sentir. ¿Qué crees que pensará ella si supiera todo cuanto hemos hecho?... cuanto vamos a hacer. — Viktor posó su mirada en el suelo, y por un momento pareció perderse en el mundo que Sona parecía regalarle, el brillo amarillento de sus ojos se opacó un poco por lo que parecía unos pesados párpados que querían ocultarlo.

—Mi interés en ella es… —Comenzó, sin saber por qué, como queriendo excusarse.

—¿Puramente científico?—Dio en el clavo el viejo cuervo. El otro lo volvió a mirar con apatía.

—Solo quería ayudar.

—¿A ella?— Fue casi una pregunta burlona. —Sona ya te ha rechazado.

—No, no a ella, a mí. —La expresión de Swain se tornó fría. La inestabilidad de Viktor comenzó a hacerlo sentir inseguro, manipulable era por él mismo, pero ¿y si aquella mujer también pudiera hacer tal cosa? Le dio varios toques en la espalda y sonrió de manera fraternal, distante de forzarle pasó a un tono más amable.

—Aunque lo parezca, jamás comprenderán, amigo mío. No te empujaré a tomar un camino que no deseas, mas piénsalo, ya has llegado hasta aquí una vez en Shurima. Y se te ha dado la oportunidad de volver a recorrer el mismo pasaje. Tu inflexión ha cambiado de Jayce a Sona. Pudiste triunfar una vez, y puedes hacerlo ahora. Así que dime, ¿Puedo contar contigo?— La mano enguantada de Viktor palpó su núcleo de energía con suavidad. El abatimiento parecía tornarse sobre el hombre al que Swain intentaba embaucar, y era de esperar, el zaunita era débil, demasiado débil como para llevar una lucha interna consigo mismo, débil como para prosperar, como para levantarse cada vez que caía. El General siempre lo había pensado; en el mundo existían los deshechos humanos, y Viktor era uno de ellos. Con una mente tan brillante como exánime. Su mayor ventaja a la vez su mayor desdicha.

—Sí. —Dijo tan solo mientras parecía hundirse en su burbuja de miseria, de debilidad y de condescendencia. Fue lo último que habló pues salió de la sala sin más explicaciones, encerrado de nuevo en sus pareceres, queriendo alejarse de un mundo que a él se le estaba haciendo demasiado grande.

* * *

Escuchaba la voz grave de Garen sobre la aguda de su hermana, se estaban acercando y Valor se irguió al notarlos también. Ataviado con su pajarita azul parecía querer impresionar a todos los que lo miraban, y Quinn rio al verlo tan señorial, le dio un par de caricias en la cabeza y se irguió imitando a su pájaro. Esperaba a Garen y a Lux y estaba feliz por otro nuevo día junto a ambos. Pero el tono lejano comenzó a hacerse cercano denotando una discusión venidera.

—Te he dicho que te cambies. —Escuchó decir al líder de la Vanguardia. —¡Luxanna!

—¡Que he dicho que no!, Iorin dice que está bien.

—Me da igual lo que diga, no vas a salir así. —La exploradora se acercó tratando de no involucrarse en la discusión. Vio a Lux ataviada con una especie de tela que cruzaba en su cuello y tan solo cubría sus pechos, dejando su espalda y su vientre totalmente al descubierto. La tela negra inferior parecía una falda desgarbada, acabada en pico por uno de los laterales, era desigual por el otro. Finas cadenas de oro parecían adornar el torso pálido de la chica., quien en cuanto vio a Quinn la hizo prisionera agarrándola del brazo.

—¿A que estoy bien así? —Quiso hacerla cómplice de su bando. La mujer de cabellos oscuros la miró y luego miró la cara enfurecida de Garen, quien parecía amenazarla sin palabras. Valor pareció decantarse por Lux pues se posó en el hombro de ésta y se irguió de nuevo, mostrando su pajarita a todos.

—Err. —Comenzó Quinn quien fue interrumpida por el único hombre de la sala.

—Me da igual lo que piense cualquiera. Eres mi hermana, protectora de Jarvan IV, ¡No vas a ir así vestida!

—Pero los noxianos visten así y la fiesta es en honor a ellos.

—¡No hay honor alguno en ningún noxiano!—Lux chacó la lengua y se adelantó para irse cuando fue tomada del brazo por Garen quien la zarandeó ligeramente. —No te voy a dejar salir así. —La amenazó. Ella se trató de soltar del agarre y Quinn notó por las marcas moradas en los brazos de la chica que le estaba haciendo daño. El hombre quiso hacer retroceder a Lux, mas empleó demasiada fuerza haciendo que esta se tambaleara, y antes de caer al suelo quiso protegerse de su pariente quien parecía herirla más que ayudarla. Levantó por instinto un escudo de magia haciendo que tanto Quinn como Garen fueran golpeados por éste. La exploradora lo esquivó fácil no así el guerrero quien puso sus brazos para absorber la magia de Lux mediante sus brazales. Los tres se quedaron estáticos. Quinn se acercó a Lux para ayudarla a levantarse cuando escuchó las palabras de Garen salir como hojas envenenadas de su boca. —Dices controlarte y usas la magia contra tu hermano y tu amiga, al final va a tener razón padre sobre los magos. —Las dos chicas se quedaron sin habla por segundos. Lux se levantó rechazando la ayuda de la otra y prosiguió su camino sin decir palabra. Su hermano se quedó estático por segundos, quien luego se llevó una mano a la sien, mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza.

—Garen…—Comenzó Quinn. —Eso ha sido, ella solo busca su propia libertad.

—Ya lo sé. —Espetó con resentimiento. —Si ya lo sé. — La mujer le frotó el brazo con algo de tristeza. —Pero que escape a mi control de esta manera… es solo, hace nada ella era una niña, y yo me perdí esos años y ahora ella es…—Suspiró. —Cielos siempre le hago cosas horribles.

* * *

Aunque el trabajo pesado ya había pasado el día anterior, Darius tenía que seguir haciendo su labor junto con Swain, él mismo se preguntaba para qué lo quería cerca, pues al lado de éste parecía simplemente un mástil de metal que lo seguía.

Cuando el General por fin pareció aposentarse junto con algunos nobles noxianos, Darius pidió permiso para dar una vuelta y de paso estirar las piernas. Paseó alrededor de la plaza central decorada con las antiguas antorchas noxianas, alrededor de la plaza aún había puestos abiertos con comida y bebida, y en el centro recientemente había acabado la obra de teatro que explicaba cómo los bárbaros salidos del norte, de lo más alto de Freljord habían derrotado al gran y tirano Rey, tormento de los vivos, para hacerse con Noxus, al día de hoy construida sobre los cimientos del gran palacio y tumba del antiguo dictador.

Música de su tierra sonaba, retumbando en el cielo, en el asfalto, en los árboles y en su corazón. Los cantos típicos y salvajes se fueron haciendo de hierro a medida que la noche marchaba, y los bailarines se abrían hueco sacando a bailar a sus caballeros o a sus damas. No había norma alguna a la hora de bailar, al contrario que en Demacia en Noxus no había reglas para pasártelo bien, si querías ser salvaje, podías, si querías ser romántico, podías, si querías tener más de una pareja, podías, si querías pareja de tu mismo sexo, podías. Y Darius no entendía las limitaciones tan complicadas que Lux le había explicado durante su primer encuentro, tampoco entendía que tuviera unos Dioses a los que venerar tan estrictos. Los Dioses de Noxus, a menudo eran mucho más prácticos; un soldado normalmente veneraba al Dios de la guerra, de la destreza y el combate, un cazador al Dios de la caza, un médico al Dios de la vida… o de la muerte. Se tenía total libertad para venerar, y para elegir el sexo del Dios, pues no importaba en absoluto, era bien sabido en Noxus que los Dioses no tenían imagen y semejanza a los hombres ni tampoco tenían su sexo. Y luego podías no adorar a nadie, tal y como él hacía, y como la inmensa mayoría de su nación hacía junto con él.

Se encontró con su hermano cerca de uno de los puestos. Draven tenía una cerveza en mano y sonreía mientras veía a la gente pasárselo bien. Darius se preguntó por qué su hermano no estaría con ellos pues éste era un hombre que no perdía oportunidad para divertirse. Se acercó a él y éste lo saludó con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo mas siguió mirando el espectáculo.

Encontró a Lux bailando entre el gentío con su amiga. Su pequeña demaciana parecía rechazar cada pareja que se le acercaba tanto hombres como mujeres, declarando como única válida a Quinn. Incluso pudo reconocer a varios soldados noxianos que le pidieron vez, se sintió extremadamente celoso, pero a la vez optimista; aquello indicaba que en aquella fiesta no había bandos, solo gente pasándoselo bien.

Se fijó en las vestiduras de su novia y sonrió, estaba radiante, distante de su apariencia de chica indefensa e inocente parecía más salvaje que nunca. La falda que llevaba le recordaba a las prendas que Mera portaba, estaba seguro que la había elegido justamente por eso. Mera jamás parecía morir en la memoria de Lux, tampoco lo hacía en la suya propia.

Pero el optimismo pareció opacarse con los celos extremos que arrastraba ya desde la noche anterior. Le gustaba que Lux se mostrara así, pero no le gustaba nada que él no pudiera reclamarla, quería decirles a todos que aquella joya que brillaba con brillo propio era suya, suya y de nadie más. Y cada vez que veía un cretino acercarse a pedirle baile tenía ganas de acercarse para partirle la boca al gilipollas que simplemente osara mirarla. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara con un dije abatido que su hermano captó muy bien, éste amplió su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy a volver loco. —Se dijo el guerrero para sí mismo, en tono bajo, pero suficientemente audible como para que Draven lo escuchara.

—No me la imaginaba así. Tan estirado que es el hermano y sin embargo ella… —Se abstuvo de seguir cuando se encontró los ojos de Darius mirándolo con furia. —Oye… todos tenemos ojos, y la chica esta buena, es imposible evitar eso.

—Es lo mejor que un hermano te puede decir. —Espetó el mayor comenzando a enfurecerse. El menor carcajeó.

—¿Temes que se dé cuenta de que ha elegido al hermano feo?— Darius se dio la vuelta para irse a otro lugar, lejos de Lux, lejos de sus celos enfermizos. —O quizás temes a que descubra cuál de los dos es el que más virtudes tiene ¿eh? —Se siguió burlando su pariente. Darius le hizo un corte de manga desde la lejanía y Draven volvió a carcajear.

* * *

Lux había llegado a la zona de encuentro puntual sin embargo, Darius no estaba, esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa en la cara, tenía muchísimas ganas de verle y tras todo lo que había pasado con su hermano era como una brisa gélida en un calor asfixiante de verano. Casi como si de una necesidad se tratara requería aquellos brazos que la trataban como un tesoro de incalculable valor, algo que muchas veces no sentía con su familia.

Quiso deshacerse de los malos pensamientos hacia su hermano. Sabía que Garen había pronunciado tales palabras en un momento de frustración, mas aun así… la herían en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Escuchó el sonido metálico de una armadura y sus ojos centellearon al verle llegar. Tan imponente como una torre oscura en medio de un inmenso desierto, Darius parecía estar hecho en sí mismo para hacer veraz la ley del más fuerte. Los ojos negros de éste se posaron con resentimiento en Lux y ésta pudo ver en ellos que algo no iba bien. Temió por la seguridad de él, Noxus nunca le pareció una nación demasiado cívica, si bien adoraba la libertad incondicional, la verdad se encontraba detrás del verdadero significado de aquella palabra "libertad", para matar a cualquiera, para vengar, para sentir, para ser, y todo ello incluía lo bueno y lo malo.

Darius no la saludó de manera cariñosa, simplemente llegó hasta ella y apretó la mandíbula, ni siquiera hubo beso, ni la emoción que le había puesto el día anterior. Ella sonrió a pesar de todo, porque no quería una situación incómoda en los pocos momentos que tenían para sí mismos. Dio una vuelta para mostrar su vestimenta al guerrero que sin emitir sonido la observaba.

—¿Te gusta?— Dijo ella emocionada, pero al no obtener respuesta se forzó a sonreír. —La falda es parecida a como solía vestir.

—Mera. —La interrumpió Darius con un sonido seco. Lux se entrelazó las manos incomodada, tratando de calmarse. Quería preguntar pero sabía que aquello no acabaría bien, pues el noxiano no era un hombre de palabras. La impaciencia hizo que él tomara la iniciativa, dio un paso adelante y a ella le pareció como el aviso de un gran cataclismo que estaba por llegar. —¿Lo haces adrede? —Preguntó casi acusando.

—Ah… —Lux se miró sus ropajes pensando que aquello era lo que tanto lo perturbaba. —Bueno sí… —Sintió las quejas de Garen en las de Darius. —Creí que a ti te gustaría… es acorde a Noxus y bueno… quería sentir el formar parte de una nación…

—Que todos te miren ¿no es así? —Lux deshizo su enlace entre sus manos para posicionarlas en guardia. No le estaba gustando por donde iba la conversación. —Y lo peor de todo es que no eres sincera, ¿me la estás jugando Luxanna?, porque quien juega conmigo no suele acabar bien.

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa. —Respondió ella de inmediato algo confundida.

—El tipo de Demacia y su proposición. —Lux abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. —Y un beso —Darius afinó sus labios en una mueca sumamente cruel. —¿De eso tampoco sabes nada?

—¿Cómo sabes?—El guerrero exhaló una carcajada malévola, sus cejas acortaron distancias con sus ojos.

—De todas las cosas la que menos me esperaba de ti era esta… mas ya tenías antecedentes, sin embargo me gustas tantísimo que me haces ciego, ciego y estúpido. —Darius tomó a Lux por la muñeca de manera agresiva, ella se abstuvo de quejarse. —Deshaz tu puta fachada inocente de una maldita vez. —Le espetó. —Para todo tienes explicaciones o son malinterpretaciones, y ahora mismo te veo y me dan ganas de…

—No sigas. —Interrumpió la chica. Miró al suelo conteniéndose las lágrimas. Había esperado tanto por él, y en aquel momento no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarle. Garen le había hecho mucho daño y ahora Darius. Los dos hombres de su vida parecían querer apresarla. —Por favor te lo pido, dame tregua esta vez, porque no voy a poder con todo. —Su mano comenzó a sentir un hormigueo, su muñeca se amorataba por el agarre de aquel gran hombre, pero de nuevo se abstuvo de quejarse. Sin embargo Darius pareció darse cuenta de su excesiva fuerza, pues soltó el brazo de Lux el cual cayó como peso muerto. Ella seguía mirando al suelo y la cólera de él comenzó a dar paso a un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad. Los espasmos de los hombros de la chica lo hicieron sentirse miserable. Volvía una y otra vez a hacer lo mismo, no tenía planeado comenzar con tales puñales pero sus celos incesantes a poco le permitían pensar con claridad.

La chica se mantuvo parada y cuando Darius llevó la mano hasta el mentón de ella para hacerla mirar hacia él, ésta le apartó la mano con molestia. Lo intentó dos o tres veces más dándose por vencido. Podría usar la fuerza, pero dado el estado de la demaciana prefería abstenerse, ya había causado demasiado daño.

Si no podía verla desde arriba la vería desde abajo; se arrodilló ante ella y estiró un brazo para rodear su cintura y atraerla. Y desde ahí vio las húmedas pestañas que cerraban a cal y canto el paso de la azulada mirada de la chica. Las lágrimas pendían sobre éstas de manera ligera para luego dejarse caer surcando las mejillas rosadas de la muchacha. No solo era un miserable, era un imbécil, un completo idiota por hacerla llorar de tal manera. Y si la perdía, solo el pensamiento se le hacía insoportable, y no la perdería por sus maneras rudas, por su forma de ser, sino por sus insufribles inseguridades que daban paso a unos celos que no eran propios de él. Quiso abrazarla pero ella se empeñaba en apartarle los brazos que querían cercarla. Darius resopló.

—Siempre la jodo. —Quiso decírselo para sí mismo, pero salió de su boca como un peso que se quería quitar de encima.

—Sí. —Dijo ella tan solo. Darius dibujó una sonrisa por la manera ruda que tuvo Lux de contestarle. Éste se puso de cuclillas, y trató de estirarse un poco para llegar hasta ella a pesar de las restricciones que ésta le ponía. Finalmente el guerrero apresó las pequeñas manos de Lux para hacer que dejara de oponer resistencia a sus avances. La besó en la mejilla pues ella había girado su cara para que el hombre no la besara. Y la mejilla de la chica estaba completamente humedecida por las lágrimas. Deshizo los agarres en ella al notar el sofoco en su propio corazón debido el dolor que había causado y tomó con delicadeza la nuca de Lux notando su fino pelo entre los dedos. Le volvió a dar un par de besos suaves en la cara.

—No… quería. —Salió de su boca torpemente, pues no sabía cómo mostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba. —No llores más, puedo soportar la mayor de las torturas pero no tu llanto. —Paró para besarla en la frente. Ella aspiró por su nariz y lo miró con sus ojos enrojecidos y su ceño fruncido.

—Si tanto te duele ¿Por qué me dices tales cosas?— Darius resopló.

—Bueno porque… porque—Paró tratando de buscar las palabras mas era demasiado orgulloso como para rebajarse a decirlas. —Siento una necesidad contigo que nunca había tenido con nadie. Jamás… joder, no sé… me pone de muy mal humor que otros te miren. Sobre todo cuando no puedo decir que tú estás conmigo, solo conmigo.

—Pero tú lo sabes ¿no es así?, yo solo estoy contigo y con nadie más, al igual que yo sé que tú solo estás conmigo. —El guerrero desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Celos. —Espetó, rápido como si fuera una bala mortal.

—¿Qué? —Lux trató de comprender.

—No lo voy a volver a repetir. —El hombre se levantó y Lux se acercó para entrelazar sus manos con las de él. Éste se fijó en la marca amoratada de la muñeca de la chica y se sintió tremendamente culpable de nuevo.

—Solo te miro a ti, ¿es que acaso no se nota?, yo trato por todos los medios…

—Sí. —Interrumpió el guerrero. —Pero yo no soy de Demacia. —Lux lo miró con algo de apatía.

—Elián me propuso matrimonio ayer, pero lo rechacé. —Lo agarres de Darius se hicieron de hierro al escucharla, notó como aquel hombre tragaba saliva y apretaba su mandíbula. —Darius, lo rechacé. —Él la miró con furia contenida.

—Ya. —Dijo tan solo.

—¿Pues qué tienes que temer?, te dije que quería manejar sola mis relaciones. —Lux tiró un poco del brazo del noxiano para refugiarse entre el silencio y la oscuridad de los bosques. Tenía ganas de dar un paseo cerca del lago y sentía que el guerrero se tranquilizaría un poco lejos de todo el barullo que suponía ahora lo más central del Placidium. Darius la siguió aún algo enfurruñado.

—Estoy respetando tus decisiones. —Le dijo éste sin controlar el tono de sus palabras, algo que la chica no tuvo en cuenta.

—Ya lo veo. —Dijo ella entre risitas.

Llegaron al mismo claro en el cual Darius se había abierto por primera vez a Lux, sonrió al darse cuenta de ello y miró a la pequeña muchacha que sin duda lo había planeado todo para que él estuviera más tranquilo. Era cierto aquel día había decidido ser trasparente con Lux porque había visto en ella la misma trasparencia para con él, y era fácil de pensar cuando estaba con ella, mas cuando ésta estaba lejos apartar los nefastos pensamientos y la sensación de que cualquier día se iría era demasiado difícil.

Ella eligió una pequeña roca aplanada cerca del lago para sentarse y le hizo hueco a su acompañante. Darius se sentó y movió ligeramente su cuello y sus hombros para colocar sus adoloridos huesos víctimas de horas y horas de pesada armadura sobre ellos.

Lux se levantó para alejarse un poco de él, se arrodilló ante el calmado lago y se divisó en él. Sonrió al ver lo horrible de su reflejo, su maquillaje se había deslizado por completo dejando zonas oscuras allí y allá. Tomó agua entre sus pequeñas manos y se lavó la cara.

—Quería estar presentable, al menos para ti. —Dijo entre risas después de haberse refrescado con el agua.

—Me gustas de todas las maneras. —La chica se acercó a él con una sonrisa y tocó la pesada hombrera de metal que aquel hombre cargaba. Comenzó a desabrochar la correa que pendía la armadura. Notó la respiración tranquila de él y en el momento que lo vio más calmado le dio un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de que ella estaba de pie no tuvo que agacharse para llegar hasta él, pues éste sentado en la roca era de la misma altura que ella. Se posicionó tras la espalda del guerrero para seguir quitándole la hombrera.

—Lo de Elián es cierto. —Comenzó ella de manera pausada, como tratando de no volver a enfadar a una bestia que sabía que estaba allí dormida. —A pesar de que me resistí, bueno, él ya se disculpó y yo acepté su disculpa. No puedes culpar a una persona de tener sentimientos que la muevan.

—Joder, Lux. ¿Para qué tienes la magia? ¿Por qué no la usaste?, podías haberlo dejado frito, como a los asesinos de Noxus. —Ella sonrió ante las impertinentes palabras de él. —Lo digo en serio. —Volvió a sus maneras rudas.

—No voy a usar la magia contra nadie, a no ser que haya necesidad de ello. —Darius resopló. —¿Confías en mí?— Lux se posicionó frente al hombre, éste apretó la mandíbula.

—Sí, pero no se trata de eso.

—Darius, pude haberlo elegido a él hace tiempo, que seas o no de Demacia no me importa. ¿Acaso a ti si te importa que yo no sea noxiana? —El guerrero la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Se estiró un poco para alcanzar la pequeña manita de la chica y la acercó hasta él.

—Desde luego la ropa típica de mi nación te queda mejor que a cualquier noxiana. —La chica enrojeció de repente, se deshizo de las ataduras de él y prosiguió quitándole las hombreras.

Darius comenzó a excitarse al notar el nerviosismo que ella dejaba entrever con sus movimientos torpes, solo él parecía ser capaz de hacer que ella llegara a tal estado.

—¿Estás más cómodo así?—Preguntó ella algo tímida cuando terminó con su labor. El guerrero se masajeó un hombro con la mano y asintió. Sonrió con picardía al verla con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿No quieres quitarme el resto de la armadura?—Ella tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso no puedes tu solo?

—Puedo. Pero me gusta que lo hagas tú. —Como un fiel perrillo lo obedeció sin decir palabra. Comenzó con la coraza y cuando ésta se la quitó notó los finos dedos de Lux pasearse por su espalda. La chica aun era curiosa con el tema y él estaba allí para saciar todos sus enigmas. Cuando ésta se posicionó frente a él para comenzar a quitarle las grebas, el hombre le impidió agacharse, sosteniéndola con tan solo una mano por la cintura la aproximó para besarla. Lux parecía marcar sus tiempos y él notó más aún que la pequeña chica que había conocido en Noxus se había convertido en una verdadera mujer siendo en sí misma la fuerza más pura. —Mis constantes pensamientos quieren hacerte mía. ¿Vas a complacer mis deseos?— Las pupilas de Lux se cerraron dejando un iris tan azul como un gélido cielo despejado de invierno. A pesar de que la expresión de ella era fiera sus maneras no lo fueron en absoluto.

—Estoy contigo al igual que tú conmigo. —Sentenció en un hilo de voz. —Pero yo no te pertenezco y tú a mí tampoco. —Y si bien creyó que esa respuesta parecía negativa a sus ambiciones no la tomó como tal. No lo estaba rechazando solo lo estaba advirtiendo.

Y eso le gustó aún más. Volvió a besarla mientras la apresaba en sus brazos haciendo que ella se perdiera entre ellos.

—Al menos dime. —Comenzó él en un susurro. —Que solo yo puedo hacerte esto. —Y ésta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa para besarle.

—Solo tú puedes hacerlo. —El guerrero subió una mano acariciando el vientre de la muchacha hasta llegar a su pecho. Masajeó por encima de la tela notando como el pezón se endurecía. Sonrió ante la exhalación profunda de Lux.

—Solo yo puedo hacerte esto. —Volvió a repetir él.

—Sí. Solo tú puedes. —Volvió a confirmar ella.

Darius desplazó la tela que tapaba uno de los pechos de Lux, se encorvó ligeramente para besarlo y jugueteó un poco con la lengua en torno al pezón. La chica no podía haber elegido mejor su vestimenta, adoraba cómo las cadenas doradas decoraban su fino y pálido vientre, y distante de toda delicadeza tuvo ganas de romper tales decoraciones, quitarle la ropa de manera impulsiva, hacerla suya todas las veces que pudiera durante el resto de la noche. Su pensamiento hizo que su excitación se marcara de manera evidente, la chica pudo notarlo y su nerviosismo se hizo aparente. Ella se arrodilló frente al guerrero, aun con su torso descubierto, estaba nerviosa pero su curiosidad innata la hacía ser más atrevida de lo que solía ser. Comenzó a quitarle las grebas y las musleras al noxiano y éste ayudó para hacerle la tarea más fácil. Una vez finalizaron él quiso que ella se levantara para seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo mas ésta no lo hizo. Desde abajo lo miró con los ojos brillantes y evadidos, sus mejillas enrojecidas y labios sonrosados lo atraían más que nunca, pero jamás se imaginó la petición que escucharía de ella.

—E-Enséñame. —Le pidió con un hilo de voz tímido. Él la miró confundido con su ceño fruncido. Lux notó que debía ser más explícita, desvió la mirada algo avergonzada y prosiguió. —L-Lo que tú me hiciste, sentía que era lo más próximo al cielo de lo que he estado nunca, q-quiero llevarte allí también. —Darius sonrió, sus ojos se entrecerraron en una sensación de poder que le encantaba. Estiró su brazo y tomó a Lux del mentón haciendo que ésta se alzara un poco sobre su rodillas teniendo la cara de la chica más cerca suya, pues quería observar cada uno de sus gestos al ser llevada por él. Tocó los labios cerrados y rojos de la demaciana con el dedo pulgar y el deseo le hizo ser algo brusco, se encorvó para tomar la boca de Lux con la suya y cuando terminó la miró desde su posición de superioridad con una mueca algo maliciosa.

—Abre la boca.— Fue casi una orden. Ella obedeció de buena gana pero su excesiva apertura hizo que él se contuviera una carcajada. —No tanto. —Lux lo miró con el ceño fruncido al ver la burla implícita en su gesto. —No te estoy haciendo un examen de garganta, Lux. —La chica cerró un poco su boca. —Bien, ahora saca un poco tu lengua. —Y ella obedeció, si la cosa seguía así era probable que él no se contuviera más y la tomara allí mismo, pues lo excitaba demasiado que aquella mujer fuera tan obediente a sus órdenes. Darius pasó el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior un par de veces notando la humedad de éste al hacerlo. Luego juntó su dedo índice y corazón y los posó en la lengua de Lux quien lo miró sin cerrar la boca aún, de manera sorprendida. —Chúpalos. —Ella lo hizo, de manera torpe al principio. Rozaba de vez en cuando los dientes contra sus dedos. —Tienes que asegurarte de que no los tocas con tus dientes. — Ella se echó un poco hacía atrás.

—¿El roce duele?—Preguntó curiosa.

—Sí. —Darius la tomó del mentón. —Vuelve a abrir. —Y Lux de nuevo hizo caso. Posó ambos dedos en la lengua de ella y ésta comenzó a envolverlos con sus labios. La guiaba con la otra mano y cuando la chica supo lo básico éste paró. Lux pudo notar que su primera instrucción ya estaba aprendida, así que se acercó a él y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. La concentración de la chica se le hizo preciosa. El guerrero sonrió. —No tienes que hacer algo que no quieres.

—Pero yo sí que quiero. —Darius la ayudó con su labor y cuando se encorvó ligeramente para proceder fue sorprendido por un beso de Lux, profundo apasionado mientras ésta le masajeaba la entrepierna con algo de torpeza. Que le pusiera tantas ganas la hizo ver hermosa, más radiante que nunca. Él no quiso terminar aquel beso, metió su lengua en la boca de la chica mientras ésta lo masturbaba sobre la tela.

Lux consiguió bajarle un poco los pantalones y se hizo hueco entre su ropa interior con su pequeña mano. Apresó el miembro de Darius e hizo ligeros movimientos, temerosa de hacerle daño la chica no apretaba en absoluto. El hombre envolvió la mano de ella con la suya e hizo que apretara más. Ella lo miró atenta a sus instrucciones, con la otra mano se llevó el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras sentía el sexo caliente de él. Notaba como a veces palpitaba con el tacto de su piel, y cómo la expresión del hombre que tenía enfrente cambiaba ligeramente cuando masajeaba levemente el glande.

Darius notaba que Lux aprendía rápido, sentía la mano de la pequeña chica y ésta no apartaba su mirada de los ojos de él, su placer parecía excitarla también a ella algo que le gustó. Jamás una torpe inocencia se le había hecho tan deliciosa y es que sentía las caricias tanto en su sexo como en su alma, al ver como las pupilas de ella se expandían cuando él reaccionaba a sus tocamientos.

Frenó la mano de Lux y ella lo miró confundida pensando que quizás había hecho algo mal, mas Darius se acercó para susúrrale en el oído.

—Quiero hacértelo. —Y ella sonrió, pues fue lo mismo que había sentido cuando aquel hombre la había lamido noches antes.

—No aún no. —Y ésta vez la orden fue de ella. Bajó un poco más la ropa interior del guerrero y comenzó a practicar lo que éste le había enseñado. Suave y lento, pues temía hacerle daño en algún momento. El tacto suave del miembro del guerrero en su boca se le hizo extraño al principio, y de vez en cuando el cabello le molestaba. Quiso sostenerlo, mas Darius parecía saber lo que ella estaba pensando, ayudándola a sostenerse el pelo y de paso guiándola mediante su agarre de manera suave.

Lux comenzó a explorar por cuenta propia. Lamió el glande del hombre y luego sorbió muy ligeramente solo en esa zona. El noxiano dejó escapar un gruñido.

—No hagas eso. —Le dijo y ella dejó su labor para mirarle.

—¿T-Te he hecho daño?— Aquella inocencia preciosa salió de nuevo y Darius quiso tomarla de inmediato, aquel pensamiento hizo que comenzara a salir líquido preseminal. No duraría mucho más.

—No… pero eso, es demasiado. —Ella sonrió y procedió de nuevo. Quiso pararla, porque no tendría el aguante suficiente y lo lamía en su parte más débil, pero ella debía de saberlo, pues cuanto más se aguantaba ésta más lo hacía. —Vale… Lux, para. —Mas ésta no le hizo caso. Trató de guiar su cabeza hacia atrás tirándole ligeramente del pelo, pero ella estaba centrada en no dejarle escapar. —Lux, joder, para… para. —Soltó como un bufido.

Y no lo resistió más, no quería terminar en la boca de Lux, y le había advertido, pero ella había sido tozuda en sus advertencias. Lux frunció su ceño y puso una expresión del todo graciosa cuando notó que del sexo de él salía líquido extremadamente caliente. Noto el sabor agrio del semen y cerró uno de sus ojos por inercia mientras torcía el gesto. Cuando Darius finalizó ella se sacó el miembro de la boca y se limpió un poco con el brazo. Lo miró aun desde abajo y sonrió feliz. El hombre frunció el ceño, abatido.

—Te dije que pararas. —Le recriminó.

—¿No te gustó?— Él sonrió y acarició su cabeza, la hizo levantarse con delicadeza y se fijó en la rojez de las rodillas de Lux. Suspiró, se sintió culpable por haber llegado hasta aquel punto con ella. Estaba claro que Lux aprendía demasiado rápido.

—Sí, me gustó, demasiado. —Ella sonrió de manera pilla, y Darius no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de su inocencia. —Oye… pero hay un problema. —Comenzó y la chica lo miró con sorpresa. Él le acarició la boca con el dedo pulgar, la cual estaba sumamente enrojecida debido a la labor hecha recientemente. —Tragar el semen… es malo, Lux, puedes llegar a enfermar. —Ella abrió los ojos como platos y la vio entrar en pánico demasiado rápido.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?, ¿hay algún remedio?, Dioses, ¿qué hago?—El noxiano quiso seguir la broma pero no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse. La chica le dio un par de golpes en el pecho.

—Eres un idiota, te aprovechas de que no sé nada. Idiota. —Darius seguía riendo, y aunque Lux estaba algo frustrada, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las carcajadas de éste. Cuando Darius reía de esa manera parecía que sus cicatrices, sus demonios y su pasado se iban a un lado para dar paso a un hombre completamente hermoso, como si su perfecta gloria jamás se hubiera disipado. La chica le acarició la mejilla. —Te quiero. —Le dijo con algo de timidez. El paró de reírse y comenzó a besarla, en las mejillas, en los labios, en la frente, incluso en la pequeña nariz.

—Te quiero.

* * *

Había madrugado mucho para reunirse de buena mañana con la mujer de sus sueños. Sueños provocados por aquel ser que ahora anidaba en su interior. El trato era fácil, demasiado fácil para tratarse de un demonio, pero aceptable después de todo. Le había prometido sacarlo de su prisión, liberarlo de Jonia y matar a Aran' Tsú. Aquel nombre le dio el indicio, pues si no había sido aquel hombre quien lo había encarcelado, sangre de éste debió de hacerlo.

Poseerlo le resultaba sencillo, mas controlarlo, eso era otro cantar y aunque no se le notaba, las voces internas, las visiones y los sueños remanentes lo hacían languidecer en un pesado cansancio. Pero nada lo frenaría de su victoria inminente y con aquel ser de su lado, solo podía respirar lo que podía hacer suyo; Noxus.

LeBlanc apareció en la sala, cautelosa, sigilosa como un oscuro cuervo en la noche. El General sonrió al notar la presencia de la mujer de sus sueños, aquellos que le habían desvelado la naturaleza de la misma.

Volteó para encararse a ella y descubrió, como de costumbre, que LeBlanc estaba igual de joven y preciosa que siempre, con sus ojos dorados dispuestos para embaucar. ¿Acaso tendría ella también un demonio de su parte?, si no era tal, aquello era parecido. «Cuidado, Swain» le advirtió la criatura de su interior, «Si bien me has asegurado tenerlo todo bajo control esto no me gusta»

—Toma asiento. —La invitó de manera cordial. Ella dio un par de pasos de manera ofuscada, no haciendo caso a las invitaciones de él.

—Tu requerimiento me ha quitado de mis tareas. No quiero estar aquí, sabes bien que no debo de ser vista por todos. —Swain mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa.

—Entonces iré directo al asunto; voy a adelantar el ataque un día. —Y aunque la mujer se sorprendió al ver desajustados sus planes no lo hizo notar. Asintió de manera fría mientras se llevaba un brazo a la cintura.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, querida, hay algo más. —El General se acercó a ella y la miró desde su posición denotando cuán esbelta era aquella mujer. —Recientemente he sabido, dadas mis incursiones, que el templo solo abre sus puertas si un mago de sombras y uno de luz reúnen sus fuerzas, dime mi más sincera aliada. —Sonrió de nuevo, de manera casi burlona. —¿Acaso sabías algo de esto y lo ocultabas de mí?

LeBlanc trató de tranquilizarse para sus adentros, su expresión fría no cambió y su maquinadora mente trazó un plan instantáneo.

—Sí, lo sabía, Swain. —Pues no tenía sentido mentir tras ver la seguridad que denotaba aquel hombre, mas su desconcierto había surgido de la fuente de tal información, ¿a qué incursiones hacía referencia aquel viejo?—Pero no estaba segura y esas eran mis tareas, llegar a descubrir si mis sospechas eran ciertas. —«Miente», escuchó decir a su demonio interno, «Lo sé muy bien», pensó para sus adentros el General.

—Eres tan dedicada como hermosa. —La alagó el hombre con una reverencia. —Y mi orgullo es tenerte entre mis aliados. —Ella sonrió de manera forzada no sabiendo muy bien a qué atenerse. —Por todo este tiempo que hemos cooperado juntos quiero darte un regalo, antes de que todo esto comience y Noxus se alce, la auténtica nación. —Abrió su negra capa y del bolsillo interno sacó una caja alargada, de fondo rojo era decorada con un símbolo noxiano en el centro que brillaba oscuro allá donde la luz lo iluminaba. LeBlanc tomó la caja con cautela y asintió con amabilidad fingida. Lentamente la abrió y en cuanto miró lo que había adentro levantó la vista para centrarse en Swain, mirándolo de manera tan sorprendida que éste carcajeó. Jamás había visto a aquella mujer tan descolocada y oler la frustración y la sorpresa en ella lo hizo sentirse poderoso, mas eso… eso solo era el principio.

—Una flor… para otra flor. —Añadió el viejo cuervo volviendo a reverenciarla de manera cortés.

LeBlanc pasó los dedos por el tallo de aquella planta, no creyéndose aun lo que estaba viendo, sintiéndose víctima de un juego más macabro de lo que usualmente solía apostar.

Una espléndida rosa negra inmóvil yacía en la caja. No hacía falta ver más allá para entender el mensaje de Swain.

—Gracias. —Le dijo ella para darse la vuelta y salir de aquel lugar. Se llevó la rosa al corazón y sintió las garras del cuervo apresarlo de manera asfixiante.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de saber?, ¿De dónde sacaba tal información? Y de inmediato una única cosa se le vino en mente cuando recordó el afán del General por explicar su buen y reciente estado físico con el ambiente joniano.

Quizás debía de jugar a su juego; «Un demonio… para otro demonio»


	19. Ojos de miedo

**Ojos de miedo**

* * *

A pesar de ir desmontado el palafrén estaba agotado. Su pelaje marrón oscuro brillaba perlado por el sudor, y su respiración agitada y pesada daba los ritmos de un animal ya abatido por el pasar de los días.

La llovizna levantó una densa neblina, mas a pesar de ello Talon pudo divisar las imponentes murallas blancas de Demacia, y esperaba que los habitantes de la zona lo hubieran visto a él. Evitaba los caminos principales, pero aquella vez sería la excepción.

Llevaba las riendas del manso caballo enroscadas en su mano, sintiendo el tirante movimiento debido al agotamiento de la bestia y lo bruscos movimientos con su testuz. Alzó la vista para mirar al hombre que iba montado en el animal y fijó sus ojos felinos en los de Marcus. Como de costumbre no encontró nada en ellos, simplemente y a la vez la absoluta y compleja nada. No se dejó cuestionar por sus arremolinados pensamientos, sabía de sobra que aquellas no eran sus costumbres pues siempre se alejaba de aquello que no fuera pisar sobre seguro y justamente en ese momento estaba haciendo completamente lo contrario.

No era cobardía, se decía en sus días de niñez y pubertad, era supervivencia, inteligencia. Abarcar aquello que te puede matar, incluso teniendo posibilidades de salir victorioso era una soberana estupidez, por ello siempre se enfrentaba cuando sabía que su desenlace era favorable para sí mismo. El honor, la valentía… la lealtad, insignificantes palabras que solo carecían de poder por el empeño humano de hacerlas reales. Mas ésta última había tomado un ligero color al haber conocido a Luxanna, al haberse involucrado con Katarina, con Marcus y en cierto modo con Cassiopeia también.

¿Qué estúpido asumía su muerte de la manera en la que él lo hacía?, se fijó en sus oscuras botas dar un paso tras otro mientras las gotitas se arremolinaban en su punta de metal la cual no dejaba que su zapato calase. No se iba mentir, tenía miedo, tras pasar esas murallas, fuera como fuese, su destino cambiaría y muy probablemente el destino de los Du Couteau también. Katarina le había llamado hermano, ¿Seguiría considerándolo hermano cuando se enterase del peligro expuesto que había acercado hacia su padre?

Frenó su caminata y dio unos pequeños toques al lomo del palafrén. Éste abatido dobló sus rodillas con dificultad haciendo que la arenilla acumulada entre la piedra mojada se apartarse bajo su panza. Talon soltó las riendas y comenzó a desatar a Marcus para bajarlo del caballo, a pesar de que el joven era fuerte y ágil, el mayor era robusto como para cargar con tal peso, así que tuvo sumo cuidado. Lo agarró de la cintura para mantenerlo de pie y volvió a tomar las riendas de las cuales dio un par de tirones lo que hizo que el caballo se levantara, más sereno esta vez, pues mucho peso se había desprendido de sus espaldas.

No llegaron siquiera a pie de muralla cuando el gran portón se abrió para dar paso a un veintenar de soldados todos ellos armados y con escudos los cuales dispusieron en un corro dejando a los dos forasteros y su animal encerrados.

Y ya no había vuelta atrás _. Honor, valentía, lealtad_.

Un soldado les llamó la atención, gritó unas cuantas palabras y vio como de su boca el aliento se le escapaba espeso dejando ver una lluvia muchísimo más fría de la que caía sobre su capa ya empapada.

Talon sonrió, no prestaba atención a la retahíla de derechos, de obligaciones que el soldado le iba enumerando, ni tampoco de circunstancias.

 _Honor, valentía, lealtad_.

Apretó la cintura de Marcus y lo miró, fijándose en las gotitas de lluvia deslizarse por su barba, por su lacio y castaño pelo.

—No hay mejor compañía que la tuya para morir. —Susurró al hombre inerte. —Y si vivimos contaré, Marcus, que en plena guerra vine a Demacia pensándome valiente siendo un completo estúpido.

—Suelte al hombre, aléjese de él y desármese. No lo voy a volver a repetir. —El soldado habló por enésima vez.

—Alexander Du Couteau envió una carta. —A pesar de tratar de alzar la voz no lo consiguió, Talon nunca tenía tales formas de hablar y gritar se le hacía pesado. —Yo soy el noxiano que escoltaría hasta Demacia a Marcus y aquí lo tienen.

—¿Y ese es motivo para desobedecer una orden? — Un hombre se abrió paso entre los guerreros, éstos de buena gana lo dejaron pasar encerrándolo dentro de su corro junto con Talon y Marcus.

El pelo oscuro de aquel hombre llegaba más abajo de su cintura, atado en una larga coleta, la cual decoraba con varios aros dorados a lo largo de su caída. Los ojos rasgados del hombre miraban con fuerza, con furia y con frialdad. Sus pómulos prominentes se hacían aún más marcados cuando hablaba y sus labios tan finos, casi inexistentes, parecían tener el sello de no haber sonreído nunca. Su grácil cuerpo se apoyaba sobre una lanza de punta ancha y metálica, terminada en forma redonda y afilada. No parecía un hombre fornido pues más bien tiraba a ser de complexión algo flaca mas allá dónde parecía haber carne había músculo marcado, y con ello el joven noxiano supo que aquel hombre que ahora lo enfrentaba era peligroso.

—Las órdenes podéis darlas a vuestros soldados, yo no soy uno de los vuestros. —Respondió el hombre del sigilo.

—Estás en Demacia y como tal responderás. —Las palabras del que parecía el líder de los soldados sonaban como el metal al chocar contra metal.

—Demacia nunca fue un pueblo dictatorial.

—Noxus tampoco uno que firma la paz. —Talon esbozó una ligera sonrisa bajo su máscara de tela.

—Por eso precisamente hemos venido hasta aquí. —El hombre miró hacia Marcus posando sus pardos y rasgados ojos durante unos cuantos segundos. Gruñó por lo bajo y apretó sus labios haciendo que desaparecieran de su cara.

—Un asesino y un discapacitado. —Aseveró sin miramientos.

—Él es Marcus Du Couteau, líder de una de las casas nobles más empoderadas de Noxus, fue General de Noxus, uno de los líderes más…

—Me da igual quien sea. —Zanjó el otro. —No habla, no mira, no siente ni padece. —Talon sabía que aquel hombre era la parte sombría del ejército de Demacia, la parte sangrienta, la parte cruel y déspota. Xin Zhao, aquel que se pasó en Noxus demasiado como para odiarlo más de lo que sus propios habitantes lo odiaban. Aquel al que habían roto de tantas maneras que era imposible de romperlo más. Pero todo el mundo tiene flaquezas, y cuando un hombre no tiene hogar y otro le tiende la mano para forjar uno en común, comenzaba su debilidad, pues de eso Talon entendía mucho.

—Tu rey. —Comenzó sabiendo que captaría la atención del combatiente. —Siente y padece, y padecerá mucho más si no nos atiendes, tanto al asesino como al discapacitado. —Los ojos del demaciano se afinaron en una mueca cruel, haciendo que éstos pasaran de ser rasgados a una fina línea por décimas de segundo. Hizo un gesto a uno de los soldados con la cabeza, éste se acercó a ayudar a al joven noxiano con su pariente y también tomó las riendas del palafrén el cual obedeció con cansancio. Otro guerrero se acercó a Talon.

—Dame tus armas y quítate la máscara. —El chico no hizo caso, a lo que el otro con poca paciencia se acercó para quitarle la prenda que le tapaba la cara.

—Te daré mis armas, pero solo verá mi cara aquel con el que debo hablar y no tú.

—Déjalo estar. —Ordenó de nuevo la voz áspera de Xin Zhao. —No gastes el tiempo en quitarle las armas a un asesino, pues por cada una que le quites le nacerán tres más. Son como las hidras. —Y a pesar de que aquel mandato era favorable para Talon no le gustó, pues supo de antemano que si el senescal no tenía miedo de sus habilidades era porque podía superarlas con creces.

La noche era silenciosa en Demacia, y más silenciosa junto a la compañía de Marcus el cual no emitía sonido alguno.

Talon dio varias vueltecitas por la habitación, recostó al hombre en la cama y se asomó a la ventana. No solía ser una persona impaciente, pero su límite se estaba acercando peligrosamente.

Las tenues luces de la calle alumbraban los pasos principales y las posadas albergaban ruidos lejanos de gente que finalizaba su jornada. Demacia era pulcra, cívica, pacífica, y casi sintió pena, recordando cómo una vez se había adentrado en la ciudad únicamente para ver a Luxanna, y la encontró dormida en su lecho, con los cabellos dorados esparcidos por la almohada. Se tocó el pecho donde aquella vez había reposado la cabeza de la chica y sonrió, Lux tenía una temperatura corporal bastante alta y en ese momento aquel calor lo abrazaba haciéndolo sentir parte de algo. Un hogar.

Miró a Marcus de nuevo, cerró la ventana y se acercó hasta él para sentarse a los pies de la cama dónde éste comenzaba a dormitar. ¿Qué pensaría él si le dijera todo cuánto sentía?, Katarina lo descubrió por sí misma una vez y ésta lo había empujado a que luchara por la demaciana. Negó con la cabeza en silencio, tratando de apartarse de esos pensamientos, Talon sabía bien su naturaleza; había nacido asesino y asesino moriría, es algo que Lux jamás aceptaría.

Los soldados llegaron para escoltarle hacia una gran sala, decorada con los diferentes escudos demacianos, banderas y pendones, telas que decoraban en azul la llegada a la próspera, fuerte y honorable nación.

Le esperaba una mesa alargada con numerosas sillas de madera lustrada y pulida, con tonalidades de marrón algo claras. Y al fondo de la sala sentado en la última silla, a la cabecera de la mesa le esperaba Xin Zhao. Su lanza lo acompañaba peligrosamente apoyada en el respaldo de la silla.

Talon se sentó cerca, en una de las sillas laterales, y se fijó en los dispersos papeles junto con la carta de Alexander y la comanda de Swain para con su comandante.

El senescal no habló, apoyó su nariz sobre sus manos entrelazadas, Talon esperó, pues no quería ser él el primero en dar el paso, no cuando las cosas eran tan inestables.

—No soy un político. —Aseveró con voz áspera Xin Zhao. —Este puesto me lo he ganado a base de lealtad y honor, mas nunca lo quise. Mi orgullo es mi nación y me honra que mi Rey me haya elegido a mí, pero lo conozco bien y Jarvan es un Rey de corazón. — El noxiano se quedó pensativo un rato.

—¿No es eso lo que se valora en estas tierras? —preguntó finalmente con palabras bajas como susurros rasgados.

—Se es Rey con la mente, con la razón y el saber no con el corazón. Su padre fue el Rey más sanguinario de Demacia, y por él hoy estamos en pie. —Clavó sus ojos pardos en los ojos dorados de Talon y se irguió en su silla posicionándose mejor. —En esta sala hablamos como hombres que somos, seas asesino, guerrero o bardo. Quítate la máscara. —Las palabras del demaciano salían como órdenes directas. Talon se lo pensó un poco y el otro esperó con paciencia a que acatara su orden. Así lo hizo, con recelo bajó su capucha dejando al descubierto su lacio y largo pelo oscuro, se quitó la tela que le cubría la cara dejando unas facciones afiladas pero aniñadas al mismo tiempo. Xin Zhao recorrió el rostro de su forastero con mirada inescrutable, pues la única emoción que parecía sentir éste hacia todo y todos parecía ser el resentimiento para con el mundo. —Tu porte parece el de un hombre, pero tu cara denota en ti una juventud que no ha finalizado. —¿Serían acaso sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre él en aquel instante? Talon no preguntó, no le molestó que lo juzgase, le daba absolutamente igual, él estaba allí por una razón. —¿Te enmascaras por esa razón?

—Al igual que yo no te pregunto por tus razones para mantenerte en un puesto que no quieres, no deberías preguntarme a mí mis razones para llevar la vida que llevo. Pues son solo mías. —La inexpresividad y la carencia de emoción en el rostro del noxiano hizo que el otro apretara un poco sus labios. Desvió su mirada del joven y se centró en los papeles que tenía enfrente. Tomó uno de ellos lo miró y luego lo posó con algo de furia contenida.

—Un noxiano que traiciona a su patria. —Determinó el demaciano. —Pide mi confianza y se supone que yo he de darla, si no eres leal a tu tierra bien me pregunto por qué he de darte audiencia siquiera. —Talon frunció el ceño y se fijó a la vez en la arruga del otro entre sus cejas debido a su mismo gesto permanente.

—Naciste en Jonia. —Dijo confiado. —Pero eres leal a Demacia.— El senescal apretó la mandíbula.

—Veo que sabes de mí, pero yo no tengo el honor de saber de ti.

—Toda Noxus sabe de ti, protagonizas los cuentos de miedo de los niños, las leyendas circulan tildándote de un guerrero no humano. Uno completamente monstruoso. —Xin Zhao apoyó el codo en la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con el dedo índice y pulgar a la espera de una continuación. —Las fábulas dicen que tus huesos son de metal, otras dicen que debilitas con veneno en tu mirar, otros tantos dicen que eres capaz de inundar cualquier arma en fuego, otros en hielo. —Paró para echarse hacia adelante en su asiento. —Pero en lo que sí cuadran todos los relatos es en que llegaste como esclavo, y te propusieron un trato; cien, nada más y nada menos que cien combatientes a los que derrotar, cien víctimas, por tu libertad. Y aceptaste. Luchaste uno a uno contra cien hombres que al contrario que tú iban armados con buenos aceros, iban ataviados con buenas armaduras. Todo dio igual contra aquel que tenía los huesos de metal y una sola lanza mellada como arma. Durante tu combate con la víctima número ochenta y siete tu arma quebró, pero no desististe; a golpes te abriste paso, reclamaste tu libertad y ya estabas muy cerca. El guerrero número noventa y nueve tiró su arma completamente abatido y se arrodilló ante ti. _"Me rindo"_ , te dijo, _"Por favor, os ofrezco mi rendición"_ , pero tú tomaste su arma se la ofreciste y diste diez pasos atrás; _"Levántate, lucha y muere con honor"_ , le dijiste. —Ante esto último el demaciano afinó sus ojos y movió sus labios poco convencido.

—Las leyendas y los cuentos son solo eso, cuentos. —El tono típico de éste volvió a salir a relucir, como si la alegría, el júbilo no existieran para él.

—Nací en Noxus, en lo más profundo de los suburbios, ¿por ello he de ser leal a Noxus?

—No busco que seas leal a una patria, sino un atisbo de honor, de lealtad, de valentía, impropia de asesinos y menos noxianos. — _Honor, valentía, lealtad_. Talon sonrió para sus adentros.

—Sobrevivo en Noxus matando, es cierto, ¿no hiciste tú lo mismo?—Xin Zhao clavo sus manos en la mesa con impaciencia.

—Lo que crees saber de mi puede no ser cierto y si lo es, no tiene por qué incumbirte en absoluto, no estamos aquí por mi vida, sino por tu llegada y tus acusaciones a una patria que según tú es la tuya, con un hombre tullido como prueba, de gran valor nobiliario al parecer. —Talon suspiró, él tampoco era un político y no tenía un don para convencer a nadie pues nunca lo había necesitado.

—También cuenta la leyenda que Jarvan se adentró en el corazón de Noxus y de su corazón te llevó a ti. Ahora como senescal lo sirves como a un padre, pues él te dio un hogar. —Pausó para tomar la nota que Alexander había escrito la miró para luego fijarse en el hombre con quien compartía sala. —¿Si no hubiera sido Jarvan y hubiera sido… Swain?, ¿serías leal a Demacia? —No esperó a que Xin Zhao respondiera. —Du Couteau, no son mi familia, no nací del vientre de la mujer de Marcus, no comparto sangre con ellos, pero éste me llama hijo, su hija me llama hermano, y yo... —Pausó, cerró sus puños y tragó saliva notando como sus palabras se atascaban no queriendo dejar pasar sus sentimientos. El demaciano se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla más relajado.

—Lo entiendo. —Declaró finalmente. Talon se quitó su guante y su anillo. Posó la sortija de Lux frente al otro, éste la tomó mirando el símbolo y la inscripción y luego lo miró ceñudo no entendiendo el mensaje.

—Luxanna Crownguard, es su anillo de iniciada en el ejército.

—¿Ella te lo ha dado?— El noxiano puso una mueca confiada, volvió a tomar el anillo de las manos de Xin Zhao con un movimiento ágil.

—Se lo he quitado. —Dijo levantándose de su asiento y volviéndose a colocar la máscara y la capucha. —Y planeo devolvérselo.

* * *

Sus tareas comenzaron al amanecer; escoltó a Jarvan durante sus reuniones con los diversos nobles, volvió a la mansión para practicar su magia junto con su mago maestro Anad, y regresó con Jarvan pues éste quería hablar con ella, sobre tácticas de guerra, posiciones y demás estrategias que nunca estaban de más saber. Entrenó con Quinn, aunque poco tiempo, fue suficiente para dejar su cuerpo adolorido. Y aunque solo eran las seis de la tarde su cansancio comenzaba a hacerse con ella.

Lux entró en su habitación y con pesadez se dejó caer en la cama, su tiempo libre comenzaba en ese instante hasta el próximo amanecer del día siguiente. Cerró sus ojos pues sus pesados párpados la obligaban a estar en calma, a dormitar. Sonrió cuando la primera imagen que inundó su mente fueron los ojos oscuros de Darius, que la miraban con ternura, con delicadeza como si quisieran hacer una cuna solo para ella.

Despertó de su corto sueño al sentir el sonido de golpes en la puerta. La demaciana se levantó frotándose los ojos y abrió la entrada de su habitación a quien fuera que la requiriese. Su hermano la miraba desde su altura, con una mueca ceñuda y algo apenada. La chica se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su pariente quien entró con lentitud observándola detenidamente por si había rechazo por su parte.

Las palabras de él hacia ella habían sido duras, y sabía de sobra que si bien su hermana no lo iba a dejar de querer por ello, se había pasado de la raya. No soportaba la distancia que se estaba abriendo entre ellos dos, por ello tomó palabra del consejo de Katarina, ¿Realmente conocía a su hermana?, ¿Cómo iba a hacer tal cosa si ambos se mantenían recelosos de sus secretos?, y él no era ningún inocente, fue el primero en ocultarse, de todos, incluida ella.

Lux dio un par de pasitos hacia él cuando terminó de cerrar la puerta, con preocupación, pues pudo notar en los ojos claros tan parecidos a los suyos la angustia de su hermano. Él posó una mano en su hombro y la hizo sentarse en la cama, para pasar a sentarse a su lado. Sacó un pequeño filo, parecido a una navaja, pero con mango corto. Lux se sorprendió, entreabriendo su pequeña boquita en una mueca de total desconcierto.

Garen se desprendió de su guante y sonrió mientras abría la palma de su mano, la que no sujetaba el filo. Cortó su piel, con un tajo algo profundo, sangrante a la vez. De su piel nació el líquido rojo mas él mantuvo la expresión congelada como si estuviera esperando por algo.

Lux rápidamente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sin decir palabra alguna trató de levantarse para tomar algo con lo que hacer parar el sangrado de su hermano. Éste no la dejó, tirando el filo ensangrentado en la cama y tomando a su hermana de la muñeca la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—Mira. —Dijo el hombre tan solo, y posó sus ojos azules, azul Demacia, azul cielo, azul Crownguard, en la palma de su mano herida. Ella lo imitó.

La respiración de Lux comenzó a agitarse cuando lo vio de pronto; la herida simplemente se cerraba, poco a poco, de manera muy lenta, pero se cerraba sola. La piel comenzaba a entrelazarse y allí donde estaba rasgada se unía, hasta que solo quedó un pequeño rasguño de un tajo que hubiera sido algo severo. La chica tomó la mano de su pariente entre las suyas y comenzó a palparla con curiosidad, luego lo miró a él, encontrándose su misma mirada, sangre de su sangre, don de su don. Negó con la cabeza confundida, no sabiendo ni qué decir.

—N-Nunca… tú jamás me dijiste tal cosa. —La expresión culpable de Garen la hizo apenarse. Soltó la mano de su hermano y entrelazo las suyas propias con desazón.

—No sé de qué manera disculparme, yo… siempre he tenido la presión…

—Yo también la tuve. —Las palabras de Lux salieron solas. —Estuve encerrada, enclaustrada en una jaula de oro, sintiéndome sola en un abismo de desolación creyéndome un monstruo y tú…—Notó la humedad sobre sus mejillas y supo de inmediato que el llanto la había invadido. —¿Por qué?

—Tenía miedo, Lux.

—De mí. —Sentenció ésta. Él negó con la cabeza, no muy convencido, pues en principio no era solo de ella. _Solo de ella_ ; porque ese fue el motivo de haber abandonado la mansión Crownguard, que una maga lo pudiera identificar, una maga como su hermana.

—Eran muchas cosas, muchos motivos. —Se acercó para limpiarle una lágrima errante. —Eres mi hermana, da igual como seas, da igual cuanto hagas, te quiero.

—Pero soy un monstruo, al fin y al cabo nuestro tío murió por alguien como yo.

—No te enseñé esto para que malpensaras de mí.

—Si me lo ocultabas, Garen…—Parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba hacia el suelo desesperanzada. —Yo te hubiera apoyado. —Lo miró a él con una sonrisa. —Nunca he querido suponer una maldición ni para ti ni para papá y mamá. Os he pedido perdón un millar de veces, Garen, de palabra, con mis actos, incluso mediante carta. —Se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación indicando a su hermano que se fuera. —No pediré perdón por ser como soy nunca más. —Garen se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, acarició la pequeña cabecita de su hermana y sonrió, ésta pudo notar cristalinos reflejos de una tristeza en los afinados ojos de su hermano

—Me fui y eras una niña. Volví encontrándome a una mujer, una verdadera. La niña sé que ha perdonado todos mis pecados, espero que la mujer pueda hacerlo también. —La chica no contestó, cerró la puerta tras su pariente y se quedó estática.

Ambos hermanos habían decidido no ocultarse cosas cuando Garen regreso a la mansión Crownguard, pero estaba claro que ella no era una hermana normal. Frotó sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas, si tan solo hubiera nacido sin su "don". A veces quería rendirse, a veces necesitaba rendirse, y entonces cerró sus párpados, y de nuevo vio los ojos oscuros de Darius, se fijaban en ella con una expresión ceñuda mas cuando la reconocían se tornaba dulce, delicada.

No se lo pensó dos veces, se dio un baño, se colocó uno de sus vestidos azulados, finos etéreos y cómodos, junto con su fina capa de satén y salió de aquel lugar con una sola cosa en mente; encontrar a aquel que le daba el valor para no rendirse a sus nefastos pensamientos.

* * *

Había terminado el trabajo con sus soldados sin embargo para él no había supuesto demasiado esfuerzo y se notaba pesado, necesitaba ejercitarse más y eso hizo; colocó una de las mantas de su lecho sobre el suelo de la salita de su casa y comenzó con los abdominales. Forzaba a más y más series mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco con su única forma de meditación; el deporte. Terminó su rutina y a pesar de que no le gustaba terminarla en casa al menos logró cansarse lo suficiente como para estar satisfecho.

Subió a su habitación mientras se quitaba la camiseta y dejaba al descubierto su torso pasándose la misma prenda por su cuello y brazos. Tomó nuevos ropajes del armario, bajó al baño y tras desvestirse se dio una ducha. Comenzó con el agua templada y fue bajando su temperatura hasta dejarla fría, notando como su circulación se activaba y sus agarrotados músculos se destensaban.

No le había gustado nada los últimos festejos, y el agua fría le recordaba cuál era su posición; había nacido pobre, como la mayoría de sus soldados y el corazón de todos ellos le pertenecía únicamente él. Antaño Draven se lo había dicho, la vez que aún era joven, la vez en la que cometió sus mayores crímenes; _"Nunca lucharon por Swain, pero por ti… por ti han matado niños"_ , y tenía razón, ni a uno solo de ellos le había gustado la idea de hacerlo mas lo hicieron, y la orden… la orden no la dio en el nombre de Swain.

—La di en el nombre de Darius. —Dijo en voz baja mientras las gotas heladas le resbalaban por la cara.

Quiso deshacerse de sus pensamientos, y lo hizo, si bien hacía ya años de aquello, siempre se le venía a la mente, pero tan rápido como llegaba podía hacerlo irse.

Envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con otra seca y algo más pequeña comenzó a secarse el pelo.

Su nefasto recuerdo voló y pasó a su polo más opuesto; Lux. Sonrió discretamente mientras seguía secándose la zona baja de la cabeza con la toalla, no se dejaba ningún día sin pensarla, no solo sus momentos recientes en Jonia, los de Noxus también. Lux lo había cambiado, y él la había cambiado a ella, ambos sabían la importancia del uno para el otro, y a pesar de que solo había pasado un día desde su último encuentro quería volver a verla. Recordó los ropajes con los que iba ataviada en el festejo de su tierra y comenzó a excitarse. El bulto bajo su toalla comenzó a hacerse notable cuando sus acumulados recuerdos lo bombardeaban con las imágenes de la pequeña demaciana completamente desnuda, cuando recordaba sus caricias. Le parecía increíble, no la tenía en presencia y aun así ella hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de aquella manera, y más tras una ducha de agua fría.

Le pareció escuchar un par de golpes, lo que hizo que su nube de pensamiento se esfumara, llegando a pasar al desconcierto. Salió del baño con la toalla aun tapando su parte inferior. Su oscura mirada se paseó por la casa no viendo nada raro en absoluto, y de nuevo un par de golpes, tímidos, con un espacio corto, como si el que los estuviera haciendo fuera un intruso allí. No provenían de la puerta principal sino de la que daba al patio exterior y eso lo hizo tensarse. No se encontraba en Noxus y creía que Jonia era más segura respecto a sus civiles.

Se acercó con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, apoyó una mano en el marco y con la otra tocó el pomo de la puerta, pensándose aun si abrir sería buena idea.

—¿D-Darius?— La vocecilla aguda, dulce, inocente lo hizo salir de su sospecha de inmediato. Abrió sin pensárselo dos veces no creyendo que pudiera ser ella mas allí estaba.

Lux miraba como si fuese culpable de un crimen atroz, y si bien no lo era, podía ser culpable de haber sido descubierta. La valla del patio los cubría bien, pero Darius miró alrededor por si acaso encontraba algo digno de sospecha.

—No me ha visto nadie. —Se apresuró ella a decir. —Te lo prometo.— Añadió, para dejarlo más tranquilo. Las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica hacían ver que no estaba cómoda con el atuendo del hombre. Éste la invitó a pasar y subió a su habitación para ponerse ropa cómoda, cuando bajó la encontró en la misma posición, notándola tensa, como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer; qué hacer con su camino, con su vida, con ella misma. Jamás había visto una mirada tan perdida y lo notaba aún más cuando se forzaba a sonreírle; la sonrisa de Lux era la más bonita que había visto en su vida, sus labios carnosos y rosados se afinaban dejando el arco de cupido más perfilado sobre sus dientes, blancos y perfectos dispuestos cada uno de ellos en perfecta posición, como todo lo de ella. Sin embargo, odiaba cuando la chica se forzaba a sonreír, pareciéndole a la vez la sonrisa más espantosa que había visto cuando lo hacía.

—Puedes tomar asiento. —Le dijo tan solo con una nota grave de voz. No sabía cómo dirigirse a ella y su tono arisco y brusco le era demasiado natural, procediendo a salirle solo. Ella asintió, pero esperó a que él pasara delante hacia la salita y se sentara para imitarlo.

—Siento venir tan repentinamente, pero quería verte. —Y de nuevo esa sonrisa forzada. Se fijó en sus ojos azules, viendo como al ras de su párpado había hebras rojizas dando fuerza a su teoría; algo había pasado pues Lux había llorado.

No esperó, nunca fue un hombre de palabras, sus acciones eran su vida y actuó. Con delicadeza llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y la posó para darle una caricia notando la calidez de ésta. El desconcierto de Lux se hizo palpable, volvió a forzarse a sonreír mientras Darius exploraba el inmenso océano con sus dos ojos negros.

No le rogaría que le contara qué le había pasado, no lo necesitaba para saber que algo le afectaba, y era suficiente. Ella posó su blanca y pequeña manita sobre la de él y entreabrió su pequeña boquita, se lo pensó un poco pero finalmente habló.

—Estoy bien. —Y Darius sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Definitivamente ella sabía leerle, pero él… él podía leerla claramente también. —Estoy bien de verdad. —Volvió a repetir. El noxiano tocó el fino hombro de la chica y la atrajo para sí hundiendo la pequeña cabeza de ella contra su torso sin poner fuerza alguna.

—Está bien. —La voz grave de Darius retumbó en su pecho. —Yo también quería verte. —Lux tomó la espalda del hombre y comenzó a sollozar. Él se quedó estático, no preguntaría pues no quería inmiscuirse en algo que fuera tan propio, y parecía que Lux estaba perdida en su propio mundo. Simplemente esperó, dándole un cobijo, una zona donde estar y si después de aquello quisiera irse a descansar la dejaría ir. Quería ser su pilar, tanto como ella lo había sido para él, le daría el espacio para abrirse si quisiera mas si no fuera el caso, no lo necesitaba. Confiaba tanto en ella que quería trasmitirle esos sentimientos de calidez; _en mí tendrás un hogar_. Era lo único que pensaba, quizás no uno como el de su familia, o el de sus amigos, uno mucho más especial, donde las reglas, los límites y los caminos los disponían únicamente ellos dos y nadie más.

Se dobló un poco, no queriendo interrumpir el llanto de ella, pero lo necesario como para depositar un tierno beso sobre su cabellera rubia para pasar a disponer sus brazos en torno a ella. Sus grandes brazos no permitirían en ese momento interrupción alguna, atesoraban lo más hermoso del mundo, y aquella criatura ahora necesitaba descansar de la crueldad de la vida.

Lux se separó un poco de él y aun con los ojos llorosos profundizó su mirada. Se limpió un poco las lágrimas perdidas y pasó a entrelazar sus manos con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Darius simplemente asintió, no muy convencido, pues no tenía buen don para las palabras y temía decir o hacer algo que la hiriese más. —Si… S-Si yo no fuera una maga. —Comenzó con iniciativa difusa. — Si no tuviera esta esencia recorriendo mis venas a cada segundo, ¿Crees que sería diferente?... Quiero decir, nuestra relación, ¿Crees que sería mejor?... quizás más fácil. —El hombre apretó los labios, comenzaba a comprender poco a poco dónde estaba el foco del problema. Quería decirle muchas cosas, después de todo ella parecía no comprender que su amor no era solo de amar y sentir, que todo aquello llegaba mucho más lejos.

—Ahora te preguntaré yo a ti. —Ella se separó otro poco, con confusión y con algo de frustración.

—Te he preguntado primero. —Sus palabras salieron sin paciencia. El guerrero sonrió.

—No te dije que te contestaría. —Ella calló, y puso una mueca que resultó de lo más divertida para Darius. —Si yo fuera, no sé… como el gilipollas ese, el que siempre está detrás de ti.

—Elián. —Contestó Lux de mala gana, cruzando sus brazos.

—Ese, si mi pelo fuera así, rubio, ¿Crees que sería más fácil?— La chica negó con la cabeza incrédula. —Si fuera pelirrojo, o no sé, más bajo, ¿Crees que sería diferente?

—¿Qué clase de preguntas son…?—Pero lo captó sin siquiera terminar la pregunta y dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras lo miraba con sus grandes cielos, donde la negrura comenzaba a expandirse, pues sus pupilas daban la señal del amor que profesaba al hombre que tenía enfrente. Torpe para expresarse completamente, pero sincero como el que más. Lo abrazó con cariño y él le devolvió el abrazo con delicadeza.

—¿Quieres subir a la habitación y descansar un poco?— Después de todo había ido a la casa de Darius a pie, y si tenía tales pensamientos la muchacha debía de estar exhausta. La propuesta pareció caerle del cielo, pues ella sonrió con alegría mientras asentía.

Convenció a Darius para que se quedara con ella, aunque no le supuso reto alguno pues un ruego era suficiente para que éste cediera.

La cabeza de Lux reposaba sobre el pecho del guerrero, notando de vez en cuando como pequeños mechones rubios de pelo se posicionaban de una forma u otra haciéndole algo de cosquillas con el roce. Él llevó su gran mano hasta el hombro de su pareja y acarició la fina y blanquecina piel con suavidad. Hablar de Elián lo ponía de mal humor, pues aunque se privaba de mostrarlo, sabía de sobra que sus celos llegaban a ser insanos cuando se trataba de otro hombre, mas peores pensamientos recorrían su mente cuando pensaba en una amenaza aún mayor; Talon. Odiaba a Elián, con todo ser, pues su sonrisa de mocoso alegre lo ponía de mal humor sin embargo, Talon… Talon era diferente, era real. No era demaciano y aun así su chica parecía tener una relación un tanto oculta con él. Sin embargo, le quedaba claro que Lux solo tenía buenos deseos para el chico, y eso… eso lo frustraba aún más. Más de una vez había pensado en matarlo, y seguía haciéndolo, la oportunidad que le dio Swain para usarla como excusa la vio como milagro caído del cielo.

La respiración pausada de Lux le dio la señal de que estaba dormida. Sonrió mientras peinaba los cabellos de oro de la chica con sus toscos dedos. Con delicadeza sostuvo la pequeña cabecita de la demaciana para dejarla sobre la almohada, y acto seguido se deshizo de su abrazo también. Se levantó de la cama y se acuclilló para dedicarle una última mirada a la dama durmiente.

—M-Mera…—Susurró en sueños la chica. Movió un poco su cabeza y finas hebras de oro se posaron sobre la pequeña boca rosada de Lux. Darius sonrió, hasta en sus sueños aquella mujer parecía aparecérsele. La inocencia de ella lo hizo contemplarla demasiado tiempo. Apartó los finos cabellos de la boca de Lux, rozando su mejilla con el dedo como si de una caricia se tratara. Ella sonrió, aun dormida, si no tuviera los ojos cerrados Darius hubiera podido apostar que era consciente de todo.

—Gracias…—Mas el último susurro fue como si su corazón estuviera profanado con el veneno más espeso. —…Talon.

* * *

Preparaba la cena mientras su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a la situación. Sabía que era tan fácil como preguntarle, pero su orgullo estaba muy por encima de eso. Además él se había abierto a ella completamente sin necesidad de que la demaciana le preguntara, y ella, ella sin embargo a lo referente a Talon mantenía sus labios sellados.

Se encontraba muy dividido, una parte de él le decía que fuera coherente, la chica estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella, y sabía de sobra que esa parte era la más competente, funcional y fuerte, mas era la parte difícil de escuchar. La otra por su lado le gritaba a cada instante lo poco que tenía que ofrecer y lo mucho que el otro noxiano podía ofrecerle, poniéndole como ejemplo simple y llanamente la edad; ya de buenas a primeras Lux era bastante más joven que él, y por ende buscaría un alma joven y no una, tan podrida, corrupta y negra como la suya.

No se toleraba llamarse acomplejado o inseguro, pues Darius estaba seguro de que si bien sus celos eran para con la demaciana desproporcionados no había inseguridades detrás, no detrás de él, por supuesto.

Frenó sus pensamientos para el desleal asesino que se ocultaba tras su máscara y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de notar su furia acrecentándose, quiso controlarse, por ella, porque le debía todo a Lux.

Notó los débiles bracitos de la chica rodearle desde atrás y sonrió. Acto seguido Lux comenzó a husmear como un perrillo inocente. Tenía el pelo alborotado y los tirantes de su vestido flojos. Tuvo que apartar su mirada pues verla de esa manera lo hacía pensar en las mil maneras en las que le gustaría hacerle el amor.

Ella tocó su mano frenándole de su tarea y se puso de puntillas, sabía de sobra que ese gesto era porque le reclamaba un beso. No necesitaba reclamarlo con insistencia pues él le daría todo lo que ella quisiera y más. Cada vez que lo pensaba se preguntaba; ¿La estaría consintiendo demasiado?, era probable que aquella mujer fuera su única consentida.

No llegó siquiera a rozar los labios de Lux con los suyos cuando escuchó un par de golpes fuertes y secos en la puerta de su casa. Los dos se quedaron petrificados, mas Lux reaccionó con extremado nerviosismo.

—Cielos, si es Swain puede sentir que estoy aquí. —Cómo no, los magos y sus malditas virtudes mágicas. Darius resopló, tan molesto por la interrupción como por la nueva noticia.

—Sube arriba. —Le dijo tan solo. Ella lo miró con confusión. —Sube arriba, maldita sea. —Lux no quiso crispar más el ambiente, obedeció.

El guerrero confiaba en que no fuera Swain, pues eran bien entradas las nueve de la noche, y sabía que su jefe respetaba los horarios como el que más.

Inhaló el oxígeno como si al mundo le faltara aire, y lo contuvo en su parte abdominal. Que no fuera Swain, confiaba en que no fuera Swain, no podía ser Swain.

Y no lo era. Plantada en su entrada una mujer de considerable estatura, de músculo marcado, largos cabellos negros, sus tres trenzas en el lado derecho, y unos ojos del color de la avellana lo miraban con furia contenida; Lou'Ara.

No pidió permiso para pasar, avanzó con zancadas ruidosas, se impulsó y le pego un puñetazo en la mandíbula. La fuerza hizo que Darius girara la cara, no lo vio venir y sabía de sobra que podría haberlo parado pues si bien Ara era fuerte él la superaba con creces. La noxiana volvió a posicionarse para golpear, pero el guerrero, avisado ya de sus intenciones, tomó su puño entre su gran mano, la zarandeó a un lado y le asestó un golpe con la parte baja de la palma en el vientre. La chica no era idiota, sabía luchar, y sus puntos débiles para con el rival los tenía muy en cuenta. Endureció su vientre para parar el golpe ya que se veía impedida debido al agarre de Darius. La mujer supo muy bien que él no había usado ni la mitad de su fuerza, aquello había sido un aviso como muchos otros antes.

—Imbécil, asqueroso. —Le espetó, mientras buscaba los ojos del hombre entre su alborotado y oscuro pelo caído esta vez en cascada tapando su cara. —Hijo de puta.

—¿Qué cojones haces aquí?— Ella hizo fuerza con su brazo impedido, bajando el brazo de Darius junto con el suyo y asestando un golpe con la rodilla justo por la zona del codo de la extremidad con la que el guerrero la agarraba. La soltó de inmediato en cuanto notó el dolor agudo de su codo extenderse hasta su hombro. Se puso en guardia, no era el mejor día para un berrinche de una bruta mujer. Su malhumor quería explotar de un momento a otro, únicamente refrenado por el saber que la presencia de Lux aún seguía allí.

—Una puta semana. —Las palabras de Ara salían tan retorcidas que su tono de voz distaba del de una mujer normal. —Una puta semana y no haces nada. ¡Nada!. —Arremetió de nuevo contra él quien la redujo como pudo. —Suéltame, suéltame y defiéndete, te van a quedar más cicatrices en la cara para que te acuerdes bien que conmigo no se juega.

—No es el momento ni el lugar ni las formas. —La carcajada siniestra de ella la hacía lucir espantosa. Lou'Ara siempre le pareció una mujer de bella y sin embargo, tan desencajada como parecía estar, sus gustos variaban al polo contrario.

—Ahora te importan las formas.

—Te fui a buscar para hablar y me ignoraste por completo. —Sentenció Darius. Y aquello pareció calmarla pues se detuvo de patalear. Él la soltó, no duraría mucho más pues la fuerza de aquella mujer era impresionante. La noxiana hinchó su pecho como tratando de contenerse.

—Me buscas, cuando tú quieres hablar, y como no estoy disponible ya está. Te rindes, dejas que sea yo, como siempre, la que tenga que dar el paso a todo. Pero claro… para venir a mi casa diciéndome _Lou'Ara necesito ayuda_ , para eso sí. ¿No eres lo más repulsivo que me he encontrado? Y mira que he follado con tíos. —Darius apretó su mandíbula, la vena de su cuello parecía querer estallarle de un momento a otro. —¡Yo no quería una puta relación tú fuiste el único…!

—Y me has ayudado. —El hombre no levantó la voz, la cortó con su tono grave y brusco de siempre. Ella parpadeó varias vece no creyéndose lo que estaba escuchando. Darius era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer nada, miles de disputas habían tenido y nunca llegaban a buen puerto. ¿Había cambiado en tan solo una semana?

—Te ignoré porque estaba muy enfadada. No quería hablar. —Ella se sinceró como si de una niña pequeña se tratara

—Vale.

—Pero ahora sí quiero hablar.

—Ahora no puedo yo. —La chica resopló. —Es muy tarde, me voy a ir a dormir mañana tengo servicio. Pero hablaremos mañana. —La noxiana respiró, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Se acercó a él y arrugó un poco la nariz, aquel gesto era completamente distintivo de ella.

—He pensado… que podríamos pasar el festival de Jonia juntos. —Él se acarició el golpe de su mandíbula y sonrió incrédulo.

—Eres una descarada. —Ella rio al verle lamentarse.

—Hablaremos mañana. —Respiró tranquilo en cuanto la vio irse.

Pero la tranquilidad le duraría bastante poco. Subió las escaleras que daban directamente a su habitación y la encontró allí sentada. El hombre sabía que no había hecho nada malo, mas todo aquello podía dar lugar a malinterpretaciones. Sin embargo, Lux no le pidió explicación alguna. Se levantó aun con sus pequeñas manitas entrelazadas y lo miró sin expresión alguna.

—¿Ya puedo bajar?—Preguntó tan solo.

—Sí, ya se ha ido. —Lux asintió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, fue directamente hacia la puerta que daba al patio de la casa, quiso abrirla pero Darius puso su mano para impedírselo. «Explícate», le decía su cabeza «Cálmate y dile de buena gana que no hay nada entre Ara y tú», pero su otra parte, orgullosa, celosa y altiva tapo la humilde voz «Ella nunca te ha explicado a ti lo de Talon». La chica se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, no parecía enfadada, parecía cansada, decepcionada y triste.

—Me quiero ir. —Dijo con un hilo de voz tan dulce que hizo que él dudara.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Porque era la verdad, ahora menos que nunca, no la quería lejos. La demaciana se dio la vuelta de nuevo para intentar abrir. Él la acorraló entre sus brazos. —No hay nada entre ella y yo. —Lux no se movió, los pequeños espasmos de sus hombros le decían claramente que ella estaba muy disgustada.

—Eso es lo que tú me dices Darius, ¿si le pregunto a ella obtendré la misma respuesta?— Lou'Ara y él nunca habían terminado de manera oficial, pero él sabía de sobra que desde el día que puso un pie en Jonia aquello había terminado para ambos. ¿Cuál era la verdad?, él no estaba con Ara mas la realidad reflejaba algo muy distinto. Creyó que en la posada lo había dejado claro, creyó que cuando la noxiana lo ignoró todo se había terminado.

—Lo que diga ella debería de darte igual. —Lux se volteó de nuevo, miró los brazos de Darius con fiereza y sin miedo para enfrentarlo.

—Si yo estuviera en tu misma situación, ¿Te daría igual lo que pensara la otra persona?, ¿Eres consciente del dolor que esto provoca?—La paciencia de él se agotaba por momentos, los golpes llevados por parte de la noxiana, sus constantes celos y ahora esto.

—¿Acaso tu situación con Talon no es parecida?—Lux lo miró confundida, él tomó terreno por ello. —Te mantienes callada al respecto, pues no parece importarte aclararme tus asuntos con Elián, no así con ese asesino.

—Nunca me has preguntado, si te sentías inseguro podías habérmelo dicho.

—No me siento inseguro para nada. —Mintió él, sumamente ofendido.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?—No tener respuesta para eso y tenerla a la vez pero no querer decirla lo estaba sofocando de sobremanera. Ella asintió decepcionada. —Dará igual ¿verdad Darius?, ya sea Talon, Elián o Jarvan, siempre que sea un hombre ha de estar lejos de mí. Incluso tu hermano. —Esa certera afirmación lo hizo enfurecerse más y más. —Eres igual que Garen. —Terminó la demaciana. —Celos y falsa preocupación por vuestros propios errores, no los míos. —La perdía de nuevo, notaba la sensación de frío que dejaba la esencia de Lux tras haberlo acunado.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no hay nada entre Lou'Ara y yo!— Lux no contestó negó con la cabeza, decepcionada. Solo tenía que explicarse, pero su bloqueo era tan enorme que el enfado debiendo de ser consigo mismo y consciente de ello, pasó a ser la carga de ella con mucha facilidad. —No soy un mentiroso. —Afirmó con su cuerpo en guardia y las notas de su voz amenazantes.

—Ahora mismo no me estás diciendo la verdad.— Y ella tenía razón, y que la tuviera no lo ayudaba. Lux esperaba una explicación, sería amable, empática y bondadosa, lo sabía de sobra mas sus palabras no parecían querer salirle de su boca. Y no lo hicieron; con el cúmulo de cosas a sus espaldas su sofocación llegó al límite, viéndose acorralado en la discusión para con la pequeña chica rubia se movió hacia atrás. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—¡No soy un puto mentiroso!—Volvió a gritarle, pero el control sobre su cuerpo se deshizo, siendo endeble debido a la necesidad de hacer que la chica se quedara, no queriendo bajar su muro de orgullo para explicarle. Sus celos, sus inseguridades, su orgullo, su impotencia, todo ello lo colocó en su puño y con él dio un fuerte puñetazo a la puerta justo al lado de la mejilla de Lux.

Y tras eso… miedo.

La demaciana no había subido su guardia, ni siquiera trató de defenderse. Parte de la madera de la puerta cedió por el golpe llevándose consigo numerosas pequeñas astillas que fueron a parar a su puño y otras tantas a la mejilla de la chica, que si bien no había tocado con el golpe, una fina gotita de sangre la recorrió por una astilla de madera algo mayor.

Y cuando la mujer abrió los ojos su respiración pareció parársele. La mirada desconcertada de Lux pasó a ser una mirada de terror en cuanto vio de quien había venido el golpe.

No quiso amenazarla, ni amedrentarla, no quería lastimarla, antes se cortaría la mano que pegarle una criatura tan hermosa, una que había llegado para buscar un refugio y se había encontrado con la dureza de un hombre… un hombre lleno de inseguridades.

Y aquellos ojos azules destilaban miedo… sus pupilas se expandían y se cerraban a la velocidad de la luz… miedo.

La chica se presionó contra la puerta queriendo mantener la máxima distancia posible, y aquel gesto lo hundió aún más. El guerrero dejó de acorralarla con sus brazos dándole el espacio que ésta requería. Poco a poco estiró su extremidad para tocar la mejilla herida de la chica; lo sentía, cuánto lo sentía, de veras que lo sentía, pero su boca… su boca se mantenía sellada.

Lux cerró los ojos de nuevo, como esperando un nuevo ataque, se puso en guardia levantando sus manos para parar la de Darius.

—Vale.— Calmó él casi en un susurro. —No me acercaré. —Ella seguía mirándolo con inseguridad, con miedo, palpando a sus espaldas para llegar a colocar su mano más próxima sobre el pomo de la puerta. Quiso pararla mas Lux levantó un escudo ante el movimiento brusco de Darius que lo hizo quedarse inmóvil, una fuerza transparente le impedía llegar a ella. Él negó con la cabeza. —Yo… no quería. —la chica abrió la puerta. —No te vayas, Lux. —Ella tragó saliva, su última mirada, ojos de un mar tan frío como profundo, ojos de miedo, ojos de decepción, ojos de desconfianza, ojos de incredulidad.

A Lux no parecía salirle las palabras siquiera, entreabrió su boca, y la cerró en cuento se vio en la situación de nuevo; probablemente pensaba que hablar con él era una pérdida de tiempo, y Darius quería demostrarle que no tenía razón. Tras esto cerró la puerta. El escudo se mantuvo durante unos cuantos segundos y en cuanto se deshizo él salió al patio a buscarla. Quizás no se había ido en serio, quizás solo se había enfadado un poco, quizás solo le recriminaría sus actos, quizás…

Miedo…

Una sensación tan cercana para él, pues todos lo temían, y él adoraba ser temido… porque lo adoraba… ¿verdad?

Miró su puño lleno de motitas negras debido a las astillas incrustadas. Sus inseguridades lo estaban matando… y su maldito orgullo… lo estaba enterrando.


	20. Siempre

**Notas: Siento la tardanza con este nuevo cap, espero ser más asidua en el futuro, pero tranquilos la historia no la voy a dejar en la estacada, siempre trato de continuarla. Espero que disfrutéis de la dulzura que desprende este cap, pues el resto serán bastante más durillos, muchas cosas nuevas están por llegar, no podía ser de otra manera jajaja.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leéis y apoyáis, de verdad sois los mejores. Un abrazo :). Yhoshi!**

* * *

 **Siempre**

* * *

Su paso era tan ligero que llegó un momento en el que le costaba compaginar su respiración con su velocidad. No miraba atrás, quería llegar a casa y en aquel momento todo lo que tenía por casa era Jonia. Sus ojos llorosos por el frío de la noche, distorsionaban allí donde había luz; su luz. Se cubrió con los brazos y notó su piel desnuda, respingada y helada. Se había dejado la capa en la casa de Darius, mas ese era el menor de sus problemas. Cada vez que lo recordaba su corazón la apuñalaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban con intensidad notando el fuego que la quemaba por dentro. Lo único que ella sintió fue un terror tan extremo que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, y el sonido del impacto fue espantoso. Pero más espantoso había sido ver la posición agresiva del guerrero hacia ella, una furia contenida provocada únicamente por ella.

Quería comprender a Darius y también sus acciones, pero todo tenía su límite, ¿Cómo podía las manos de aquel hombre ser tan gentiles con ella y a la vez tan bruscas? Se tocó la parte de la cara donde había sentido el aire gélido cortarle cuando el puño de Darius se precipitó contra la puerta. Notaba las astillas en su mejilla y eso le recordaba lo que suponía estar con él.

Darius parecía aprender sufriendo y haciendo sufrir a los demás.

Llegó a la mansión y trató de poner su mejor cara para los sirvientes quienes la saludaban con cortesía. Intentó pasar lo más desapercibida posible, solo quería llegar a su habitación y meterse en su cama, taparse del frío viento, y de sus gélidos sentimientos.

Vio a su hermano en el camino, ¿qué hacía allí a las horas de la cena?, su hermano siempre estaba con sus soldados. Elián también estaba con él. Lux agachó la cabeza y trato de saludar de manera cortés. Pareció salirle bien pues ambos la saludaron, dejándola ir, pero no fue así. Notó el agarre firme de una mano fuerte que la hizo voltear sobre sí misma. Su pariente la miraba con sopesar. Aproximó su dedo índice a la mejilla herida de Lux y acarició para cerciorarse de que aquellos pequeños puntitos no eran nuevas pecas en la cara de su hermana.

—¿Estás bien?—La sola pregunta hizo que sus ojos se inundaran en lágrimas. Quería irse a casa, encerrarse en aquella jaula de oro que tanto detestaba y no salir jamás. Lux asintió sin decir palabra y Garen la soltó, para pasar a darle un abrazo. Notó la calidez del torso de su hermano y sus lágrimas salieron desesperadas. Sí, a pesar de todo, aquel regazo, era lo más parecido a un hogar que ella tenía. Su hermano significaba irse a casa. —Elián. —Dijo el líder de la Vanguardia sin mirarle siquiera. —¿Nos disculpas un momento?, necesito estar con mi hermana.

—Por supuesto. —El chico rubio fue presuroso en dejarles margen, a pesar de que el estado de Lux lo hacía sentirse mal, la chica necesitaba a su hermano, eso es lo que le dejaría, el espacio para estar con él.

Una vez a solas, Garen se arrodilló ante ella y fijó de nuevo sus ojos azules en la mejilla astillada de Lux. La cara de preocupación de su hermano la hizo reaccionar de nuevo. Lo abrazó, con fuerza, para no soltarlo nunca más.

—Lo siento, Garen, lo siento. —Porque a pesar de todo, aquel hombre era su hermano y jamás se iría de su lado. —Lo siento mucho. —El guerrero le dio un beso en el hombro y le devolvió el abrazo, notando los temblores de su hermana.

—He sido yo quien te ha hecho daño, debería ser yo quien se disculpase. —Quiso hacer que lo mirara. —Lux mírame. —Añadió al ver que ésta oponía resistencia en deshacer el abrazo. —Nunca dejes que nadie te diga quién eres. Ni papá, ni mamá, ni yo, pues eres ese tipo de persona que encuentra su propio camino. Lux, yo obedecí, porque soy débil, pero tú…

—No eres débil, Garen. —Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sé empuñar una espada y derrotar a mis enemigos. ¿Eso me hace fuerte?, cuando los problemas llegan a mi puerta siempre, absolutamente siempre, hago lo que se me ordena. Me dijeron de odiar a Noxus y eso hago, me dijeron de desposarme con una noble y eso estoy por hacer, me dijeron de tener descendientes y supongo que eso haré, me dijeron de llegar a ser alguien reconocible en la vanguardia y eso hice. Mi corazón, mi mente pertenecen únicamente a Demacia. ¿Eso me hace fuerte? —Pausó para acariciar la pequeña cabeza de su hermana. —Entre hierbajos, todos verdes y finos por igual, todos sombríos y zainos, nació una flor, y el color de sus ojos es azul Demacia, rubia como el Sol, fuerte como el mismísimo calor que nos alumbra los días, dotando nuestra tierra de vida. —Los labios de Lux temblaron, notó lágrimas errantes por las comisuras. — Pertenezco a Demacia porque así me lo han ordenado, como muchos otros, pero tú Lux, tú… eres Demacia.

Garen decidió pasar el resto del día con su hermana, y llegada la noche, la amplia mano de ella se entrelazó con la de él mientras ambos caían en un profundo sueño. Lux recordó todas las veces que había compartido cama con su hermano cuando ella tenía unos seis o siete años, y a ella volvió esa sensación de calma, de paz, de un hogar en alguien que había vivido sus mismas vivencias, y ahora que sabía que Garen compartía parte de su don, al contrario que en la mañana, se sentía incluso más conectada a él. Porque teniendo a Garen como hermano sabía que, fuera como fuese, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre tendría un hogar al que regresar.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras apretaba con delicadeza la mano de su hermano ya dormido, y ella lo imitó conciliando el sueño poco a poco, pues aunque había vivido una de las peores experiencias con aquel al que más amaba, se había hecho a la par mucho más cercana a su pariente. Quizás él tenía razón, quizás ella era Demacia, y Demacia no estaba hecha para estar con Noxus. Quizás debía olvidar su relación, a veces destructiva, a veces completamente entera con Darius, y comenzar a seguir el camino que tanto se rehusaba a recorrer. Quizás sus padres tenían razón, su hermano también, quizás debería de aceptar la propuesta de Elián, tener descendientes, y luchar por su objetivo principal; la liberación de los magos en Demacia, aquellas víctimas olvidadas tenían voz a través de ella.

Durmió como una niña, junto a la calidez de Garen, pues notaba que la temperatura corporal de ambos era más elevada que la temperatura de una persona normal.

* * *

Se levantó más cansado de lo normal, no había dormido nada, atormentándose una y otra vez por su impulsividad fortuita de la noche anterior. Se odiaba, no le había hecho daño físico, jamás le pondría la mano encima a aquel ángel, mas supo de sobra que la torturaba constantemente, tanto como se torturaba a sí mismo. La hacía cómplice de sus miedos e inseguridades, de su recelo de abrir su corazón y pedir ayuda al único ser que sabía que lo ayudaría.

Se dio una ducha rápida y comenzó con las vestiduras para pasar a ponerse la armadura encima, debía acompañar a Swain hasta al Placidium y después trataría de hablar con Lou'Ara. Antes de ponerse su guante metálico procedió a vendarse la mano, el golpe le había pasado factura y sus amoratados nudillos comenzaron a hincharse durante la noche. Recordó la astillada mejilla de Lux y tragó saliva, esperaba encontrársela también en el Placidium, mas ¿luego qué?, por mucho que quisiera sabía que sería incapaz de disculparse, ¿cómo controlarlo?, la serenidad que esa muchacha le brindaba parecía ser siempre opacada por sus propios recelos, quería ser bueno para ella, ser suficiente, pero se miraba y miraba todo lo que tenía y lo que veía era…

Llegaron al Placidium, Swain, como de costumbre, se adelantó para saludar de manera dicharachera, él se quedó rezagado. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, y el abatimiento de la noche anterior parecían hacer mella en él. Llegar hasta el Placidium suponía subir una retahíla de escaleras de piedra, donde cada peldaño estaba más desnivelado que el anterior. No era un hombre que se cansara tras mucho esfuerzo físico, pero aquel día no había comenzado con buen pie.

Alzó la vista del suelo, de sus funestos pensamientos para encontrarse la cara burlona de su hermano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A diferencia de él Draven sí que parecía estar contento de estar allí, lo cual era extraño, pues éste no solía tener que pasarse por la capital demasiado a menudo. Darius frunció el ceño, no estaba para bromas y menos para las de su hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Le espetó sin siquiera saludar. Su hermano lo notó y cambió la expresión completamente mientras resoplaba burlón.

—Buenos días Draven, ¿qué tal tu mañana? -oh gracias hermano, pues mira de momento de puta madre, no podía ser de otra manera cuando he dormido con la cama caliente y un desayuno que ni siquiera he tenido que hacer yo, por primera vez en lo que llevo en Jonia. Swain se toma muchas molestias en hacer que sus aliados se sientan cómodos-.— Pausó para sonreír con malicia. —Sobre todo cuando quiere algo.

—¿Te ha dicho él de venir?— Draven asintió. —Pues ponte cómodo las reuniones son…—Y justo entró ella. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando su melena dorada ondeaba con el propio movimiento de la chica. Jarvan IV a su lado parecía darle instrucciones, ella asentía de manera cortés a todos los requerimientos de su líder. Y cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, ella saludó a su pariente con una sonrisa cálida, mas para él, para él solo hubo una esquiva reverencia. La vio irse de su lado y por momentos tuvo que controlarse, controlarse de decirle que la quería, joder la quería sobre todas las cosas. Apretó el aire entre sus manos haciendo de tripas corazón.

—¿Son?— preguntó su hermano al notar que éste no había acabado la oración. Darius frunció el ceño entreabrió la boca y negó con la cabeza. Draven miró a Lux irse en la lejanía y luego miro a Darius, frunció el ceño, algo inusual en él, pero indicativo de que, tan avispado como él era, comenzó a encajar las cosas. —Así que por eso tienes una cara de mierda. —El mayor lo miró molesto. —¿Te ha hecho algo?— Darius exhaló con gracia, ¿ella?, ¿hacer algo? Miró la palma de su mano para después cerrarla.

—Le… le hice…

—¿La golpeaste?—Interrumpió Draven.

—Por supuesto que no. —Se apresuró a responder el mayor. —Yo jamás… solo, joder, estaba muy molesto, no quería asustarla, ni que se sintiera amenazada…

—¿Quién?— Swain apareció tras ellos con una sonrisa afable pintada en la cara. Darius miró a Draven, con sorpresa, y éste actuó, como no podía ser de otra forma, con su gracia natural, sabiendo llevar la situación hacia el terreno que él siempre quería.

—Oh, pues ¿sabes de estos bichos que son como ratas?— Swain lo miró con extrañeza. —Sí como ratas grandes, de cola enroscada y pelo suave. Hemos decidido cuidar de una, pues la encontramos malherida hace poco y bueno son difíciles de cuidar.

—¿Quizás… sea una chinchilla?— Draven chascó los dedos con aprobación.

—Eso es, jefe. Y en fin, se caga en cada rincón y lo muerde todo, ya sabes.— El General miró a Darius con interés.

—No sabía que te gustaba tener mascota.

—No me gusta. —Sentenció el joven con brusquedad.

—Pero como su hermano insiste pues por hacerme el favor ya que yo no tengo casa propia en Jonia. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Además es un bichejo muy adorable, si un día te pasas te lo podemos enseñar. —Swain sonrió.

—Estoy seguro. —El General le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Darius. —Voy a ir entrando en la sala, no te retrases. —El guerrero miró a su hermano, «Gracias», o «Me vendría bien tu ayuda», era lo que su mente pensaba, sin embargo como de costumbre su boca quedó sellada. Los ojos fríos Draven se afinaron en una sonrisa ladeada. Le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

—El mar no se pone en marejada para amedrentar, para amenazar o coaccionar, pero solo con verlo, dime, ¿Te arriesgarías a entrar en la mar en su momento más bravo?

—No, no lo haría. —Su hermano asintió mientras alzaba las cejas con aprobación.

* * *

Lo que iba a ser un par de horas de reunión se volvieron fácilmente cuatro. Estaba cansado y agobiado, y tenía unas ganas increíbles de volver a casa, pero no a su casa de Jonia, a Noxus. Jamás se pensó que las costumbres de su nación le fueran tan preciosas, mas tener que amoldarse a otros era algo que no estaba hecho para él.

Se despidió de su hermano, y puso rumbo a las barricadas donde sus soldados se suponían que esperarían. Aún tenía una charla pendiente y no lo había olvidado. Las tiendas de las tierras llanas que rodeaban el Placidium parecían mucho menos ostentosas, lo mismo ocurría con sus posadas. Estaba claro que tal y como estaba dispuesta la zona, se adentraba allá donde la muchedumbre podía costearse sus caprichos. Daba igual en qué lugar se hallase, allá donde hubiera humanos habría estratos sociales.

Su mirada se posó en un destello procedente de una tienda, de madera oscura y planta baja, decorada con una enorme cristalera en la parte delantera de la misma. Era una tienda humilde, decorada con los farolillos típicos de Jonia y las enredaderas con sus flores rosas y verdosas, que le daban un toque natural y precioso. El escaparate era decorado con minimalismo, sin mucho detalle pero cada cosa en su lugar, tras un fondo blanco roto, el cual no quitaba protagonismo alguno a aquello que el dueño quería vender; hermosas joyas, de cada color, de cada forma, de cada tamaño. Pero Darius solo se fijó en una; brillaba de un tono u otro dependiendo del lugar en el que se posicionara, a veces centelleaba en rojo, otras veces azul, y otras un amarillo verdoso, infinidad de colores se clavaban en su retina y los captaba con sus ojos oscuros. Aquella joya en forma de péndulo, sin mucho tallado por parte del que la procesó, sencilla pero bonita y brillante, aquella joya era Lux. No le dio tiempo a tocar el escaparate siquiera cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Desea algo el joven guerrero de la patria más roja?— Un anciano, de pelo blanco y tez morena, con ojos lechosos y gesto afable lo miraba mientras sostenía una escoba. Darius miró la joya y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, el mayor se puso las gafas, para mirar por encima de ellas, algo que causó cierta simpatía en el guerrero. El tendero sonrió. —La llaman ojo de Dioses. ¿Sabe usted por qué?, mi señor guerrero rojo.

—No. —Contestó tan solo, pues a pesar de que quería escuchar la historia, y que la charla con aquel anciano le resultaba del todo cómoda su brusquedad no parecía querer bajar la guardia. El anciano dio un par de golpecitos con el mango de la escoba en el cristal.

—Dicen que más allá, más allá de la gran oscuridad, mucho, mucho más allá, hay otros mundos, otras especies, otros entes. Dicen, que hay seres, seres de luz propia y de poder tan enorme que con una simple palmada harían explotar toda Runaterra. —Al ver la expresión ceñuda de Darius, el anciano hizo un gesto de despreocupación. —Oh, pero esos seres no son malos ni son buenos, solo juegan.

—¿Juegan?

—Por supuesto, juegan con las estrellas, con los mundos, con el polvo estelar. Y se dice que estos seres de vez en cuando rompen una estrella en pedacitos, y reparten todos esos pedazos entre los mundos habitados. Mediante esos trocitos ellos pueden ver.

—¿Ver el qué?— El anciano rio.

—Pues a nosotros ¿qué si no?, lo único que no pueden hacer esos seres es bajar al mundo y jugar con nosotros… así que nos observan, y se divierten mientras nos miran. —Darius sonrió, algo que hacía tan pocas veces y sin embargo aquel anciano, no, no solo aquel anciano, Jonia era… el mundo que él deseaba para su nación.

—Quizás solo estás tratando de venderme la joya. —El tendero volvió a reír.

—Quizás, quizás solo sea eso, guerrero rojo. Mas mírela y dígame si no siente nada. —El noxiano posó su mirada bruna en la gema de nuevo.

—¿Crees que esas cosas, dioses o lo que sean, me ayudarían si me vieran?— El anciano levantó la mirada para fijarse en la expresión dura de Darius. La mandíbula del joniano se apretó en una mueca desolada.

—Quizás pierda un cliente, pero algo me dice que usted no necesita ayuda de Dioses, mi señor. —El guerrero sonrió.

—Me gustaría pedirla para regalo. —El tendero asintió feliz. —Es para una dama.

—¡Mi especialidad!

* * *

No era común en Noxus que las joyas se regalasen en una especie de bolsita de terciopelo morada, mas le gustaba; la suavidad, la delicadeza que ostentaba, y la forma ovalada que abrazaba la joya, aquella que sería para su persona más querida.

En los barracones al primero que divisó fue a Sid, éste le saludó con un toque en el hombro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Darius no le correspondió.

—¿Dónde está Lou'Ara?—Le preguntó sin más.

—Oh, ¿charla de novios?

—Ya no es mi novia. —Sid desdibujó su sonrisa y pasó a ponerse serio, notando la incomodidad en el ambiente.

—Está en el patio Este, ella aún sigue entrenando. —Y a Darius no le extrañó, aquella mujer era demasiado dedicada en su trabajo. Asintió y con la bolsita de terciopelo envuelta en su mano herida continuó el trayecto.

Aminoró su marcha cuando la divisó en la lejanía, quiso observarla durante unos minutos. La mujer había elegido por armas dos espadas cortas de hoja plana, acabada en punta. Letales y rápidas, sin embargo, poco útiles contra sujetos con armaduras de placas. Sabía de sobra que Lou'Ara siempre buscaba la debilidad, pues bien sabía que frente a hombres de más longitud y más peso que ella, ésta estaba en desventaja natal. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, junto con sus tres trenzas características. Y aquella mujer parecía bailar con aquellas armas, lanzaba una estocada sutil, rápida, y la retiraba de manera casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, tan solo para asestar otra estocada igual de fugaz.

Los hombros sudados de la mujer le hicieron recordar la primera vez que la espectó luchar, le había parecido increíble verla derrotar a oponentes físicamente más dotados. Si él no hubiera sido tan descuidado, tan bruto, tan huraño, dependiente y despreocupado, le hubiera gustado que ella se quedara a su lado, aunque fuera como amiga.

Los pasos ruidosos de Darius hicieron que la mujer se diera la vuelta para enfrentarle. Asintió comprendiendo que llegaba el momento, se limpió el sudor de la cara, posó con cuidado las espadas y se frotó las manos para calmar sus dolientes durezas.

—Hablemos en mi sala. —Darius fue el primero en hablar. Ella frunció el ceño, no muy convencida.

—Este asunto no es oficial, no quiero que piensen…

—A la mierda lo que piensen Ara, tengo que hablar contigo en privado y se acabó. —Ella suspiró y asintió aun ceñuda.

La sala de Darius era un pequeño cubículo con una mesa un par de sillas y varios archivos, apenas iluminado por un par de pequeñas ventanas que hacían el lugar un poquito más amplio, aunque pareciera imposible. El hombre la invitó a tomar asiento y ella accedió. Él se sentó a su lado y apretó sus labios haciéndolos una línea indivisible.

—Lo que me vas a decir no es bueno. —Comenzó ella tras analizarle. —Y lo sabía, todo este tiempo, desde que hemos llegado aquí, todo ha sido…

—Ella está en Jonia. —Interrumpió Darius. Quiso decir más, quiso explicarse más pero era jodidamente malo para explicar lo entramado de su mente. Lou'Ara negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—¿Ella?— El noxiano se llevó la mano al pelo y resopló.

—Nunca fui capaz de decirte, porque no es una situación normal, pero no quiero mentirte, Ara. —Pausó para mirarla a los ojos. — La chica de la cual hablamos en Noxus está en Jonia, y lo intenté. —La negación de la mujer lo hizo ser más rápido que ella. —Te juro que intenté no hacer nada, intenté dejarlo estar, no estaba dentro de mis puñeteros planes encontrármela de nuevo.

—De modo que verla ha sido para deshacerte de mí. —Darius negó con la cabeza. El tono de ella rebosaba ira.

—Creí… que podría con esto. —Apretó la bolsita en su puño. —Simplemente siento que…— Ella dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo temblar el escritorio. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La mandíbula de la mujer se endureció en un gesto de apatía.

—Ahora mismo tengo unas ganas inmensas de golpearte. —Pausó para clavar su mano en la mesa, como controlando sus impulsos iracundos. Darius esperaba el golpe, porque realmente lo merecía. —Pero sé lo que es…—Y en pocos segundos el tono de ira pasó a uno mucho más oscuro, negro, desolado y funesto. —Se lo que es tenerlo y verlo desaparecer, y ya nunca más… nunca más. —La pupilas de Lou'Ara se expandieron haciendo su ojo casi entero negro. —Ni la conquista de otros reinos, ni llegar a ser la mejor soldado, ni llegar a ver una patria próspera, objetivos inútiles que jamás te saciarán. —Parpadeó mientras una húmeda lágrima recorría su mejilla. —No como él me saciaba, no como él hacía de mi imaginación utópica una realidad, y cuando algo así llega no necesitas nada para conectar porque se hace todo tan… perfecto. Y tras llegar al punto más álgido de mi vida… mi torre se rompió, para siempre… y ahora estoy con todos vosotros, en un suelo común.

—Ara… lo que me estás diciendo…

—A pesar de que quiero golpearte por tus formas no puedo culparte, no cuando me veo a mí en ti, y tú aun puedes tener tu torre y estar por encima del resto, dejar este lugar, y adentrarte a ir más allá. —Darius dudó.

—Ella me será arrebatada más pronto que tarde. —Lou'Ara se levantó de la silla y posó una mano en el hombro de Darius, éste la vio tan fuerte como mil hombres, con su expresión dura, pero entera, sus ojos avellana brillaban por la humedad.

—Serás el hombre más feliz del mundo mientras esté a tu lado, y cuando se vaya, serás el más desdichado, mas tú habrás sentido lo que muchos no han podido en toda su vida. —Él tocó su mano con una sonrisa quebrada. No podía hacerse a la idea de que eso ocurriría, no con Lux. Ella se adelantó hasta la puerta y la abrió ligeramente, para volver a girarse hacia su comandante. —Una cosa más, espero que quede claro que no quiero que nadie se entere de que soy viuda. —Darius frunció el ceño. —No tengo ganas de condescendencia, ni de simpatía fingida, ni de que se piensen que soy débil o de que mi puñetero marido muerto es un puto tema tabú porque me pongo a llorar cual novia en espectro, ¿Queda claro? —No podía ser ella si no era descarada, el hombre negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Lou'Ara, para mí hoy has demostrado la mayor de las fortalezas. —Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sea lo que sea por lo que esté pasando esa chica, os deseo una vida próspera.

* * *

No le había ofrecido a Lou'Ara una amistad, en cuanto ella se fue, los recuerdos de Lux en Noxus lo asolaron. Metido en la cama con la bolsita de la joya envuelta entre sus manos recordaba a la noxiana. Era demasiado orgulloso como para ofrecerle tal cosa sin parecer débil, lo dejaría al tiempo, como muchas otras veces lo había dejado todo, y tras haberlo hecho el resultado era siempre el mismo; ninguno, pero era demasiado cabezota como para cambiar sus costumbres.

Después de todo tenía la ardua tarea por delante de llegar al corazón de Lux, de paliar los achaques que una y otra vez parecían brotar en su relación.

Y tenía miedo, quizás ella tenía miedo de él, pero él… él tenía miedo de todo, aun si no lo admitiera, sabía de sobra que mantener una relación con aquella mujer era como estar al borde del precipicio constantemente, y Lux podía empujarlo, o tenderle la mano… y hasta ahora nunca lo había empujado.

La mañana se hizo notar con un Sol frío, frío de otoño, los días refrescaban ya en la isla, pues aunque más tardío que en Noxus, las estaciones tenían lugar allí también.

No había dormido mucho, al igual que la noche anterior, y aun no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaría para hablar con ella, cómo se las arreglaría para pedirle perdón, aunque aquella palabra no existiera en su vocabulario.

Tenía una nueva oportunidad en aquel nuevo día, en el Placidium ella había acompañado a su superior, al igual que él lo había hecho con Swain, mas Elián no parecía querer separarse de ella, y tenía la extraña sensación de que Lux tampoco quería separarse de él. Quiso acercarse más de una y pedirle hablar en privado, pero sabía que debía de calmarse, aprender de sus errores pasados y apartar a un lado sus inseguridades internas, pero era difícil muy difícil, y expresarse lo era aún más.

Pasaba el tiempo, las horas y aquella mujer seguía tan pegada al imbécil rubio como nunca antes. Su paciencia disminuía a medida que dejaba pasar el momento, él se había equivocado y lo asumía pero ella… ella seguía siendo su maldita chica, suya y de nadie más, ambos se profesaron ese amor y aunque fuera secreto ambos sabían que el uno estaba en una relación con el otro.

Descruzó sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y meditó con el ceño fruncido, tomó aire de manera lenta y se hizo de tripas corazón. Soltó el aire poco a poco, tratando de dejar todo atrás y centrándose en lo que quería hacer, estar bien con ella, solo eso, protegerla, quererla y avanzar juntos, nada más.

Dio un paso tras otro, y se posicionó junto a ellos. Aunque Elián parecía más bajo en la lejanía lo cierto era que estaba bien formado. Se estiró por completo cuando vio a Darius llegar y aunque no era tan alto como el noxiano su porte se hacía notar. Lo ojos dulces del color del azúcar de caña, se volvieron crueles cuando lo miraron a él, mas no le importó, devolvió la mirada sin dificultad alguna, a Darius le gustaba tan poco el demaciano como éste para con Darius.

Trató de centrarse en Lux, de la cual obtuvo una mirada peor; triste, apagada y amarga. No quiso ser indiscreto delante de todo el mundo, pues tal incómoda escena parecía ser el centro de atención.

—¿Quería algo de nosotros?— Elián comenzó con educación fingida. El noxiano lo miró fugazmente para luego mirar a la única que tenía en su centro. Notaba el peso de la joya que le había comprado en su bolsillo, pues ella era la única que apresaba sus pensamientos y aquel objeto era la prueba de ello.

—No de ti. —Hablo finalmente Darius, tan brusco como siempre. —De ella. —La señaló sin miramientos. Elián se sorprendió ante la mala educación de aquel hombre, miró a Lux en busca de respuestas, mas no obtuvo ninguna, estaba tan atónita como él.

—Estamos de servicio señor. —Concluyó el más joven, creyendo que aquella escena non grata acabaría de una vez por todas.

—Así lo estoy yo también, pero he de hablar con ella. —Se adelantó un paso y Elián inmediatamente le bloqueó el camino.

—Estoy tratando de mantener el ambiente pacífico, señor. —Sin embargo los ojos del chico parecían retarle a cada momento. Darius sonrió, el desprecio después de todo era mutuo.

—Mantenerlo es lo que te conviene. —Lo desafió. —Pues a mí con una excusa me basta y me sobra. —Apretó su puño. —No me dirijo a ti sino a ella, y unas palabras conmigo no van herirla, pues te puedo asegurar que ella no necesita de protección frente a mí cuando un solo hechizo suyo puede dejarme frito. Pero supongo que eso no es algo que en Demacia valoren, ya que vuestras creencias son tan inútiles como vuestro gobierno.

—Darius, por favor. —Se interpuso la pequeña vocecilla. Y aquel ruego fue lo primero que escuchó de la demaciana en bastante tiempo. Le sonrió a ella, con dulzura, con apatía y tristeza. Llevó una mano hasta la pequeña cabecilla de la muchacha y la despeinó un poco.

—Conociendo la mitad de lo que yo conozco, los demacianos sabríais aprovechar lo que tenéis de vuestro lado. —No fue una amenaza, fue un deseo. Ojalá aquella mujer hubiera nacido noxiana, se hubiera alistado en el ejército y hubiera trabajado para él, pues estaba seguro de que ambos aprenderían tanto o más de lo que ya han aprendido el uno del otro. Lux dio un paso al frente, buscó con la mirada a Quinn entre las personas que estaban allí, y en cuento la localizó fue a buscarla.

—He de hablar con el comandante, Quinn. —La mirada de súplica que le lanzaba a su amiga era para que la cubriese, algo que la mujer de cabellos oscuros comprendió. —No me tomará mucho tiempo, no quiero dejar a Elián aquí, si pudieras hacerle compañía mientras tanto. —Quinn chocó su hombro con el de Elián.

—Por supuesto. —Contestó con alegría, mas cuando se fijó el muchacho éste no pareció tan alegre. Una vez que Darius y Lux se adentraron en una sala cercana, Elián apretó la mandíbula para tratar de hablar calmadamente.

—Tú sabías que Lux gusta de un noxiano, ¿verdad?— Los ojos de arena de aquel hombre parecían llenos de ira. Quinn negó con la cabeza tratando de parecer convincente.

—Dudo que sea así.

—Así me lo dijo ella misma. —La chica negó con la cabeza, cuán estúpida era su amiga al haber dicho tal cosa.

—Elián… Lux sabe tu repudio hacia esa nación, quizás solo te lo dijo porque quería mantener las distancias contigo. —Él se quedó pensativo un rato y volvió a posar la mirada por donde Darius y Lux se habían ido.

—Quiero creerlo. —Comenzó el chico mirando al suelo. —Tiene sentido y quiero creer que sea así, sin embargo hay algo en mí que me dice que no solo es verdad sino que he encontrado a quien se refería. —Quinn fingió una risita.

—No seas idiota, no tiene caso, ¿hablas de esos dos?, ¿tú has visto de quien hablas?, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. —Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. —Estás celoso, es normal cuando te gusta alguien, te celas de que pase tiempo con otros. —Elián sonrió, pero distante de ser dulce, su sonrisa fue melancólica.

—¿Y por qué con Jarvan no me pasa?, después de todos los rumores… ¿por qué con el comandante sí y con Jarvan no? —Quinn supo la respuesta, no pudo fingir más, simplemente se encogió de hombros, y el silencio… el silencio pareció reafirmar lo que Elián pensaba.

* * *

—No tenías derecho. —Ella se giró hacia el con los brazos cruzados, no le dio tiempo a sentarse en una de las polvorientas sillas de aquella pequeña sala, la cual parecía que hacía días que no se ventilaba, el sol entrante de la mañana alumbraba las motitas de polvo que caían esparcidas. —No sé si tratas de hacer que te tema, pero Darius, te juro por los Dioses que no te tendré miedo nunca. —Él sonrió, pues eso era justo lo que él quería. —N-Ni que pensar siquiera que si yo caigo acusada de algo tú…

—No lo harías. —Zanjó él, y dio un par de pasos hacia ella, ésta se retiró tratando de mantener distancia. —No lo harías, no me delatarías ni aun si yo lo mereciera. —Ella se sorprendió ante las afirmaciones del noxiano. —Es increíble la fuerza que me das para confiar en ti, no sucede lo mismo cuando se trata de mí mismo. —Se acercó a ella un poco más. —Y tú lo sabes Lux, no me hagas decirlo. —Los ojos de la pequeña chica se humedecieron. —Mis palabras nunca son las acertadas, mis pensamientos siempre son erróneos, pero lo sabes igual de bien que yo. Jamás te haría daño, jamás te delataría, te amenazaría o te chantajearía.

—Lo que hiciste aquella noche fue…

—Sí. —Él le enseñó su puño malherido y con él tocó la mejilla donde hacía un par de días había alguna que otra astilla. Lux no rechazó el contacto, aun insegura sus labios temblaron en una fina línea.

—Aún si lo sé no puedes hacer lo que haces, Darius, no puedes darte como excusa que una discusión sea pretexto para golpear cosas, para… para… no puedes simplemente llegar hasta ese punto, no puedes dar por hecho que sabemos lo que necesitas si no lo pides, si no hablas.

—Lo sé, y eso he hecho, sé que ha sido tarde, pero ya he hablado con Lou'Ara, ya… ya está. —Ella asintió.

—¿Y no ha sido mejor que simplemente darlo por hecho?

—Lux… no todos tenemos tu capacidad para afrontar de esa manera partes de nuestra vida. —Ella frunció el ceño, pero solo un poco dejándose ver algo graciosa para Darius. La chica suspiró.

—Te haré la tarea más fácil. —Dijo ella. —Pero tú tienes que poner de tu parte, así que comenzaremos ahora. —Él asintió de manera seria. Lux tomó a Darius de la mano. —Pregúntame. —El noxiano se sorprendió.

—¿Preguntar el qué?

—Lo que llevas queriendo preguntar desde hace días, lo que tu cabeza te dice que yo he hecho, mas estoy segura que tu corazón ya sabe la respuesta. —Él apretó la pequeña mano que sostenía.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido entre tú y Talon?— Y al instante desvió la mirada, sintiéndose pequeño, miserable, expuesto. Pero ella… como un ángel caído del cielo le sonrió, y se puso de puntillas para llegar a tocarle la mejilla, lo miró a los ojos y lo envolvió con la dulzura que se pensó perdida en el momento que golpeó aquella vieja puerta de madera.

—Nada, no ha ocurrido absolutamente nada. Yo pedí su ayuda y él me ayudó. No puedo confirmar cuáles son sus sentimientos al respecto, pues al igual que tú no es un hombre de muchas palabras, pero te aseguro, Darius que los míos ya lo sabes, y eso no va a cambiar. —Él se agachó tratando de llegar hasta ella, de acariciar esos labios rosados y carnosos con los suyos, pero Lux posó su dedo índice en el labio del hombre. —Quiero que respetes mis decisiones, Darius, quiero que confíes en mí. —Él dibujó una sonrisa discreta.

—¿Es a lo que tengo que acceder por un beso?—Ella sonrió.

—Hablo en serio. —No le dio respuesta, o quizás la respuesta la selló por completo cuando la besó. Y la besó de nuevo y la volvió a besar otra vez. Y Lux pudo notar en aquella situación cuánto la había echado de menos, no se lo diría nunca, pues aquel hombre no se sinceraría con ella, pero en sus actos estaba escrito cuanto la amaba. Sintió el calor de los grandes brazos de él apresarla, y elevarla un poco, lo justo parara posicionarla sobre la mesa polvorienta que tenían al lado.

Los rayos de luz solar hacían ver los ojos candentes de Darius aún más cálidos, y para aquella pequeña chica decirle que no, no parecía opción. Le gustaba ser tocada, ser besada por aquel al que tanto amaba. Momentos antes Darius se había encarado con Elián, todo aquello que le había dicho sobre Demacia en cierta forma, le gustó.

Darius la valoraba más que ninguna otra persona y en aquella sala podía notarlo cuando sus grandes manos la acariciaban de manera gentil, suave, como si un movimiento brusco fuera algo prohibido para él, a pesar de su brusquedad innata.

Dejó que Darius oliera su cuello, y sonrió por las cosquillas que esto le producía. Tocó su gran espalda cuando sintió los besos de éste posarse con ternura.

—D-Darius este sitio no es… —Y como si hubiera sido lo más oportuna, Quinn entró en la sala. Los miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Su mirada ceñuda se posó en Lux más que en el otro acompañante.

—Jarvan te busca. —Sentenció, para luego mirar a Darius con desprecio. Mas éste hizo caso omiso a Quinn, depositó un último beso en los labios de su chica.

—Continuemos después. —Le sugirió al oído, lo que hizo que Lux se sonrojara. Ésta asintió ligeramente y despareció por el umbral de la puerta junto con su amiga. Dejando al noxiano con una sonrisa estúpida pintada en la cara.

* * *

No se había atrevido a darle la joya cuando la encontró en el Placidium y de cierta forma no se atrevía a hacerlo. A pesar de su modestia Lux era una mujer de alta cuna, la había visto con todo tipo de accesorios y cada cual más costoso que el anterior. Para él aquella joya no había sido barata, para él, pues si bien su sueldo lo consideraba suficiente para vivir bien, no podía compararse con los títulos nobiliarios de la pequeña Crownguard.

Quizás había sido una tontería, y quizás estaba siendo demasiado ambicioso, pues siempre lo había sido. Sabía de sobra que sus metas siempre eran altas, pero llegar a Lux… quizás aquello había sido pasarse de sus límites.

La esperó durante bastante tiempo, pues aunque no habían concertado cita, esperaba que Lux llegase a su casa de la misma manera que la última vez. Había posicionado una silla en el jardín, y desde ahí, mientras se tomaba una cerveza, no le quedó más remedio que tener paciencia.

Perdía toda esperanza de que aquella chica apareciera, cuando en la noche se hizo la luz. Un destello blanquecino se apareció ante sus ojos y tras él, la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Su cabello, atado en una coleta alta, dejaba caer algún que otro hilo dorado rebelde por encima de sus orejas y mejillas. Iba ataviada con un vestido lila suave, que entallaba en su busto y cintura, para dejar al vuelo su falda, bastante más vaporosa que su parte alta. El vestido cubría sus rodillas mas no iba más allá de eso. Y cuando la vio mirarle con sus ojos encendidos por la magia que en aquel momento había usado, prácticamente se le paró la respiración. Ella quiso acercarse a él, sin embargo con un gesto él la detuvo.

Porque quería contemplar en la noche la luz más hermosa del lugar, recorrer cada detalle de aquel fino cuerpo, de aquella preciosa cara, un lienzo blanco, pintado con los cielos más hermosos, regalado con las estrellas más preciosas, y aquellas pecas, pequeñas y preciosas pecas, que creaban toda una constelación solo para él.

Darius sonrió, de nuevo sereno, en paz, no sabía qué era lo que aquella mujer veía en él para quedarse a su lado, pero desde luego no era un hombre mal agradecido, había tenido suerte, mucha suerte, y se había dado cuenta que durante todo el camino hecho, él la había desperdiciado. Si los cielos le querían regalar un ángel, de buena gana lo aceptaría, vendería su rota y quebrada alma para tenerlo consigo hasta el final de sus días.

Estiró su brazo, y abrió la palma de su mano para que ella la tomase, ésta accedió con gusto y en silencio se acercó al noxiano, abarcando con su pequeña manita parte de la mano de éste. Darius no se levantó, desde su altura divisó los ojos de aquella mujer, y aquellas pupilas expandidas le dio un paso completamente llano, sabía bien que Lux estaba lista para todo lo que él pudiera reclamar de ella, mas él, ¿él estaría listo para ello?

Obtuvo la respuesta de inmediato, mientras sus recuerdos vividos con aquella mujer se le pasaban por la mente de manera fugaz.

Quiso darle mucho más, más que un beso, más que tocarla, más que tratar de llegar al placer mutuo, ¿pero qué podía hacer para que ella entendiera el sin fin de emociones que despertaba en él? Hizo que la pequeña mano de la chica tocara su marcado pecho, y la miró de nuevo mientras ella lo miraba con confusión. Quería que notara la lentitud de su serenidad y a la vez la rapidez del nerviosismo al temer hacer algo brusco, tosco o erróneo. Darius abrazó la espalda de la chica con sus grandes brazos, atrayéndola aún más para sí, y posó su oreja sobre la fina tela del vestido de aquella mujer, justo en la zona de su pecho, y sintió; sintió la calidez de Lux, su corazón desbocado y nervioso, alegre por verle, pero con un mar de dudas ocultas, tantas como las que él mismo tenía.

Sonrió, eran hermosos, ambos lo eran, eran fuertes, ambos lo eran, eran perfectos, ambos lo eran.

Se levantó de su asiento y acarició la pequeña cabeza de su chica, ésta le regaló una sonrisa, y posó las manos con delicadeza sobre el torso del noxiano para llegar a ponerse de puntillas. Él se encorvó ligeramente y le colocó un mechón rebelde de pelo tras la oreja.

—Será nuestro momento. —Le susurró ella.

—Lux… pase lo que pase, siempre será nuestro. —Ella asintió, con sus mejillas rosadas, y sus afinados ojos por su sonrisa.

En el lecho de Darius éste fue el encargado de quitarle el vestido, deshacer las ataduras más humanas, para hundirse y no regresar jamás. Deshizo el peinado que ella pulcramente se había hecho, y vio como el pelo de la muchacha tomaba de nuevo la posición que le correspondía, libre, como ambos lo eran.

Lux se encargó de desvestir a Darius y aunque sus pequeñas manitas temblaban por los nervios, solo le hacía falta una caricia de éste para recordar que confiaba en él más que en ningún otro, que tan hermoso como ella lo veía a él, él la vería a ella.

Y no se equivocaba, a pesar de que Lux trataba de taparse parcialmente con los brazos el noxiano no la dejaba, pues quería memorizar cada recoveco de aquel fino y pequeño cuerpecito. Tras indagar en todos aquellos detalles, quiso tomarlos para él. Besó donde Lux nunca antes fue besada, probó todo aquello que ella le ofrecía y la amó más de que había amado nunca.

Pero sabía que aún quedaba una barrera entre ellos, y a pesar de que se moría de ganas por tomarla por completo, pidió el permiso con una sola mirada. Lux estaba exhausta, de besos, de tocamientos y si aquello no doliera accedería gustosa a que Darius continuara. Se lo pensó unos segundos y cuando estuvo segura guio a Darius hacia su interior.

Lux estaba mojada, tras todo lo que aquel hombre había probado no podía estar más excitada y el miembro de él entró en ella como lo había hecho días atrás, mas esta vez a pesar de que se esperaba aquel dolor horrendo no lo halló. En su lugar una especie de presión se apoderó de ella, una extraña pero placentera presión, que seguía y seguía cada vez más adentro. Y bajo los brazos del hombre que más amaba se contuvo un gemido, tratando de ahogarlo en un suspiro.

Darius dibujo una sonrisa discreta. Odiaba la idea de tener que hacerle daño y que aquella mujer sintiese tanto o más de lo que él estaba sintiendo lo hacía completamente feliz. Y aquel pequeño cuerpo se arqueaba cuando el empujaba, y Lux constantemente se contenía sus gemidos de placer haciéndolos ahogados, bajos, y preciosos, solo para él y para nadie más. El noxiano los recogía todos, uno a uno, acercándose a ella y pegando su frente con la de la chica, respirando sus suspiros.

Lux indagó, sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre, por la cama, tratando de buscar con sus pequeñas manos las de Darius y metió sus palmas debajo de las de éste cuando finalmente las encontró. Quería enlazar todo su cuerpo al de él, no solo sus sexos, quería notarle entero.

Y aquel gesto hizo que el guerrero se detuviera, porque si el cielo existiera, definitivamente aquel día se había metido en su habitación, y ahora lo estaba sintiendo completamente.

Terminaría pronto si no se daba periodos de descansos, y desde luego no quería terminar pronto con aquella mujer. Quería darle más, darle todo, para que ella ascendiese tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

Y era divino ver la piel de Lux espigarse, ver los pezones de sus pechos erigirse, y poder tomarlos con su boca. Besar cada peca de la cara de aquella pequeña demaciana, cada peca de su hombro y de su vientre, y mientras tanto, el vaivén de su cuerpo la hacía arquearse de placer. Un movimiento lento pero intenso, haciendo de cada empuje una hermosa sensación, únicamente para ellos dos.

Tuvo que parar de nuevo si no quería venirse. Y tras ello sacó su miembro, y la hizo darse la vuelta. Ella no opuso resistencia, tumbada completamente bocabajo en su cama, con una respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo sudoroso, abarcando todas las sensaciones que eran nuevas para ella.

Darius tomó las caderas de Lux, ella quiso girarse para mirarle mas éste no le dejo.

—Confía en mí. —Le susurró al oído, porque jamás le haría daño, jamás.

—Confío en ti. —Le dijo ella en la oscuridad del lugar. Y acto seguido notó las manos candentes de Darius recorrer su cuerpo, tocar su zona íntima para masajearla ligeramente, dándole placer a cada tacto. Y después… después aquella presión que la hacía perderse completamente en los placeres de su cuerpo. Ella trataba de mantenerse apoyada sobre sus codos mientras en tal salvaje posición, aquel hombre embestía cada vez más fuerte.

El noxiano recorrió la espalda de Lux con la mirada, aquellos círculos amoratados que la sellaban, por los cuales sabía de sobra que Lux se acomplejaba, y mientras la penetraba se encorvó ligeramente para besarla en cada halo de su espalda, porque aquellas marcas hacían de Lux ser Lux, y tanto como a ella, las adoraba.

Le encantaba la forma del cuerpo de la demaciana, su espalda acababa en dos pequeños hoyuelos, que le parecían sumamente adorables, y daban paso a su trasero, pequeño, pero firme y respingón, que entre sus piernas daban la sensación de formar un corazón perfecto.

La tomó desde atrás por el vientre con su amplia mano y la hizo erguirse, ella seguía sin oponerse a nada de lo que Darius le hacía, y él conforme con su paso, siguió el trayecto de la línea vertical del ombligo de Lux, hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales abrazó. Pasó a tocar con su torso la pequeña espalda de la chica y tras eso, un vaivén más profundo, quería que Lux lo sintiera completamente dentro.

Besó el cuello de la chica mientras aún la tenía apresada entre sus brazos, y por primera vez Lux dejó de ahogar sus gemidos, las pequeñas manos de ella se posaron sobre las enormes de él. Darius sintió como el interior de ella palpitaba sin control, y aquello lo hizo perder el control a él.

Fue más rápido, más burdo, notando como el chocar de sus muslos contra el trasero de su chica se hacía notar sobre los gemidos. Y al oído de ella éste dejó escapar un gruñido.

Soltó a la chica que se desplomó hacia delante sobre su cama, sacó su miembro para terminar sobre el trasero de ella. Acto seguido besó la espalda sudorosa de la mujer que más amaba. Tan pequeña entre sus brazos, y así es como siempre la deseaba, entre sus brazos.

—Te amo, Lux. —Ella se volteó ligeramente para mirarle con sorpresa. No era propenso a decirle tales cosas y debía cerciorarse de si aquello era real. Lux le dio un tierno beso en la nariz.

—Te amo. —Él se levantó de la cama, dejándola a ella algo confusa, pues temió que el acercamiento entre ambos lo hubiera desbordado, mas Darius tomó su pantalón y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña bolsita aterciopelada. Aquel enorme hombre se mostraba sin pudor alguno ante ella, desnudo, marcado con todas sus cicatrices, pero con aquella bolsita entre sus manos, haciéndola ver diminuta, parecía hacer que su porte se empequeñeciera. Dudó durante un tiempo y finalmente decidió sentarse al lado de Lux.

—¿N-No te he hecho daño verdad?— ¿Cómo podía ser que aquel hombre que días atrás se había bloqueado, y había destrozado con su puño la puerta de la planta baja ahora fuera tan delicado? Lux acarició el pelo del noxiano, como tantas otras veces él se lo hacía a ella, se acercó a él para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla y negó mientras sonreía, feliz con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Darius tomó la pequeña mano de la demaciana y sobre ella depositó el objeto, luego desvió la mirada, pareciendo temer el rechazo de ésta.

—Es para ti. —Brusco, como no podía ser de otra manera, como si haberle hecho un regalo fuera la peor de las molestias. Lux soltó una risilla. Pasó a abrir la pequeña bolsa con cuidado y de ella sacó el fino péndulo que se iluminaba de diversos colores según la manera de posicionarlo, de él, colgaba una cadena para llevarlo en el cuello, dorada, dorada como su cabello, como su tierra, dorada como toda ella, dorada como ambos cuando estaban juntos. La fría joya comenzó a temblar, al igual que la mano de la chica, ésta pudo notar las emociones cálidas desbordarse, salir de sus ojos, de su pecho, de su mente, y notó las incesantes lágrimas que no pudo controlar. Dioses si amaba a aquel hombre por encima de todo. Él la miró con sorpresa. —Si no te gusta… —Comenzó, mas Lux lo acalló con un beso, alegre, apasionado, salado y cálido, tanto como sus sentimientos hacia él.

Darius le contó la historia que el tendero le había contado mientras trataba de colocarle la nueva adquisición a su chica, pero lo tenía difícil, pues ella, no conteniendo su emoción, no paraba de moverse debido a su felicidad incesante. Pues sabía, sabía que aquel sería el día en el que ambos se habían abierto completamente, para iniciar su camino.

Cuando la gema estuvo colocada, Lux encaró a Darius con una sonrisa en la cara, el torso desnudo de ella hacía al péndulo mucho más destacable, la única cosa que ella en aquel momento llevaba puesta. Y aquella pequeña mujer la tocó con delicadeza y lo miró con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Cómo me sienta?— Era hermosa, era perfecta, era su pareja. Y quizás no lo había pensado, pero lo ansiaba, lo deseaba, así que la respuesta salió rápido de su boca.

—Cásate conmigo. —Lux se sorprendió, tragó saliva y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—D-Darius…

—Me da igual a qué Dios tenga que rezar para ello, rezaré como ningún otro, pero tengamos nuestro compromiso. —Ella se quedó pensativa. Él tocó la gema que la chica portaba, con sumo cuidado para no hacer daño alguno. Lux posicionó su mano sobre la de él.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Siento que esto será constantemente inestable. Siento que esta paz se verá destruida en cualquier momento, nuestra relación es difícil por todo lo que conlleva. Tienes tus objetivos y yo los míos…—Lux negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Yo no estoy lista y tú tampoco.

—Quiero hacerlo. —Insistió él.

—No, Darius, lo que quieres es tener algo material a lo que aferrarte… el matrimonio no es una cura, no es una venda que puedas usar por no poder hacer frente a todo lo que cargamos de atrás. Uno no se casa para depurar su relación, para hacerla estable y fuerte, no quiero una reafirmación de nuestra relación, ni una solución temporal a nuestros males. —El hombre sonrió, pues ella tenía razón, y su impulsividad de nuevo negativa, fue refrenada por la completa paz que ella le brindaba. Lux sonrió al verle sonreír dándose cuenta de que lo había entendido. —Tú y yo sabemos. —Él asintió, y pasó su dedo corazón por encima de la joya que la chica llevaba al cuello.

—Siempre será nuestro. —Fue casi un susurro, una voz grave rindiéndose ante la única luz en aquella oscuridad.

—Siempre. —La fina voz aguda de ella sonó suave, la única luz que alumbraba la oscuridad que la rodeaba.


	21. Corazón

**Corazón**

* * *

—¿Cuál es vuestro nombre de nuevo?— Preguntó mientras se abrazaba el torso, pues la oscura cueva se iba enfriando a medida que daba pasos hacia el interior. En qué momento pensaría que aquello era buena idea. Sabía de sus habilidades, y quizás por ello había pecado de confiada. Mas que le hablaran sobre su hermano fue el detonante de su conducta a la hora de seguir a aquel mago.

—Nunca os lo he dicho, mi señora. —Parecía que las cuerdas vocales de aquel ser habían sido pulidas, tomando un tono claro, y si bien notaba que era masculino, parecía casi angelical. Algo que no compaginaba con su figura siniestra, prácticamente cubierto de pies a cabeza con una capa, lo único desprovisto de tela eran sus manos, las cuales tenían un color grisáceo verduzco. Detuvo su caminar y se fijó en ella con unos ojos voltaicos y claros. —Asaaf, es mi nombre.

—Bien, Asaaf, me estoy pelando de frío, y se me está acabando la paciencia. —Espetó Katarina. — La maldita innombrable, podría aparecerse ante mí y hablar de una maldita vez. —El mago sonrió de manera macabra.

—Aquí dentro la podéis nombrar cuanto queráis, pues estamos a salvo de todo poder. —Aquel hombre la había conducido a las afueras del Placidium, en un lugar desprovisto de toda población, dentro de un templo, que si bien parecía cuidado, estaba extrañamente vacío, como si fuera… una ilusión. Y en los adentros de aquel templo unas extrañas baldosas pintadas con símbolos que nunca en su vida había visto, se activaron al ser pisadas, teleportándola a la cueva donde se encontraba en ese instante. Asaaf le había dicho que tenía información sobre Talon, y que su suprema matrona debía hablar con ella, prescindiendo de nombres, pues todo se esclarecería llegado el momento.

—No sé con quién coño he venido…

—Conmigo. — Ojos dorados como la mayor de las fortunas, líneas negras decoraban sus párpados inferiores, trazándose en vertical hasta las mejillas, y una sonrisa confiada, tan confiada que la reconoció al instante.

—LeBlanc. —Y a pesar de no querer hacer notarlo, la incertidumbre surgió de su tono, algo que muy probablemente ella había notado. Katarina se cruzó de brazos y juzgó con aquellos ojos fieros.

—No sois hermanos de sangre, pero la misma mirada desprendéis ambos. — Denotó la maga. —Asaaf, invócala, ya vamos justos de tiempo, no sé qué te ha llevado tanto para traerla aquí. —Éste agachó la cabeza algo acongojado, y se distanció un poco para llevar a cabo unos dibujos en el suelo arenoso de la helada cueva.

—¿Dónde demonios estamos? —LeBlanc sonrió de manera ladina.

—Zik'den'vever d'ssiggrin. —Contestó la maga mientras estudiaba a la pícara noxiana. —Supongo que eso no te dice nada. —Carcajeó un poco y siguió. —Demonios, es justamente eso. —Katarina frunció el ceño. —Estamos en un lugar donde ni los demonios, ni sus asquerosas artes pueden entrar. Zik'den'vever d'ssiggrin, así se denomina en Vastayano, y significa, Plano del Pensamiento o si lo prefieres, el Refugio del Pensamiento. — La más joven parecía no entender, así que descruzó sus brazos y examinó la trémula cueva, una simple, arenosa, gris y fría. Se fijó en Asaaf quien parecía concentrado en lo suyo, y volvió a mirar a LeBlanc.

—¿Qué asuntos os traéis y por qué he de estar yo relacionada con ellos? —Y su respuesta pareció proceder de otra voz, una femenina, seductora, helada, tanto como la caverna donde estaban, arrastraba un poco los tonos finales, de manera melosa, tanto que Katarina sintió un escalofrío.

—Mis hijas, ellas te darán… toda respuesta. —La chica fijó sus ojos verdes cual felino en defensa de lo más desconocido, en la mujer que hablaba. Los ojos rojos denotaban lo antinatural en ella, mas cuando su cuerpo entero asomó, supo que aquella criatura no debería de existir en Runaterra. De su espalda asomaban extremidades a modo de brazos, aunque no lo fueran. Negros, afilados, le recordaban… sí, a una araña. Cuando su boca se abría para emitir sonido dejaba entrever colmillos más afilados de lo normal, dando un recuerdo remoto a unas fauces. Había zonas que parecía tener piel, pero la mayor parte de cuerpo estaba recubierto por una especie de sobre tez negruzca y dura. —Fíjate matrona. —Pareció dirigirse a la maga. —Me he preparado para estar presentable… para tu humana invitada… y aun así, la dejo boquiabierta… mi belleza… no tiene parangón. —Se acercó a Katarina, y ésta se fijó en las falanges de aquel ser. Afiladas, casi tanto como las extremidades que sobresalían de su espalda. — Lo auténtico de mí está en el interior. —Le dijo haciendo brillar aún más sus ojos rojos. Se pasó la lengua por el colmillo afilado.

—No estamos de caza, Elise, estamos de misión. —La otra mujer sonrió, pareciendo desprender una seducción implícita en cada acto. —Ella te hará ver, lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo.

—No estoy entendiendo nada. —Soltó Katarina sin paciencia. —¿Q-Quién diantres es esta…? ¿Mujer? —Elise rio un poco y comenzó a crear una tela de araña, gruesa viscosa y blanquecina. Asaaf se unió a su labor, conjurando sobre la tela.

—Solo te puedo decir, que Swain es tan objetivo mío como tuyo. Y que ahora mismo, necesito tu ayuda. —Señaló un asiento de tela de araña completamente creado, con sus perfectos reposabrazos. —Por favor. —Pidió a la chica que se sentara. Ésta tocó la tela viscosa y sintió un calambre extraño que la hizo retroceder. —La magia de mis discípulos te llevarán a ver. No ocurrirá nada malo, solo pretendo desvelarte lo que sucedió, lo que sucede, lo que está por suceder. —Katarina miró a los dos secuaces, y volvió a fijarse en la maga.

—Talon… —LeBlanc asintió, y volvió a señalar el asiento. La asesina accedió, palpando poco a poco aquel lugar pegajoso, elástico, que cedió un poco a su peso, y sintió cada filamento pegarse a ella. Elise tocó los hombros de la muchacha y fue bajando con aquellos dedos afilados hasta sus brazos.

—Y… esta es… mi parte favorita. —Le dijo susurrándole al oído. Y aquellas telas comenzaron a apresarla, la boca, los brazos, el cuello. —Shhh, shhh, no te sofoques… solo será peor. —Katarina sentía la angustia, el cansancio de intentar escapar. ¿Por qué narices había hecho caso?, ¿Acaso era así de estúpida como para caer una trampa tan clara? El calor aumentaba y su cuerpo parecía no poder más. Su cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Papá… —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desfallecer.

Y en la oscuridad de su inconsciencia una visión fue cobrando forma, tornándose las imágenes cada vez más límpidas. Y presenció reuniones de Swain y Leblanc, y a cada dato su mente trataba de encajar cada pieza. Y formó un puzle completo; estallaría una guerra. Y posteriormente pareció presenciar lo que en ese momento ocurría, el presente de un ser muy querido para ella. Talon estaba sentado a los pies de una cama. No podía ver bien quién se encontraba encima del lecho pues su visión era demasiado baja, como si su altura no fuera más que un escaso centímetro, un pequeño animal… quizás, "una araña", la voz de Elise resonó en su cabeza, "mis pequeños bebés te dirán", su tono meloso no dejaba de darle escalofríos. Y la pequeña arañita pareció escalar por encima de las mantas, allí estaba; Marcus dormía plácidamente en una habitación que no reconocía, y Talon leía en voz alta un libro mientras atesoraba en su puño lo que parecía ser una sortija. Cerró el libro, lo posó en la mesita de noche y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a una sirvienta, que de nuevo, no conocía.

—Su padre estará bien tratado aquí, señor, las órdenes del Senescal solo pueden ser opacadas por el mismísimo Rey. —La mujer de avanzada edad, sonrió afable mas Talon se mostró impasible. Se acercó una última vez a su padre y peinó un poco su cabello. Katarina se asustó en cuanto vio que aquellos ojos dorados se posaron en ella, rápido y fugaz como siempre era, hizo un gesto que apenas predijo, y después, oscuridad. "Maldito malnacido", soltó Elise con rabia, "Por ser fiel a la Matrona me contengo, pero espero que el día de mañana sus hijos mueran de igual manera", "mi pobre bebé, mi pobre bebé", volvió a repetir entre sollozos. Y la claridad se mostró de nuevo ante Katarina, supo que ahora ocupaba la visión de otra pequeña arañita, que observaba desde la ventana como Talon salía de aquella habitación, dejando a su padre en… en… la araña se dio la vuelta para ver el exterior del ventanal, en Demacia.

Notó de nuevo la pegajosa telaraña en sus dedos, en sus brazos, en su torso, y entre espasmos, se arrancó todo cuanto tenía por encima de aquel espantoso material. Se levantó en guardia, aún con su visión distorsionada. Una mujer, más alta que ella, con ojos dorados y sombríos se acercó, con un gesto maternal… La Matrona.

—Te pido ayuda, de oficial a oficial. De alma noxiana a alma noxiana. —Katarina calmó su respiración, y se irguió, no pudiendo sostenerse se tambaleó, y una mano grisácea tomó su hombro.

—Le ayudaré, mi señora. —Asaaf estaba helado, tan helado como un muerto, pues ella había matado a muchos.

—L-LeBlanc. ¿Quiénes son tus secuaces?, ¿Qué clase de mago y…?—Miró a Elise con mala cara. —¿cosa? —La mujer araña carcajeó, con sus ojos bien brillantes.

—Antaño, fuimos aliados de tu padre, mi querida amiga. —Se tomó la confianza. —Vosotros, Swain, lideráis la superficie, pero Noxus… tiene entrañas vivas. Y todo será del viejo General si no hacemos algo.

—¿Entonces Swain es un… demonio?

—No todavía. —Sentenció la líder de aquel grupo. —Pero lo será, o algo muy parecido. —Pausó para adelantarse un pasito, y se fijó como Asaaf la sostenía erguida, pues la muchacha parecía haber sufrido las consecuencias de la ponzoña de Elise. —Serás mi vínculo con Demacia, al igual que tu pariente. Hagamos que Noxus se libere de las garras de un cuervo corrupto.

—¿Para pasar a otro corruptor más?—La Matrona sonrió de manera ladina.

—Mi pequeña Du Couteau, yo soy más mayor que tu padre, que el padre de tu padre, y que el padre de tu abuelo, y así… tantas veces que incluso mi mente no llega a recordar. No pretendo gobernar, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

—Como asesina deberías de saber… —La voz melosa de la mujer araña de nuevo. —Que las sombras dan poder a muchos…

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para evitar esta guerra?

—¿Evitar?— Se burló LeBlanc. —Ya no hay retroceso en algo que es inevitable. Lo puro nace impoluto, justo para que nosotros escribamos sobre ello. Necesito que avises al Rey de Demacia, e imperiosamente a su hijo también, a ambos, de todo lo que has visto, cuando yo te lo notifique. Y no debes morir, has de irte con Talon, con Demacia. Es probable que desesperen, que te apresen y que te desprecien, pero te harán caso al igual que harán caso al Senescal, quien será tu testigo.

—¿Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados hasta entonces?

—Has mantenido tu sangre, tu apellido tu sola, eres la mujer no maga más joven que he visto prevalecer entre tanto infortunio. No te elijo a ti por no tener opción, te elijo a ti porque sobrevivirás, como siempre has hecho. Piénsalo un poco, Swain ahora piensa que nosotros bailamos a su son. —Katarina se desprendió del agarre de Asaaf y se tambaleó para pasar a erguirse con esfuerzo.

—Muchos morirán. —Apretó los puños, siempre le había dado igual la muerte, tanto como matar, pero la sangre por la sangre… Recordó las fiestas que tuvieron lugar en Jonia, la luz, la música, la paz… Jonia, Noxus, Demacia, todas ellas parecían entrelazarse pacíficamente. Recordó hablar con sus camaradas noxianos, y con aquellos demacianos, recordó a Alina, a Garen o incluso a Elián… y a la pequeña muchacha demaciana que sin pudor alguno la sacó a bailar. Maldito sea Swain, maldito su imperio y su patria, pues ella pertenecía a Noxus, y no a lo que aquel General había engendrado. Asaaf trató de ayudarla de nuevo y ella lo paró alzando su mano, tendiendo la otra a la mujer que tenía enfrente. —Seré el brazo de Noxus en Demacia. —LeBlanc sonrió y estrechó la mano tendida de aquella mujer.

—Ahora solo falta una mano para ese brazo.

* * *

Nunca se pensó tan delicado, pero no podía evitar acariciar la pequeña cabecita de la muchacha que tenía a su lado de tal manera. Ésta tras todo lo acontecido se durmió tan plácidamente que toda la escena le había causado una ternura, la cual solo parecía salir a flote con ella. Lux se movió un poco, apoyaba su cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo de Darius quien no había pegado ojo durante la noche. La observó largo y tendido, como un tesoro que temía que le arrebatasen. Después de todo aún no se creía los hechos cercanos. ¿Por qué cuando a uno le llega una felicidad tan súbita comienza a preocuparse por su inmediata destrucción? Sus años de experiencia le habían hecho ver que nada era para siempre. Y tenían demasiados problemas a sus espaldas, no solo el hecho de sus naciones, también el hecho… recordó los círculos amoratados de la espalda de Lux, los sellos a los que ella aclamaba como parte de su condición de maga. Tragó saliva imaginándose sin Lux, pues podía sobrevivir si ella no permanecía a su lado, mas no estaba tan seguro de la manera de sobrellevar la muerte de aquella pequeña chica. ¿Por qué diantres pensaba en eso en aquel momento?

Como si ella hubiera percibido su angustia despertó, desperezándose un poco, y lo miró con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Probablemente jamás sería digno de ella.

Darius se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente, notando el calor que la muchacha desprendía, pues ésta tenía una temperatura corporal bastante alta.

—¿Q-Qué hora es?, me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta. —Dijo con preocupación.

—Solo has dormido un par de horas, aún es de madrugada.

—¿N-No has dormido nada? —Darius negó con la cabeza. —¿Por mi culpa? —Éste sonrió y pegó la frente en la de su amada chica. Sonrió pues no había sensación más llena que lo que él estaba sintiendo. ¿Realmente estaba bien?, ¿todo aquello estaba bien?, si no fuera así no le importaba, pues era verdaderamente feliz.

Lux sonrió al verle sonreír, la sonrisa de Darius era tan bonita, tan sincera, que sintió cuanto el sentía. Lo amaba tantísimo, tanto.

—Sí, fue por tu culpa. —Afirmó él en voz baja. —No desperdiciaré el tiempo a tu lado durmiendo.

La chica no pudo evitar besarle, y luego besarle otra vez, y notó como las manos de él tomaban su espalda para aproximarla más y más a su cuerpo. Ambos yacían ya desnudos, sin barreras mundanas que los cubrieran de tocar sus cuerpos tanto como ya habían hecho horas antes.

Darius profundizó en su beso y colocó a la pequeña chica bajo su cuerpo, intentaba forzar que sus brazos no cedieran a su peso, pues no podía depositarlo todo sobre la delgadez del níveo cuerpecito que reposaba bajo el suyo. Y con cuidado la penetró, cerciorándose de que los movimientos de ella eran por placer y no por dolor. La cara pecosa de la demaciana se sonrojaba por el acto llevado a cabo y aquello le pareció adorable, no se cansaría nunca de contemplar aquellos ojos de océano brillar por la lujuria. De sentirse ambos tan deseados y a la vez llenos de deseo.

Y no resistió mucho más, pues aunque procuraba alargar el acto, contenerse tanto con la pequeña mujer le costaba horrores.

Ella se palpó un poco el vientre y puso una expresión quejosa. El guerrero le apartó unos mechones de cabello que se posaban en sus mejillas rosadas.

—¿Te hice daño?... trato de no…

—Me acostumbraré. —Soltó ella de manera rápida. —No quiero que te sientas culpable, es solo… que han sido dos veces muy seguidas… creo. —Darius sonrió, y se recostó a su lado.

— Habrá que hacer un plan para acostumbrarte. —Lux rio y le dio un pequeño toque en el pecho a modo de advertencia.

El sonido de un par de golpes secos desvió la atención de ambos. El guerrero frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto a Lux para que se quedara tranquila. En la luz tenue de la noche la figura de aquel hombre se le hacía preciosa; sus espaldas anchas, los hombros sudorosos y marcados, y el tono cálido de su piel, hacían de él a la persona más amada, cada cicatriz, cada trazo de piel. La chica sonrió y se tapó un poco con la manta. Con cualquier otro se sentiría intranquila por la extraña circunstancia, pues llamar a la puerta de alguien siendo casi las cinco de la madrugada era algo poco usual, pero con Darius… tras él sabía que no le pasaría absolutamente nada.

Éste se puso su ropa interior y la miró de manera pícara.

—Después me cobraré que tú hayas mirado tanto. —Ella se sonrojó, y él se acercó a su pareja para darle un beso en la frente. —No tardaré nada.

—Ten cuidado. —Salió de ella con demasiada preocupación. El noxiano asintió frunciendo el ceño, estaba claro que él había notado los sentimientos de la chica.

El guerrero abrió la puerta con cautela, temiéndose a alguien que no encontró. Su hermano aprovechó el abrir de Darius para tomarse la confianza de entrar sin miramientos.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Estaba intranquilo, jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

—No estoy solo, Draven. —Y al instante éste receló, bajó la voz y se acercó a su pariente.

—Pues dile que se largue, tenemos que hablar. — Darius frunció el ceño no gustándole en absoluto los golpes de histeria de su hermano.

Mas le hizo caso, subió a la habitación y le explicó a Lux la situación, quien tan empática como siempre era, entendió a pesar de las pobres explicaciones. Él le sonrió y le dio un beso antes de despedirla, no quería que se fuera sola, pero ella insistió en saber cuidarse. La adoraba, por encima de todo, quizás él erigiría una patria, mas ella reinaba su mundo por completo.

Draven se masajeaba las manos, con nerviosismo, y aquello ya comenzaba a ser señal de lo que había pensado antes, ¿tan poco iba a durar la felicidad?

—No hiciste caso, hasta el final. —Pero su tono calmado y apático no compaginaba con su presente malestar. —Debiste dejarla cuando te dije que lo hicieras.

—¿Qué coño sucede? —Su hermano cerró su puño y golpeó el pecho de Darius de manera seca, apoyó la frente en su hombro y pidió.

—Prométeme por nuestra sangre, prométeme que harás todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. —El guerrero sintió el puño de su pariente, tocándolo mientras tragaba saliva ante aquellas palabras.

—Draven, ¿qué mierdas pasa?

—Prométemelo. —Lo encaró su hermano. —Nunca jamás has osado mentirme, es lo único que pido de ti. Aunque debas renunciar a todo, vivirás.

—Te… Te lo prometo. —Le contestó el otro aún confuso. — Si lo que te preocupa es que ella se pueda interponer con el objetivo que siempre tuve, te puedo asegurar que…

—Eso me importa una mierda. —Soltó el menor con desdén. —Me importa una mierda la chica, la patria y Swain. Pero tú… —Tomó aire, dejándolo en sus pulmones y clavó aquellos ojos de hielo en él. —Recuerda la promesa que me acabas de hacer.

* * *

La marcha de Draven sin explicaciones le había dejado desorientado, mas la notificación posterior de Swain hizo que los finos hilos comenzaran a anudarse.

Su General lo invitó a sentarse, en aquel despacho, tan diferente al que solía ostentar en Noxus, a la vez con el toque que su superior sabía darle. Swain se había vuelto más y más vivaracho, con una vida que antaño se le escapaba de los dedos, ahora más apegada a él que nunca. Su cabello había crecido, canoso aún, pero espeso y fuerte, tanto así como sus facciones, incluso su cuerpo. Mantenía su cojera, sin embargo no necesitaba su habitual bastón.

Darius se sentó en la cómoda silla joniana, de duro bambú, era revestida con acolchados cojines lilas y dorados, y Swain imitó a su guerrero, sentándose a su vera.

—Será un gran día para Noxus. —Comenzó el viejo, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa. —Te dije que sería alguien digno de tus sacrificios, y verte hacerlo me ha hecho apostar todo. Tu fuerza, Darius, me ha inspirado; un niño sin nada, absolutamente nada más que un hermano llorón y un objetivo claro. —El comandante apretó los labios ante su discurso, ante la mención de Draven. — Te vi matar, te vi liderar, y lo mucho que te subestimé fuera del campo de batalla topó de lleno en mis narices cuando te vi dirigir a tus soldados en plena contienda. Eres de acciones, eres fría roca, duro acero, de objetivos claros y rápido entendimiento bélico, eres letal. Con el mayor de los orgullos diré que ha sido un honor vencer a tu lado, y quiero que este honor se vuelva a repetir en el tiempo venidero. —El guerrero frunció el ceño y lo miró encajándolo absolutamente todo. _"¿Por qué Swain amplía su ejército?, ¿Por qué me quiere a mí en sus filas, Darius?"_ las palabras de su hermano resonaron tan altas que creyó tenerlo a su lado.

—Vas a, ¿Vas a romper el pacto? —Fue capaz de decir.

—¿Es que alguna vez hubo uno?, te lo dije viejo amigo, la política no puede hacerse cortando cabezas. —Swain sonrió con confianza. —Pero en tres días todo lo que he sembrado, lo que hemos sembrado, toda paciencia que hemos tenido, dará rienda suelta a nuestra ansia por cortar cabezas. Jonia y Demacia, caídas a la vez. — El comandante trató de no verse decaer. ¿Aquella era la patria que quería?, es cierto luchó, es cierto mató, a tantos y a tantas que su mente no alcanzó recordar. Pero el fin era… que algún día nadie tuviera que pasar por su destino.

—Todas las bajas que sufriremos… —Comenzó.

—Pocas, muy pocas, en consideración a nuestros enemigos. —Fijó sus ojos oscuros en aquellos envejecidos de su General. Swain había cambiado tanto, tanto que no lograba a discernir, ¿él también se había corrompido? —Sé que debí haberte avisado antes, pero si he de encontrarte un solo defecto, éste sería tu falta de soltura en la mentira. Quería que todo se mostrara natural.

—¿Las tropas lo saben?

—Los soldados, serán avisados con el tiempo justo para que acaten la orden, no necesitan pensar más. —Por supuesto, no necesitaban pensar que lo que estaba sucediendo era un error. Que si por algún casual había esperanza de paz, Noxus marcaría la diferencia. Siempre había visto su patria tan llena de sangre como Demacia, pero justo había una oportunidad para parar… justo en ese instante. " _Prométeme que harás todo lo necesario para sobrevivir"_.

—Draven… —Susurró sin querer, mas el otro escuchó bien.

—Tu hermano se ha mostrado leal, y sirviente, y sé que tú harás lo mismo. —La sonrisa afable de su superior lo hizo querer arrancarle la cabeza allí mismo. Tomar su puesto e irse de nuevo a Noxus, para comenzar con nuevo líder.

—No es necesario una guerra cuando hay un acuerdo que nos beneficia.

—¿Acuerdo?, Noxus no se conformará con un mísero pacto. Tomaremos todo, pues también lo hemos sacrificado todo. — Darius posó las manos en sus rodillas y miró al suelo. —Tendrás la misión más importante de todas. —Éste rio incrédulo ante las palabras del General.

—¿Liderar tu guerra no es suficiente?— Swain sonrió.

—Hay una chica demaciana a la que quiero que apreses con vida. Y eso les dirás a tus soldados. Ha de estar viva y de una pieza, si por algún casual algún soldado trata de ponerle la mano encima, tienes mi permiso para matar cuando sea necesario. —Si se podía tornar peor no lo vio venir, y su intuición ya le avisaba, que sus nefastos temores se harían realidad. —Conoces bien a la muchacha y sé que tú no me fallarás. —No podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad. —Luxanna Crownguard, ahora protectora de Jarvan IV, es una maga de unas dotes que requiero para unos asuntos que te diré al finalizar la campaña. —Su cabeza cerró todo estímulo proveniente del exterior al escucharle decir aquello. Su corazón se encogió y si en su vida había sentido ganas de matar no tanto como aquella vez. Quería matarlo, ¿por qué no lo mataba allí mismo?, probablemente las consecuencias para Noxus serían nefastas. Y de nuevo la voz de su hermano " _Prométeme que harás todo lo necesario para sobrevivir"_. Ahora veía clara la venganza de todas aquellas almas que había arrebatado —Darius, ¿va todo bien? _—"Haría lo correcto"_ , escuchó a Lux decirle recordando la vez que le preguntó por su elección entre él y Demacia. "Lo correcto"

—Sí. —Pausó para centrarse. —He de llevarte a la chica con vida.

—Eso es. —Contestó el General complacido. —Una vez más, por un imperio que nos han arrebatado. Noxus es verdadera.

—Noxus es verdadera. —Repitió el guerrero ante su superior, tratando de opacar cada sentimiento. Y supo ver claros los caminos. Cuando él era más joven había pensado que su objetivo era compartido por Swain, mas la realidad era que éste no buscaba la protección de una patria ya creada, la protección de unos civiles, de aquellos menores que cada día morían de hambre, frío o sed. La protección de unas tierras que ya eran suyas, protección contra todo aquel que osara corromper la política de nación unida. Lo que Swain buscaba era ciertamente… un imperio. Y masacraría, y sacrificaría, y pactaría falsamente si con ello lo lograba su meta.

Salió de la sala tan erguido como pudo, no dando mostrar un ápice de su debilidad. No debía pensar, no hasta que las miradas curiosas de su alrededor se disiparan. Y entre aquellos ojos de terror que jonianos y demacianos parecían mostrarle, encontró unos ojos extraños. Parecían iluminarse bajo una capucha de franela gris. Unos ojos que le recordaban a aquellas veces que el cielo enfurecía y entre sus nubes descargaba la frustración en el mundo mediante sus rayos. Aquel hombre pareció sonreírle, y si bien no hizo caso para seguir con su camino, a las afueras del Placidium se lo topó de frente. No era tan alto como él, así que éste tuvo que alzar ligeramente su cabeza para mostrarle sus ojos a Darius. Todo él parecía estar envuelto en aquella capa de franela, y la poca piel que mostraba era de un gris verduzco extremadamente extraño.

Le indicó un camino, y asintió.

—Mi señor. —Le dijo con una voz del todo pulida, suave.

—¿Qué quieres? —Soltó a la defensiva, pues estaba claro que aquella persona no era alguien normal, y se temía que por las venas de aquel ser corriera la magia. Darius no iba armado, ni siquiera llevaba su armadura, y aquello lo dejaba en desventaja.

—Mi señor. —Volvió a repetir mostrándole el camino. El guerrero apretó los puños, y se fijó en el sendero asfaltado, frunció el ceño y gruñó.

—No pienso hacer lo que me sugieres, así que vete a la mierda. —El hombre se lo pensó, colocó mejor su capucha y con su voz suave sentenció.

 _—"_ _Haría lo correcto"._ —El noxiano abrió sus ojos de par en par. Aquellas palabras azotaron su corazón el cual se aceleró de manera súbita.

—¿Cómo coño sabes…?

—Mi señor. —Volvió a repetir mientras le indicaba de nuevo el camino.

No tenía buenas vibraciones sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Su instinto le decía que tuviera cuidado allá donde pisara. Y siguiendo a aquel encapuchado llegaron a un templo. De mármol blanquecino con vetas grises, estaba ligeramente manchado del verdín de las enredaderas que gustaban reposar sobre la caliente piedra tras un día soleado. Cuando entraron, aquel lugar estaba extrañamente vacío, sin embargo su interior estaba tan cuidado como su exterior.

El encapuchado lo condujo hasta una sala, era una estancia vacía, amplia y blanca únicamente decorada por unos extraños símbolos en el suelo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Vas a decirme de una puta vez? —El ser lo cortó de nuevo. Señaló las baldosas.

—Mi señor.

—Me estas tocando los cojones con el "mi señor", si quieres que haga algo señálalo y abstente de esa mierda. —Sus ojos voltaicos parecieron sonreír. Volvió a señalar y se abstuvo de decir palabra. Darius suspiró, examinó la sala con sus dos ojos azabache y luego fulminó con la mirada al ser.

Y aun así dio un paso al frente y pisó la decorada baldosa, la cual tembló y comenzó a iluminarse. Miró al hombre de nuevo quien le mostró una sonrisa, y si bien pretendió ser afable solo se mostró macabra.

—Por ella. —Le dijo con tranquilidad. Y supo que se refería a Lux, ¿por qué demonios la conocía? Apretó sus puños y dio otro paso, situándose en el centro de aquellas baldosas.

Y todo su alrededor desapareció, su aire se consumió para dejar paso a un vacío tan inmenso que sintió el miedo a aquello desconocido. Su piel se erizó y si bien intentó moverse no pudo.

Y de nuevo formas parecieron mostrarse ante su campo de visión, pero aquello era… una cueva, fría, helada, arenosa y oscura. El encapuchado movió la mano y pequeños rayitos se adhirieron a las paredes de aquella caverna, siguiendo al hombre cuando éste caminaba.

—No tienes que temer, mi…—Y se contuvo de decirlo. —¿Prefieres que use tu nombre?— Darius frunció el ceño y asintió. —Aquí podemos hablar. Sígueme, La Matrona te espera.

—¿Quién?

—Oh, creo que vosotros la soléis conocer como LeBlanc. —Darius apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a caminar. Nunca le gustó aquella maga, si ya odiaba a los portadores de hechizos, odiaba aún más aquellos que además se escondían de ojos indiscretos.

—Espero que sepáis que Swain dará cuenta de esto si yo desaparezco. —Espetó y se mantuvo desafiante. El otro comenzó a andar a su paso.

—No eres tú quien ha de desaparecer, sino él. —El guerrero lo miró sorprendido. —Sus tácticas nos afectan a todos. Él lo ha hecho sin tomarnos en consideración así que nosotros haremos lo mismo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Una Coalición. La resistencia, serán nuestras fuerzas unidas.

—Gracias, Asaaf. —La voz de una mujer que reconoció al instante pareció rebotar en las paredes de aquel cubículo. Mostró su porte esbelto ante el guerrero y asintió complacida. —Bienvenido a mi centro de operaciones. —Darius miró su alrededor.

—¿Una puta cueva?

—Un lugar donde podemos hablar lejos de todo demonio. —LeBlanc cruzó sus brazos. —Estoy segura que te has preguntado muchas veces por el cambio tan repentino de Swain. Pues ahí tienes la respuesta.

—¿Un demonio?, claro, como los cientos que yo tengo detrás. —La mujer sonrió.

—Me equivoqué al pensar que sería Du Couteau la que supondría un problema. Está claro que los hombres sois… —Miró Asaaf. —En fin, dejémoslo en orgullosos. Swain ha hecho un pacto durante su estancia en Jonia, no es un demonio aún, mas uno le protege, concediéndole el don de ver más allá de sus sentidos. Hay ciertos lugares, santuarios, que no puede traspasar, y si bien no es un don que pueda usar a la ligera, temo que su ojo esté demasiado centrado en mí como para ver lo que oculto.

—Pues ocultarte se te da muy bien, dama blanca. —Soltó el noxiano con rencor. LeBlanc comenzó a sentirse ofendida.

—Dime Darius, ¿crees que fue casualidad? —El hombre empequeñeció sus ojos y trató de pensar. —Que aquel oficial te encontrara cuando eras niño, que te diera un lugar como soldado a tan temprana edad y que tras eso, Swain te encontrase, ¿crees que fue estar en el lugar correcto en el tiempo correcto? —No contestó, tragó saliva, después de todo la magia era algo nuevo para él. —Yo te encontré, yo, que desde las entrañas de mi hogar, muevo los hilos y baila el destino. Yo vi a ese niño, y te pensé un arma. Yo te uní a Swain, y te pensé como la mano que sería movida por un político que llevaría a Noxus a la grandeza.

—¿Y no es eso lo que hace?

—¿Lo es? —LeBlanc sonrió. Era hermosa, pero su belleza era retorcida, cruel y sombría. La mujer se acercó. —¿Es grande lo que él está haciendo? —Ella miró el brazo del hombre y lo tocó con delicadeza. —Me equivoqué, nunca pensé que con un simple guerrero lo haría pero lo hice. Sé que no te gustará lo que he de decir, pero sé lo que sientes. Tenía mis sospechas y las confirmé tiempo ha. No te desprecio por amar. —Darius se apartó de ella y ésta lo miró con ternura. —Es hablarte de la chica y subir tus defensas.

—Bastante me han hablado de ella hoy, como para saber que nada bueno me vas a decir.

—No te delaté, ni lo haré. Tienes más de lo que creía, no eres una simple arma, ¿cómo pude estar tan ciega? Pues fuiste tú, eres tú quien mueve los corazones de las tropas. Ellos no luchan por Swain, luchan por ti.

—No todos.

—Absolutamente todos, quien no lucha directamente por ti, lucha por Swain porque tú lo sigues.

—Tras la matanza de… los nobles, muchos me temen.

—Y otros te adoran, por haber roto las cadenas. —Ella volvió a acercarse a él, se puso de puntillas y tocó la marcada cicatriz en el rostro de Darius. Las yemas de los dedos de LeBlanc se sentían cálidas, reconfortantes. —Te conocí aquel día, y supe que nunca te soltaría. "La mano de Noxus" te llaman muchos, y tras todo lo que pude ver, tus emociones, tus sentimientos, no eres la mano de Noxus ni mucho menos. Eres su corazón. —El hombre sonrió con quebranto, y tomó la mano de LeBlanc apartándola de su piel.

—¿Cómo puede el corazón de esta patria amar a una demaciana?

—Porque Demacia era nuestra, tiempo ha lo fue, y el norte y el sur. Nuestro imperio era único, liderado por el hombre más sabio que he conocido nunca. Amas Demacia porque es parte de Noxus, y yo… también la echo de menos. —El guerrero apretó la mano de la mujer.

—Cuál es el propósito de traerme aquí.

—Destruyamos el plan de Swain juntos, Katarina ya está conmigo, solo me faltas tú.

—Por supuesto, Du Couteau fieles a…—Comenzó con ironía.

—Marcus ha hecho más por la patria que muchos otros, y lo sabes. —Espetó LeBlanc para su sorpresa. —Son una de las mejores casas, si no fuera así ¿por qué en su día no los mataste? —Darius desvió la mirada, tuvo la oportunidad, es cierto, pero nunca los odió, siempre sintió respeto por Marcus, y por sus hazañas a pesar de detestar las formas de aquella familia. —Cuanto Swain te ha dicho de hacer, debes de hacerlo. Llegados a este punto solo podemos tratar de paliar las bajas que pudieran sufrir Jonia y Demacia. Tú serás mi pilar tras El General.

—Si te has equivocado conmigo, ¿qué me asegura que no fallarás esta vez?

—No fallaré, pues no puedo fallar. —El guerrero se quedó pensativo, soltó la mano de la mujer y miró el suelo arenoso de la cueva.

—Tengo la orden de… apresar a Luxanna Crownguard.

—Y así has de hacerlo. Ella estará bien, Swain la necesita.

—¿Para qué? —LeBlanc se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es algo que me queda por descubrir. —Mintió. —Mas te informaré de todo lo que sé. Periódicamente, tendremos reuniones en esta cueva. Asaaf se encargará de convocaros. Cumple lo que Swain te ordena, haz que se confíe, Darius, que se piense que todo lo tiene en sus garras.

—Y tras ello… volveremos a atacar. —Ella asintió.

—Mi compañero. —Dijo mientras le tendía la mano. —Estamos en la misma contienda. Deja que yo me encargue de las entrañas. Debes tener en cuenta tu instinto, tus experiencias y… tu corazón. Por aquellas a las que amas; tu patria, y tu mujer. —Tres días de mentiras, días en los que debía mirar a Lux y ocultar sus pensamientos. Un vacío comprimió su pecho, lo más probable fuera que tras aquello jamás lo perdonaría. Pero si tuviera que lidiar con el odio o la muerte de su pequeña chica, con gusto tomaría el primero. El hombre le estrechó la mano, su expresión carecía de emoción pero en sus ojos un brillo quebrado se hizo latente

—Un corazón sin honor.


End file.
